Gensokyo Chronicles: Super Hero Taisen Omega
by Ziden115
Summary: A world shattered across the Axis of Time and ruled by a Tyrant and his unholy alliance, the Remnants of Gensokyo and many humans remain to fight and restore their world to normal after the loss of a friend. Kamen Riders, Witches, Youkais, Gods, Pirates, all shall unite to fight this evil when those that walk through time rejoin them. Can they win, even with this new chance?
1. A World without Hope

A soft wind was blowing through the area and on it was the hellish scent of the lands beyond this one, a barrier completely gone and barely Youkai remained after all the fighting.

A simple flickering image of Marisa appeared before the grave saw before when the heroes first saw this hell. " Its me again...not even gonna sugarcoat it...we utterly failed in our mission, we got to the bastard and then he just...tore us all apart. Alice, Cirno, Remilia, Flandre, even the Riders. The last line of defense we had, wiped out by that power he had."

Marisa softly removes her hat and showing the massive gash she had on her head, the blood oozing down onto her remaining eye as she did not even bother to clean it, the ember of her life was fading anyways. " Hah...truly laughable...I think my stubbornness just kept me going even after you died protecting us. But that stubbornness refused to let it end, and it caused my friends their lives. Yukari...gave up entirely on helping us out, after...Ran and Chen were killed as examples. she just wanted to live in peace in that...house of hers."

A strong cough came from Marisa's mouth before seeing the red staining the ground. " Ah...if I weren't so stubborn...maybe those allies Yukari talked about that were locked outside of Japan's barrier...they could have turned the tidea, let us win but...if those three were here...maybe, things would have went so much better." Marisa could no longer hold herself up.

" So sorry...we could not fix the timeline to the way it was...so we could laze about and enjoy tea without all this evil stuff raining down on us...guess, i am gonna see you on the other side." Marisa said before coughing once more, the light in her eye soon fading as the image ended, as ziden was looking at the Hakkero she left behind as a recording.

"...I don't know what happened to cause this, but we are gonna fix it, according to Tsukasa, who barely escaped with his life,we can take something called the Denliner to the past, 4 months before all of this and sometime after...she dies, we can join your resistance and end this. Sakuya and Kaguya are already there. I told Yukari, that I would fix this world and make it so that these lands can be in peace. I swear it."

Ziden softly picks up the Hakkero and soon places it into his pocket, looking at the grave he made for Marisa. " I promise you, we will get this fixed and you will be able to live happy again." Ziden said while gently going to stand, the male looking at the train resting in the distance, Tsukasa messing with his bandaids while grimacing.

" I'll fix, whatever M Bison did to this world and restore it, i swear it." On the other grave, Ziden gently moved his hand onto it and prays, gently walking away and soon leaving to the train.

The camera soon turns to the grave marker and revealed who it was that died on that day.

_Here lies Hakurei Reimu, beloved hero of Gensokyo who fell protecting her friends from Bison and that Black Knight of his..._

_Author's notes: Yeah, this story is gonna be a tad dark at points, like this prologue, it will lighten up alot later but, its gonna have a dark air to it for a while, do leave reviews and take guesses at what is to come or to ask questions!_


	2. The Resistance Grows among Straw Hats

_Disclaimer: THIS IS /NOT/ THE SUPER ROBOT WARS CROSSOVER. THIS IS THE KAMEN RIDER AND TOUHOU BIG CROSSOVER EVENT. Please read, if this was the Super Robot Wars fanfic, it would have said so._

* * *

A loud yawn came from the lips of Ziden as he slowly got up and looks at the room he was in, it was alot better than it was before, hell, he used what little magic he had to spruce up all the rooms so everyone could be comfy, especially the rescued kids in this base.

" Man, hard to believe Marisa got so damn stubborn about the plan for the day." Ziden said while gently getting dressed and soon looking at the Spirit Driver on his desk and the 5 coins next to it. " Odd, Tsukasa told me that these power up items for other Riders tend to vanish, well, might as well hang onto it." Ziden soon heads into the door as the scene soon shifts back in time to show us all what happened.

_A day earlier..._

Ziden and crew saw themselves upon the Den-liner as they slowly walked onto it and soon looked around, seeing a man in a suit enjoying his food, an odd plate of fried rice with a flag in the dead center.

" Welcome aboard the Den-liner, the legendary Train of Time, my young Time Users. The flow of Time has been far beyond damaged with the power that Bison now wields." The male was softly scooping out a section of rice as Tsukasa was seen sitting down in an open seat.

" That's the Owner of this trainer, simply refer to him as that. Our attack on Bison failed with the many deaths of our comrades and we barely dented Bison's forces. We escaped to Gensokyo to find you guys." Tsukasa explained while looking at them.

" Find us? What do you mean?" Sakuya asked as she was now seeing tea being put down in front of her by the train woman with a smile on her face, albeit forced.

" When that time wave rocked through the planet, you guys vanished on that day and were pushed outside of Time itself, only to reappear at the end of it. Which at that point, 5 long months of fighting ended in bloodshed." Takeru answered while gently rubbing his shoulder.

" This was not the first time this occurred, the reason you came back is due to a small change in time. Tsukasa meeting you far earlier than Intended and causing you to leave Earth and save another world from trouble." Owner simply spoke as Ziden blinks and realized.

"So that means, you came there just so this time, you'd have a fighting chance." Ziden said as Tsukasa nodded.

" Yep, but honestly, i dunno if you guys would make much of a difference, this is the 3rd time I have done this, and its not looking like just having you guys will do anything." Tsukasa was back to his old self it seems.

" Indeed, we are now going back to the day the Resistance forms after the fall of Hakurei Reimu. a long 2 weeks for them to form after such an event. Once you are there, rejoin with Marisa and gather up allies that were not there for the last cycle my friends." Owner said as he finished his meal without the flag falling down as the city below was visible to them, a abandoned town with many ruined buildings, but many more houses safe and flying the banner of Shockerloo.

_Back to the Present..._

Ziden began to walk through the halls as he felt the weird air, similar to how Eientei was in the past as he walked past eeacgh room, a room with a floor made of water for the surviving kappas to dwell and make their gadgets with whatever they can find and make for everyone here. The male soon found himself walking past an orange haired woman who soon scoffed at him as he simply sticks his tongue out at her, how childish.

The male soon found himself in the briefing room before seeing a familiar face waving at him.

" YO ZIDEN!" And that goofy smile could only belong to Luffy, heh, well atleast his spirits were high.

" Yo Luffy, glad you guys settled in well enough, especially with how much of a pain it was to get your ship through the place and make an underground area for it to be hidden." Ziden said before he saw Marisa sitting down at the chair to the table and Yukari standing next to her.

Yukari's outfit drastically changed to a pair of purple jeans and corset that she wore with fingerless gloves, seems she adapted to a more combat heavy style than her normal clothes.

MArisa stuck more or less the same, minus the large bandages over her left eye, the light she carried was long gone and only a cold lust for revenge to remain inside of her, Ziden soon remembering the fight it was to get them Luffy's aide in the first place.

_A literal two days ago..._

" No, absolutely not." Marisa stubbornly said while looking Ziden as he stood across from her.

" No? Marisa, we barely have any fighters here, we need more allies to truly be able to fight against these foes, the Riders are great help but trust me, we need alot more aid." Ziden said while Marisa slammed her hands down on the table.

" WE DO NOT NEED HELP, THIS IS OUR FIGHT, NO ONE ELSES, WE CAN HANDLE THIS ALONE!" Marisa screamed out as ziden slammed his fist down into the table.

" NO YOU GODDAMN CAN'T ALRIGHT! I SAW IT GODDAMMIT, I SAW YOU DIE LIKE A DAMN CATTLE." Ziden yelled as Marisa staggered for a moment as Sakuya looked away.

" What...the hell do you mean?" Marisa asked, slowly approaching him.

" You died in the future, the mission a massive Failure, Tsukasa, Takeru and Yukari and the survivors were the only people left." Ziden said while Yukari looked down to the side. " Trust m when i say this, according to what Tsukasa told me, we need alot more help and you being stubborn like this led to too many deaths."

" N-no! We don't need any damn outsiders this time! W-we have you, Sakuya and Kaguya, that should turn the tide!" Maris said while trying to come to grasp with this.

" No we can't, we are only three people and my strength has not fully returned. We need, to gather more forces, the allies that Yukari set us up to gain back on Kalos when we learned of worlds fusing with our own. Yukari told us that the Straw Hats are willing to aid us if we can take care of this...barrier? Marisa, trust me the help will be worth it." Ziden said as Marisa simply bites her lip.

"...Fine. Go and get those damn pirates and whatever." Mariusa said while simply turning to leave the room.

Ziden remained there in silence before Yukari spoke up. " You've been gone for so long, glad to see you back but you can't catch up with us just yet. To the Northwest of here is where they are, locked outside of the barrier, Shibuya...this sealed place is mostly untouched but watched by Shockerloo, so many natural monsters hang around out there, there was no reason to occupy when so many died, all they did was drop boxes down that people gathered and put in their homes to protect against the monsters."

Ziden listened to this as Yukari led him to the entrance, feeling the ability of Kaguya kicking in, warping this place to make it hard to get through. " So basically, head Northwest, slice down a hole out of the barrier, get them in." Ziden asked while Yukari nodded before handing him a gun like device.

Ziden made his way out of the building and found himself coming out of a sewer grate and slowly coming out of it, watching it cover itself and vanish before he began his walk through the city of Shibuya and seeing the purple barrier cloaking the skies above. The city itself was ruined but it seemed to have good things like water and electricty, those boxes that were dropped in he heard were scooped up, people refuse to leave their homes and their fridges are well stocked. Control through a simple thing like animals in a zoo.

He does have to duck behind a car as he watches a massive beast walk past, causing the area to shake, he did not even take a look at the beast, he soon leaves his hiding spot and began to move, such a long walk.

He heard of everything that happened, from the downfall of the world's heroes and how some were warped here by the world itself but lost hope and remain in hidng. Yukari said she would find them and let him find them so they can be recruited, but he was shocked to hear how powerful Bison became, wiping out the avengers and taking over America with such ease he just left it to itself to know it has no hope of salvation.

The Justice league was torn asunder in the watchtower when it was exploded in the upper atmosphere. Superman tried to take out Bison but the power Oscura granted, well, it led to the sight Ziden was seeing now. His body strung up onto a massive office building, it was there for a long time, leaking darkness from it and it even seemed to be constantly melting and rotting.

Ziden softly looked out to the distance, and saw that ship out in the distance, it was...awfully odd to look at, a massive ship with what he thinks was supposed to be a lion? But he did not care, the male soon standing at the edge of the cliff where he was and soon goes right into action with a powerful slash to the barrier, tearing it open and causing it to be wide enough for the ship to come in through.

" Seriously, who could even be tacky enough to be on a ship like th-" Ziden soon sees an arm reaching out and touching his shoulder before he sees something coming to him quite fast and soon crashing right down into him and causing him to roll.

" ZIDEN! YOU'RE ALIVE!" And that was a familiar loud voice, Luffy was here and it seemed that ship was getting closer.

" I see that you still lack tact, of course I'm alive, why would I not be." ziden said while going to stand up, time passing as he soon looks at the crew.

"A navigator, a swordsman that is a skeleton, a cyborg, and a weird Raindeer, and a samurai and his kid. What an odd bunch here." Ziden said while sighing and looking as the Orange haired woman stared at him.

" So you were the guy Luffy and Zoro were talking about, I dunno about all that magic stuff they were talking about,but I certainly don't believe in that mumbo jumbo." Nami pointed out while Ziden shrugged.

" Whatever, believe in whatever ya want, but we need to get going, slicing open that barrier is no doubt gonna get people coming here, the bad kind." Ziden said while looking at the ship and soon aiming the gun at it.

" Hey what are you-" Ziden interrupted Franky by firing the gun and soon shrinking the ship down and soon seeing it float over to them, the size of a toy car.

" EHHH?!" A collective eh came from them as Ziden noticed the stare of Law before sighing. Seems he was used to this.

Ziden wasted no time in walking and motioning them to follow, heading into a building and tapping the ground as that Manhole cover formed and opened. " I see, so Yukari wasn't lying about this at all. In here, we will talk more." Ziden said before leaping down into the hole as the others followed.

Along the long walk down the hallways, Ziden learned of everyone. And the real reason why they are here.

"Bison even came after your lands too?" Ziden asked while seeing Robin nod.

" Indeed, it was not even a contest, his armies appeared all over the Seas and began to violently attack and overtake lands, even the World Government has been taken out and destroyed." Robin explained as Luffy slammed his fists together.

"That stupid jerk messed with the Seas, even sailing is massively dangerous now! My dream of becoming Pirate King can't be done with him doing this crap!" Luffy sure seemed heated as he heard Law speak up.

" Indeed, Straw Hat is right, his army's ships sail the seas and destroys anything in their path, even the Yonko are island locked and refuse to sail. Even us coming here was risky." LAw explained as Ziden looked back.

" Yeah, had you not come when ya did, we'd likely not be around, we were being chased earlier." FRanky explained while looking at his tiny ship in his hand. " Man, this is cool, what kind of tech even is that."

" Pym Particles, it allows you to change the size of objects with a controlling gun. It was left behind by a man known as Scott Lang...before he was killed by unknown Assassins." Ziden said while slowly putting it away.

" So, this whole thing about this guy taking over everything in your world too, is it true? "Chopper asked while walking up next to him.

" Yeah, i dunno the details but what I know is that he succeeded and the world i saw was hell, the people that were alive had no hope and those that did live nicely, lived under the thumb of Bison without any hesitation." Ziden explained.

" Then we should go after him now and kick his ass!" Luffy was already ready to fight the guy as Ziden shakes his head as Nami conks him on the head.

" Knock it off Luffy, we can't do anything without knowing where he is or even how to fight him!"

Usopp began to shudder. " SO is it true that the guy has some weird powers? I heard he can even goopify your mind!" Usopp said as Chopper screamed.

" Calm down you idiots, no way that guy has that kinda power!" Sanji yelled out as Ziden shakes his head as they soon entered a large square room with alot of people crowned along the walls with tents and such Marisa refused to let them in when they could not fight, something...very unlike her. But speak of the devil.

" Get out of here freeloader, we only need fighters inside of this place and people from our lands." MArisa said as a man draped in a brown cloak was standing at the door.

Ziden saw a hint of black and white hair and soon guessed who it was. " Reiji? Why the hell are you turning him away Marisa?!"

Marisa scoffed before looking to Ziden. " And I don't care! This place is only for fighters and those exclusive to Gensokyo!"

" Are you out of your damn mind?! This place is for everyone!" Tsukasa as completely right, Marisa lost her damn mind after Reimu's death. " If this is how you're running things, I'm taking over!"

" Oh is that a damn fact?" MArisa was quick to pull her Mini Hakkero before suffering a chop to the back of the head by Sakuya, watching her stumble and soon fall onto her face.

" Must you always go to violence?" Sakuya asked as she soon spots Sanji coming right for her. " Oh, please no."

" MISS MAID, YOU ARE STILL AS RADIANT AS EVER!" One does not know how but his legs were now wavy blurs as he was spinning around Sakuya.

" She must be the maid Sanji was talking about. Yohohohoho." Brook was quick to make his way over to her. " Miss Maid, may i please see your panties?"

Ziden blinks hard at this before his hand slowly and surely goes for his sword, before hearing a bunch of hits as Sanji and Brook were now on the ground. " I swear, no matter where i am, Weirdos are never too far behind." Sakuya said as Reiji simply remained quiet.

" Everyone, get inside, including you guys out here, there are plenty of room and beds in there." Ziden said before everyone funneled inside minus the straw hats, Ziden gazing down at Marisa as Zoro stood next to him.

"...She's nothing like how I remember her, did something happen to change her so much?" Zoro asked as Ziden shrugged before going to carry her. " No clue...no clue at all."

_Back to the present..._

" So after the transgressions of Monday, I'm electing Ziden to be the head of the Resistance front. With Marisa being his right hand." Patchouli voted, her outfit still mostly the same, surprisingly.

"...Whatever. As long as I can kill Bison with my own hands." Marisa seems to have mellowed out a bit as Ziden looks at her as the Straw Hats took their seats.

" Well, I think the best move is to gather forces and disrupt the chain of command for Bison's forces, so for that, Nitori has come up with something to aide us. The Tracker Box." Ziden points to the Radio that Franky aided her with as he seems proud.

" OWWW. I'm proud to have helped work on that beauty, the mixing of Magic and Science is truly SUPPPEEEER!"And those arms came together to show that Star on those blocky blue arms.

" Though i am not fully sure how, its connected to all of Japan and will tune in to essentially tell us of the going ons of this place." Ziden said while shrugging.

" And how does /that/ even work?" Nami asked raising a brow.

" Ask them, not me." Ziden shrugs as voices began to come through the radio.

Reiji happened to walk into the room, downtrodden as he listens to the voices.

"Heh, the Red Light District sure got livelier since that mansion opened up and the guy got all those exotic gals in there to use for fun!" The voice was thuggish and the word use obviously caused a grimace to form on ziden's face.

" Yeah, that cute vampire is one i wanna try out but i dunno man, i heard the last guy that try got torn apart." The way they were describing her got Marisa's eyes shining again.

" Prideful lil thing but that body she has is outstanding, shame she has those wings."

" That sounds alot like Remilia, so she survived the raid on Gensokyo, that old dog!" Marisa seemed happy again as Ziden looks at her before returning to her cold self out of embarrassment.

" But the thing that makes me the maddest is that Fox girl that the guy has there that is his to use alone. That uh...silly one!" Ziden raised a brow at this as Reiji came to the table, still wearing his cloak, but more focused on the talk.

" Yeah man, to think she is one of the Survivors of Balrog's raid on Shinra HQ with those Ninjas from the West! Weird that they got a kitsune aiding them, but now she is Don Corneo's fave toy!" This instantly caused Reiji to perk up.

" What? That's not possible! I-I saw her die! Xiaomu..." Reiji looked at his hands before Ziden saw the Radio cease its talking and soon sighing.

" Hah, 3 days here and we already got our first Rescue mission." Ziden said as Sanji raised a brow.

" Red Light District? The world is that?" Sanji asked as Robin perked up.

" It seems to be a place for Adults to go to for womanly entertainment, similar to what seeing Mermaids are like for us on Fishman island." Robin explained as Sanji and Brook slammed their hands down on the table.

" WE'RE IN ON THIS MISSION!"

" Jeez, hold your excitement, besides, no clue what its like now under Bison's control, but i'm going there to rescue my friends and take out Don Corneo...how did that freak even get here?"

That question raises through his mind as he sees Luffy eager to join him as he nods. " Alright! Lets go and save those guys!" Luffy said with a loud yell, the plan in Action to save their allies and bolster their forces.

_Trivia:_

_1\. Don Corneo is a name many should know from FF7 and will not be the only reference to it here, as from this point on, SMash 4 cast and Ultimate's cast will be popping up and being recruited. To speed along that process ya know?_

_2\. The Tracker is literally just our special way of getting their main and side quests for this story rolling, it is gonna be our magic lil tracker for stuff coming in. I know how shameless it is, and i am fine with that._

_3\. As true with all Super Hero Taisens, various Super Sentai, or as we know them in the West due to their changed selves, Power Rangers, will be making an appearance, will any Power Rangers appear? Well, can't say, one most widely known one might appear._

_Author's note:: Sorry for no action but this is the build up part to get the group going and bolster their forces, there will be fights next chapter involving straw hats. And uh warning, this is gonna be a story Darker and Edgier than most because of the whole, Bad Future, no worries, anything triggering shall not be shown so no worries there. Leave a review if you wish and if you have questions, well, leave em in your review or pm it!_


	3. Incinerating Battle against the Don

" So the goal is to head for Kabukicho in Shinjuku then?" Ziden asked while looking at Yukari through the Screen on his jacket as Luffy was moving around him, amazed by the tech.

" Correct, the Red Light District is there, no doubt Bison left it be solely because its easy to keep the rabble happy by leaving their sinful entertainment be." Yukari said while looking at him. " So is it true that you cannot get through to that Chaldea place at all?"

Ziden shakes his head. " No, ever since that wave of energy blasted through the area. When i came back in time on that train, I felt a shift in spacetime like someone traveled here but nothing has come up yet." Ziden said while shaking his head and soon leaping up out of a manhole and now in the streets of this Ruined world.

**Tokyo ( Shin Megami Tensei 4)**

" So it really is true that music plays around you, what an odd occurrence! Yohohohoho!" Brook uttered while soon hearing the sounds of someone being chased, Ziden's sharp eyes spotting a Behemoth chasing down two people. A purple haired woman and a silver haired woman.

" What the hell, those people are being chased!" Ziden said before he sees Luffy vanishing in a second, bright red and his fist pulled back and spinning at the Behemoth.

" Gomu Gomu No Jet Rifle!" And that fist smashed right into the Behemoth's face and sent it soaring right down the street, careening and smashing along the road.

" Huh, speak of the devil and he hands you answers on a silver platter." Ziden said while looking at the two running over to the group. One was a face he remember, she was called Mashu Kyrielight if he recalls, the other woman is new, Silver hair, orange dress top, black and white jacket.

" Mr Ziden! We found you! Thank goodness!" Mash was quick to run over, holding an obscenely massive shield.

Ziden was quick to stop them however and taps his foot on the ground 3 times. " Eh? What the hell is this?" The Silver haired woman watch4ed a manhole appear and soo watches Ziden's face.

" I can already tell, you guys have had major trouble and you want me to help, well, its gonna wait until we get back, majorly important mission." Ziden said while the woman soon scoffs.

" Excuse me, I am Olga Marie Animusphere and I shall not be disrespected with a weird form of magecraft!" Olga seemed offended as ziden was seen picking her up.

" Mashu, was it? Get inside and take her to a building hidden in the maze, don't worry about getting lost, Yukari is listening in and she'll let you in." Ziden explained.

" But!-"

" Mashu, I will listen when we get back, trust me kid but friends of mine are in danger and I need to get to rescuing them from their hell." Ziden said while Mashu slowly nods.

" Very well." Ziden drops Olga into the hole as she complained during the grop as Mash went in with her shield being desummouned so she could fit as she heads inside.

The manhole slowly vanishes as Sanji blinked. " Looks like you got into some hijinks while we were on the seas back home." Sanji said while nudging his side.

" Yeah, but so were you guys, lets get moving before that Behemoth comes back." Ziden said while nodding as he sees Luffy running back to them.

_After a long series of walking..._

" The Red Light District, is not what I was expecting..at all." Brook said while looking away at the random, unwanted happenings of the streets around them.

Ziden himself was focused on the mansion before him, holding onto his Driver as the 3 was curious as to what it was. " They won't hurt their girls, so, I reckon we go in Guns Blazing. Any objections?"

" No way! I'm ready to punch out these creepy pervs!" Luffy slams his fists together all while Sanji takes a drag of his cig, Sanji's legs were already in heavy use from what he saw and their rescuing of the women here was his top priority.

" Yeah. No more talking, lets get moving!" And into the Mansion Sanji went, kicking down the door as Brook and Luffy watched what Ziden was doing as he slapped his Driver on.

Ziden held out the Salamander coin with a stern look on his face. " **Salamander!"** Ziden slides the coin right into his Driver while softly holding out his hand, making an L shape before quickly changing it into a fist.

" Henshin!" Ziden soon watched as that fiery dragon spun around him and soon slammed down onto him, the Samurai like Armor forming as his clear eyes on his helmet turned fiery red as Luffy and Brook's eyes were shining.

" WHOA, HE TRANSFORMED! LIKE ACTUALLY FOR REAL TRANSFORMED!" In unison they spook and ran by they were as Ziden ran into the mansion's lobby as the music, well, disgusted him.

**Strip Tease ( Persona 4)**

" What disgusting music." Ziden said as he sees Sanji wasting no time with kicking men right in their jaws to send them flying as he kicks the locks off of many of the cages of the women.

" Get outside! There will be a manhole for you ladies to escape into!" He could hear Sanji's voice from upstairs as Luffy was taking care of cages himself. ziden soon focusing on the Shocker Combatmen soon coming right to him.

**" Attack Card Set! Salamander Saber!" **Brook was peeking out as Ziden slide that card into the Reader into his Gauntlet and summoned his blade as he ran right through the crowd and began slicing and dicing the enemies apart with that blade of his, showing little mercy with that blade of his as he was going through each room and slicing down the Combatmen in his path, slowly and surely making his way to the room where Remilia and Flan are.

_Upstairs..._

A depressed Xiaomu could be seen on a rather lavish bed, wrapped up in rather overly embellished sheets as she can hear the sounds of the slob in the bathroom getting ready for their 'date'

" Oh yes yes yes, it has been a long time coming, but i tire of seeing you dance in costumes! Today is the day, I shall taste of your fruits and truly make you one of my women of this manor!" Corneo be heard laughing in the bathroom as Xiaomu did not seem to care at all.

" Reiji...why did I survive that raid but you didn't, its not fair...but...if this is my way to atone for this guilt, then with this disgusting pig, I'll offer my body up to." Xiaomu said while hearing an explosion coming up from below as she leapt up from the bed.

" HO!?" And one could hear the sound of the large man hitting the earth like a boulder as he came out of the bathroom in naught but a robe, blue boxers and a white undershirt as he was red at the face. " You wait here my princess, I shall go and see what is going on!" And Corneo stepped out of the room, only for a red fist to smash into his face from below, true unluckiness as Corneo was sent skyborne and spiraling through the air as Xiaomu watched.

"That...is new, is someone leading a raid through this place?" Xiaomu asked while gently looking to her clothes and soon nodding.

_Downstairs..._

The explosions by Ziden's attacks on the Combatman caused the door to Remilia's room to blown wide off as the Vampire in the cage soon looks out blankly. " Yo, Remi, hope ya like fresh air and sunshine. Well, forget the second part." Ziden said while he sees Remilia leaping to the cage before screaming and peeling away from it, her skin burnt as Ziden sliced down the cage with that blade.

" Seriously, I'm guessing everyone else is fine?" Remilia asked as Ziden asked, as she gently comes down out of the cage as Brook enters the room and stands at the door, seems she took her teenage form.

" Where is Flandre, we should grab her too." Ziden said as he sees Remilia stagger as the two men overheard on the raido as her wings flare up and Ziden could not even register what happened, nor could Brook, all he could see was a blur of red and a moment of a scream before it was cut short and all he could hear was dripping in the hallway.

"...Where is Flandre? She's gone...dead, executed by Bison as she screamed for me! I COULD DO NOTHING BUT WATCH FROM THIS SILVER CAGE! I HEARD HER SCREAM FOR ME TO SAVE HER FROM THAT DEMON IN THE FLESH OF A MAN!"She stood in the mess of those two men that came to see her again. her wings out in full force as one can see her licking her hands clean. "...Just get me out of here. I want to take out that man."

"...Gotcha." Ziden said while Brook only remained there open mouthed.

"...That was, rather...messy...Yohohoho." Brook said before quickly recovering and speeding right by two Combatmen coming up behind them as their cuts froze up and they were soon frozen up to their necks.

" Lets get out of here." Ziden said while Remilia simply walked after him as that blue light came from his gauntlet and soon showed a Screen of Yukari and commotion behind her was alot of movement. "What's going on?" Ziden asked as Yukari sighed.

" Did the math and everything with Ran, we need a far bigger base, so luckily, one of those people you let in told us of a place in Ginza we can move our hide out." Yukari explained while looking back and telling Franky to be careful as Ziden and Remilia began to run outside before seeing Xiaomu coming down the stairs.

" Whoa! Who is the fancy tin can?" Xiaomu, cracking a joke about Ziden in his armor while the sound of sighing could be coming from it.

" ITs me you jackass!" Ziden said as Xiaomu looked confused before putting it together.

" H-hold on! That is not possible at all! You-You should be dead Ziden!" Ziden blinks at this as he blinks for a moment and soon stops in his tracks.

" What?" Ziden asked while looking at Xiaomu as Remilia continued walking outside and soon took in the sunlight, feeling it over her as her protection spell was still quite strong.

" Ziden, we will let you know later, all i know is that a powerful force is coming down from the skies at your location, be careful." Yukari stated while gently sighing and closing the comm link, Ziden catching Mash helping with the move as he was seen heading outside.

He could see Luffy and Sanji soon taking out a horde of women and Sanji doing the trick to summon the manhole outside as the women soon leapt down into it. " We got em!"

" Good, now we can" And soon Ziden sees a fat man soon crashing down onto the ground before him, Don Corneo has a massive mark on his face.

" Eh? Who the heck is that bozo?" Luffy asked while tilting his head as Corneo was steaming.

" So I see, it was a damn Rider trying to take all of my precious women from me! Well too bad! I will not let you take any of my women!" Corneo was seen looking right at Xiaomu while spinning around. " Including my precious fox who I shall be making sure to bond with heavily!"And now he was pelvic thrusting, causing Ziden to cringe under his helm.

" No way, even if...even if Reiji is dead, I'm not letting anyone touch me, especially not a fat slob like you!" Xiaomu declared as Ziden blinks for a moment.

" But Reiji'snot dead, he's at the HQ for the resistance." Ziden said before finding a hand slapping the hell out of the back of his head with a coughing noise coming from his lips.

" ZIDEN! COME ON! YOU DON'[T JUST SPOIL THAT TO SOMEONE LIKE THAT, YOU RUINED THE DRAMATIC MEETING!" And Xiaomu was yelling right in his ear.

" Jeez, fine fine! I am sorry for telling you that for some weird thing you are talking about!" Ziden said while holding his hands out to stop her from hitting him again, Remilia had leapt down into the manhole as Luffy stepped forward.

" So this guy is the pervert that runs this place?" Luffy was about to fight him before Ziden stops him as Brook looks on.

" You, people, will not take my women from me at all!" And Corneo began to roar before watching himself be covered in a myriad of coins and soon became a massive overweight cat thing.

" GAh! What the hell is that thing!" Ziden never saw one of these things before, these were a whole new enemy type.

The screen on his device appeared once more as Sanae this time appeared.

" Ziden, that's a Yummy! A creature made when a Greeed inserts a Cell Medal inside of a human and it fully grows! Seems that guy fully grew out alright!" Sanae explained before Mash was looking through the screen as well.

" You've got this Mister Ziden!" Mash's words of encouragement caused Ziden to focus on Corneo as he gently drags his claws along his fat.

" This guy is all mine, sides Luffy, I haven't had a fight in a while so let me take this guy on." Ziden said as Luffy groans.

" Fine! But you gotta show me what that cool armor can do!" Luffy says as Sanji and Brook lean against the wall to watch this battle

" Fine, alright Corneo, time to put your sleazy ass out of business." Ziden said while cracking his knuckles and soon taking his blade and charging right at him.

**Greed Showdown ( Kamen Rider OOO)**

Ziden wastes no time at all in running right at the fat Neko Yummy and slashing at his belly, only to see his blade constantly bouncing off of him. " What the!?"

" Heh! This girth of mine is alot more than just impressive to the ladies, my belly fat can stop even swords!" And a quick powerful downwards swipe was seen slashing Ziden along his body, causing sparks to ring out as he rolls along the ground.

" IF that's the case!" Ziden stabs his blade into the ground and cracked his knuckles as Luffy and Brook looked excited.

" Transforming outfit huh..." Sanji seemed uncomfy with the idea but soon watched Ziden leap right in with those lethal kicks.

" Gwah!?" And those hits hurt as Ziden was kicking and punching the creature back as Ziden blocked that claw swipe and proceed to strike him right across the face and sending him rolling along the ground.

" Looks like hand to hand is the best way to go! Lets heat things up!" And Ziden made sure to activate the fire abilities of the armor and began to punch and kick, each strike causing fiery hits to come out with each strike.

The Neko was seen flying and crashing into a bunch of Garbage cans before he was seen getting up and soon dashing right at him, which caused Ziden to start dodging. " Come on big boy, guess outside of bed, you're a slow one?" Ziden asked, soon delivering a spinning kick to his head and knocking him right down to the ground while he smacks it.

" How dare you! I am Don Corneo! Even then my mansion in Midgar fell, i came to these lands to start over with my women!" Don was seen letting out a battle cry before his claws struck Ziden over the chest with a powerful strike and followed up with an upwards swipe, sending Ziden flying backwards.

" What?!" Ziden was seen landing down right in front of Luffy who was about to get up and strike this fat guy before he sees Ziden pulling out a card. " Alright Kitty, play time is over!" Ziden slides the card right into his Reader and soon stand sback up with his chest smoking. Ziden could feel the wounds on his chest, damn those claws are sharp.

**" Card Set! Special Attack Armed!" **A large magic circle formed in front of him as Ziden gently clenched his fist and reeled it back as Luffy and Brook watched on with glows in their eyes

" Lets do this! **Burning Dragon Rampage**!" Ziden hits the circle with his fist, causing it to explode in fire as many fire dragons came out and soon slammed into the Neko Yummy and sending it skyhigh with those Dragons juggling him in the air.

" No! No! My legacy will not end here! I escaped those barbarians in my manor, I escaped when the Sector went down but i refuse to take this!" And as he was being hit, many coins were raining down from the strikes as Ziden began to ignore them for a moment.

Ziden soon grabs one of those cards of his, and slides it into the Reader. **" Card Set! Finishing Strike Time!"** The phrase changed once more as it seemed to cause the Driver to glow as he soon leaps up into the air as a magic circle forms down below them and soon sends fire up into his right leg as the dragons grabs onto the limbs of Corneo.

" Lets go! **Burning Dragon Rider Kick!**" Ziden's foot soon turned into a burning Dragon;'s head as its mouth opened wide and was roaring as it was coming right for Corneo.

" No! I will not die here!" He tried to get free, only for Ziden's foot to crash right into Corneo's chest, causing the dragon to grow massive and completely chomp down right into Corneo. " GAAAH!" And an explosion followed as Ziden was flying back down to the ground as Cell Medals were raining down around them as Luffy was hopping up and down.

" That was awesome! You kicked him and he exploded into money!" Nothing about what happened would make sense to those grounded in reality. Nami who watched from the Screens at Ginza could barely get it but with how Sanji was going about collecting the coins with Brook, seems they knew what she would say.

" Corneo is done. One last thing to do." Ziden said before spinning and using his blade to cut a massive hole in the Corneo Mansion and caused it to catch aflame before detransforming, seeing the Salamander coin floating before him for a moment before going into his pocket. " What the...?" Ziden looked concerned before he could hear the sounds of a chopper nearby. " No time to waste, into the hole!" Ziden said as Sanji and Brook went right in and Ziden and Luffy followed as Xiaomu breathed out.

" Atleast he is alive." Xiaomu said before leaping into the manhole and soon watched it vanish, the chopper soon reaching the area as a woman with a glowing purple eye clicked her tongue, seems she missed the action entirely.

_After a long trek through the tunnels..._

Ziden was amazed by how much Ginza was untouched in the attack as it was still as good as he heard it was through the grapevines but he knew Ginza was hit. But all the shops and everything were fully stocked and untouched. Yukari made sure to check and see if the food as safe and it was.

" So this is Ginza huh...Looks amazing." A large open area with a fountain and openings to mall areas that people were going in and out of, the survivors happy to have somewhere safe as Ziden sees Luffy and Sanji heading towards the large doors beyond the fountain, seeing Nami and Tsukasa coming out of it.

" So this will be our new headquarters, far better than the old timeline." Tsukasa said as he sees Mash running out of the building as well.

" Yeah, according to that Blonde woman, that black haired woman Kaguya is using her 'magic' to hide this place like she does for her place back home." Nami said while Mash was waiting to speak.

" Yeah and the Radio has already picked up on two things." Tsukasa was seen holding out the radio's new mobile accessory that looked alot like a cellphone.

_" I see, so Balrog wants to have a match against that lightweight champ, Lil Mac? Well, knowing him, that squirt will die in that third round no doubt. And he has no hope of being saved. All the Riders minus Decade and Ghost have been dealt with. So come on babe, lets go out and get wasted as we watch this fight!"_

Ziden simply looks at the device before sighing. " I see, well, that is our next goal." Ziden said before Tsukasa stopped him.

"No, we need you to go somewhere first, we're gonna go and get W." Tsukasa said as MAsh nods.

" I know that I am in the middle of a vital mission, but i want to help your world be free of this tyranny." Mash said while looking at Ziden. " If you don't mind that is Senpai."

Ziden's eye twitched from this. " Fine, but don;'t call me senpai, makes me feel uncomfortable." Ziden said while looking at her.

" Ah yes but, we have to make a contract, since, my full potential can't be used until I have a Master." Mash said as Ziden raised a brow.

" I don't uh, roll that way lass, especially with one so young." ziden said before the Eggplant girl turned red in the face.

" No not like that! Its uh like this, I am a Demi Servant so I need a Magus to funnel me magic so I can co9ntinue using my power without worry of draining my own supply of mana." Mash explained while giving him the basic rundown on how this works.

" I see, so I just make a contract with you and its done?" Ziden asked while she nodded and they soon shook hands, Ziden feeling something burning onto his hand, three red marks, making a phoenix symbol on the back of his hand.

" But i know you are in the middle of something but Dr Roman wanted me to tell you something vital before we get separated." Ziden paid attention to this. "The humanity of my world, has been completely incinerated and wiped out." A stunning silence flows through the area as Ziden clenches his fist.

" I see. Well, once this is over, I shall help the best I can, for now, lets go, tell Romani to link up his comms through mine, we can keep in contact easier." Ziden said while gently sighing.

" Tomorrow, we head out to find W in Fuuto. And then we go and save Lil Mac so he can aid us in this struggle." Tsukasa said while looking at him. " Mash, Nami and Sanae will be coming with us tomorrow, so sleep good."

Ziden nods at this before looking at the sight behind them, the sight of Xiaomu hugging the life out of Reiji as he softly smiles. Even in these dark times, there is a bit of light to see.

_Trivia:_

_1\. Don Corneo is directly from FF7 before he ended up becoming a monster here and finally dying properly at the hands of a Rider Kick._

_2\. The Neko Yummy is an enemy from Kamen Rider OOOs._

_3\. Mash and her story come directly from Fate/ Grand Order, a mobile game i happen to play but major story changes shall occur due to the multiverse being the way it is right now._

_4\. Lil Mac is from Punch out but i am sure many of you knew that._

_5\. W is the Main char of Kamen Rider W._

_Author's notes: A bit late but hey, gaming really side tracks you, but this story will be sliding out often enough._


	4. A Brawl in the Ring

A simple office that had that air of a old timely detective agency were where our heroes were right now and a mass look of discomfort was on their face. The place looked clean and nice but they remained silent as the man before them was messing with his hat.

Black suit with a nice blazer and vest, that stunning black hat that was with him, he screamed detective in the broadest form. This was Shotaro Hidari, Kamen Rider W. " I see, so the world was taken over? Come on Decade, you gotta come at me with a funnier joke than that." Shotaro said while going to his window. " All of Japan is conquered? This entirely beautiful city has not been touched at all and I have been here taking care of the needs of the people?"

" this beautiful City? This entire place is a sty and destroyed ruins, the hell are you talking about!?" Nami was confused and she was right, this place was untouched and outside was an utter expanse of destruction that no one knows what happened to cause it.

" Sorry lady, but, it must be the nice air here that is causing you to hallucinate." Shotaro gently puts his hat on his head and goes back to his desk as Ziden notices a weird skeleton statue in the room, putting out a rather nice scent.

" Hmm..." And a blue screen was seen forming on Ziden's jacket sleeve as Romani was looking at the sight.

" I think I see where you are getting at, your world's magic is alot different from ours but magic is definitely flowing out of that." Romani explains the male staring at the object.

" Shotaro was it? Where did you get this thing anyways?" Ziden asked while looking at the item, Mash looked uncomfortable as she was looking out at the doorway, something she could see and Shotaro could not.

" This, i don't remember why we got it but me and Philip got this from a woman in black, she showed her chest off alot and carried alot of swords with her. She gave us this statue, also had these stunning dog ears, i think wolf like, on her silver hair." Shotaro explained while Philip was seen coming out of the door covered in hats.

" Indeed, such a fascinating woman Cosplayers are, she claimed to be a Ghost Fox, the idea of donning costumes and adhering to a role, it is fascinating." Philip was odd to say the least.

" IT has a nice smell to it atleast." Nami said as she looked outside, seeing the ruins outside flickering into a fictional city and startled her for a moment.

" I see." Ziden wastes no time at all before slicing the statue at all causing Shotaro to panic.

" AH MOI. WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Shotaro yelled while Philip did not seem to mind this at all before he stumbled forward and held his head, soon screaming for a moment as Shotaro followed suit. Nami and Mash looked concerned but Tsukasa and Ziden did not.

" I-I remember now." Shotaro was seen looking out to the doorway out and seeing the two covered things in the corner as he tugged it off as Nami instantly felt a chill go down his spine, two almost perfectly decomposed bodies lying under the sheet. " I remember...why we got that statue..."

Philip seemed alot more somber. " Yes, we were given that to forget the horrors of losing this entire town to a monster that attacked that we could do nothing to stop." Philip looked down and soon clutched his book tighter.

" Terui...Akiko...so they died when we let them rest...no, we watched them die and we could do nothing but hide." shotaro said while gently holding onto his hat and covering his eyes.

" I see, so that woman came and offered them a way out, a magic statue that altered their minds to make them think the city was completely normal. Hiding them in a shelter of their own mind." Mash explained while looking down.

" I still don't believe in this magic stuff but for someone to have stuff like this to keep people like this, its kinda scary." Nami said while looking at the object on the floor.

" Shotaro, Philip, i know you two are just recovering, but we need your aid in this fight, we beat Bison and we can revert all of this." Tsukasa said while Shotaro looked on.

" alright, but, we can't leave our stuff here, is there anywa-" Tsukasa snapped his hands as that clear portal washed over them and the office shook for a moment and had them back at the base. " You could have waited for me to finish Decade!"

" I could have but waiting for someone as half boiled as you are to finish takes a bit too long." Tsukasa stated while Ziden chuckled. " So now we have W with us, we should get going to that Arena to save Lil Mac."

" Lil Mac? That boxer from America? He's in danger? Ah moi, i remember watching his match against Sandman last year, amazing." Shotaro said as Philip was seen heading out of the building.

" Well, Shotaro, i shall be here to help get settled you need to Henshin, let me know." Philip said as Shotaro nods. That familiar Sewer grate appeared and they leapt into it, soon shooting out into the streets above Ginza, alot more ghost towny than Shibuya.

" What...happened here, i hear absolutely nothing up here?" Ziden said while looking around, not even a single flicker of light as Yukari appeared on his screen.

"What happened was a detonation of one of those Soul Rending Bombs going off here that Wily made, seems Bison held onto one and used it here to kill these people for not bending to the knee." Yukari explained while Ziden clicked his teeth. " The bomb is still here, but i am having Nitori and Franky look at it, Nitori says she can try to reverse the flow and return the lost souls right back to the people. But alot of the bodies were snatched away by Bison's forces."

"I see, those damn things, any idea where Lil Mac is fighting." Ziden asked as Marisa pushed herself into the screen.

" A place called the Yokohama Arena in Yokohama." MArisa explained while looking at the paper. " Seems that it is quite far away from here. SO you guys might need to ride there."

" Seems easy enough, come on, lets ride." Ziden said while pulling out a card and casting magic into it, summoning the Elemental Machiner.

Tsukasas and Shotaro's bikes soon appeared as Ziden got on as Nami looked at them in confusion before sitting in the area before Ziden, causing him to blink. "You're uh, supposed to sit behind me." Ziuden said while Nami huffs.

"So I can fall off of this weird thing? No thanks, sides, if I fall, your arms look like they would catch me. Sides are you complaining about a beautiful pirate in your arms like this?" Nami asked.

" Yes, but since you brought up a good point, alright, lets do this. Mash, you can ride with Tsukasa or-" And he sees her get on right behind Shotaro. " You gals move fast. Alright." All three bikes Revved right up and they began their drive through Ginza and driving down along the roads, many minutes pass as they make their way to the Yokohama Arena, seeing many cars already here, adorning the Shockerloo flag as they got off of their bikes.

" Well, we aren't known as the Resistance yet so can we just stroll right in?" Zijden asked as Tsukasa and Shotaro began to sneak right over to a side entrance and knocked out the guards. " That answers that question."

Once the group made their way in, they could see the massive ring in the center once they took their seats and saw little Mac in the ring before Tsukasa looked confused.

"Wait, this Little mac has black hair? But the one in the last timeline had Blondish brown hair..." Tsukasa noticed as Shotaro was getting comfy in the chair.

" Did he, i remember him being black haired when he first started, perhaps, the timeline last time is different from this one..." Ziden wondered while Nami softly looked down at the ring where Mac was bouncing around and the rotund black man was down at the side of the ring.

" Alright now Mac, we are in dark times, but you still gotta put up a fight as the champ and not let this chump take you out!" Doc Louis chomped down onto his chocolate bar and nods at his student.

" Iwill win this, no worries Doc, then we can go home and be safe in these dark times." Mac was optimistic as the room went dark as many rainbow lights came from down the aisle to the ring and out of the entranceway, lights shining up from the stage as Balrog came out like lightning.

" AND HERE HE COMES LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE LEGENDARY BRUISER, THE FIST MASTER OF SHADOWLOO AND SHOCKER'S GRAND FUSION TOGETHER! ITS THE LEGENDARY MAN WHO KILLED AN ELEPHANT WITH HIS BAREHANDS AND EVEN EXECUTED 4 OF THOSE FOOLISH STREET FIGHTERS WHO DARED TO OPPOSE SHOCKERLOO! ITS THE LEGENDARY BALROG!" And the announcer was cheering it up as Balrog came out with a large grin on his face as he danced down that aisle and soon climbed up into the ring, the Combatmen and Citizens were cheering and booing at him as he reveled in both sides of it.

" Ahahaha! This is it! I missed this limelight! To be back in the ring and live in this limelight once more! But this time, its gonna be me taking back what should be mine, that loser Sandman lost my title, and imma take it back for myself!" Balrog slammed his hands together, the sound of his boxing gloves rang through the area.

" Sorry, but i became a champ with my blood, sweat and tears, i am not giving it up to a known crook without a fight." Mac was quick on his feet and bounced around.

" We'll see about that chump!" Balrog was bouncing around as the Referee let the two size each other up and soon motioned for the bell to be rung for this fight.

**Ding ding ding!**

**Running/Countdown ( Smash Bros 4)**

They wasted no time in their approach, a swift movement of the feet and they got in close, Balrog wasting no time with his brute force and aiming for MAc's head, the fist being guarded by those arms of his before quickly countering back with swift body blows to Balrog's sides, causing the big bruiser to stagger before tasting a uppercut to the jaw.

"Geh!" And now Balrog shakes his head before dashing right in and hitting Mac squire in the guts and even lifting him up off the ground a bit before punching him right back down into the mat, Mac's legs staggering for a moment from the impacts as he was quick to block a fist to the face, watching as he was forced into one of the corners of the ring and was now having to guard against an onslaught of punches.

" Come on punk! You ain't done yet are ya?!" And those punches kept up their ferocity and when the final blow came, Mac dodged out of the way and slides around him and soon lands a powerful right hook into the face of Balrog causing him to collide into the corner of the ring and soon those rapid punches of Lil mac began to buffet Balrog like lightning, , him struggling with those fast blows before one strong punch to the face causes him to stumble down to his knees before the bell rings to end the round.

Little Mac was heavily cheered by the civilians while Balrog was heading over to his corner and sitting down, the male hurting from those hits as he growled, the tall and lanky man outside the rang handing him a black and blue bottle that Balrog chugs down, healing his damage and exhaustion off, which Ziden and Mash noticed.

" Thanks F.A.N.G. This is just what i needed." Balrog said while throwing test punches while watching Little Mac be coached in his corner.

" Do not let my kindness fool you, I only do this because this will lessen the morale of these fools and Squish out any ideas of a Resistance to fix what Lord Bison has graciously given this world." F.A.N.G gently raises his hands as Tsukasa stares down at the man.

" That tall guy there is F.A.N.G, a dangerous man and Second in Command to Bison." Tsukasa explained as Ziden stares down at the man.

"That so huh." Fang was now gently backing away from the ring as Little Mac got back up and went to the center of the ring.

" Heh, think its time for me to stop playing around with you Shrimp!" Balrog wasted no time in getting a cheap shot in on Little mac before the match even started, which caused the ref to push Balrog away. "Buzz off Shrimp!" And now that gloved fist strikes the Referee hard in the head and an audible crack could be heard as the ref staggered for a moment and soon falling down.

There were alot of screaming from seeing a death occur in the ring but the bell rang anyways. " Oh no Mac! Get outta there, this guy ain't gonna treat this like a match! This is a battle to the Death for him!"It was too late, Balrog rushed right into the thick of it and stomped on his foot to hold him in place before a fist hits the side of Mac's head causing him to stagger before countering the second blow by shrugging it off and hitting Balrog square in the jaw and lifting him off the ground for a bit.

That fist of Mac was glowing Red before he hits Balrog square in the chest and sending him flying back into the corner he came from, Balrog getting back up and coming in like a raging blow and swings down on him with the intent of beating him down and down. But Mac was swift in his feat, dodging each blow and countering back with his own.

" This was. after he killed the Referee was what Little Mac was supposed to die." Tsukasa said while staring at the sight.

" Time is an odd concept, there are many ways time travel works and the rules can even switch, this seems to be the same timeline as yours but major changes are occurring due to things being here that was not here the last few cycles." Ziden explained while watching Little mac's glove was glowing.

" This is it you punk!" And Balrog leaps right back while charging up that famous punch that killed that Elephant as he was grinning wild. " This is the killing blow right here and your life ends here!"

Mac was soon shifting his stance and soon letting wind gather to his fist as he stares at Balrog. " Sorry, there is not gonna be any killing today!" And with those words, a fist connected to his face but he shrugged it right off while in that stance.

" WHOOO! NO FLINCHING BAYBEE!" Doc louis was impressed before seeing that charge up finish and soon that fist shot forward like a rocket and smashed right into the ribs of Balrog, a very loud crack came from the ribs upon impact as one can see a large imprint of fists through his top as he bounced off of the ropes and soon stood tall.

" I ain't going down like this buddy! I am taking my belt back over your dead corpse!" And Balrog came in like a bull one last time with one hell of a haymaker, only for Lil Mac to dodge to the side as everyone's breathes froze for this moment, the blue stars they saw forming on Lil Mac's fist before the moment came.

That powerful fist struck the Jaw of Balrog and his eyes went white entirely, flying up into the air, the flashing of cameras catching the moment in midair as Balrog crashed to the ground outside of the ring, outcold and defeated before the silence was replaced with screams of victory.

" That pathetic fool! He asked our Lord for this to break morale and all he did was give them more!" Fang leapt right into the ring as MAc was celebrating with his back turn. " I shall end this myself!"

" Oh no!" Nami screamed out before Ziden was seen leaping from their high seats and leaping right down to Fang, watching him raise his arm to the sky before slamming his feet into the face of the tall man and sending him right into the Ropes.

" Damn, we need to get him out of here!" Shotaro was seen standing up and slamming his driver up onto his person as back at the base, the same driver appears on Philip, catching the attention of Franky and Chopper.

As Shotaro was gazing down at Fang, he was quick to notice a bunch of Purple and red clad ninjas around him. " What in the world?"

" Shotaro, do not worry about them, Transform and lets do this." Philip holds up a green USB like device.

**" Cyclone!"**

Shotaro pulls out a Black USB as well before clicking a button on it.

**" Joker!"** Philip was slotting Cyclone into the left slot and soon watching it vanish in a green light, soon losing consciousness as Franky caught him.

" What the-" Chopper was looking at the large tv that was in the room they were in, the medical ward as they see Cyclone appearing in Shotaro's driver.

And now he slams in the Joker Gaia Memory and splits the driver in half and forms a W as wind and black lightning, forming a Rider of black and Green.

" Well Mister ninjas...Lets count up your sins!" And now W was in the fray with Decade transforming next to him as the duo began to fight off the horde of ninjas as Nami and Mash were quick to get out of the stands, slipping into the crowd running out of the stadium in a panic.

Nami was quick to summon her weapon as MAsh transformed into her Servant gear, quick to use her shield to block many shuriken from the ninjas. " Ninjas in a modern era, i thought they weren't a thing anymore!" Mash was quick to smash one against a wall, watching it explode into sparks.

" Eh!? Are these things Cyborgs like Franky?!" Nami said while quickly leaping back to use her weapon, only for Decade to come in and slice the ones attacking Nami and Mash.

" No, full on machines, I have not seen these guys at all before, this really is a change in the timeline for this cycle." Decade stated while looking at the machines leaping off of the wall.

Ziden was seen helping up the stunned MAc, seems his hit to the head was now coming back to him. " I see now, so you must be the ones who attacked Corneo, a little resistance it seems?"

" Yeah, not that knowing that much will do you good...I'm gonna overturn what you bastards did to this world." Ziden said while Fang raised a brow.

" Ah, so you know that time was changed, you must be that phoenix punk Bison warned me about. So that means our raid on Gensokyo left you alive." Fang cracked his neck. " shame about your sibling though." That sadistic grin formed on his face as Ziden was about to leap, only to feel Mac gripping his shoulder.

" Don't fall for those taunts, he is goading you into striking." Mac was seen pulling him back before Ziden was seen firing a large ball of fire from one of his cards, blasting Fang right into the stands.

" Yeah, but lets go already!" Ziden said while leading Mac and Doc out of the stadium as many ninjas and Combatmen were chasing them down.

W was seen removing one of the Gaia memories from his driver and putting it in a slot on another slot, leaping into the air. " Cyclone! Maximum Drive!"

" Cyclone Rider kick!" The two were seen spliting in half and soon coming down like a meteor onto the group of ninjas as Ziden and co came out.

" Open up that manhole and lets get out of here!" Nami yelled, spinning her staff and raining down lightning from the clouds she created above them, causing much more explosions to rack the area as he could see Fang chasing out after them.

" On it!" Ziden pulled out a myriad of balls and soon throwing them right at the ground where everyone was, dousing it in smoke as he stomps to summon that manhole, making sure to quickly lead them into it. The group now in the tunnels and soon seeing the manhole vanish above them.

" Wowza! That is some fancy stuff there, a fancy magic manhole!" Doc said after giving Mac a few strong pats on the back.

" Can't believe he won on his own, this timeline, might be different from the last one." Tsukasa said while detransforming.

Up above them, Fang was gazing at the smoke clearing and how they mysteriously vanished before clicking his tongue. " It seems, that we will have a thorn in our side, back to Lord Bison, we have things to do." Fang was seen vanishing into a burst of darkness, the area silent as the remaining ninjas leapt to the air to return to their base.

_Meanwhile at the base..._

" I see, so before we left, you got an invite to Smash by Master hand? Well, sucks that that is no doubt held off for now." Ziden said while sitting with Mac who was currently patched up.

" ITs alright, i know now i will be here and help protect people while you guys gather up forces." Mac said while laying back down in bed.

" Yeah, Master Hand is sending us some back up tomorrow, some of the Smashers are coming. The ones he can gather, he told me a list of people to track down once this is over, and get them into the Smash Tournament." Ziden said while sighing. " Even in this hell, i cannot escape work."

" Indeed, no rest for the wickedly stupid it seems." Ziden scoffs as he sees Yukari coming out of a gap in front of him.

" Yeah, that it does. Speaking of Stupid, where is Meiling, i want Remilia to have more than just Remilia and Patchouli as surviving members of her home." Ziden said while soon blinking.

" What do you mean? She should be here...is she not?" Remilia walked into the room with a rather sleepy stare, seems she was either sleeping or crying.

" Nope, have not seen her at all since i got here." ziden said before Remilia blankly stares at him before her eyes widened.

" Do not tell me she took my order of staying behind to keep everyone safe and meet up with us and forgot the second half of it!?" Remilia yelled as Ziden stood up.

" I do...not understand."

" Ziden, THAT HAIR BRAINED YOUKAI IS /STILL/ IN GENSOKYO, GUARDING AN EMPTY MANSION!"

Silence flows through the room as he simply sighs. " I'll head there now."

_Trivia:_

_1 Balrog comes from Street Fighter and is a rather dirty fighter in the ring._

_2\. The punches Mac throws all come from his smash movesets, and the Star punch from his old school moveset._

_3\. The Mac Tsukasa remembers is the super Punch out one, not the one that goes onto Smash it up._

_4\. F.A.N.G is the second in command to Shadowloo as of SF5 and is a really dangerous fellow, you will see how Next chapter_

_5\. Balrog also killed Dhalsim's elephant in lore, so that is kinda rude of him._

_Author's notes: Well, i have no clue if i conveyed a boxing match good enough but, i had fun atleast writing it atleast, and yes, this is gonna be a rather big crossover, though Smash is technically the last big one coming in. Do leave a Review if you have any questions or if ya just want to leave one! Also will be leaving a Dead counter at the end of each chapter so you know who has all bite the dust though the dead count char will always be in the chapoter where it is revealed they died_

_Dead: Dhalsim_


	5. Brawl in the Den of Devils

**Mist Lake ( Touhou Double Dealing Character)**

The land was ravaged once more but it seems that nature was at full force, the Village was abandoned and devastated from the Shockerloo assault when the barrier fell, and even now, he made his way to the Mansion.

Fairies still lurked heavily in these lands but they seemed bored with no humans around, Yukari told him to bring them back, so she had a miniature gap come with him and start sucking in the fairy, even seeing Daiyousei and Cirno being sucked into one. " Helper Fairy has been found since i was injured, Well, time to get Meiling." Ziden would then stop cold for a moment before looking back. " You two can come out, I know you two followed me."

Ziden could see both Mash and Olga Marie soon came out from hiding and soon stares at the man.

" How long have you known we were there?" Mash asked while running up to him, seems she was in her combat wear and carried her shield in tow.

" Since i left Ginza, you two are not subtle in hiding." Ziden said while continuing his walk as Olga followed them.

" Hmph, we would not need to if you were to take us with you, honestly, are all you commoner mages like this?" Olga asked while Ziden shrugs.

" Would not know honestly, here we don't judge a mage by their blood but by their skill, and even then, i'm not a mage,. I'm a swordsman." Ziden said while gently pushing through the brush and seeing the ruined remains of the Scarlet Devil Mansion and of course, its Gate guardian, wrapped in blankets, seemingly dozing off.

" Right, as there is a difference apparently, whatever, by aiding us, you are a member of Chaldea, so you will have to listen to my orders." Olga declared while Ziden looks at her.

" Take that up with my boss, I'm only helping you guys because I see fit to. Your world is low on my concerns right now, saving this one from its fate is on my mind." Ziden said before picking up a rock and launching it at Meiling. " Think fast!"

And Meiling did, quick to catch the rock, crush it, and quickly leap out to the attack with her foot outstretched, Ziden however, did not expect her to even catch the rock, even less so attack, so now he stood there with a foot in his face and him falling right over.

" Eh? Oh crudbaskets! Ziden! Thank God!" And Meiling was yanking him up to his feet as he was staggering back and forth. " Finally, I thought everyone forgot about me, so i was protecting the mansion until they got back!"

" And you never once..remembered she said to follow her to the Outside world?" Ziden asked while rubbing his bleeding nose before Mash was seen using a cloth to clean it.

" Oh, she said that, uh, oh I guess I sorta forgot." Ziden conks her right on the head, causing her to hold her head. " Owww, not called for!"

" Honestly, are you two done yet? We should get back to the base, we should be discovering what incinerated my world." Olga stated while the sound of laughter came from above them.

" You need not worry about that, as none of you pretty ladies are going home." Meiling knew that voice, but Ziden was quick to yank her out of the way for her to dodge a claw attack, Ziden's arm sliced by those claws.

Vega, seems he came back for Meiling's life. " ITs you! That man that attacked me in that town!" Meiling was quick to draw a stance before Ziden stopped her and stepped forward.

" Sorry, ain't no one else dying on these lands today, aside from you bub." Ziden cracked his knuckles and pulled out his Driver, only to see Vega swinging his claw and unleashing black blade beams and knocking it out of his hand. " What the!?"

" A gift from Lord Bison, the power of Darkness, I will not be allowing you to transform at all." Vega said as those ninjas from before appeared.

" Those outfits, I know them! Foot Clan!" Ziden knew these beings from rumors in New York City of ninjas running amongst the city and causing chaos in the underworld, he even fought against some in the past, along with some of their higher officers.

" Indeed, sharp eye, too bad i shall be tearing them from their sockets." He licks along his claw, the blood soon touching his tongue and vanishing before leaping high into the air and coming right down onto him, Ziden ready to battle.

_Meanwhile..._

Well, he had a good night sleep, well, as good as it could be, Shotaro simply woke up at his desk, that hat over his eyes as he slowly looks down at the typewriter before him. "...Used to be able to sleep good before the truth was shown." Shotaro said before getting up and walking over to the door of his office before looking to the right and seeing that the corpses of his friends were gone, causing him to panic and run out of the office, only to run right into Yukari. " Oi! Did you see uhm, some bodies that were in that office hallway?"

Yukari thinks for a moment before pointing down to the medical room. " They were brought into there by Eirin and that pirate doctor, Law i believe his name was."

Shotaro instantly took off, he assumed they were gonna be prepped to be buried and burst into the medical wing, only to see something that brought something to his heart he thought he would not feel again, joy.

The green line, beeping across the screen, squiggly lines showing heartbeats on the screen as Eirin was seen handing a syringe out to thin air. " Reisen, can you put this away to be clean-" Eirin ends up dropping it in thin air as LAw was quick to catch it.

He spoke no words as he could see that her eyes showed great loss before she inhaled slowly to calm down.

" Thank you :Aw, its...a force of habit." Eirin said before looking to the doorway. " Oh, you were the one who was sleeping in that office there with these guys."

" T-they're alive...but how, i felt no pulse." Shotaro said while looking at her and then Law.

" They were alive the whole time, the Doc here thought to make sure they were really dead, ya. And she discovered they were-"

" In a deep state of suspended animation caused by a venom unlike anything I have seen on the moon or in Gensokyo. It literally slowed their organs' rate of operation down to a literal crawl and to the point their bodies began to rot." Eirin explained while holding up a bestiary.

" According to that book, it seems a demon known as an Alraune was behind it all." And a small Teddy bear like creature soon leapt up onto the bed of Terui and looked rather proud.

" GAH, ITS A TEDDY BEAR." OF course Shotaro reacts this way

"I'M NOT A TEDDY BEAR, I AM A REINDEER!"

" Please refrain from screaming when the patients are resting, the venom worked akin to a highly powerful nerve toxin, it seems it can kill but is not meant to. The antivenom was given and it seems the entire affects of the venom is being reversed, in a few hours, their skin and organs will be back in full force, an hour before that, they can regain consciousness and talk. It will be an entire day before they can move about freely."

Shotaro listened to Eirin's explanation and gave out a sigh, the male was happy. "Thank Goodness, my friends...aren't gone."

" Yeah, you're lucky Shotaro, I had no clue that demons actually existed in this world, to think one got to your friends, well. Be glad whatever you did to get them away worked." Chopper nodded while Shotaro nods before feeling a large shaking coming from the ground.

" Hmm? A quake? No, its more like something hit the ground hard." Eirin pointed out as she looks at the monitor in the room, showing the world outside and saw a large barrier hole in the upper sky.

" Something got through that barrier?" Law asked. " I thought that thing was insanely powerful?"

" It is, that means whatever came through is just as powerful." Yukari said as she walked into the room. " We may have guests soon." Yukari's words lingered as not even 2 seconds later, two figures appeared in the room. Eirin instantly recognized them.

" You two are-!"

_Meanwhile..._

The sound of a blade striking a claw was heard ringing out in the courtyard of the Scarlet Devil Mansion as Ziden and Vega were forced away from each other by the impact.

" Tch, alot stronger than I reckoned, even weakened you are a prey worth hunting, bringing your head to Bison will be a glorious prize." Vega shakes blood off of his claw and onto the remains of the flowers in the garden.

" Yeah, and me kicking your ass up and down this place is gonna be glorious too." Ziden said while looking at the cut along his leg now, watching it heal shut. _' In a week or 2, i will be back at full strength, at this point, avoiding death is no longer needed, no need to be defensive, go full offense!"_

**Vega Stage ( Super Smash Bros Ultimate)**

Ziden was quick to throw a kick the instant he saw Vega flying right to him, the impact sending him crashing right towards the wall, only to flip off of it and leap right over up and slashing right across his back. " Foolish boy, you should know I will not fall easy to your attacks."

Ziden slowly got back up to his feet before seeing Vega leaping right down to him, leaping right to the side and running over to the fountain of Remilia before picking it up as he sees Vega coming right at him. " Oh yeah? Then stand after this."

A loud crack came from the broken statue and soon saw Vega crashing hard through the stone wall and seeing his leg sticking out of the bricks, he could see even torn clothing and bone before seeing darkness seeping out of the bricks as he got up, the broken bones he had were now healing back to normal as he cracks his back.

" As I was saying, you shall not be beating me that easy." Vega softly glides his blade along his finger before screaming and leaping high into the air and shooting down like a meteor, forcing Ziden to catch his blade hand between his and looking at the blades inches from his face.

Romani and the Chaldea crew watched this battle, with baited breath as Kadoc watched this. " Dammit...I should be down there aiding and helping out."

" There is nothing we can do, that strange woman attacked this place and prevented you guys from getting in the Rayshifting coffins. If you had, then you would be like the other masters right now."

KAdoc watched as Ziden was holding up Vega before letting him fall past him, grabbing him and then suplexing him right into the earth,crushing him right into the fountain and causing water to leak out onto the ground, softening the earth and making it muddy.

" Darkness, it heals his wounds, I see this is gonna be an annoying fight." Ziden said while leaping back from him as he quickly gets right back up and leaps high into the air, Ziden watching Vega actually bouncing along the air. " what!?"

" If you thought the gift I was given only heals me, you are solely mistaken." Vega came down like lightning, Ziden leaping to the side to avoid the explosive impact of his dive and soon pulled out his Driver, only for a darkness imbued claw to swipe the driver out of his hand and forcing Ziden to use haki to block the blade with his arm, watching it still cut his arm but not as badly, the male quick to strike Vega's neck with a powerful kick, staggering him.

" Yeah, its also amping you up to an annoying degree!" Ziden looked outside the gates and saw Mash fighting off the ninjas with her shield and soon seeing Olga using magic to blast holes through the ninjas, seeing mechanical parts coming out from the holes as Meiling kicked one clean in half.

" Indeed, but lord Bison will enjoy having your head!" Ziden was quick to duck down under a claw swipe and Ziden soon sweep kicks him down onto the ground and leapt into the air and slammed both of his feet nto the chest of Vega, causing him to spit up blood under his mask and soon leapt over to where his Driver was and grabbed it, holding up the Salamander coin and slamming it into its slot.

" Henshin!" Ziden said while nothing happened but his Elemental Driver sparking violently as he quickly removes it. " The hell!?"

" It seems your little toy is malfunctioning, do not worry, I shall let you meet its fate in death." Ziden could barely react in time to the slash across his face, causing him to stagger back and soon grab Vega and launching him right into the manor through a window and soon leaps in right after him.

" Sorry, but if i can't rely on my powers as a Rider, the little power I have right now will have to do." Ziden said while removing his jacket and throwing it off as they stand in the lobby of the manor, seeing that spinning red magic circle spinning hard once more.

Vega could be seen removing his claw and replacing it with a blue claw, covered in mystic symbols and runes as he quickly dashes past Ziden and cuts right along his leg, causing it to steam and bubble. " Your Weakness of water and ice, today, you shall die without mercy!" Vega declared as Ziden got to his feet as he cracked his knuckles and took a stance, seeing Vega flying at him. " The **Baptism of Darkness** my lord has given me, I shall end you and then those allies of yours!"

He instinctively guards and closes his eyes, only to hear a loud clang, and seeing Vega flying backwards onto the ground, his eyes gazing onto the keyblade in his hand before taking a fighting stance with it. " If you are baptized by darkness, then this **Keyblade of Light shall sever that darkness!"**

**The Encounter ( Kingdom Hearts 2)**

Ziden was quick on the draw, swinging his blade down and cracking Vega right over the head when he came in for an attack, cracking the mask as Romani and the others watched.

" What is that weapon? The magi-craft values on that thing is unreal! Its like a Relic from the Age of the Gods!" Romani said as Kadoc watched this, amazed with the weapon.

Vega was stunned by this, staggering back as he sees that the pain he feels from the impact did not fade at all. " You dare, to harm my face!?"

" I see, the darkness is so strong, only my keyblade can overcome it?" ziden asked himself while quickly spinning the keyblade and soon striking Vega in the chest with a powerful stab, following up with a quick leap into the air and slamming it down onto his shoulder, causing him to fall to his knee, which Ziden finished with a powerful horizontal strike that sent him crashing into a bust of Remilia, shattering it.

" You!" Vega was quick to get up and hold his claw up over his face, now exposed to the air entirely after his mask shattered and fragments of it buried into his face. Darkness burst right off from him Ziden watches him vanish entirely and appear behind him, a large gash appearing over Ziden's body followed by a spray of blood before another one formed over his back as Vega was in front of him now. " SIYUH!" And he was now leaping into the air and raining down onto Ziden at speeds faster than he could track, his body being sliced up by that claw as he struggled to stand.

" Foolish hero! This is where you die!" Vega lands on the ground in front of him as a figure in the shadows was seen watching this.

" This singularity is crazier than I expected. so that is the one who will save it, then do not mind if I give a hand." A simple hand movement of the blue cloaked man as he created runes in the air, soon igniting and firing out like arrows and slamming into the back of Vega, igniting him and causing him to scream.

" GAH!? WHO DID THIS!?" Burning alive and now Ziden was holding his keyblade up and casting Cure on himself, healing his wounds a tiny bit before quickly running up and uppercutting Vega into the air, literally blasting the fire off of him and onto the ground.

" Don't take your eyes off of the prize Vega!" Ziden leapt high into the air right after her, and his keyblade shines as he strikes Vega across the chest, and then a powerful vertical strike and his blade soon spinning in his hand and soon does a powerful downwards strike, causing blue flames to ring out on impact, meteor smashing Vega into the floor before pointing his keyblade down at him. "Gravity Crush!" And a large purple and black sphere slams right into the chest of Vega, causing him to be smashed into the Earth by the force.

Ziden felt a powerful surge of energy racing through him before energy erupted out and coated him pink Aura and 4 butterflies form around him, the male now landing on the ground as he felt a familiar presence. " Aww, do I have to wake up?"

" So that is where you have been, oh well;, I'll ask about that later. For now, lets finish this guy." Ziden said, looking to the forming Yuyuko coming out of him and soon watching her sleeve move and turning the butterflies into Keyblade, wireframe copies of his own main keyblade. "Alright, this is awesome."

" Have fun, I'm gonna finish napping. From what this voice in my head is telling me, this is a Style change, a power up for your keyblade, go wild nephew!"" Yuyuko said before going back into his body as Ziden vanished from sight before Vega and swings his keyblade downwards, causing a gash of light across his chest as the other keyblade flew in and smacked him hard all at once, knocking him into the air once more and causing him to smash through the wall. Ziden wasted no time in leaping after him into the air, his actions causing him to fade in and out of sight, his keyblade and the copies unleashing a beautiful combo in the air, ending with him raising the blade high into the air and the blades soon forming around him and spinning wild, catching Vega in the attack as he was spun around and around, bleeding darkness as Ghosts rain down out of his blade and buffeted Vega down towards the gates of the Manor as Ziden landed.

" Holy hell, these Style changes are awesome! Lets finish this!" Ziden was quick to point his keyblade at the downed Vega as Mash and the others ran into the gate and got behind Ziden as he points the Keyblade at him, cherry petals spinning around him and the keyblade before massive pink lasers flew out and slammed into Vega, watching him fly across the Lake screaming.

" GAAAAAH LORD BISON!" His body was buffeted by the magicks of the keyblade and soon found himself smashing into the ground on the outskirts of the Devil's path and exploding into light and cherry petals, Ziden panting from the heavy release of magic and the stress of the battle had on his body. Almost falling if not for Meiling catching him and slowly reaching under her hat to put out oil.

She made sure to pour it into his open wounds, causing confused stares from Olga and Mash before they watch her light a fire and cause the oil to ignite as he felt his body absorbing the fire and healing him slightly./ " Thanks...didn't help much but, we can make it to the base, lets get Vega, interrogate him." Ziden said while gently leaving Meiling's grasp and walking to where he was blasted to, the group now looking down at the crater he made.

" Heh...how unruly...my beauty, destroyed by subhuman raised by monsters." Vega said while looking at his shattered claw and his burnt body, one can;'t even recognize him after that fire attack out of nowhere, Ziden wondered who it was but bigger fish were on his mind.

" Vega, where the hell is Bison and how the hell did he do this to the world." Ziden asked while watching Vega slowly getting up to his feet.

" How? He gained a power that an old man from Fuyuki gave him before this world was changed to ours!" Vega proudly laughed before pointing his hand at them. " With its power, we created a world that will be flooded with darkness to appease Overlord Oscura and his heir! With the godly power of the Holy Gr- Geck!" And he spat up a heavy wad of darkness as his body was fading away. " What!?"

" Ziden! With all that Darkness stuff, its highly possible he was made some kind of Heartless!" Ziden looked at the screen on his jacket and saw Eirin gazing at him. " Your keyblade is made to fight the darkness, so when he was defeated by it, his body could not hold up anymore!"

VEga was watching his body melt away and fade, his arm turning pitch blade and falling off, watching his body rot and fall apart. " No! Stop this! Lord Bison! Help me!" His screams soon turned into silence as his body fell into goopy black chunks and began to fade away into the dirt while Ziden looked away.

"What the hell is going on!? What are Heartless, what is the Keyblade!? I need answers now!" Olga said while Ziden gently looks back at her.

" I'll tell you once we get back to the Base. But first, I need to head back to the Manor, i need to check something." Ziden said while getting ready to walk to the path of the shrine.

" ZIDEN! DO NOT GO THERE!" Yukari's voice scared him as he chuckled.

" Relax, even Bison couldn't have gotten there. I'll be in and out after I check something and grab mom." Ziden said while continuing his walk. " You guys come with, and keep out of sight, Vega could have come with others."

The walk to the shrine was silent as he soon looks at the torii and lets out a soft smile, even in this hell, it would be nice to see his mom again, the male making sure to walk through Torii as the others reamined behind, hiding out under the trees. Minutes passed as Meiling was growing antsy before they see Ziden coming back through the torii.

" Ziden you're back, how was-" Her words were caught in her throat as she saw the look on Ziden's face, his face lost all joy, all hope was gone from his face.

" I-I tried to stop you, I did not want you to see, what Bison did to your home...your family." Yukari's voice came through the screen as he tops his foot and opens the manhole.

" Lets go..." Ziden said while leaping in as Mash and Meiling look to each other, the duo leaping into the manhole as Olga looked to the Torii.

" What...did he see on the other side?" Olga decided to peek through it and saw the manor in the distance, heavily destroyed beyond repair, even from here, the stench of death was heavy. She looked down at saw in a mess of bodies, a woman in a bloodied Shrine maiden outfit amgonst a massive pile of bodies she left in her dying throes, Ziden's mother held her last stand but it was not enough to save her kids.

Once they reached the hide out, Ziden simply sat down at a table in the meeting room and remained silent and simply held his face as Yukari and Yuyuko sat next to him.

" I-I didn't want you to see, during Bison's conquest, he made sure /every/ threat was gone, including your mother and sisters...I tried to stop them, tried to aid her but, that man, he became something far worse than when we faced him in Skyloft."

" I know, you did your best...its not a big deal, we kill Bison and we end this nightmare, tear him limb from damned limb." Ziden said while looking down at his hands.

" Ziden..."

" There's no time to grieve. Not in these times." ziden said while letting out a sigh and looking at them both. " For Mom's sake, we have to win, now more than ever."

" You know, you can cry ya know, the tough guy act is not fooling anyone." Ziden looked up to see a Ghostly puff forming on a table, the familiar red dress and exposed armpits caused him to choke up for a moment.

" This is what i was doing while not talking to you, I was gathering bits and pieces of Reimu's soul and reforming it, she might not be able to aid us in combat, but just having her around is-"

" Motivational, I know Yuyuko. Its just...upsetting...we save our home and then they come and destroy it..." Reimu looked down, even when able to see her friends again, Marisa and Sanae standing at the doorway before leaping in to tackle her and hold her tight.

" REimu! You're back!" Marisa held her tight, even with her eye gone, she held Reimu tight as she got headpats in return.

" Not back, just a ghost to make sure you guys don't get too depressed. But...I'm the one feeling depressed now." Reimu said while MArisa let her go before Marisa shaped up.

" Reimu, you have to let me know, I was right in not letting outsiders get involved in our affairs right?1 I wanted only us to take care of Bison." Reimu shakes her head.

" Where in the hell did you get that stupid idea!? We need all the help we can get, I know you mean well and don't want others hurt like us. But from what I heard from Yuyuko and Yukari, you need to stop and calm down." Reimu said as Marisa softly gripped her arm.

" I brought Ziden here this time because we need not his power, but his leadership." Tsukasa was seen walking into the room, wearing shades and taking pics of the crew in the room.

" Ah, right, Sanae, my Driver, it was acting wonky after Vega hit it." Ziden throws the item at Sanae who quickly catches it and soon drops it on the table when it burned her.

" ACK! Why did you make it super hot!?" Sanae asked while looking at the device began to glow and explode out into elements of fire, wind, water and earth as everyone ran to look at the device as it took a new form.

What was once a rectangular and basic looking driver, now transformed into a horizontal Diamond with each point having an elemental symbol shape to it. The top was a fire symbol, the right side was a symbol of a green twister, the left side was a mountain shape, brown of color and the bottom was a water droplet, blue. Each point was an element and the driver itself took a Golden and Silver coloring outside of the colored points.

" It...transformed." Ziden said while holding it up and taking it back. " Just what is this thing?" Ziden asked while the room remained silent as the Radio device soon came on.

'_ Its just a bit more honey, that safe haven is up ahead, that place where nice dual toned haired woman converted the Shibuya 109 into a Temple for those too afraid to be at home to be safe.'_

" Sounds like something Byakuren would do." Reimu said while puffing out a strand of her hair.

" I'll head there tomorrow, its getting late now." Ziden said while heading to the door.

" Ziden, remember, its not wise to bottle things up, just cry it out." Reimu said as Ziden simply nods, making a slow walk back to the room he was staying in, seeing Meiling being hugged silly by Remilia, Patchouli and Sakuya.

Once he entered his room and closed the door, all he could do was let out a loud cry in his mostly sound proofed room, a cry of agony and pain of being unable to protect his family when they needed him most. The last remaining Icrim in this cursed world was him and he would turn this grief into rage to unleash on Bison.

_Trivia:_

_1\. Ziden holding in his grief to look strong before the people he has to lead is a classic leadership thing, but it always hurts to hold it in too long._

_2\. Reimu was 'revived' only to boost morale for the others, she is unable to fight due to being dead and bodyless._

_3\. Baptism by Darkness is a term that will be explained later on but will have precedence anytime the Scions of Oscura are involved._

_Deaths:_

_Roxanne Icrim_

_3 unnamed Sisters of Ziden._

_Vega_

_author's note: Well, no excuses, Final Fantasy 12 came out for the switch and i got addicted and played it raw, but no worries, this story is going strong and hard. Next chapter is getting a warning for being dark and messy. Make sure to leave a Review to let me know how you feel!_


	6. Death of Innocence, Birth of Rebellion

**Warning, A Gore warning is in effect for this chapter for those that dislike it. you have been warned**

* * *

Silence, just pure silence was shared between the duo heading to Shibuya 109, Ziden and Remilia, taking on a more adult form while traveling with him, her wings flapping proudly behind her.

"..."

"..."

No words spoken for a moment but soon Remilia broke the silence entirely.

" You don't have to act tough, if you want to cry, cry, its not wise to hold in your emotions, I know." Remilia said while side eying him as he gazed at her.

" Coming from you, how funny, I'm fine. We just need to destroy this hell and get everything back to normal." Ziden said while looking at her.

" I heard you in your room, I heard you cry to sleep." Ziden soon looks forward. " I know what you are going through and why, you have to remain strong for the people who do not know you, the ones who look to you to save them from this hell."

"..."

" The mantle of a leader is heavy, I know, but amongst us, your friends, do not let your pride cause you to crack in a high stress situation." Remilia was gving advice about Pride, she herself has been acting the same way as him.

" Right, I'll do that when you practice what you preach blood breath." Ziden said, hearing a huff from the vampire.

" Honestly. Do what you want, you break apart, we will be there to rebuild you. No matter what." Remilia said as they now stood before the building and soon headed inside of it, seeing that the lights were still on, even right now.

" So this is where ole Monk face is hanging out?" ziden asked while looking at the Escalators moving up and down as Remilia tilts his head at the sight.

" Moving stairs, how...fascinating." Remilia said before walking right over to them and soon standing on a step and seeing herself being brought up.

_' Gives me a speech like that and she's excited like a kid at a candy store on this stuff.' _Ziden said while going up right behind her.

" And for your information, I have a name, it is not Monk face." Ziden shuddered before seeing the warm smile of Byakuren behind them, holding bags of food and drinks.

" You can also not do that, scared me senseless." Ziden said while Remilia reached the upper floors and saw a familiar dog keeping the area tidy.

" Please, come on inside, I am sure that you guys will find it nice here." Byakuren soon moves past the young girl, waving to her and entering inside the impromptu temple.

**Shibuya ( Shin Megami Tensei Noctrune)**

The temple was nice to look at, seems she was hard at work here these past few weeks since Gensokyo fell, There were a small amount of people here, hearing the voices of a couple, the same couple that he heard on the radio, atleast they made it.

" Welcome to the New Myouren Temple, its not much, but I have been keeping any humans and stray Youkai here for their safety." Byakuren said before heading to the kitchen area and placing down the food, gently looking at the fridge that was brought to her by one of the oni youkai.

" Alot nicer than I was expecting honestly." Once Ziden stepped foot inside, he felt a tingle through his body, one that Remilia felt as well.

_' This sensation..!'_

_' A heavy bloodlust roars through this place...we're perceived as threats'_

Ziden and Remilia feel mass unease as they head inside and he soon goes to sit down.

" It is good to see you two but I am confused, from what I recalled, you died Ziden." Byakuren said while Ziden sighed.

" So I heard from Xiaomu, when We get back I will have to ask exactly what you guys mean." Ziden said while Byakuren was confused.

" What? What do you mean get back?" Byakuren stares at him as Remilia spoke up.

" Contrary to what you think, many others in Gensokyo Survived this and are hiding out somewhere, we came here to get your crew and take you there." Remilia said as Byakuren thinks for a moment.

" You are not lying Miss Scarlet, very well, we can go but, there are some Youkai in the back room I should talk to." She was seen getting up. " I've not seen neither Nazrin or Shou for a while since I sent them back there to feed them dinner last night." Byakuren looked nervous about this but shakes it off and heads to the back of the temple.

Ziden and Remilia look to each other and follow her, seeing her knock on the large green doors, Remilia's nose violently shook. " Blood...tons of human blood behind there."

Ziden heard this as he heard a voice speak through the door.

"** A NEW PLACE TO LIVE? FAT CHANCE, THIS PLACE IS THE SAFEST PLACE TO BE! WE AIN'T MOVING NOWHERE NUN SO GO BACK TO PRAYING AND SAVING HUMANS!"** The Youkai's yell reached out to Ziden and his eyes became more focused.

" But that place has more of your kind there no doubt! And with so many more strong people there, you all can be safe!" Byakuren pleaded as Ziden slowly approached the door.

Even he could smell the blood but Byakuren couldn't? Traces of magic, he could feel it, this door is...he sees now.

" **I CARE NOT. THIS PLACE IS A PARADISE, IF SOMETHING COMES WE SHALL SQUASH IT, EVEN IF BISON HIMSELF COMES! WE REMAIN HERE!"**

"...He is far too stubborn but as a guide to both species, i cannot leave him here...sorry, but i shall remain here." Byakuren said as Ziden pushed her to the side. " What? Ziden!?" Ziden reared up his leg and kicked the doors right down, letting the lights of the room come on, though the sight within made him wish, they had not seen what occurred in this room. " This is!?"

The inside of the room was a literal bloodbath, corpses and limbs strewn about the room, teeth markings upon them indicating that they were feasted on, men, women, children, even in their conditions, he could tell that this was a cruel endeavor. " This explains alot,no wonder why did not see as much people as expected." Remilia said as she stepped into the room.

Ziden's eyes scanned along the room, not only torn apart bodies but organs strewn about as well, intestines, hearts, lungs, stomachs, chewed into and devoured as his eyes comes to a sight that he could tell was not a bearable sight, a body in a grey dress, upon a table with a club smashing in where the head would be where it should be. the head was far too damage but the sound of someone dropping to the ground from behind them. It was Byakuren, in shock from what she saw.

Nazrin was upon that table, torn asunder and feasted upon by the being they could see now, a hulking beast, red of skin and wearing purple clothes, that giant horn upon its head, he knew what this was. " An oni demon...not of the Youkai variety either."

The oni could be seen sneering. " Useless woman, you let a fanged punk into here and a useless human in here?" His voice was no long as booming as Byakuren struggled to speak. " Heh, see that you noticed my meal on the table, she was being loud when i was feasting on her so." The oni was seen going to stand up and taking the massive club like sword out from what her head was, stained in the blood left behind.

" N-Nazrin...this is why I could not find her...why...would you do this...?" Byakuren was confused before the creature laughed and was seen holding up something behind him, the bod of Shou being held up by arm. " No...not Shou too!"

" Relax, you worthless fleshbag, she still lives, been feasting on this one slowly, Tigers...are so delectable to feast on." An audible tear was heard before a scream was heard from Shou, seeing her plummet to the floor minus an arm. And that arm would be seen being chomped right on, flesh and muscle tearing and being devoured by the oni.

"...The reason people kept vanishing...I was told by you that they were going back home...you lied to me." Byakuren stated as she struggled to contain her grief as Ziden's eyes noticed that tied up and gagged Ichirin.

" They were foolish enough to come back here and be devoured by me, that's the folly of humans, the lesser race, alongside their Youkais." The oni slammed his blade down into the floor and making it shake as Shou struggled to crawl away. The Oni's eyes focused down on the woman trying to get away.

" B-byakuren, run...this creature...is a monster!" Shou tried to move and Ziden tried to stop what was coming before he saw that blade stab down into her, the laughter of the Oni ringing through the room. Ziden could hear the unholy scream coming from Byakuren, the scream of sorrow laced with rage.

" Demons...they really are disgusting beings." Remilia said while going to step forward before stopping Remilia and walking forward.

" Oh? You just gonna come to me then human? I'm still quite hungry, I am sure you will taste good mixed with Rat." The oni was seen pulling his blade out of Shou, the auras of the room told him, Shou still lived but Nazrin was beyond gone. Ichirin was entirely fine it seems, her heart rate high but seeing people close to his friend dying or dead.

"...Byakuren, close your eyes, I don't want you to see my work in action with your pure eyes." Ziden simply stated as she simply complied, blackness taking her as she heard the clashing of blades 3 times before the demon screamed and something loud hitting the ground.

"HOLY...HELL...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU...! NO HUMAN SHOULD BE ABLE TO PIERCE MY FLESH!" The oni could be heard cowering and holding up its remaining arm, Byakuren fought the urge to look, her eyes wavering and wanting to open. " WAIT, DON'T KILL ME, I'M SORRY!"

" How many times have you heard those words from your victims? Demons like you, are the ones I can't stand, slaughtering for no reason!" And Bykuren opened her eyes only to see Ziden's blade come down and behead the demon, the blood spray coating the room and even hitting parts of Byakuren's dress.

There was no more sound in the room, only the soft sobbing of Byakuren in the back as he looks back to her. "...You didn't deserve this at all...to have your kindness destroyed like this."

Ziden was seen gently bending down near Shou who was holding on by sheer willpower before gently pouring a potion onto the wound, watching her scream as the wound began to heal shut. A hellish pain but he knew it was better than dying, the male going to scoop up Shou as Remilia went to free Ichirin who looked at her comrade with sadness glazing her eyes as Byakuren stopped him.

" Wait...let me...get Nazrin...she should atleast the rite of being buried." Byakuren said while walking past him, her movements slow but she made sure to grab the remains of Nazrin.

_Heroes are now solemnly walking back to HQ..._

When they arrived, no words of praise were said, the kids that were playing stopped and stared at Byakuren, carrying her comrade, covered in a blanket, the couple at the temple following behind her. Ziden making his way down into the base and moving to where Eirin was at a brisk rate. Once he reached her office, no words were spoken as she quickly got her into the bed and went right to work after putting her to sleep.

"...To think, the worst these guys dealt with a battle of colorful balls, now they have to deal with the cruelty of War like this." Ziden said while sighing as Eirin looked at the body of Shou while hooking her up to the machines salvaged from hospitals.

" Yeah...the Lunar war toughened me up to seeing sights like this." Eirin said as he sees other people coming into the room, Reimu, Marisa, Yukari, even Byakuren came in. Xiaomu and Reiji came in with the man having cleaned up massively since Xiaomu's return.

" We fought those Ultima Brigade bastards only for Bison to come and do this. This world, can we really restore it to normal?" Marisa asked while Ziden nodded.

" Time is an odd thing but when its forcibly changed like this, destroy the source and the world returns to normal." Ziden explained as Romani appeared on a blue screen before Ziden.

" Wait, has this sort of thing happened before for you?" Romani asked while Ziden nods.

" Yeah, this isn't my first rodeo with something like, just the first time that I am learning it was caused by your world going up in flames. Guess Bison used something from that energy that did it and used it to shape this world to be his." Ziden thought.

" Do you believe it is that simple?" Ziden looked up to see Yorihime sitting down in the corner and looking at them.

" Yeah Ziden, for all we know, this could be something far bigger than just this." Reiji said while Ziden nods.

" Reiji could very well be right Ziden, the **Incineration of Humanity** seems to have even affected this world, whatever caused it, **the start of that path to find the cause may all be started here**." ziden sighs at Romani's words as Mash and Olga were peeking into the room.

" Well, that just means that i will have to solve this and see if the events are connected." Ziden said while leaning forward. " But first things first...I want to know right now, why did all of you think I was dead?"

A silence flows through the room as he can see the discomfort on everyone's face, even Eirin's.

"...If you really want to know, then very well, I'll tell you." Reimu looked to Yukari who sighed.

" It was a day after Gensokyo fell and Reimu died, we all headed to your mansion to be safe and i blocked the link between the Isle of Hope and Gensokyo.. But Bison found a way to connect the two somehow, or by some other means, Roxanne, you, Flandre and Reisen tried to fight the army as we escaped to an old hide out of yours in Shibuya. We saw everything was still running and set up. We thought you guys escaped and would meet us but..." Yukari looked off as the room slowly brightened up, taking everyone into the flashback.

_Flashback..._

**Golbex Clad in Black ( Final Fantasy 4)**

The Shibuya hideout was still in great condition, this was made in case of a Apocalypse tier event occurring in Japan and Ziden was sent in to deal with it, Yukari and the others settling in as they used one of the tvs to keep an eye on the news after many minutes of trying to figure out how it worked., once they did, they came across a sight they did not want to see.

A public execution for the enemies of Shockerloo and three familiar figures standing up on a wooden stage and chained up to prevent their escape.

Ziden, Reisen and Flandre, with Ziden looking the worse for wear, odd metal bars jammed into his legs and forcing his legs to be broken at odd angles. Reisen had alot of bruises on her visible skin and an wrap around her eyes to prevent her from gazing at all at anything with those lunatic eyes of hers. Flandre had steam coming from her cuffs, made from silver so they would not be breakable by her.

And the man himself stood above in a large scaffolding, M Bison, the air crackling with power around him as a korean woman stood next to him and most ominously, a Black clad knight stood next to him.

" People of this new Nation of Bison, behold, this is your last hope, your chance of your world returning to normal and free of my control, destroyed before your eyes. Those among the infernal Illusionary Heroes, let it be burned into your eyes when you see your allies die for opposing our will." Bison declared with arrogance, the organ music ominously playing as Ziden could be seen looking at Reisen.

Words too low to be heard but the movement of her lips, they were prayers, a hope that they would be saved like this was their last adventure. His eyes soon go to the right as he sees Flandre panickingly crying. " There there Flandre...just...don't cry. I am sorry, that you have to go through this."

" I'm scared...why isn't big sis here to save us like before?" Flandre asked as the ground shakes as he sees an executioner coming up the stairs with 4 Shocker Combatmen holding large blades, anti youkai metals it seems.

" She will...you just have to wait." He could see a bit of hope appear in her eyes for a moment before he felt a sharp pain through his chest, looking down to see a pitch black blade tearing through him. "...What, T-this sword?"

Reisen could hear it, the spilling of blood onto the wood and the terrified scream of Flandre, she could not see what was happening but she knew Flan knows Ziden could heal from anything so that meant whatever they did, was unholy.

Ziden watched his skin blacken as the night and began to fade away into Ash as he looked to the sky, the clouds over taking the sun entirely, the blade was dissolving his body and soul away as he feels himself fading away, he could hear Flandre screaming for him before his body vanished into Ash staining the ground, the massive executioner now motioning for the Combatmen to do their business.

" No matter, what you do to us, we will never give up. We will fight back to over throw the world you ruined. Doing this and showing the world will only empower these people to rise!" Reisen gave her rousing last words as one of the Shocker Generals laughed.

" You honestly believe that these weak humans will be roused by your deaths, de gaso! And here I thought you Moon people were smarter than this!" A large squid like man was watching this in a stand directly diagonal of Bison's as he soon motions for the Combatmen to do his work.

Reisen spoke no more words as Eirin watched her body soon be impaled with those large blades, seeing her shake from the impact, the way they aimed, they made sure to hit vital organs and make the death painstakingly slowly for her, one of them even throwing off her blindfold so she could watch Flandre;'s turn.

" Rejoice young girl, you will be reunited in death with these two, and you shall not be alone." The executioner looked down at the Vampire before seeing tears rain down her face, she wasn't even allowed to speak when the blades came through her heart at both sides, feeling intense pain and then nothing.

" Big...Sis...I'm...sorry." Flandre felt her body lose itself, and her eyes losing light before she fell forward, turning into ash as per the law of heart impalement to a vampire.

At the Corneo's mansion, he made sure to show her this so she would have her rage build in her heart, solely because he wanted such anger in her heart to increase her beauty.

The executioner left the stage as Reisen fell to the ground limp, slowly dragging herself to where Ziden and Flandre were. "...Don't...leave me alone...just like...in the war...don't go, without me..." Reisen was left there, unable to move, unable to breathe due to her lungs being pierced, her final words being one of a bitter memory of a war past.

Eirin forced herself to remain calm after seeing this but the roar of agony from Yukari scared everyone, Ziden dying was never a big deal to her, so they said nothing, hoping in their hearts he would return to them and fix this...he did not, in all that time they watched that monitor.

_Back to the Present..._

**Ginza (Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne)**

Ziden simply sat there in silence as everyone was forced to remember pains they buried, this was a true war, not the fun adventure they had last time. The bodies piling up on their side proved this heavily.

"...That blade, was that of the Onyx King, a weird Youkai I killed in the past, that sword traps your body and soul in the dimension inside of that blade. Its why he never came back, they wanted to seal him away." Ziden explained while letting out a sigh.

"...More importantly, from whatever that memory was, I could tell, the woman that stood next to that man in red, was a Servant. a Powerful one at that." Romani explained while Tsukasa was seen looking down outside of the room, eating a piece of cake.

" That's why everyone thought I was dead, they saw my die to that blade and didn't come back." Ziden softly sighed as he looks at everyone. " My past self died to that blade and is trapped in that blade dimension, he's not me, he doesn't know how to get out like I or you could, Yukari."

Yukari was not even paying attention at this point, simply lost in thoughts right now.

" Yeah, after that, those of Gensokyo who were here, just all left because they had no hope. Reimu was gone, you were gone, there was no hope in us anymore ze. I had to step up, take back our home and hope we can find a way to fix it all." Marisa said while gripping her broom.

" Hence why she went all control happy with power, she didn't want us getting anyone involved outside of this because they would likely die." Eirin explained while sitting back, her eyes closed.

" Well, I saw where that went, you dying and the only survivor at the end being Yukari." Ziden said while rubbing his knuckles, his rage was boiling over. " No Matter what happens, we are gonna stop Shocker and Shadowloo! No matter what it takes!"

" That's a perfect then!" Everyone turned to the door as a familiar Plumber walked into the room with a grin on his face. " We will make sure to help ya the best we can!"

" Hah! Glad to see you guys finally made it!" Reimu was smiling, seeing Mario and the smashers coming in, some that they remembered from the battle against Ultima.

Luigi came, Yoshi was there, Samus cloaked in her armor was there, Marth and Link came as well, the duo silent as he spots Pit and Palutena coming in as well. Even Fox and Falco came to this party.

" You were all that was free to aid us?" MArisa asked while looking at them before Sonic sped into the room, a grin on her face now. " We...can probably do this now!"

" I made sure to bring the Emeralds to this place too, but honestly, they have been acting wonky since we got here." Sonic runs his hand through one of his quills.

" It matters not, we should gather up all the allies we can and save as many as we can." Reimu said.

" Which means, we should gather the rest of the Kamen Riders we can find, along with anyone who is in this mess." Ziden nods while standing up. " Go ahead and get them all settled in." Ziden said while looking at everyone as they looked to each other and began to funnel out as he soon goes to leave, only to feel someone hugging him hard from behind.

Ziden could tell it was Yukari." Don't ever...let yourself die like that, understand..." Ziden could tell by her tone she was holding this in for a while.

" This is out of char for you, caring this much." Ziden said while gently looking back at her. " But don't worry, I won't die like that." Ziden softly looking to the door, his own tears flowing down his eyes.

"...Let me stay like this for a while."

"...Do this for as long as you need." Ziden said while gently closing his eyes before feeling a massive rumbling of the area that quickly snapped the duo out of it.

" A quake? No, something is moving above ground and its huge!" Ziden said as he looked out the door and he saw Shotaro running by and out of the base, the gaze in his eyes. " Yukari, i gotta go."

" Understood...stay safe." Yukari said before letting him go. " Hah, hard to believe I am feeling emotions like this again. Must be the perk of having a family."

" Might be, I will fix this world and fix our family to its fullest Yukari." Ziden said while running out after Shotaro, the sound of Glass shattering as he ran.

_" You have reached the second Rank of the Boundary Arcana. continue to further bond you share."_

Ziden could hear gunshots from above as he was now outside of the base and looking up at a peculiar sight, a massive plant in the distance, being attacked by 4 girls, and Shotard was already running out. Ziden looked behind him and seeing Marth coming out right behind him.

Tsukasa was not far behind, the group soon reaching the sight as the plant opened up. " You pesky girls, all I wanted was a nice meal and feast of your bones and use the remains to fertilize the soils, such annoying humans." A womanly figure emerged from the flower, Green skin but stark red hair, her body exposed but having vines along her skin, adorning it, her hair covering her chest.

" You...you're the one that attacked Futo!" Shotaro yelled out as the man glared at the demon.

" An Alraune huh, what a pain." Ziden said while cracking his knuckles as he sees two of the girls grabbed out of the air and slammed down right in front of the duo hard.

A blonde haired woman and a black haired girl. Their outfits looked alot like this world but the way they survived that impact.

" Yang! Blake! Are you two alright!?" And the one in Red soon runs over after firing bullets out of the scythe at the demon.

" We're alright Ruby, our Auras are going strong, even in this place!" The one named Yang got to her feet before looking at the duo behind them. " Whoa!"

" You kids clear out, this is a battle for adults." Shotaro stated while gazing at the demon.

" Hey, hold on now, this thing attacked us, we atleast need to finish our fight." Blake stated while standing up.

" You all may fight if you wish, this creature is one that must not live." Marth stated while drawing his blade.

" Hmm? Oh! Wait, I've seen you before! You're that guy who was fighting that monster guy way back!" Ruby said while the demon in the background was roaring.

"Why are you all ignoring me, you useless food matter!?" Alraune was mostly annoyed at this as the one in white leapt over to the group.

" Weiss, any plans?" Blake asked as Weiss shakes her head.

" None, those tentacles make it hard to even get near the creature at all!" Weiss was looking at the creaturewhile Ziden sighed.

" Well, I am the guy you saw when Omega tore open portals to other worlds, swore that he didn't do that-"

" I showed them your exploits." Ziden turned to see Yukari in her trademark white and purple dress, her face carrying that familiar smirk.

" Makes alot of sense but we can talk later, its time, to Garden and remove some weeds." Ziden said while looking up at the massive plant monster.

_Trivia:_

_ story is, once more, gonna be dark, mainly because this is more 'serious' than UBW due to this being an actual war to save the world._

_2\. The oni comes directly from SMT and it will be explained next chapter exactly why Nazrin, Shou and Ichirin could not stop it._

_3\. Alraune also came SMT._

_4\. Yukari's breakdown is out of char for her but it shows how serious things got, and a touch of Adult fear for losing the kid you raised and knowing he is not coming back this time, expect alot of breakdowns from chars, not just touhou chars._

_5\. This is gonna be a big crossover, i did say that._

_Deaths:_

_Nazrin_

_Flandre_

_Reisen_

_Author's Note: Do not ask, i had alot of muse and damn I wanted to type like crazy so this came out really damn fast. As always, leave a review if ya enjoyed the chapter. Next time a face familiar to comic and Anime fans as well will appear. The story has 4 Favs so far so thanks all for the faving!_


	7. Of Plants and Stone

The large group stared up at the demon as Ziden watches Tsukasa and Shotaro slap on their drivers as the Remnant girls watched this odd sight.

Ziden soon reaching up and pulling out his book upon the demon, the new entry forming along the pages as the mystic voice began to speak.

_" Alraune of the Wood Race of Demons, this Demon hails directly from the Expanse, a dimension connected to the Human World where thoughts and desires shape various mythological beasts, Gods and Demons into existence of which they can leak out into our world. This Demon is a far stronger variant than most of her kind, Poison and gun based atacks are to be expected when fighting this beast. An S Ranked threat. Be cautious when fighting this one."_

The Girls blinked when the girl spoke and scanned the creature as Ziden and Yukari looked at each other. " The Expanse?"

" I've not heard of it as well, but now is not the time, defeat this thing and we can think on it later." Yukari said while seeing Ziden taking out his newly formed Driver.

Ziden soon slaps it down onto his belt area as a long stream of fire, wind, earth and water come from the Driver and wrap around him, forming the four colored belt while he holds out Salamander, the coin roaring out its name.

"Whoa!" Ruby seemed entranced by it as he slides the Coin into its slot.

" Henshin!" Ziden watched that fire dragon be formed around him, this time it was alot more physical, one could fully see the body and its black and red scales with fire moving through it as it comped down on Ziden and formed the Salamander Avenger form, as Ruby was appearing all around him.

" OMIGOSHHOWDIDYOUDOTHATTHISISOCOOL!" And Ziden looked at the girl looking all over him before he flicks her forehead. " Ow!"

" Focus! We got a fight to finish kid, lets do some gardening.

" Henshin!" Shotaro was seen transforming right into his Cyclone Joker form, only for a bird like machine to fly into the base and soon come out of it, W grabbing the bird and soon sliding it over his driver.

**" XTREME!"** Once the item was fit over their driver, they split it to form a W as rainbow lights began to pour off of them as he grabbed the slit where the two colors intersected and opened it right up, a bright silver color forming right down the middle as his head now had a large X in his helmet. Now holding a large shield with a sword through it. W soon pulled out another Gaia Memory and placed it into the sword. **" Prism**." Once he did this, the Sword was drawn.

" Henshin." Tsukasa was seen slamming his card down into his Driver and closing it.

**" Kamen Ride: Decade."** Many phantom images of his armor appeared and raced around before slamming into him and sending up many black cards before they slapped into his helm as his bright magenta sides were formed and his eyes glew green.

Alraune stared at the sight with a smirk on her face. " The man with the red sword, the slayer of the Overlord Oscura! How lucky I am, the Seal breaks and I am free to challenge you myself! Oh the excitement of being able to feed your corpse to feed me!"

" You're from this Expanse place but you know who I am?" Ziden asked while feeling something buzzing in his head.

" Please, I am but 1/3 of Demon kind comes from the Expanse, we are born of the general Unconscious of mankind and we shape ourselves there, others are born in Makai randomly and Hell as well, but we Expanse demons, we were locked away for so long, now we can play in this world and all worlds again!" Alraune stretches out her arms as power roared from her body, pushing everyone but the Riders and Yukari back. " We know what goes on in this world! You are a hunter of my kind! And to end you, would give me unrivaled respect amongst my peers!"

" Hmph, to think you getting lucky and slaying an Overlord would get you this famous." Yukari sighed before pointing her umbrella at the demon. " It matters not where you are from, you will expire here."

" Disgusting youkai...creatures born of this world and reliant on humans to exist, DISGUSTING! To think we share a line of blood with you lesser Eastern Creatures!" Alraune glares down at Yukari who simply smirks.

" Uh, Yang, are you getting any of this?" Ruby asked as the blonde shook her head.

" Not at all..."

" But that doesn't really matter, you're a weed in our garden, so why don't you get lost and stop uglying up the place?" Ziden asked as the creature's face soured into a frown.

" How dare you!? I am no weed, I am the highest level of Flower possible!"

" So, you're a tumbleweed, I understand, explains the bland coloration and brown i am seeing all over." Ziden said while crossing his arms as those vines soon slammed down into the ground, cracking it.

" I AM NO TUMBLEWEED YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF FLESH!"

" H-hey! Should we really be making this thing madder!?" Weiss seemed concerned before Marth places his hand on her shoulder.

" I am concerned as well, but I was told this is how you hunt demons." Marth said while Ziden summoned his Salamander Sword and placing it on his shoulder.

" Right right so that means you are Crab Grass right, I don't really get much Plant species." and he was quick to swing his blade at a vine coming for him and slicing it right down the middle.

" It seems that death might be too nice for you, I'm gonna make you suffer endlessly in my vines as I drench them red in your blood!" Alraune was beyond mad but her eyes soon catch W as she laughs. " I see! So that cursed Green and black human is here as well, I am still beyond mad at you interrupting my meal, so I am gonna enjoy crushing you."

" you're not the only one mad, you almost caused the death of Terui and Akiko! For their sake, we will make sure you go down!" EVeryone got ready to fight as the music started up.

**Uncontrollable (Xenoblade Chronicles X)**

" Eh eh eh? Where is this music coming from!?" Ruby asked before Ziden was running right into the battle.

" We'll talk later after the fight! Focus on surviving and supporting!" Ziden said while leaping into the air and slicing right at the plant, hitting her body with burning slashes and causing green, plant blood to spray out from those slashes, watching as she was quick to shoot up vines from below to strike at him, using his blade to slice at the vines and repel them as he went higher and higher.

Yang was quick on the take and rolled right in and began to actually punch bullets out of her gauntlets right at the Alraune, causing her to stagger with each blast before she summoned vines out of the ground to strike at Yang, the brawler soon taking a hit head on before punching another vine right down into the ground. Blake soon leaping up over her shoulder and soon slicing down vine after vine ahead of her before leaping into the air once more. Using her blade's gun form, she used it to fly through the air and slash right past the face of the creature.

Alraune staggers from this impact before aiming right at the airborne Blake, only for W to leap into the air and block with his shield and soon smack a vine right back at the demon. " Gah! You are all so troublesome!"

" Hey, this is what you get for messing with Humans, remember that next time." alraune turned to see Decade aiming his gun at her, firing, only for her to curl into her flower and block the bullets. " Who knew a plant would have such tough petals?"

" Then lets slice them up then?" Ziden said while pulling out a card as Ruby watched, the male sliding it right down into his Reader.

**" Card Set! Special Attack Armed!"** Ziden watched as fire soon formed around his Driver as Weiss soon gets an idea.

" Hey you! Armor guy! I got an idea! Bounce off of these Glyphs I make!" Weiss said while quick to gaze at the sky around Alraune before forming many glyphs around her as Ziden nods.

" Got it, Snow White!" Ziden leapt into the air and soon slashes right along the body of Alraune, causing it to burst into flame along that cut as he soon lands on a Glyph, soon bouncing off of it like a certain blue hedgehog and slicing right past Alraune's shield once more, soon bouncing off the glyphs faster and becoming a red fieryg streaks as Ruby was bouncing up and down on her feet.

" I shouldn't be down here gawking! I should be up there helping!" And she leapt in at a good time, joining his bouncing fest and soon slicing apart that shield before landing on a glyph right behind Alraune and shooting forward, their weapons coated in magic from Ziden's attack, making the fires resemble a fang.

" Salamander!"

" Fang!"

Their attack came down in unison. a pair of fangs of fire forming beneath the attack to chomp down on Alraune, exploding violently as the two land on the ground and look back to see her screaming as she opens back up and now pointing his hands at the group before her.

" How dare you humans set me ablaze!?" Her hands were now being covered in many, many arrow like pods on her before they changed from green to yellow. " Needle Shot!" And all the pods shot out like missiles and right down onto the group, Weiss and Ruby were blasted right down to the ground as Ziden took the attack dead out, causing his armor to shoot out sparks from the impact.

Yang and Blake took the attack head on, but thankfully glad their aura took the attack for them, Yukari was quick to form a barrier in front of her and Marth, who was now ready to fight after thinking of a plan of attack. " Are you certain about this?"

" I am indeed Yukari, I can strike her fatally if you can get me in close enough." Marth said while his blade was armed and ready.

" Heh, always did like how brave you Smashers were." Yukari smirked for a moment before forming a gap under him and sucking him into it. A vine soon shot up and grabbed Ziden while lifting him high and launching him into one of the taller buildings in the area, crashing right into a window and into an office space where he saw something surprising.

" The hell!? People are up here!"Ziden said while looking at the office workers were scared before Alraune rose herself up to his height and aimed with those needles of hers.

" Ziden! Nitori and Franky reversed the effects of the Bomb after a fight with it! The people that went down here are back and alive!" Ziden had no time to look at what Marisa was saying as he was now seeing those needles shoot in like missiles and turning this place into a warzone, hearing a female scream and diving before her to block the shots from hitting her, sparks coming off of him hard from this attack.

" Hah! The weakness of humans! Compassion! The weak should be devoured by the strong, but don't worry, the humans that didn't survive that onslaught will be feasted on by my plants." Ziden looked at the girl in blue who he protected while gently placing a hand on her head while smiling under his visor.

" Worry not young gal, my blade shall slay this beast and you shall be safe." Ziden reaffirmed before seeing a gap form above Alraune as Marth came down like a meteor.

" Dancing Sword!" And his blade danced like graceful lightning, slicing up the body of Alraune with powerful strikes, making full use of the tip of his blade and soon held his blade and watched his body slowly glow with a purple aura before it reached its apex. " Shield Breaker!" And his blade shot forward and right through the neck of Alraune, culminating into a loud and powerful Sonic boom that caused an explosion of green to spray out of the neck of the creature, unable to speak due to the gurgling she was doing as Marth soon lands on the ground, swinging the blood off of his blade and soon sheathing it.

Alraune slowly falling down to the ground as Ziden soon leaped down to the ground with the girl in his arms. " Get to safety." ziden said as the girl was quick to run off down behind a building.

" Woohoo! We did it! We beat the Flower lady!" Ruby was quick to cheer before noticing the new people were staring the demon down. " Uh guys...we won?"

Ziden, Tsukasa and Shotaro stood a good bit away from the demon as its vines soon began to spaz out and strike the earth, tearing the ground apart before towering over the group once more.

" I knew it, refusing to die gracefully I see." Yukari looked to Ziden at his odd mannerisms of speaking.

" Indeed, but it is time that you three finish it off." Yukari waved her hands as the air shimmered around them as Ziden wondered what happened. " I maximized the Boundary of Offense while messing with your Defense, take her out nice and flashy boys." Yukari said while Ziden nods.

" Most thankful, Maiden of Boundaries, lets finish this right off!" Yeah, Yukari definitely knew something was up now as Ziden, Tsukasa and Shotaro started up their finishing attacks.

**" Card Set! Finishing Strike Ready!"**

**" Final Attack Ride. D-D-D-Decade!"**

**" Xtreme! Maximum Drive!"**

The Riders soon lifted up right into the air, a fiery dragon for Ziden, a bunch of cards forming up for Decade and an Insane amount of wind for W. The group floated up high before kicking downwards towards Alraune.

The demon holding up her hands while soon firing out a massive barrage of bullets at the group, only for Yukari to gap and hold the blasts for later. " These will be useful for later."

Once she saw her attacks were gone, now she felt their feet smashing down into her chest and literally dragging her along the ground, causing the ground to crack and the ground to tear apart from the force of their kicks, soon kicking hard off of her and soon landing behind her, bowing down as the Alraune crashed down onto the ground behind them, raising her hand up into the sky before exploding hard behind them into fire, the trio standing up and posing before returning to their Civilian forms.

Philip and Shotaro giving a small smile. " Got em back for ya, Terui." Shotaro said as Ziden feels himself dazed for a moment before seeing the girl from earlier appearing.

" T-thanks for saving my life sir." The young girl bows before smiling up at him

" ITs not a problem lass, what's your name?" Ziden asked, bending down to the girl eye level.

" Asahi sir."

Blue dress, a biker helmet with Goggles, what an odd design she has. But she seemed happy. " The name is Ziden, come on, we'll take ya to our hideout." Ziden said, the girl blinking upon hearing his name as they headed by down into Ginza.

Once inside, Ziden moves her to the civilian district, despite her trying to talk to him afterwards as he goes to talk to the girls that recently arrived, getting debriefed and them telling them what they have been through.

_A long Discussion later..._

" I see, so you guys were gearing up for a Tournament between schools only to get warped here by a dimensional Quake. MAn, what a wild ride." Ziden said as Reimu was simply enjoying tea on the fountain edge.

" And this is a world turned on its head by Shocker and Shadowloo, that's just nuts." Ruby shakes her head at this, trying to figure it out.

" Well, our Uncle is missing but I am sure he would not mind if we give you guys some help with this." Yang said while nodding.

" Well, if our glorious leader thinks we should help, I would not mind." Weiss stated as Ruby nodded.

" Yeah, we should get settled in! Get our rooms and stuff!" And off she went as the other members of her team went after her.

" Sure got lively again." Ziden said while looking at them heading into the HQ as Tsukasa placed his hands in his pockets.

" It was never this lively in the last timeline, just a constant sense of dread. How'd you cause all this change?" Tsukasa asked, relaxing his way over to a chair as he looks at him.

" Nothing really, I've been on Resistance fronts before, we just needed to get more allies and morale would boost itself." Ziden said while looking at him.

" Yeah, back then, we only gathered up a few Riders and made due with the Gensokyo folks we had, but now, we have had so much more help now." Tsukasa seems to let out a yawn. " Seems like we can win now."

" Yeah. sure seems that way." Ziden looks back to Reimu who was enjoying her tea while looking at the duo." I might be dead but, atleast you guys can fix this and make everything normal again."

" Yeah, but for now, gather up more folks, break Bison's control, free the people." Ziden said while the duo nodded.

" AFter we rest, the next person we should go save is Wizard." Ziden raised a brow at this.

" Wizard?" Ziden asked as Sanae popped up out of the fountain, causing Reimu to scream and fall onto the floor.

" Kamen Rider Wizard! Haruto Souma! HE is a magic based Kamen Rider, just like you are!" Sanae, was, in the fountain for some reason.

" Huh neat. But a bigger question is, from what it sounds like, we had alot more folks up until a lil while ago, what happened?" Ziden asked as Sanae rubbed her side.

" Well, many of them, just kinda...left after they saw you, Flandre and Reisen die...so they are all out, hiding out in various parts of Japan, finding their own lil ways to live in the modern era." Ziden looks down. " Especially Mokou and Yuugi, they just left without a word, so I have no clue where they are now."

" We'll...find them after we get Haruto back, having blurry memories make it hard to track down Mokou, but I assume Yuugi would be somewhere with a ton of beer and Sake." Ziden nods while Tsukasa pats his back

" But first, you should get some rest, we'll go get Haruto in the morning, the being guarding him was a major troublemaker. IT killed one of us in the old timeline." Tsukasa said while Ziden nodded at this.

" Understood, I'll bring Mash with us, that shield should keep us safe." Ziden said while softly looking around the Ginza place, it was really built back up and alot of the natural Ginza goers got back into business here, shopping and leaving back to their homes to avoid Bison's stores.

Ziden made his way back down into his room, only to see Remilia's coffin within his room. " Hope you don't mind, but I decided to shack up with you."

"...I do very much mind, go back to your own room." Ziden said while going to his bed after avoiding the coffin, the male turning on his tv.

" Nope. I'm here for a reason and you know why." Remilia said, those red eyes staring right at him.

"... I don't have the time to cry over what was lost, the thought knowing my family is gone, I...have to hold it in and be strong for everyone." Ziden said while sitting down on the edge of his bed before looking to his hands

He didn't hear Remilia say anything but he does sigh for a moment. " That's why you are forcing yourself to be upbeat? You don't have to be a tough dork ya know." Ziden looked up to see Reimu floating above him and soon landing on the ground.

" You might be the Leader, but that ain't exactly a reason to force yourself to remain happy for us." Sonic spoke up, gaps were opening in the room, revealing the hidden presences in the room.

" We're your friends Ziden, and if you carry hurt, we will carry it with you." Mario steps up as well.

" Yeah, so stop being an idiot and let your feelings out already!" EVen Luffy threw in his own few cents as Ziden watched each of the allies from their own journies to tell him the thing Remilia told him to.

He slowly got up and tried to walk out of the room before stopping in the middle of them, his fists clenching hard as he looks at each and every one of them, before letting all of his pent up sorrows out into the room, all those present making sure to bear witness to the first time he has bared the tears of his soul out before others in so many years.

_The next day..._

After yesterday's events, his heart felt so much lighter, while he carried pain, the pain itself was lessened due to him no longer having to force himself to remain strong before the others. But he was focused on something else, his clothes changed.

His shirt now a white and blue shirt and his pants having changed to black and blue pants with symbols of the elements on the left pantleg just like his driver.

" This is...new."Ziden said before leaving the room and soon heading out to the exit of the HQ, seeing Tsukasa and Mash there waiting.

" I see you've decided to change your clothes, interesting choice." Tsukasa said while Mash was already armored up.

" Indeed Senpai, it looks nice. Today it seems we are going out to a Warehouse nearby, it might be a hard fight there. But I think we can handle it." Mash said as Ziden nods.

" We can indeed, lets go, we got a Wizard to save." Ziden said before the trio headed out and soon found themselves walking out to a large warehouse district with a large river outside of it.

" When the world changed like this, Japan's Geography changed vastly, though i do not know why." Tsukasa said while soon reaching the warehouse they needed to get inside.

" Might be an affect of whatever caused this." Ziden said while opening the gates to the warehouse and heading inside, watching the lights come on. " Or rather, Effect." Ziden saw the abundance of statues in here as Mash and Tsukasa walked inside.

" IS this, an art warehouse?" Mash asked while looking at the faces of the statues, seeing them all locked in a gaze of pure terror. " Exceedingly detailed too."

" these are no statues." Tsukasa said while stepping into the wide open area as a single statue was there, a man with what appeared to be a chain of rings on his person.

As soon as they got near it, Ziden could feel intense bloodlust coming from the area as he sees a ton of chains now appearing all around them, leaving them trapped in the center, a cloaked woman with long purple hair soon placing her hands on the Haruto statue.

" Indeed, these are creations of my design, do you like them?" That long lance scythe she had made Ziden be on guard. " Of course, new ones to turn into my creations are always welcome to this place." The woman softly stares at them, her eyes turning blood cold of those present in the room.

" This is! This is an enemy Servant!" Mash caught on quick and moved right in front of Ziden as soon as Lancer leapt into the air and slammed her blade down onto Mash's shield as Ziiden rolled out next to Tsukasa.

" A servant, those beings you told me about! So this is one of them huh?" Ziden was seen fumbling about in his jacket as he watched a bird come in and fly about in the area.

" Heh, you should be careful girl, this lance of mine is the Lance of Immortal Killing, any wound I give will never heal, a true mark of shame for a servant!" Her strikes caused shockwaves in the area as she forced Mash back into a large stack of crates before changing her focus and coming right for Ziden with that lance aimed at him. "And always make sure to protect your master, lest you want this to happen!"

And as soon as that lance came near Ziden's neck, he was quick to dick down, coat his leg in haki and soon slam it right into the jaw of Lancer, forcing her teeth to clench shut and shot her right into the air. " One rule you should know, this Master ain't defenseless!" Ziden said before spinning up onto his feet and staring at the airborne Lancer whom soon landed on a chain of hers. " A bunch of statues, cold eyes, Medusa huh?"

" Tch, for a human to be able to harm a servant, you're an odd human aren't you? Not only that, you guessed my True Name, seems I really cannot let you live." MEdusa said, gazing down at Ziden who threw a golden needle at Haruto, watching his stone body crack and glow before he was soon back in the flesh. " What!?"

" surprising, I know, the name is Ziden, remember that after the 4 of us kicks your ass!" Ziden said as Mash runs over to him.

" This woman, I am no match for her, Senpai, we should run!" MAsh declared as Ziden clicks his teeth.

" Only reason we should run is to get out of here." Ziden said before spinning his blade and soon cleaving a blade of wind to blast the chains blocking the exit out of the way before running out with Mash, Tsukasa grabbing the dazed Haruto as they soon reached outside, of which Medusa quickly leapt out to block their path out of their, her hair flowing out to chain them in and prevent them from running past them.

_" Hah, a bunch of humans with guts! I can respect that alot, and a young lady willingly facing a foe stronger than her! Now I would be awfully rude to deny aid to a woman like that!"_A voice rung out from around them as Medusa clicked her teeth.

" And who exactly here dares to get involved in this hunt?" Medusa asked a flash of blue lights were appearing in front of Ziden and Mash.

" Once you see me, you will understand." Out of the blue flash was that blue coated individual from before, blue coat and red eyes, and that staff of his, he was certainly a mage.

" You! Caster!: Medusa was annoyed by this presence, the woman spinning her lance while gazing hard at the Servant.

" In the flesh." Caster soon turned to look at Mash and Ziden. " Seems like you two could use the aid here, and far be it from me to deny a young lady some aid! In events like this, if its against her, I am willing to aid her enemy. So for now, we will form a temperary contract."

Ziden gazed at the man skeptically before shrugging. " Sure, as long as ya don't get in the way." Ziden said before pushing past him.

" Wh- Hey! this is a dangerous servant here Master, you shoul-" And Caster watched as Tsukasa and Haruto soon join him. Ziden spinning the Undine coin in his hands.

" Mash, Caster, make sure to play keep up, we're gonna go fast, hard and in a hurry." Ziden said before slamming his coin down into its slot and letting blue waters explode up around him, that familiar dolphin dancing around him before morphing into a mermaid as it soon crashes down onto him, transforming him.

" What the? This is certainly new." Caster watched as Ziden transformed along with Tsukasa transforming as well but he quickly recovered to focus on Medusa.

" I remember coming down here to check on mysterious disappearances in this area, and then you nabbed me like that." Haruto was seen holding a hand down over his hand shaped belt.

**" Driver On!"** And a now a large driver soon appeared with that same hand shape on it as he soon goes to turn the sides as the hand began to glow. **" SHA BA DO BE TOUCH HENSHIN!"** This line was repeated time and time again as he soon puts on a red Ring with a gemstone face, sliding it down and letting a small see through mask form on the gem.

"**Henshin."** Haruto soon slides the Ring down onto the glowing driver.

**" Flame. Please."** Soon a red magic circle appears to the right of Haruto with flames to the right of his hand soon starts sliding along his body, where the portal passes, his body was being covered by his Rider armor. "** HII HII HII HII HII!'** Once his Jingle was done, he was fully decked out in his rider armor, a skin tight suit with a jacket combo that ha two tails at the bottom, his chest was protected by a ruby colored gem and his headpiece was even a gem.

He soon flicks the coattails as he soon lifts up his hand and turns it to Medusa, showing her the ring and the back of his hand. " ITs...Showtime!" This was Kamen Rider Wizard, the 14th Heisei Rider!"

**Life is Showtime ( Kamen Rider Wizard)**

Wizard was quick to flip into the air and right over to where Medusa was and she was quick to aim her lance at him, only for him to deflect with his sword, smack it down to the ground before kicking her with a fiery strike, causing her to stagger back.

Ziden focused water to the tip of his trident and leapt into the fray and soon slashes right down on Medusa, drawing blood and causing her to leap back and unleash more chains as she was leaping to the carrying containers above.

" Not so fast!" Caster was quick to summon up fiery runes that soon turned into an arrow that arced and fired at her,m blasting where she was and soon lands down on the ground, soon seeing Mash coming right at her, which she counters with a stab from her shield, the clash causing a massive shockwave.

Decade soon came right in and slashed Medusa right across the chest with his blade, slowly walking in and slashing her again, catching her lance as Wizard leapt in and spin kicks her with a fiery kick. Ziden was not afraid to get in close and throw in rapid watery kicks with intense force, only for her to slap her leg down and slash him right across the chest with her lance, causing spraks to spray out.

" Feh, seems that armor is protecting you three from my lance, no matter, once i tear through it, I'll make sure to leave hellish scars that will never hear." MEdusa screamed before one powerful slash that hits the trio and forces them to slide back, all three of them soon firing their bullets into her body and sending her flying back.

" Feh! Such a reckless lady, to boast such things in these times, unhealable? Magic has advanced enough to cure even that, you foolish harlot." Ziden boasted while spinning his lance and soon leaping out and stabbing her right in the gut, blood spraying out upon the impact while she soon slashed right down along Ziden's body.

" HARLOT!? Your tongue won't be so sharpafter i sever it from your tongue." Her strikes were wild and strong, causing sparks to endlessly rain out.

" Senpai!" Mash was quick to run over only for Caster to stop her.

" That Lancer, she really let herself get fooled like that huh?" Caster asked while seeing her blade slamming onto the back of his arm with the intent of trying to pierce through it as Decade and Wizard were seen leaping over her and letting their finishing moves shine through their blades before slashing her down the back, causing her to scream.

" and you made a fatal mistake, focus on one single opponent when you have many, may you learn your mistakes in where you go from here!" Ziden was sliding a card into his Read as it began to glow.

**" Card Set! Finishing Strike Time!"** When she staggered forward, his fist moved right into her chest, pushing in the ample bosom before stopping an inch away.

" Its over. **Oceanic Foam Splitting Strike!"** His fist shot forward with an insane amount of force, destroying bone and flesh as water exploded out of her back and caused the containers behind her to cave in and form a shark's head, the servant leaning over his shoulder and coughing up blood before falling down past him.

" Hah...losing to a human...I'm a disgrace of a Servant...humans who can fight servants...truly, terrifying, but not as terrifying...as your fates at the hand of Master Bison, this war, will end in your deaths..." Medusa gave her last words, golden sparks forming around her before she began to fade, Ziden watching Tsukasa and Haruto transforming back.

" Not bad Master! First time I've actually had to take an supportive role in a fight, not bad at all." Caster said while seeing Ziden detransform, to show his clothes were torn up and he was bruised and battered to an insane amount.

" Senpai! Are you alright?!" Mash was quick to run over to him and hold him up before he felt.

" Yeah...the hell happened...my body feels like hell." Ziden said, barely remembering what occurred during the fight.

" We'll have to talk when we get back to base Senpai." She was going to summon the man hole, only for Tsukasa to stop her.

" No, let me." That familiar clear screen soon appears and swallows them, a woman above on a crane clicking her teeth as she watched them vanish, that glow of her purple eye shining in the slowly encroaching darkness of the night.

_Later on in the infirmary..._

Ziden was now forced into bedrest in the medical bay as he sees the needles currently stuck into him. " You took alot of damage during that Ziden, that lance inflicts unhealable wounds but that means nothing for a woman of my intelligence. But enough on that, your memory of that battle does not exist?"

Ziden shakes his head. " Nope, after I transformed, i just kinda blacked out." Ziden said as he sees Kanako in the corner of the room, staring at him as Caster stood next to him.

" Sounds like a real pickle, though I expected things to not be easy, this is a **Holy Grail War** after all." Caster Said as Ziden tries to sit up and look at him.

" The what?!"Ziden was about to get up before his Coins all flew out of his pockets.

_" What, ya deaf in the ears lad? He obvious said __**Holy Grail War."**_ Salamander was now letting out fire as it was floating to the edge of the bed before its flames spiraled and soon made a tall woman before the bed.

_" Calm yourself, lizard He is still injured from those strikes from Medusa." _Water began to ooze out of Undine before forming a regally dressed woman holding a trident.

_" hmph, if you did not rage in like a fool, he might not even be like this in the first place!"_ Dust formed from Gnome and soon formed a tall, hulking man of stone.

_" Indeed, you should learn most from that, you rock brained brute."_ Winds began to blast out, much to the annoyance of Eirin as it knocked all her paper down, forming a short tomboy spinning a gun.

" What...is this?" Ziden asked, looking to the four as Patchouli sighed.

"I should have known from the names Marisa told me...these Coins aren't just some random magic coins...they're Coins of the legendary Elementals." Patchouli said as Ziden stares at them, the four smiling back at him.

_Trivia:_

_1\. Alraune is a beast from the SMTverse and is not as big as I depicted, i will be indeed resizing some foes to give them more flair to the fight._

_2\. Asahi is not an oc, she will be learned about during the next chapter_

_3\. Haruto is from Kamen Rider Wizard, a season not many liked but everyone agrees, the suit is just, really damn cool._

_4\. Medusa is from Fate Grand Order, sadly the adult lancer form is sadly, not playable and only for OVA_

_5\. All those coins are technically ocs, but they exist throughout many media as those names._

_6\. Holy Grail War is gonna be very important to this story and the one right after it._

_Author's note: You can look at how many words this has and you can guess i may have taken a while to do it. Next few chapters will have Ziden off resting while the others pull their own weight, so enjoy that. Also, so glad you are all enjoying the story, please leave a review, fav or follow anytime this story catches your interest, at the end of the Next chapter, i shall do something special to show what all series will be appearing in the upcoming Super Robot Wars Crossover_


	8. Shining Lights Against Murderous Surge

Darklight: Yeah, that is the thing with Medusa, they always have messed up fates and Fate's Medusa is no different.

* * *

One was certainly excited today as one could see Meiling kicking the air hard, rather excited about her very first mission given to her by both Lady Remilia and Ziden. Her mind even raced back to that moment when she was told her mission after hearing the Tracker Box speak.

_Earlier..._

" That's...THAT'S STUPID!" Ziden slammed his fist down on the bed he was resting in as Caster was boredly digging in his ear. " YOU HAVE THESE STUPID BLOODY BATTLES OVER JESUS' DAMN SIPPY CUP!? AND FOR A DAMN WISH!?

Romani himself seemed even panicked by the change of mood that Ziden was showing as Olga and Mash remained behind Marisa.

" Jesus...I heard about him, ze. A few outsiders often talked about him, a famous Saint of the outside world. Turned Wine into water or something." Marisa scratched her head as Ruby looked between the two.

" Reverse that Marisa. So he really did exist." Reiji said while uncrossing his arms.

" Its stupid, the Holy Grail can't even grant wishes at all!" Ziden slammed his fist down again, causing Ruby to Eep. " Drinking from the essence of the Grail grants you one thing and one thing alone, **The ability to Recreate the Miracles of Christ.** It cannot grant wishes, to think mages have been fighting over a damn Grail that **I freaking own."** Ziden sighed out as Romani was surprised.

" Wait what!?"Both Olga and Romani were shocked.

" Yeah, after one of the Knights of Camelot got it, I made sure to take it from them and sealed it deep in my Manor, even if can't grant wishes like you guys falsefully believe, its a massively powerful Mystic and Divine Engine. slap that sucker into a machine to siphon and use its power and you got a war machine ready."

" ah right, you did travel with Christ, I remember you telling me and Yuyuko that back in the old days." Yukari said while sitting next to him, gently petting the head of the sleeping Chen.

" Yeah but that's how this place came to be, on our world, that is how the Grail works. Bison got a Grail somehow and used it to warp and change the world." Romani explained as Caster nods.

" That's right, Doctor, that's how he made this singularity, a world where he is its King and ruler and using both Servants and his own crew to destroy anything opposing him." CAster, also known as Cu Chulainn.

" Right, if its from another world, i can understand that then, but the one on this world is not that, but if a Holy Grail War is what this place is, it just means we need to beat all the Servants and use that Grail to revert everything to normal." Ziden said while nodding as he sighed.

" Indeed, seems we have our end goal but for now, you should all focus on gathering more forces, even with all the aid you have gained, you are still outgunned from the data the survivors of Bison has told us." Romani explained while Ziden nods once more.

" JEez, after this, I'm gonna head down to this Fuyuki and take care of that Holy Grail War nonsense before it starts." Ziden said while gazing at the door. " But for now, i have to rest, that fight with Medusa, hurt my body like a bitch, hurts to even move."

" And yet you kinda went all, Rargh, angry on your poor arms." Ruby said while trying to lighten the mood, she succeeded.

" Yeah, so for now, the others will handle the recruitment and info gathering." Yukari said while Marisa sighed.

" Guess i really should have let the outsiders help, just...feels so wrong gathering unrelated people to help." Marisa sighed while Yang places a hand on her shoulder.

" Hey, no need to be so down about it, this is about all of us, Bison could easily come to Remnant and do the same thing there so this is our fight too."Yang said while smirking bright

Meiling, Luffy and Kaguya soon entered the room with the Tracker Box in tow.

" Ziden! The cool box was saying stuff again so we brought it to you!" Luffy said while dropping the radiolike object right down on his chest.

_" Man, if there were places to hide where Bison would not be, it would be that shrine on the outskirts of town, but i hear a beast pretending to be a martial Artist lies there, so we just should hide in the sewers." A male talking to his family no doubt about that. " If we could find the resistance, that would be even better."_

_" Man, down on my luck again at the casino, maybe i should go and use that human punching bag down in Kamurocho. Real shame that she offered herself to be like this after challenging one of Bison's forces. But eh, if she is immortal, i will not feel bad, might take some of that Silver hair though."_

_" Goddammit, some crazy powerful horned chick took over the Sake and Beer plant! Now we can't even get to work for Lord Bison's more drink happy forces! We are gonna get exterminated for sure if we can't get her out of the Ueno area!"_

Silence passes as Ziden motions for the three to step forward. " come here, i have to give you guys something to be able to communicate with us. I'm gonna give you guys some nano machines." Ziden said while Meiling looked confused.

" Nano...machines?" Meiling tilts her head.

" Uh, just think of it like a really cool magical tool."KAguya said while holding out her arm and soon letting Ziden touch it, the black part of Ziden;'s jacket soon moved down onto her hand like a weird sludge and soon wraps around her hand and formed an armband.

" WHOA, THAT'S SO COOL! ME NEXT!"Luffy was indeed next as he soon got his black armband and was moving his hand around. "COOL, THE SLUDGE STUFF BECAME AN ARMBAND!"

Meiling soon got hers as she looks confused. " To communicate with us, simply tap it and think of this place and you will be connected to us." Ziden said while letting Kaguya demonstrate as a blue Screen of Ziden appeared above her band.

" Okay, I got it!" Meiling was proud of this, even trying it herself.

" Meiling, I do not know why but I can feel deep down inside, you should go check out that shrine. That will be your mission from me." Remilia said as she walked into the room, spooking Ruby as she had full on wings.

" Is it your ability to manipulate Fate telling you something?" Meiling asked as she nodded.

" Yes, I saw a man in your fate, a righteous soul but corrupted by his own darkness..." Remilia said as Ziden and both Reiji snapped up.

" Righteous man?" Ziden said

" And at a shrine? No, must be a dojo, and its no doubt Ryu." Reiji said as Meiling remembered the name

" Oh yeah, he helped us back with the Ultima Brigade if i remember right!" Meiling slammed her fist into her hand.

" Hmm, I will go after the human punching bag, simply for the reason I get to see my rival at her lowest, fufufu." Kaguya simply laughed as Ziden raised a brow.

" Sometimes, i can see why Mokou wants to harm you."

" If the horned being is truly Yuugi or Suika, then dealing with their unholy strength shall be Luffy's job." Yukari said while gazing at Luffy while he was still trying to figure out how the band worked.

" Nami, go with Luffy, he will need someone to know how to use that band." Ziden said while Nami scoffed.

" Right, have my use the 'magic' armband." Nami softly touched Luffy's band to connect it to the base.

" Its not magic, its science based." ziden said before she blinked once.

" Wait what-"

"As much as I wanna know, not now, you all need to get out there and get those people now." Patchouli said while gazing at the trio.

_Back to the Present..._

Meiling made her way up to the entrance of Ginza as she looked at Kaguya and Luffy. " I wish you all luck in your gathering of forces!" Meiling said while Nami shook her head.

" Non-humans are oddly optimistic." Nami said as they began to head out of Ginza and soon headed out towards Ueno, and Kaguya was making her wait to Kamurocho.

Meiling made her own way up to the famous Dojo where Ryu learned his legendary arts, the woman ready to take on this beast that may be Ryu, gently walking up each step, letting her chi flow freely from her body. Each step she takes, she can feel a bad Ki washing through the area.

_" Such murderous intent, Master Shuwen, please guide my fists in this battle to purify the evil out of my ally."_ Meiling internally prayed before making her way up the stairs, and walking past a myriad of training dummies, destroyed by fist and wicked chi. The woman making her way over a little bridge of a river and walking up to the Doho ahead of her.

And the sight before it made her eyes squint and drop right down into a battle stance, a man cloaked in purple flowing chi stood before it, gi painted black and a large hole imprint on his chest, from a powerful fist, that brown hair looked much wilder than normal and his eyes took a black scalera with red eyes. He roared out a powerful battle cry. **" I AM THE FIST OF HEAVEN ITSELF! ALL THOSE WHO APPROACH, SHALL DIE!"**

Meiling watched him approach before seeing him take his battle stance, the Evil pouring off of him in waves as she was ready to fight.

**Theme of Evil Ryu ( Ultra Street Fighter 4)**

A leap into the air and soon a rain of purple fireballs came right down onto Meiling, prompting her to leap back and watched him dive right down to her, catching his foot and soon launching him into one of the trees, quick to follow up with a powerful punch, which he was quick to dodge as it tore through the tree.

He was quick on the attack though, sweeping her legs out from under her and soon lifting his leg up to stomp on her, her rolling out of the way, only to see a fireball coming for her.

" Hadouken!" She was quick to counter the blast with a Chi Bullet and made sure to close the distance, stamping her feet down and soon slamming her elbow right into his chest, causing him to cough up a black muck before she followed up with a powerful kick down into the head and smashing him into the earth, causing the very rocks to shatter.

He almost felt himself lost in the earth before standing right up and soon slamming his fist into her gut. Twisting it powerfully enough that she heard the fabric tear and soon felt her flesh trying to follow, she soon sees him shoot upwards and slam that fist into her jaw. " Shoryuken!" The fist rockets high into the heaven and takes Meiling with him, only for her to quickly respond by slamming the both of her feet into his chest.

" Twin Radiant Impact!" And her legs soon shot out like a rocket and smashed him down along the ground and through the river, causing water and rocks to shoot up into the air as he soon rolls onto his back and forms another Hadouken into his hand. Meiling was quick on the uptake this time

" Water Taijiquan!" Meiling forms a water flowing like chi in her hands and makes it spiral around like a whirlpool and absorbs the Hadouken right into it and soon leaps into Action, throwing a barrage of powerful kicks and punches that Ryu was matching blow for blow, the male staggering from each impact and letting it be known that her power had certainly grown over the months.

And she made sure to land a kick right down onto his hip, striking her hardest hit yet as she made sure to send him crashing hard into a tree and soon dashed right at him. " Fragrant Wave!" And a powerful blast of chi shot forward out of the blast, only for it to hit the tree and watch as he stood on one leg and glides past the attack like it was not even there.

" This might be a tougher bout than I was expecting." Meiling softly wipes under her nose before bouncing on her feet, seeing Ryu forming another Hadouken, only to see it darken and become alot more Purple, which she made sure to take note of.

" **Metsu! Hadouken!"** That fireball shot out like a Rocket but Meiling flew right over it and soon slammed down onto his head.

" Spiral Light Steps!" Those powerful chi imbued stomps caused powerful shockwaves to come out with each Strike,and she showed no mercy with them, she knew Ryu would not die from the strikes, though she may have been over estimating his abilities. She ends it all with a powerful flip kick to the face that sends him crashing right onto the gravestone of Gouken and shatters it.

" **Geh, I am...power! I am...hatred! how am I losing!?" **Evil Ryu slowly gets up to his feet and soon takes that odd stance again." **Your Soul! I shall rupture it, without mercy! Shun Goku Satsu!"** And like lightning he approached but Meiling was ready, reaching into her depths of experience to remember the man who able to defeat her in but a single strike.

" To end a battle in a single blow, I will not waste anymore efforts or waste a motion!" A strong stomp came down as a rock slammed into Ryu's foot and caused him to stumble of the move and soon right into Meiling's sweet spot. " Radiant Impact: Explosive Colors!" And soon she slammed her closed palm into his chest, the sound of bone shattering and muscle tearing rang out in the area as an explosion of rainbow colored chi soon exploded out of Ryu's back and blasted him backwards.

Time seemingly slowing down as he screamed in Total loss, darkness oozing from him before exploding away, as he slammed into the earth, his clothing burnt away and showing his chest as Meiling exhaled before looking at her completely busted arm, bones sticking out each and every way. " I still need practice with that move to perfect it!" Meiling quickly ran over to Ryu. "Ryu are you alright!?"

Soft groans soon came from the fighter, as he slowly looked up to see Meiling's beaming face above his. " Meiling? Is that you? Gerr!" And he was in pain as he slowly sat up.

" Yep! In the flesh, though, what happened to you back there, you were so, evil." Meiling asked, the man looking away.

"That was the Satsui no Hado, a cursed side of my fighting style, each and every day I fight to deal with it but it seems it is not enough. But this time was different." Meiling tilts her head at this. " An old man appeared here, asking me questions like ' why do I fear to embrace the wonderful darkness within' After that, i do not remember what he did." Ryu shakes his head as Meiling gently helps him up with her good arm.

" Don't worry, we will tell Ziden all about it, I am sure he knows something." Meiling said while stomping on the ground 3 times and forming a manhole.

"What?"

" Don't question it! Come on!" And Meiling snatched Ryu right into the sewers as it closed behind them, 4 figures hidden in the shadows were watching the battle go down.

" Think they could do it?"

" Yeah, probably, but with who is backing up M. Bison, we should probably aid em dudes!"

" No, if they learn of us somehow and need our aid, they will seek us out, until then, we stick to the Shadows and keep an eye on the Foot."

" Fine by me, been waiting to get back to beating down some Foot bots, my sais are getting rusty from inaction."

The four figures soon leap through the trees, leaving the area in silence.

_Elsewhere..._

M Bison could seen staring down at Dr Wily and Eggman as the two doctors were working away on a project.

" How goes the progress on the Project, doctors?" His voice was stern and commanding as ever but he was sporting something new today, a regal red, purple and gold cape to show his royal status as the ruler of the world.

" Terrible! I don't know what this creature is or where he came from, but he needs to be sent back!" Wily was looking at the massive being floating in the tank, unknown metals adorning its body, but those clawed hands and silver clown like mask on its face was abnormal, but most notable was the Lunar Capital symbol on its breastplate.

" Everytime we have tried to give this thing a test run, its went on a full on murdering spree! To use this thing is beyond dangerous! And I know dangerous objects!" Eggman was right, he knew danger that was far too much to be controlled.

" I had not asked for your opinions, doctors, I asked you only if the project was going well." Bison's face contorted into a scowl as the doctors shirked around.

" Not well, I say we just scrap it and go with the back up plan." Wily said while rubbing along his hair.

" Hmm, if the creature is too powerful, even for the Psychopower I placed in it to not control. This being from another dimension, hold onto it, we may use him to take care of Ziden and his pathetic cronies." Bison simply smirks at this while looking to their secret project, a case full of machines based on Mario, Luigi, Sonic, And Shadow.

_Trivia:_

_1\. Shuwen is a famous person from history that you can easily read up on, simply put look him up and learn just how badass Li Shuwen is._

_2\. That old man will come up again later, though fans of a certain series will know him off the bat._

_3\. Those four shadows will be very important to the story so do keep an eye out on them_

_4\. Cu is a Irish hero from Celtic lore, you can basically call him Irish Hercules, read up on him, he is cool._

_5\. Servants go by various classes and its always wise to publically call them by their class, otherwise, people will learn who they are and their weaknesses as well_

_Author's Notes: This was a short chapter because the next two will be the other chars going to deal with the incidents the Tracker Box found and after that, another Gore warning will be coming up Since, you will be learning about what happened to Gensokyo during the raid and the Raid on Shinra. As I said before, previews for the Series appearing in Divine Super Robot Wars which will take place after the Story that takes place after this one, i will be showing what series to expect. As always, leave a Review or a story fav and have a wonderful night_

_Story Preview: Divine Super Robot Wars_

_Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack/Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack: Beltorchika's children_

A blue and white Gundam could be seen floating in the depths of space, a large asteroid like object floating behind them. Amuro Ray was its pilot. " Char! Why are you committing the same mistakes of your past?!" The Hi Nu Gundam soon took off. " Take this, Fin Funnel!" It flew far into the background, the flashing of lights soon showing a myriad of Funnels flying about and soon aiming at the large Red mecha, Nightengale.

Lasers soon slammed into the armor of Nightengale and soon caused it to blast about in the air before Amuro's machine flew in and started slicing at the machine hard with its beam Saber while soon flying around it, switching out for his Beam Rifle, firing powerful blasts all along its back before flying under it and blasting it right up its legs, focusing power into the blast as the Funnels focused fire on the machine.

The scene ends with an explosion from the attack and a lightning flash, showing Divine Super Robot Wars after the attack.


	9. Pirate Vs Oni: Rubber Vs Brute Force

**Aboveground Urban Area A ( Shin Megami Tensei 4)**

Luffy and Nami began their walk through this new area, seeing the many factories around, unnatural to this place and the many people suffering from the pollution it puts off. " This is awful, its Like Punk Hazard but alot worse." Nami pointed out, seeing even children being forced to wear Gas maskes incase the gases swing down to the ground again.

The factories polluted this town but it was not known why, it was why Ziden was on a blue screen. "According to some of the people, they have been seeing Sciency types coming in and out of those factories, so Nami, I want you to explore the factory and see which one has reports on what these guys are doing."

" Sounds simple enough, it seems to be one big that people are avoiding" Nami said while seeing the Scientists hanging around outside of it, conversing on how to get in.

" I got a way to get in!" Luffy was quick to grab onto a scaffolding onto the side of the building with that stretchy arm and grabbing Nami and soon slingshotting over there, almost screaming but covering her mouth as they soon landed on the scaffolding, seeing the steel door before them.

Luffy used his strength to open the door and soon heads into the factory, seeing the large spacious area with a myriad of machines down below, shattered and busted.

" Come on, this thing has a map of this place where we should go." Nami said while gazing down at the destruction, done by hands that one could not call human.

" I don;'t get why that lady is here busting up this place! I think a good beatdown should knock her into her senses!" Luffy cracked his knuckles while soon running with Nami along the platforms, their dots on the map moving with them.

The place, aside from the music, was silent, whatever this part of the plant was for,only had the sounds of their Footsteps ringing through it, the more they walked, the more eerie it sounded. Once they got close to the more alcoholic section of this place, they could smell the beer in the air, sake and even western beer, used for the more stressed member of Shockerloo.

" Whoa! Zoro would be in heaven in a place like this!" Luffy said while walking down along the walkway, seeing stairs down the way and leading to the ground as Nami sees a large office ahead of them on said ground floor.

" That's where we need to go, so where is-" As soon as she stepped down onto the ground, Luffy already was walking to the center and turning to the right, seeing a woman in a ragged kimono sitting there, glaring ahead at him.

" Geh, though you spineless humans stopped coming in here after the last batch stopped coming." Yuugi was sitting down on a bent metal chair, using it akin to a throne and gazing at Luffy. " You..."

" Yeah, its me! What the hell are you doing here! Don't you know Ziden would be upset with what you ar- !?" Luffy was quick to block a punch from her with his Haki, feeling his body sliding back far as those eyes of hers were fueled with hostility.. Nami saw this and quickly pulled out that blue pole of hers before seeing Yuugi focused on her.

" Keep his name out of your mouth, pirate! I lost him due to my own failures... and i won't let some upstart punk talk about him lightly." Yuugi cracked her knuckles while glaring at Nami. " And you best stay out of this, unless you wanna end up like them."

Nami soon looked to where she was looking and seeing those bodies smashed into the wall, shattered into pieces and the wall dyed Red but Luffy was focused on her. " NAmi! Leave her to me and find that thingy Ziden wants you to look at!" Luffy was seen staring down Yuugi while cracking her neck.

" You did good work with us during that war back then but, srry, for that aid, I'll make this painless!" Nami was quick to nod and run off towards that office as Luffy cracked his knuckles. His first fight since Whole Cake Island's whole mess.

**Battle at the Speed of Sound ( One piece Pirate Warriors)**

" Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy threw his stretched out fist right into the stomach of Yuugi, causing her to stagger back a bit before she was racing right towards him, her fist slamming right into his fist like a hellish explosive force, his head flying back as he looks at her., " Gum Gum Bell!" And now his head shot right back like a rubber band, smashing into her arjms and knocking her back some.

Hitting her body was like hitting a bolder made of metal, his fist and head was hurting but he pushed down that pain before seeing her launch forward and punching him right in the gut, Luffy's rubber body took it full force but it sent him flying sky high into the air, the pirate soon swinging out his arm, forming balls on them and they soon slingshotted into his body, turning him pink and steaming.

" Gun Gum Jet Axe!" And like lightning, his leg slammed down, Yuugi blocking the attack with her forearms while wondering why that hit did not harm him as much as it should, she had not had a challenge in a long while so she had a hard time remembering.

" Faster huh, don't matter! I am gonna crush you like an ant!" Yuugi stomped her foot into the ground while her fist slammed right into the air. " Terra Impact!" The air itself shook with the force of the punch and caused the earth itself to shake as a powerful blast of air tore through the ceiling above luffy, qwho was quick to dodge out of the way and land on the ground.

Luffy was seen pulling his arm back and twisting it, it turning black as Yuugi noticed this quite easily before Luffy dashed right at her. " Gum Gum Hawk Rifle!" The very impact caused Yuugi;'s Kimon to tear more, twisting and actually burning her skin from the impact before being smashed into the wall.

While this battle goes on, Nami was being tutored by the technicians of the Resistance on what to do and soon found a way to hack into the secret files using a flash drive and soon found herself looking at the major file known as

" Project Hedorah? Uh what even is that?" Nami asked while Nitori on the other line rubs the back of her head.

" No clue, gonna let the boss man see it when he gets back." Nitori answered while Nami looked confused.

" Wait, he was completely injured, where the hell could he have gone?!"

_At the same time as this..._

The opening of a Gap was heard as Ziden, Yukari and Patchouli were seen exiting a Gap into his manor, stepping over the broken and rotting bodies of his servants. Using Yukari as a crutch, he slowly made his way to the vault area, seeing a large room with various treasures, lined up in cases.

" So this is where you wanted to go, please do not tell me this is for some protection for your greed." Yukari said while Ziden leads her deeper in.

" Something more important than that, i am never worried of that. These cases instantly teleport the items inside to another random dimension if broken by force and you can't trick the sensors i put in em. They only open by my hand and my hand alone. And attached to me as well." Ziden explained while Patchouli gazed around.

A foreboding sword with a single glowing eye that seemed to stare back at her. " Soul Edge." She read the plaque for it while soon walking past it. Many cursed and powerful items lie here but she soon reached where Ziden was, looking at the incredulous look on Yukari's face.

" This is what we came here for? Mere gems?" Yukari asked, almost annoyed as Ziden looked at them, 6 in all, each differently colored from each other.

" Indeed, they will be crucial as a back up plan, in case we try to undo what has come and Bison has made it impossible to return it." Ziden places his hand on the scanner while looking at one of the cases, cracked from a strong kick, judging from the footprint smear on it. The case opens up for the Red gem to slowly fly into his jacket, soon going to grab the the purple Gem as well. He thought for a moment before going over and taking the Green gem as well, walking over to Yukari.

" How, these are just trinkets?" Yukari asked while Ziden chuckled.

" Ya don't know what they are? Shame, seems i know something ya do not know." Ziden said while chuckling, Yukari now knows what it feels like on the other side.

" sometimes...I wonder if I raised you too well..." Yukari sighed while looking at Patchouli looking at a large Tome in a case, while her face was neutral, like it always was most of the time, her aura showed heavy excitements to the tome. A tome from **A Land where the Fantasies never End**. It wasn't cursed, he just hid it here because Marisa started trying to loot his place and succeeding.

" Me too." Ziden said while limping over to Patchouli and gently touching the scanner, lights running through his hand and she soon snatched up like lightning.

" Thank you, but will those odd Stones do the job?" Patchouli asked as a Gap slowly opened behind them.

" Yeah, but they are Gems, and their power, are legions beyond what the Grail did to this world. Only thing is, we should destroy it first before i even need to see if I need to use them." Ziden answered while entering the Gap, eyes and arms reaching out along their starry path as Yukari followed closely behind incase he fell. " I kept them here because they are the safest here, far from the Avengers and far from SHIELD. I am thankful to both but I trust neither."

" You've healed alot since Omega. In a few days, you will be back at full fighting power." Patchouli actually counted the days, the woman smiling while looking at the tome and being confused by the language inside of it, this was gonna take some time.

" Yeah, even these unhealable bruises are nice and done with mostly, its just the soreness getting to me." Ziden explained while seeing the end of the path and soon entering back into the medical wing and going to slowly crawl back into his bed.

" Indeed, I think my training made your healing, a tad too strong." Yukari thought aloud while softly going to sit down as Patchouli noticed many people coming into the room, civilians from this area.

" Can we...help you people?" Patchouli asked while Ziden looked at them all, holding a myriad of flowers and get well cards.

_Back to the Battle..._

" GAWAHHHH!" And the sound of Luffy smashing hard into a scaffolding above them and smashing through it, coughing up blood from the impact, Yuugi's fist was pure black now as she sees him falling down to the earth.

" I just thought you can use this stuff on those guys that turn into Elements. But it works on rubber punks too?" Yuugi asked while looking at the Haki coating her arms, Luffy falling to the ground in a thud before slowly getting up.

" W-why you?! You hit even harder than Katakuri!" Luffy remembered that hellish battle, one where his Haki truly grew and would only grow stronger.

" Of course I do, i am a damn oni after all, now then, lets see how long you last!"

**A Flower Studded Sake Dish on Mt. Ooe ( Touhou SA)**

As soon as her music kicked up, she dashed forward and smashed a fist where Luffy's head was and she made sure to keep striking as he rolled away from each impact, the attacks fierce before he got away.

" Gum Gum Jet Pistol!" And that fist shot right into her Haki covered arms, lightning arcing from the impact while he was now speeding away and soon appearing under her. " Jet Bazooka!" Those palms slammed right into her stomach and sending her up into the air before she remained in place before letting her Expshere glow before coming right back down.

" Ooe Splitting Impact!" And with a clothesline coated in Haki, she was seen smashing right into Luffy and smashing him into the floor, watching the ground be torn apart from the impact, Nami panicking as she finished getting the data into the drive to watch Luffy fight against Yuugi. This woman, was a true monster!

Luffy got right back up and spat up the blood in his mouth, Haki now coating his arms. " Gum Gum Hawk Gattling!" And those fists shot out like lightning, slamming into Yuugi over and over and causing her to stagger back from the blows, this was a strong human, she knew that from fighting alongside him in the war.

But that did not matter now, her hands soon grabbing onto one of his fists and soon yanking him right to her as she was seen smashing her fist right down onto his head, smashing him down into the metal ground below and causing a crater to form as Luffy clutched his head in pain as he was quick to leapt into the air and coat his arms once more. " Gum Gum Eagle Bazooka!" And his hands shot down like cannon and slammed into her gut, actually causing her to fall onto the ground and being crushed under the impact.

Luffy leaping down onto the ground and letting haki flow along his arm and letting steam build up and soon turn to fire as he dashed towards her as she was dusting herself off. "Gum Gum Red Hawk!" And that fist slammed right into her stomach, fire exploding out of her back as she coughed up only a minor mount of blood from the impact.

Her fist was pulled back and Luffy was too slow to notice. " Lets see if you can withstand this, Rock Buster!" A move she inspired from her partner that she left behind, the punch slamming into Luffy's face and causing it to cave in and the haki making it hurt extra painful and soon shattering the very ground inside and outside of the factory as Luffy flew right into the wall and caused the entire wall to cave in from the impact.

" Gah!" Luffy slides right down the wall and soon lands on his knees, blood pooling down from his face in a river, the struggle to keep his eyes open, must have meant his nose was broken. And he saw her charging right for him for a finishing blow, his arms quick to come up and be coated in Haki as he was ready to block the attack, only for a blue screen to appear.

" Yo Luffy, you done bringing her through the Labyrinth yet?" Ziden's face appeared on the screen as Yuugi stops right in her path and charge.

" T-the hell is this?! Is this one of those tricks!? You trying to enrage me more, Rubber man!?" Yuugi was getting redder and redder as Ziden noticed her and turns the screen around.

" Oh, she was beating your ass, I expected as much, you're strong but not Oni strong." Ziden was looking at Yuugi from the hospital bed. " Yo Muscle for brains, calm the hell down. I'm not dead."

" How the hell do I know this isn't a damn trick again, what if this is one of those Recodings or whatever?!" She was seen grabbing at the screen and glaring right at Ziden.

" Cuz if this was a recording, I'd not know that you were pissed at me once for using your sake dish as a frisbee for my dog, or the fact that you snore very loudly." Ziden continues to list more and more as Yuugi began to grow redder, not from redness but from some form of embarassment.

" ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT. But...how the hell are you-."

" We'll talk when you guys get back here, Meiling and Kaguya already on route back, so get back here fast. That fight of yours is gathering attention." Luffy was seen struggling to get to his feet as Yuugi lifts him up as Nami was stunningly coming out of that room, placing the drive in her pocket.

" Alright but how are we-" Nami was seen tapping her foot three times as the hole soon appeared before them as Yuugi was confused. " Not gonna question it." Yuugi soon leapt into the hole with the other two, a flash of blue lights appeared on a scafolding appeared a man cloaked in Golden armor, who was watching the battle.

" Hmph, so those beings from the land of Fantasy are stronger than they look. Mongrels that masquerade as women disgust me more than most things, but that fool who calls himself a Hero, I shall most certainly face him and put him in his place soon enough." The man was seen vanishing into blue lights, a woman with a glowing purple eye was watching this with a grin from the ceiling above..

" So that is how they are getting around, time to let Bison know and get my bonus at long last." The woman's presence vanished and soon tthe factory was empty, minus the sounds of a klaxon alarm

**" Bioterror incident is occurring! Bioterror Incident is occurring! Commencing Town wide lock down immediately!"**

_Trivia:_

_1\. The man in Gold armor is someone you will know in full details but him saying Mongrel makes it very well known who he is._

_2\. That purple eyed woman is someone very obvious to Street Fighter fans_

_3\. That tome is a spellbook that contains fFinal Fantasy spells, obviously_

_4\. Those gems will be important throughout these next few lines of stories._

_Author's notes: So sorry about the late upload but due to circumstances i despise, I have to babysit over the summer and the assholery of these kids frankly have been ruining my mood to write, especially when one of them almost burns the house down and then later leaves the door unlocked and wide open where something could have gotten in and killed us. So basically, my uploads might be slow. but no worries, i will do my best. And yes, you can indeed guess or even suggest Mecha series that appear in the upcoming story in the future. There will be big surprises. **Also since this is gonna be a KAguya and Mokou encounter, Gore Warning, big time.** Read and review people!_

_Story PReview: Divine Super Robot Wars_

_Mobile Suit Gundam Zeta_

A blue, red and white Gundam could seen floating in space while its Blue haired pilot, Kamille Bidan was ready for combat. " Mobile Armor Big Zam?! Would they revive that destructive machine!?" And soon the Zeta gundam was seen pulling out its beam saber and launching it. " Beam Confuse!" Pulling out his beam Rifle and fired three shots at the beam saber, the beam being split into many shots, all of them raining down onto a massive UFO like machine, causing explosions to rock along its features.

The scene soon shifts to a lightning flash and Divine Super Robot Wars appearing on the screen.


	10. A Grand old bloody Catfight

**Warning: There be Gore here**

* * *

**Town Theme (Mario and Luigi: Bowsers Inside Story)**

Well, this was most certainly new to Ziden, looking at the myriad of people in here, including the Asahi girl. " S-sorry that we invaded during your resting time but we uh, wanted to thank you!"

" Thank me for what?" Ziden asked as an older man with a nice hat and another man, armed up in army gear stepped forward.

" I doubt ya would remember it, Ziden, but we all owe you a debt of gratitude for not only saving us here in Ginza but also back when we were younger, fresher demon hunters." The man who seemed to be in army gear was speaking calmly but had a friendly smile on his face.

" When you were younger hunters. What did I do?" Ziden asked, now sitting up, Yukari and Patchouli were now interested in this conversation.

" Do you truly not remember that day you stopped the ICBMs from laying waste to the world after they were fired and aimed at all the major landmarks?" The fancy dressed man even asked this as Ziden remembered.

" Oh yeah! That was when i heard someone was gonna go nuke happy and i went right around and sliced and diced all the missiles up before they could do anything!" Ziden slams his fist into his hand as he got it.

" Indeed, because of you, our emergency plan of creating a dome around this place to survive the nukes didn't need to help you and many of us were inspired to take Demon hunting quite seriously after your battle with that demon." The male seemed to be smiling and remembering it.

" You're Japan's hero ya know, the other countries might fear and hate ya, but we love you for protecting us, i was only a baby when all that was happening so i was glad that you let me grow up in a normal life." Asahi smiled and gave him her flowers, many of the hunters soon doing the same.

" I doubt you people came here solely to praise the young hero, what do you need?" Salamander was seen peeking out from a candle she was playing with while her red eyes focused on the group;

" First things first, the name is Skins, his name is Fujiwara." Skins softly points to the man before Ziden rose a brow.

" Before you ask, no, I am not of that famous clan, i am simply named after them." Fujiwara answered as Ziden sighed.

" Good, that would be an odd family reunion then. So what exacly do you people need?" Ziden asked while Skins was seen holding up a gauntlet of sorts, a small phone like screen.

" We are Demon Hunters, the same as you but of a different Ilk, we use something known as the Demon Summoning Program in order to contract demons for us to fight with." Skins explained as Patchouli seemed rather interested by this talk.

" Yeah, before this world was changed, we could freely use the programs to fight demons akin to how you can without aid, but one it changed, we could no longer use it, despite us being able to access it." Fujiwara followed up as the hunters behind them nodded.

" I see and this has to deal with me because?" Ziden was wondering where he was going with this.

"Well, we were hoping you could slay the demon that we discovered that was blocking access to the App." Skins asked while looking at him with a grin.

" By doing so, you will gain alot of helpers in this war, Bison took our homes too ya know, though not as severely as we hear of this Gensokyo place." Fujiwara stares at Yukari who simply huffs hair out of her face.

" ...When I recover, just tell me the location of this demon, I'll slay it and make it swift." Ziden said while plopping down onto his bed and soon closing his eyes.

* * *

**Tokyo ( Shin Megami Tensei 4) Gonna be using this alot it seems**

Kaguya found her way to where she needed to be, her mind in all sorts of places right now, losing her beloved pet, Reisen, losing Tewi as well. Not that she believed that she was dead, she was, way too lucky to believe that at all.

" This world...time blasted me, Ziden and that stupid maid out, but why? And this human incineration...on another world. Bah, perhaps I should haven't come on this journey...no, I would have been stuck that mess I was after Joshua." Kaguya shakes her head as she spots an alleyway and a crumpled mess of white hair in it.

"...Another one huh, go on...just take out your frustration on me...but no funny business." Mokou simply stated, her dull red eyes simply gazing at the sky.

" My my, how pitiful you look right now, I wonder if you are noticing how much of a mess you are right now." Kaguya softly huffs at this sight, covering her mouth with her sleeve, the woman seeing the life in Mokou's eyes surging back to life with hatred.

" You!? How the hell are you back, I saw you literally fade away at the shrine?" Mokou stood right up, her clothes torn and raggy, the smell of beer and filth coming hard off of her, causing Kaguya to cover her nose.

" I'm immortal you nitwit, you actually believed a temporal blast would be enough to rid this world of my beautiful Visage? Please. If only Ziden could see you right now." Even under her sleeve, you could see her face turning up into a wide smirk. " He'd ditch you and be with the proper immortal."

" You...keep his name out of your damn mouth!" Kaguya side steps to dodge a powerful blast of fire, causing the street to shake and people to scatter as Kaguya soon steps out of the alleyway, Mokou literally consumed by fires. " I always knew you were a heartless bitch, even when we first met and even when i finally found new happiness, but this is a new damn low!"

Kaguya was purposefully pushing her buttons, she could instantly end this by telling her that Ziden was alive and well and it was the Past Ziden that lived,, but she wanted a fight for old times sake and no one to stop them. " Well, maybe if i was there..." She walked up to her in the middle of that street, inches from her face. "Maybe he wouldn't have been captured and slain like a cattle."

Well, that was the last straw, a searing pain came from Kaguya's gut as fire tore through her stomach and blasted out her insides onto the ground and staining it red, people screaming from the sight as Kaguya staggered back.

" Full lethal, I'm not gonna let you get away with this." Mokou disobeyed the Danmaku rules, right there and then.

" Fine by me, let us dance and paint these streets red, my beloved rival." Kaguya smirked while her stomach wound was closing, leaving her organs down on the street before picking one up and soon striking Mokou across the face with a piece of intestine, using magic to harden it like a club and sending her flying into a nearby car.

" Alright then, time for you to get taken down heavy, Moon bitch!" Mokou let flames dance along her body before leaping right at Kaguya.

**Immortal Smoke Reach for the Moon ( Touhou Imperishable Night)**

No wasted movements, her leg caught the side of Kaguya's head and soon it was slammed right into the street, soon being followed up by a powerful punch. There was no mercy in these blows, the ground itself cracking and Kaguys's skull even cracked, before a laser soon shot through Mokou's thigh, forcing her to back off.

Kaguya was seen slowly getting up, holding that branch in her hand and soon waving it, creating three balls in the air, which soon shot out like lasers and tore through the chest area of Mokou, tearing her chest and stomach apart. organs and lungs bursting out with each attack, she was staggered for a moment before forming a naginata of fire and soon cleaving down onto Kaguya's shoulder, tearing through bone and muscle with that fiery blade.

Kaguya stumbled back as her robes caught aflame, people were watching this bloody battle and recording it. Kaguy did not care but she felt something flying to her and saw that she now caught a pistol, a basic handgun model before aiming it at Kaguya and firing right into her skull, causing her to stagger back before she unloaded the rest of the clip, causing her head to become a bullet riddled mess.

Mokou was falling over before fires covered her and soon re-birthed her from the hell she went through, the hanging organs sredded before she caught a large butcher's knife in her hand. " Heh, so the spectators are like this huh? Fine by me!" And Mokou leapt right at her, soon leaping down onto Kaguya, aiming for her head, only for Kaghuya to block the strike with a tanto she pulled out of her sleeve.

" Please, do not think I am foolish enough to leave myself open to such a basi-"

And Mokou just spat in her face and into her eye, causing her to scream out, not because of pain but of grossness, she soon pushed Mokou away and soon saw that wiping at her eyes barely helped, only to feel a searing pain in her neck and soon sees that the fire coated knife soon sliced clean through her neck and soon saw a large strand of her hair gone, her body catching her head and soon clubbing Mokou right skull with the gun. Kaguya was soon seen placing the head back on his shoulder, feeling for her shortened hair. " You bitch!"

" Takes one to know one huh?" Mokou goaded, her smirk wild on her face.

This was one hell of a catfight, Kaguya soon reaches out and grabs a chainsaw and revving it right up. " Hah, always did wanna see what using one of these were like!" Kaguya wasted no time on the stunned mokou ajnd made sure to cleave right into the the side of mokou, her body violently jerking and shaking from the blade tearing into her flesh, blood oozing out of her mouth as the blade continues to cut through her without mercy. Blood sprayed out like a hose and god knows that her insides did not hold together well from this.

And with a powerful swipe, two halves of Mokou is sent skybound before she uses her hands to aim right down at KAguya. " Lets geh, see how you like this! Phoenix Blaze!" A powerful rain of fire came down from the heavens and rained down onto Kaguya like explosives, the street exploding as people escaped the scene entirely, leaving the weapons they planned to drop all over the street, Kaguya's limbs were bursting all over the place and a hand even landed on the face of a Yakuza thug nearby, who soon watched the battle.,

Kaguya fell down onto the ground, legs and arms missing and a large chunk of her brain gone as she felt the elixir fixing all of that fast and in a hurry, the pain was shooting through her, getting too much but she was not done yet, soon grabbing a wooden katana and soon imbuing it with Haki as se flies up to where Mokou is as she was regrowing new legs and using the remains of her shirt to cover herself, only to get cleaved right in the skull, watching it split in half from the impact and crashed down into the ground, causing the street to explode.

Kaguya remained flying but tuckered out from this bare and brutal beat down, only to see a massive ball of fire coming right to her, consuming her in an instant and searing the very flesh from her and soon knocking her right down into the ground, forced to roll about and extinguish herself. Her charred flesh healing fast as she could barely move now. Mokou seems to be struggling to get up to her legs and gently take the pants off and put them on her self. "Always a damn pain, bastard never told me how to get my clothes to heal with me!" Mokou was fueled by rage so she could keep going.

Kaguya was going to get up before she felt a hand push her down. " Why lookie here! Two pretty lil ladies having a bloody beat down eh!?" A Fat Yakujza thug was seen pinning down Kaguya and from what she could see, a skinny one was holding down Mokou.

" Oi! Asshole! Hands off!" She could hear Mokou struggling against the other man and soon the sound of a club hitting flesh was heard.

" A really purdy one is here, we can have fun with this one before we harvest her organs!" The fat one smirked as he gently licks along Kaguya's face,.only to cause her to flinch once he moved a pocket knife against her face right after.

" Gawhaha gwark!" And that was the sound of a boot smashing into someone's face and sending him flying, the big guy moving off of Kaguya and seeing a man in a white suit with a red hawaiianesque shirt under it, a rough face as well.

" Eh!? Who the hell are you punk?" The fat man spun that pocket knife around." The fat guy asked as the white suited man looked around, this entire street was a blood bath of organs and clothes, the man simply stares at the two immortals and then the man.

" This was not what i was expecting when I heard there was a major fight down here, I thought Goro got into something again." The male in the white suit sighed before seeing the fat man rushing right at him before he was taken out with a helliush upper cut that sent him flying into the air. The fat man landed with a powerful thud and now Mokou was up tto her feet, seeing ytthe man walking off.

" That man...with how tough and unflinching he was...copuld he have been that Dragon of Dojima man?" Mokou asked as she watched him go to pick up Kaguya.

" Are you okay ma'am?" The Dragon of Dojima asked while Kaguya nodded and landed on her feet. " Good, i dunno what issues you two have but settle it elsewhere, Bison's rule already has scared many, we need not have this street stained with even more fear." The man gently nods before walking off. Mokou does however walks over and slaps Kaguya hard.

" Rotten bitch! If Ziden were here, what the hell would he say?!" Mokou asked as Kaguya simply huffs and rubs her cheek.

" I'd say you two are goddamn jackasses for fighting in a public place like that." Ziden appeared on the screen and soon sighs out as Mokou instantly stopped everything and focused on the screen.

" Ziden...?" Mokou asked while looking at the screen, her clothes blasted apart and now that she calmed down, the Adrenaline left her and soon she fell to her knees.

" Get back to the base you two, the other two are en route." Ziden said while two Gaps formed under them and sucked them right into it, the duo screaming as the gap closed behind them.

The duo soon landed in the empty medical room as Luffy and Yuugi entered the room and Meiling entered with Ryu.

" You...really are alive." Yuugi, softly inhaled before punching a wall, caving it in as Eirin jolted up.

" The hell!?" Eirin looked at Yuugi before sighing. " Of course, the Oni."

"..." Mokou simply sat there in silence, looking up at Ziden, who simply looked away when she saw him looking back at her. "...I...I ran when i should have stayed and fought alongside you, instead...I ran with Keine and others and saw you and your family get overwhelmed...I shouldn't be here."

" You shouldn't? Please, that's not the firebrand who i married who had the balls to fight Yukari alone just to get to me as a test of your determination and faith. Perk up, the hell you suffered here, I'm gonna fix it. We all are." Ziden said while Mokou simply nods.

"./..Got it...I got that." Mokou simply wipes her eyes before getting back to her tough girl act.

" We got more Riders and allies to get, then we will take on an offensive front, we're going after Bison's top dogs and taking em ouyt before we raid his base." Ziden explained while MArisa appeared in the room.

" Awesome, so who is first?" She asked with a grin on her face.

" Juri Han, That kick fighter with the engine in her eye, take her out, no doubt Bison will strike out and send out his top dogs and we crush them one by one." Ziden said while nodding.

" And we save any innocents or any of our friends he might have taken when we not looking." Yukari said while snapping her fan shut.

" But for now, I have a personal mission, to give us even higher ally numbers. I'm going demon hunting alone." Ziden said while cracking his knuckles as Mash looked at him before he leapt right out of bed, right as rain after chomping down on an Elixir. " Tasty!"

" This war, it shall end this week or this month, today, we fight for not only Gensokyo, ze! We fight this whole damn rock to take down this bastard who destroyed our world!" Marisa's speech was broadcasted through the whole base and the concord of cheers rocked the building, morale at an all time high. Tomorrow, the battle begins truly.

_Trivia:_

_1\. Dragon of Dojima is a very known title of a certain char and he will be popping up when you least expect it._

_2\. Those demon hunters are all from SMT4 and Apocalypse, however the two games got a major rehaul in this verse due to Ziden stopping the nukes cold, making him a massive hero to the Land of Japan, to the point that day is a Ziden based holiday_

_Author's note: Ah, no clue if this is late or not but, damn, finally this trio is done and well, main reason i took so long was because i was reading some Touhou stories, namely one called FREAKIN GENSOKYO, its kind of good lookin story i enjoy reading, a story that does not take itself seriously and has a main char of a weird mix of a weeb plus deadpool. Its actually inspiring me to do a spinoff on a unique, to me anyways, take on a Genoskyo story of Ziden having to deal with things in a pspin off deal, like if the current on going events never happened, a What if spin off. That story will be updated whenever. And the guy who made that Freakin Fanfic is called Skoolation if i recall, a cool dorky guy. Anyways, Read and Review and enjoy the next Mecha reveal, as the very next one shall be a big surprise!_

_Story Preview:Divine Super Robot Wars_

_Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ_

A rather large and bulky gundam could be seen floating in space before locking onto a mysterious machine in the depths of space. " Geh, so this guy is working with Neo Zeon? Then he's an enemy of mine!" Judau Ashta made sure to pilot his Gundam through that space and soon used the two arm cannons on the Gun and fired powerful Purple blasts that blasted right into that armor, blasting off chunks of it, causing multiple explosions as Judau flew away.

Lightning comes down onto a blackness, forming Divine Super Robot Wars


	11. Fallen Maiden and Royal Encounters

_Gore Warning, as is the usual and a Scene warning if you can't handle, Male harm per se._

* * *

Well, this was certainly a sight to start the night off well, Ziden down on his hands and knees while Yuuka was burying her heel in the back of his head.

" My my, so you need my aid this bad that you are willing to cast aside your own pride and ask me for aid like this. Times must truly be dire." Yuuka grinds her heel deeper into his skull, the male gritting his teeth at this as she simply stares down at him.

" Yeah because, we need you for this fight!" It did hurt to speak, she was digging deep into his skull before that foot moved off of his head and soon soon outstretched a hand to him. " Huh?"

" Don;'t huh me, matchstick, you know what I desire, so do it and i shall aid you." Yuuka stated while gazing at him, those red eyes piercing into his soul and he knew damn well what she wanted

Remilia and Patchouli were the main two watching Ziden being basically humiliated by the Plant youkai, Patchouli Enjoying a Coconut Cream Pie. " Hmm? Patchy, I thought you hated Coconut?"

" I do, but I have had a deep craving for it all of a sudden." Patchouli answered while watching the duo, softly taking another bite of the pie Sakuya made.

" Huh...eating for two must be hard then." and soon choking sounds came from Patchouli, Remilia smacking her back to clear her airways.

" How did you-1?"

" Come now, I've known you for most of your life, you know. And seeing as you would never turn down traveling with the flaming chicken over there, I knew you were expecting." Remilia pointed out as Patchouli sighed. " So, since when-"

" When me and him went to a hot springs. I found out 2 months into my stay in that Revengers Tower." Patchouli answered while tapping her clothes. " Made sure in case anything happens, I have armoring spells and barriers built into my clothes incase enemies get here somehow."

" Well, atleast you are protected, do not worry, I will make sure you are safe. I'd be a bad friend if i let harm befell you." Remilia said while giving her a fanged smile.

" I know, but do not worry, I shall allow no harm befall this child. The one over there however." Patchouli looks to Ziden placing a ring onto Yuuka's finger as she simply gazes upon it, chidingly patting his head.

" But know this...none shall ever dare to kill you like that accursed tyrant did, only I may end your life." Yuuka gave him a soft smile but one can tell it was more a venom laced vow of killingship.

Well, that was disturbingly sweet in a weird way, the glass sound shattering in his head while Yuuka gave him a smile. _" You have established a new Link, you have created the First Link of the Flower Arcana. From it, you have gained the Sunflower's Elegance Keyblade. Establish more links with the Master of Four Seasons to bolster yourself for the trials ahead."_

"Wonderful." Ziden said with a sigh as Yuuka was heading back to their room, heading inside and placing her sunflower on the door.

" Come. You need rest for your mission tomorrow, no dilly dallying." Yuuka said but was actually was commanding as vines made sure to tug Ziden right to the door and into the room. Patchouli and Remilia staring at the sight.

" You can sleep with me tonight." Patchouli said as Remilia nodded.

_The Next morning..._

A hard night, that was for sure, the male now standing above the entrance to Ginza as he planned to walk to Shibuya to fight this demon known as Mara. " Alright, while I am walking there, I want to know this, how did Genosokyo fall?" Ziden asked, gently touching the earpiece in his ear that he set up, looking at the man who outfitted them.

" I see, you wish to know so we know what enemy forces we are dealing with involving that flashback power of yours." Snake himself stood there, making sure that the Codec was set up and upgraded, now allowing them to move and talk at the same time through mental processes.

" Yeah, Reimu, it may hurt, but please, tell me." Ziden said while snake heads inside.

" Sorry about not getting these done faster, but they will do better than those Nanomachines on your jacket's arm." Snake said while heading downstairs while Reimu and Marisa sighed, those wearing the codecs or near the speakers in the Ginza underground could hear this tale.

_Back at the Beginning..._

Reimu looked at where Ziden was, and there where Kaguya was and then Sakuya. The maiden confused for a moment before a loud explosion came from the Human village's, ythe west one to be exact.

" Oh no! Something is attacking us again, ze?!" Marisa was quick to throw on her hat as Keine quickly got up, only to be clung onto by her kids.

" No mommy! Don't go!" Simon was quick to cling to her as her daughter clings on tighter.

" Keine, you have kids, leave this to us, we got this." Mokou confirmed while taking flight along with the others. Yukari remaining ground as she felt many beings appearing in the lands at once.

" I should have fully formed the barrier before doing anything else!" Yukari said while quickly hopping into a gap.

**One who Gets in our Way ( Xenoblade Chronicles)**

In the human village, people were running and screaming for their lives as a Fangire was stomping towards a group of people. Sekibanki using Danmaku to blast him back. " Honestly, youkai are getting to be born weirder and weirder looking these days."

The woman uttered before seeing two blue fangs shooting out of him, causing her to blink as she sees that its gaze was on the two kids behind her. " Oh no! Run!" Seki leapt and flew right over to them as the fangs dug into her back, feeling her life being rapidly drained and her boy slowly losing its color, becoming completely see through, the fangire leaping away for more meals to feast on.

Screams roared through the air of the village as the stench of blood roared through the area, Foot Clan ninjas were slicing down the town guard like cattle and the people as well. Reina was quick to pull out her guns and blast many through their robotic and human skulls.

The GPD were doing their best, but the life lost was high and this was not even counting the other human villages that was not this main one. The Princess was making sure people were escaping from the carnage and soon saw Gaps opening at all the exits at the edge of town.

" I see, so the Gap Youkai is aiding us, that is good. EVERYONE, DO NOT BE AFRAID, GET TO THOSE EYE FILLED PORTALS AND KEEP RUNNING!" Kotohime yelled at the top of her lungs as the people ran by her, many clutching their kids as Kotohime turned to see an Orphanoch behind her and it soon grabbed her by the neck. " Geck!?"

" Chief!" And Reina was quick to fire 3 shots into the back of the creature, causing sparks to blast out as a thin needle cane from its hand and slammed right into the chest of Kotohime, piercing her heart. An X ray view showed that her heart was being consumed by blue fire and turning to dust, her eyes growing dull before the creature dropped her. The woman slowly fading away to dust.

Kagerou was quick to run through the woods, Gaps opening up everywhere for even the youkai to escape through, only for her to reach the Misty Lake and see a bunch of Shocker Combatmen attacking faeries and sucking them up into weird vases. Cirno and Daiyousei were there, finding them off with their Danmaku but to little avail. Kagerou was quick to slice through the Combatmen with powerful slices of her claws, watching cirno being carried off by Daiyousei.

Upon reaching the lake, she could see it was stained red and soon saw a half of a mermaid floating up, a blue tail. She was quick to try to go out into the lake. ' Waka! Please do not be you!" She was wading through the shallow end and slowly going into it, only to see it was a literal half of a mermaid, no upper half, before turning to see a large purple Mohawk blasting her in the face and sending her crashing into a tree, nearly breaking it." GAH!" Blood sprayed out of her mouth before she landed face down.

" Yeee-haw! Did you see that bro, we done caught ourselves a live one finally!" The Warthog on roller skates was now dancing about while the Rhino walks up to her.

" Da, its good comrade, we we got one of those Kaiyous and we can add them to Shredder's Zoo in Kamurocho!" The rhino was seen picking up the downed Kagerou by her waist, a tear coming down from her eye, thinking her best friend has been last.

One the youkai, it was even more hellish, Shocker Combatment flew through the air and wwrre exploding along the mountainside and even directly attacking the Tengu village. Momiji and her corps was fighting off the ground based Shadowloo agents, including a vast army of their dolls, Momiji's blade and mouth was covered in blood from tearing out the throats of the less fortunate.

Aya was leading the Crows in blasting winds to blow out the flames with afar strong force, her quickly turning around to shoot out wind blades to knock out some Combatmen flying to them. " Tch! Thank god I didn't go to that party! This place would be in tatters if not for me!"aya smirked before seeing a Doll charging right for Momiji. " Hmm? Hey Momiji watch out!"

Momiji wasted no time, spinning on her heel and soon cleaving right down into the Doll's shoulder, tearing through bone and flesh as the doll gripped onto her tight. "What?!"

Even when fatally wounded, this doll held onto her tight and brought up a detonator and clicked it, a hellish explosion coming from where Momiji was as Aya saw this happen, an explosion of smoke came free and soon slammed into the ground was her sword, with a single strong gripped hand on its hilt. " M-Momiji!" Aya was quick to fly over to where she was and use her fan to blast the smoke away, seeing a crater and chunks, upon chunks of body inside.

Aya simply floated there, not noticing the red laser pointing to her side, Suwako was down below, summoning frogs and firing out blasts of water down onto the blaze to end it. " Aya! Look out!" Aya snapped to when she saw Hatate push her out of the way, a sniper round tearing through her body and causing a spray of blood to tear out of her back, causing Hatate to land on the ground hard, which Aya quickly landed down next to her.

" H-Hatate, not you too..." Aya was gazing down at her body, watching it bleed down onto her skirt, she was a youkai so such a wound was not too severe, but the bloodloss would get her. "What...do I do..." Aya was holding Hatate's body close before an idea snapped to her mind, gently using her fan and blowing a bit of wind to her wound. " Hope this works...Healing Wind." Her Exsphere was glowing now as a green wind slowly flowed into her wound and slowly began to close it.

" N-ngh...A-aya?" Hatate's eyes were fluttering open as the skies were now filling with Gaps, seems Yukari wanted them to evacuate. " A-aya, you're okay."

Aya soon slowly gets up and looks down at Hatate who seemed to be struggling to stand, her legs not moving at all. " Hatate what's-

" Aya...are my legs still there? I can't feel them...at all." It seems she could not see her, her sight was too blurry as Aya bit her lip and picks her up like a bride.

" T-they are, its okay, just...a side effect of being healed so fast, we have to escape, take back our home." And her wings soon expanded from their tiny form and soon shot into the air like laser and through the Gaps, finding out where they went. To the Isle of Hope.

* * *

Reimu, Mokou and Marisa touched down in the Human Village with the others making sure to help the others escape, the Scarlets went to their home to make sure it was secure and protect their treasures.

They wasted no time in devastating the horde of enemies with spell cards and Danmaku. The Orphanoch and Fangire from before was seen charging at them, Mokou giving off a smirk before leaping into the air and coating her leg in fire. " Lets see if this thing actually works!" And she soon leaps right down with a rider kick, the kicks slamming right through the creatures and causing them to explode. " Holy Hell! That was fun!"

" Stop showing off you idiot." Reimu said while watching the humans finally get into the gaps, but they were more focused on the sound of armor clicking through the area.

Reimu's eyes focused on the area before her, seeing the woman in pitch black armor and a curious triangular mask that was black as night and had a red lines running through it " Well, you are certainly new." Reimu gently taps her Gohei on her shoulder.

" I dunno Reimu, this chick is giving me bad vibes." The knight soon summons her blade out of pitch black winds, a pure black and red sword, a sword that Reimu could feel was once holy. Marisa was quick to fly into the air.

" Are you the one known as Hakurei Reimu?" The woman asked while Reimu stares at her.

" And what if i am?" Reimu asked, summoning ofuda to her hand in an instant.

" Then you must die, for the sake of Master Bison, along with the Icrim boy." There was no moment to breathe, Reimu instantly threw up a barrier as the woman's blade clashed with it, using that black blade to force her to fly back.

Reimu surprised that a woman in this much armor could move that fast and have this much power behind them, Reimu sliding back along the ground. " Who even are you!? And Bison?! you're with those Oscura jerks! Leave our home alone!"

" I cannot, I am known as Saber and my blade shall end your life, shrine maiden." Saber soon holds onto that blade of hers, staring at Reimu from her covered eyes.

**Engage the Enemy ( Xenoblade Chronicles)**

Reimu was quick on the defensive, uusing barriers to block those monstrous strikes from Saber, watching Mokou quickly come in with a kick to Saber's neck, watching her barely budge from the impact, her hand coming up and soon slamming Mokou down into the earth and stabbing her blade right into her gut. " Gack!" Channeling a bunch of mana through it to cause a hellish explosion, blasting Reimu back.

" What the! This lady is tough!" Reimu was quick to throw her ofuda right at the Saber, her blade cleaving through each one as Marisa was coming in strong.

" Move Reimu! I got this Ze!" Spinning her Mini Hakkero, Saber soon stares up at her before holding out her hand. " Love Sign!"

" Hmmph, Mana Burst." A powerful, pitch black blast of mana came from her hand and soon slams right Marisa's chest, her feeling several cracks coming from her ribs from the impact, blasting her clean off of her broom and onto the room.

" Marisa!" Reimu was quick to see Saber coming right for her, quick to try and throw up a barrier, only to see that blade cleave right through the front of her body like butter, blood spraying out upon impact. Reimu's body felt intense pain roar through it as Marisa got to her feet to see the sight.

" REIMU!" She was quick to try and scramble to her broom, only to see Reimu trying to close the distance between them by flying, the blood oozing from her chest before she felt her leg being grabbed and soon yanked back, soon feeling a blade tearing through her chest. Marisa saw this happen and was quick to rush out to her broom and try to save her friend.

A red laser tore through the village and soon it passed right past Marisa's face, blood blazing right out from the impact as she screamed and fell back onto the ground, only to feel nothing but air, falling through a gap and soon slamming down onto the ground of the Isle of Hope, before Ziden's manor where countless people stood before. Eirin was quick to run up Marisa and soon moved her hat out of the way.

" Dear god..." Eirin looked at the damage, an entire part of her face was gone and by some miracle, she was alive but she needed to stop that bloodloss. " Lets get her inside quickly...we've got to atleast save one of our great heroes during this time of need." Eirin said as some of the more stout humans carried her into the manor, Reimu's soul watching them from above before floating into the clouds above.

_Back to the Present..._

Ziden himself was now at Shibuya 101 and looking up at it as he was sighing, the blue screen appearing on the arm. " I see, so that is what happened, this is...depressing." Romani couldn't even think of anything to say.

" Yeah it is, to see your family member gutted like a pig...that black servant, she was powerful, enhanced like Vega was." Ziden noticed while looking at Reimu through the second screen

" **Baptism By Darkness. **From what I have researched, its akin to becoming a Heartless and unkillable to all things but a Keyblade." Eirin explained while rubbing her temples. " A true annoyance."

" Explains why we lost against them in the last few cycles, Vega, Balrog, F.A.N.G and that Juri han, no matter how hard we blasted then apart, they simply came back stronger." Tsukasa softly crossed his legs while listening in, the male softly looking at the blue screen on the wall that Romani created, not yet using the Codec.

" So that's might be why things are so different now, Ziden has a keyblade!" MArisa said while sitting up.

" So do I! But I still died!" Reimu grumbled while waving her ghostly tail about.

" My keyblade only appeared once he started showing off that darkness mojo, perhaps that Saber did not use that power?" Ziden asked while placing his hands in his pockets.

" Fully possible but uh, how in the world did we just see the stuff that those guys weren't there for." Weiss asked

" Mmm, perhaps that might be it, she could still be holding power." Reimu wondered.

" Uh guys? My question?" Weiss was trying to get their attention

" It seems you guys got raided around the same time as us and the other heroes of the world. Even the West's beacon of Hope, Captain America is gone. Shinra HQ was attacked by Balrog and some Wolf creature." Reiji simply looks down.

" Man, we were the only ones who survived the raid, our interns Kojiro and Mii, died to a sniper round and being torn clean in half by that wolf." Xiaomu lets out a sigh as Ziden steps down on a bottle, feeling the air shift.

" Oh okay, just ignore me, that's fine."

Ziden soon stops before an open plaza before a rather large abandoned mall, the area itself was caked in blood from many battles against this beast, the air growing heavier.

" Ziden, be care. Something is there." Yukari warned while Ziden goes to arm his driver, only to see it not working.

" Eh!?" Ziden keeps slamming it to his thigh, only for nothing to happen.

" Sorry, but we wanna see how well you can fight without our power human. Fight, fight with your own meager power. show us you are worthy, now that we are awake." Salamander spoke, the woman softly crossing her legs while lightning began to rain down from above.

" Wonderful, then i do this old school." Zidem was seen drawing his blade and standing tall as fog formed from the strikes as he could see a massive Chariot in the smoke.

" Buh buh buh buh! After so long! I am back! In my girthy glory!" A creature sat atop the chariot, a voice Patchouli, Alice and Ziden cringed at hearing. " No longer am I flaccid! No, my power is rock hard!" And with a powerful blast of energy, Mara was revealed through the smoke, with Ruby walking in and seeing the demon before her eyes were covered by Yang.

" What, the hell is that thing?" Tsukasa even seemed baffled by it, almost choking on his drink.

" Oh god! It looks like something you'd see under a Troll's loin cloth!" Xiaomu said while covering her blue face.

"D-demons can come in all types apparently. H-hurry up and kill it please." Eirin said, softly adjusting her glasses as Law simply looked away.

" Yang come on! I wanna see!" And Ruby slipped away and saw Mara in all of its glory, staring blankly at it. " That thing looks weird, kick its butt!"

" Not what I was expecting but." Ziden spins his blade around. "You the one causing the Demon Summoning App to not work?" Ziden asked while looking at the demon.

" Of course, to oppose these accursed hunters, we decided to take away their power, you lot will be powerless as long I draw breath! Guhuhuhuhu!" MAra's wheels began to burn along the ground while Ziden cracked his fingers.

" Hey, ghost butt, how long as you gonna be out of the game?!" Ziden asked, Yuyuko sloppily forming as she stares at him.

" Ziden, she's your Half Ghost, in order for her to be around, you have to feed her mana." Yukari said while looking at the Lethargic ghost.

Ziden blinks for a moment before touching her head with the same hand the command seals were, them glowing as his mana poured into her and shot back to life, so to speak.

" WHOOO! I FEEL FULL OF VIGOR AGAIN!" And the woman was beyond joyous before glomping Ziden silly. " About time you figured it out, my beloved Nephew! Bringing Reimu out as a soul took too much out of m-"

" HEY DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE MY PENILE GLORY!" And Yuyuko stared at the creature before looking back to Ziden.

" Kill it. No mercy. I'll help." all of this was said with the serene smile on her face.

_"I think that woman somewhat scares me how she can say that so calmly."_ Weiss spoke through the device with a soft sigh as Mara releases a blast of energy.

" We shall fight as one! Come my nephew!" Yuyuko took out her fans as her pink flurries of ghosts appeared around her.

**Mara Battle ( Shin Megami Tensei Imagine)**

Ziden and Yuyuko leapt back to avoid the cart crashing into them and slamming into the side of a car, sending it smashing into the wall of a building. " how did this vulgar thing get such an awesome song?" Ziden asked while quickly aiming his legs and kicking the air hard, firring Wind blades right at Mara's wagon, watching it explode right against it.

" Gahgahahahah! Your attacks ain't gonna sting this time human!" Mara made sure to spin right around and charge right for him as he was landing, only to be smacked with a large storm of butterflies, slashing her body up and sending her crashing down the streets of Shibuya.

" Oh my! Seems like being fully charge really has me going!" Yuyuko even playfully flexes before soon taking flight next to Ziden as he was gripping his blade tight.

" Flying Fangs!" And he strikes the air with his blade, causing wind blades to fire and strike at the downed Mara and causing blood to spray out on impact, the demon soon spinning in its Chariots and soon faces them.

" Enough of you! Mazanma!" And a large gust of green wind appeared under Ziden and Yuyuko, the duo launched high into the air, before Yuyuko catches him midflight.

" Fast Ball Special!" Ziden yelled out as Yuyuko began to spin in the air with him and soon shoots him towards Mara like a missile and soon uses the momentum of the throw to spin like a drill. " Maximum Drill Rush!" And the tip of his blade soon strikes Mara right in the stomach region, causing her to cough up purple blood and be pushed by the attack, her wheels screeching from being forced into the opposite direction.

" Ngh!" And a large purple ball formed in Mara's mouth. " Hades Blast!" And the blast exploded out like a hellish explosion, blasting out windows of buildings and cars and the ground itself was torn asunder, a far stronger blast than the last time, Ziden's body was blasted hard and forced him to fly back.

The damage was visible considering he was bleeding from the point blank attack and he looked at his twisted arm soon untwisting itself." Goddamit!" That hurt, that hurt alot.

_" Senpai! Are you okay!?"_ Mash saw that and was ready to run out there. Yukari does stop her though.

" Of course I am kid, I ain't no spring chicken to pain but this bad boy is a tough one. I love it!" Ziden was seen gripping onto his blade and spinning it once more before slamming downwards. " Brilliant Shock!" Rays of light came down from the force of his swing, a crack coming from his arm from the force of the swing, Mara being blasted hard with the attacks as Yuyuko pulled out a spell card to aid him.

**" Cherry Blossom Sign: Sense of Cherry Blossom!"** Magic began to gather hard around Yuyuko while Ziden continued the light based assault, forcing Mara to spin hard against it.

" Gah! Rampage!" Explosive force began to erupt around Ziden and Yuyuko, Ziden quick to stand before Yuyuko and hold out his hand.

" Trifold Barrier!" A triple stacked barrier soon forms over the duo as Rampage smashed against it, cracks forming in it, due to his magic not being anywhere near as strong as it should be. Yukari watched his barrier struggle to hold back the assault.

And once her charge time was done, a spiral of pink energy shot up from the earth and raced right towards Mara and slammed into her with an unholy amount of force, and blasting her right into a building, Mara quick to charge up energy into herself.

" Enough, enough! I will end this right now!" And she made sure to get free of that wall and charge right towards Ziden when that barrier went down, the male quick to use his blade and let it glow bright pink. " Hell thrust!" Her body stiffened right up and she aimed that head right for Ziden's chest.

_" D-did that Creature jus- THIS IS BEYOND GROSS!" _And that was Olga Marie screaming in the background.

" A Blade that can cleave through anything, any metal, any body, any existence, to reach that Blade, i will exceed even speeds the human body should never be able to go!" Cherry blossoms soon came from from his blade as he holds it high, dropping it down behind him and gripping it with two hands. " Mara, you can call me a doctor because I am about to cut it close!" Ziden exploded forward with a pink line appearing all around Mara's head, even getting through the mouth as Ziden was above Mara with his blade no longer pink." though, it seems I took more than the skin with my cut. ZANTETSUKEN!" Ziden swings his blade once as Mara's penile head shot high into the heavens, cherry blossoms and blood spraying into the heavens as Mara's body began to tip over.

Ziden soon landing on the ground, his white clothes somehow immune to the blood and gore coming from behind him as Yuyuko flew over to him.

_" Whoa...that was awesome, you gotta teach me that!" And Ruby seems excited about that attack._

_The men who saw that however, all cringed at this and shifted about after not only that joke but what happened._

_" Ziden, i know you did not just-"_

_" This is a hero of the Modern world? That was amazing Senpai!" And Mash is praising him._

Ziden soon hears a buzzing from his pocket and soon pulls out his phone, seeing the Demon summoning App booting up. " Neat, looks like were on the mone-" A sharp pain roared through Ziden's head, but not just his, Yukari's and Mokou's pain as well, a history forgotten, being revealed once more. Not just that, memories of the App flooded back into Ziden's head, along with the magicks it taught. "Geh! Keine! Something happened to her!" Ziden was quick to hold his head and try to use Mara's wheel to hold himself up. Yuyuko raced right over to aid him up.

The pain soon stops after a few moments before he felt something, intense bloodlust. " Yuyuko, move!" Ziden was quick to shove the Ghost out of the way before golden lights slammed right down on where he was, tearing through Mara's body and his, explosions racking the area as Yukari instantly snapped into a portal, Yuuka leaping in right after.

Once the smoke cleared Yuyuko could see the carnage that remained, an arm gone and his leg torn to utter shreds, even his body did not escape, flesh and bone torn as he struggled to find breath. His body had blades within it, which he slowly pulled out of it.

" FUHUAHUAHUAHAU! So the Mongrel decided to save the lowly spirit instead of letting her be torn apart and saving himself? The folly of the so Called Legendary HEro!" The voice rang through the area as Ziden saw the blonde haired man walking to him, the source of the bloodlust.

Wearing that track jacket of black and white, track pants being black and white and a simple white shirt. The blonde hair and those red eyes set Ziden off. " Y-you. Why did you..." Ziden saw that his leg had grown back and he saw those portals open around the man, tips of swords and lances coming through them.

" Heh, it seems you do not remember me, do not worry, I shall still properly punish you for your crimes, Mongrel!" And those weapons shot out like cannons, the male leaping and slashing down the weapons he could, his arm being blasted clean off and his stomach being pierced with that blade but he kept soldiering on, his guts literally hanging on by a thread as he leapt high into the air, and now coming down onto him like a meteor.

Only for Golden chains to snatch him up and bind him up in midair. " Geck!?" Ziden found himself stuck in the air, unable to move as Yuyuko looks on, rather shocked about what was happening. before getting up to her feet, ready to unleash a Spell card, only to feel her form start to fade.

" No...he's about to-!" Yuyuko watched as the blonde male began to laugh.

" Foolish man who fancies himself a hero, you should have known when you faced me, your life would end pitifully. Foolish Mongrel, as you die, I want you to remember the name of who sent you to the depths! The King of Heroes, Gilgamesh!" Multitudes of Portals soon opened as weapons upon weapons shot down and through Ziden, his body exploding into a hellish spray of red as the chains faded away and the remains of his body fell to the ground, the lights of his eyes fading slowly.

Gilgamesh was ready to boast once more before leaping back to avoid a massive laser coming for him, Yuuka standing at the other end of it. He was quick to open those portals again, only to see Yukari appearing and not looking so happy.

" Hmph, lowly creatures of the East, so it seems that all you worms are coming out of the rubble to try and stop me." Gilgamesh raised his hand, only for Yukari's gaps to fire out various items and weapons to destroy his portals in an instant, and soon had to leap back to evade a powerhouse punch from Yuugi from above, landing on top of a street light.

" Lowly creatures we may be, but we aren't about to let you get away with killing our comrade." Yuugi was cracking her knuckles while stepping to Gilgamesh slowly. Yuyuko faded away, now sucked away into Ziden's soul to enter the land of the dead.

" But sadly, I only came here to play with the false hero, I have no need to mess with lowly creatures, clinging to mud." Gilgamesh faded away into a blue lights as Yuugi punched that light right down, only for her to growl.

Yukari simply growled at this herself before seeing a blue haired woman coming out of the ground and gently wrapping her arms around Ziden's dead body and soon yanking it right under ground. " What, no!' Yukari was quick to leap to that area, but too slow as his body was snatched. Yukari not even wasting time and vanishing into a gap to search for him.

_" H-he's gone but...I can still feel that the contract is active.." Mash saw him die but, she can still feel the magic flowing into her from him, what was this?_

_Elsewhere..._

A woman in tattered blue dress was moving through the streets and making sure to hide whenever she saw a bunch of guards running through the streets, searching for her. Her eyes were dull and her silvery blue hair was stained with dirt and blood. " Must...find, Mokou...Must...Find...Ziden." The woman looked into the distance towards a massive Palace, sneaking and slowly making her way there after whatever she went through.

_Somewhere else..._

Ziden's body could be seen being placed on a stone table inside of said palace, the blue haired woman was gently placing a bright yellow tag over his face, soon going to draw and mark it with a spell. " Soon, Yoshika shall have a nice playmate for all eternity."

_Trivia:_

_1\. Fangires come from Kamen Rider Kiva and they feed that way. Orphanochs come from Faiz._

_2\. Those hidden chars that came with the Foot clan should be easily identified if you have watched a certain ninja show._

_3\. Gilgamesh is from Fate Stay Night and other fate shows but we will not go indepth to him here._

_4\. Due to their existence, Yuyuko needs to be fed magic in order for her to be active since he is her anchor to the world, hence why she was resting for so long._

_5\. Ziden did indeed make a Circumcision joke_

_Deaths:_

_Sekibanki_

_Kotohime_

_Tons of Unamed villagers_

_Momiji_

_Wakasagihime?_

_Kogorō Tenzai_

_Mii Kōryūji[_

_Author's note: Well, these past ferew days have been god awful, babysitting sucks and i have never felt so much rage towards children in my life nor have i almost died 3 times in my own home. Ah well, i did upload a new Story, an Altered Chronicle, a Side story that has no relevancy on the main stories here. Read and Review._

_Divine Super Robot Wars Story Preview:_

_In this new battle,in this new world, stories that would normally never make it into Super Robot Wars, have now exploded into this legendary battle for the sake of the Universe!_

_Kirby: Planet Robobot_

A massive Spherical robot with Kirby's face soon appears on the grasslands they were battling on, Kirby was inside of the machine, ready to battle. " POyo!" The massive Robobot armor was seen switching forms into the Jet form and taking flight, taking aim for the Massive Kabula Core.

As it flies by, it began to rain down missiles into the core, causing large explosions as it soon dives down and causes the wing to become a blade and cleave Kabula right down the middle, causing a massive explosion as Kirby flies off.

Lightning soon erupted into the darkness, forming the logo Divine Super Robot Wars.


	12. Camp Ichigaya Jailbreak!

_There be some gore here, be careful_

* * *

The Realm of Gaps, the world that Yukari created and was now currently riding a train through with a few others with her. The darkness outside the windows, illuminated by many eyes, searching everywhere at once and at nothing at the same time. A mysterious giant in the pure blackness, shapeless and featureless watched the train flow by.

Yukari simply sat on the train before sighing and looking over at the person next to him. " Snake, tell me, am I odd for being this emotional when i should not be?"

Snake simply takes a heavy drag of his cig before looking at Yukari from the corner of his eye. " From, what you have told me, you Youkai are born of the fears of mankind and feast off of said fear, correct?" Snake asked as Yukari nodded.

" We can also subside on magic as well but that is not the point here, where are you-"

" You were born of mankind's fears, but its likely that it was not the only thing you got from them, being so closely entwined with humanity has given you things like emotions and free will, things you should never look down at receiving." Snake simply looks at the many eyes searching for where Ziden was taken.

"..." Yukari simply remains quiet.

" Your closeness with humanity has given you boons and curses like what you are feeling right now, the emotion a woman feels when someone they care for is in danger constantly. I would not say your emotions are bad, it just means that you are no so different from humans to be able to feel the way you do." Snake softly taps his cig, letting the ash hit the floor of the train.

" I see, so, I should not deny these emotions..." Yukari thinks for a moment.

" correct, embrace em Yukari or you will remain the way you are, suffering at your conflicting emotions, embracing them will make you better. You may not be human but you gain a boon most creatures on this planet do not. Intelligence and emotions." Snake answered while Yukari chuckled.

" To think, I would be getting advice from someone so much younger than me...thanks Snake. I know what do now." Yukari nods while crossing her legs under her dress, her swagger slowly returning as Yuuka was softly tapping her feet.

" Closeness to humanity huh...how nice. Never thought of it that way." Yuuka said as Tsukasa was simply looking at the eyes all focusing on a single location.

" There, found him, lets go save our jackass leader." Yukari said, a massive gap opening up, leading to the Imperial Palace of Japan.

_Meanwhile..._

Ziden was back in that black void, the one he was honestly annoyed with seeing it being so barren, they really needed to spruce it up, but there was no Komachi here, none at all. " I see...did Bison's forces get to her too?" Ziden said, looking down and seeing a tuft redhair below him.

He looks down a bit more only to see the sleeping face of Komachi under him before stopping to the side and kicking her right in the chest." GAH! MY BOOB!" And she shoots right up and holds her chest, staring up at Ziden before blinking. " Holy hell! You're alive!"

" Yes yes, I didn't die, that was the past me." Ziden nods at this while staring Komachi as his body was flickering.

" Ah, good, then uh, imma find you when you revive, join up with ya, I kinda don't have anything to do since the Boss' workplace is clogged up." Komachi said while tapping his head. " Thinking someone is trying to turn you into a Jiang-Shi there buddy."

" REally? How can ya tell?" Ziden tilts his head before a slip appeared in his line of vision.

" That there, don't worry, I can snatch ya back to life if-"

" Don't worry about it, when my body revives, I'll be back to normal." Ziden said as Yuyuko as a pink ghost blob was floating around him.

" I see, well, I'll be to you in a literal minute, so, see ya." And she shoved him hard with her scythe butt, Ziden feeling his body flying into the distance.

_Back in the Living world..._

The blue dressed woman was looking at her newest Jiang Shi while smiling. " Now this is perfect, with this, I have myself the ultimate Shinigami killer right here! I can live in complete and utter pea-"

She was cut right off by Ziden's soul returning into his body and soon causing an explosion of fire into the room, blasting her right into the hallway, the male's body absurdly stiff as he began to violently shake and crack, the tag on his face burning right off as he slowly comes to. " GEh...I hate that feeling." Ziden said while bouncing up and down, getting his blood flowing before leaping out of the room.

" Hmm, it seems that we are quite alive and in a basement of sorts, should we find a way out?" Yuyuko asked while yawning and taking a human form.

Ziden began to walk through the halls, his nose for treasure strong before kicking a door down and entering it and looking around before finding an odd item, a red and black sword handle in a case, likely found from when the Emperor would find neat items all around the world. The male's eyes scanning it. " Sword of Mars?" Ziden read the plackard on the case before breaking the glass and taking the sword, finding it would not work.

" The planet? Odd, well, I normally do not abide stealing but, keep it, it may be important later."Yuyuko said as Ziden sticks it into his jacket and soon heads off from the area and making his way out, seems there not much here in the place of treasure, soon reaching into the main hallways. " This place is quite big."

" This is the Emperor's Palace after all, it should be rather big." Ziden said while walking through the area and seeing his clothes still rather messed up and reddish before they reverted back to normal. "Huh, neat." Ziden said before pushing open a door and entering the main throne room, being greeted by a familiar voice.

" Ah, Seiga did tell me that she caught someone of interest in the area she was scouting out, I assumed that it would have been you." It was Miko, her purple cape wild as she stood atop the steps to her throne, the woman smiling down at Ziden.

" Ah, was not expecting you to be here." Ziden said while looking at her, noticing a woman in green near the door and a woman in white and blue as well. " I assume that-"

" Know of the rebellion efforts you are putting up. Yes, and we are willing to aid you, under a condition of course." Miko softly leans forward and smiles at ziden but he got the feeling that smile was not friendly.

" And what is that condition?" Ziden asked, staring at the woman before she grins.

" We will lend our aid to you if you decide to become a Taoist." Miko says with that friendly grin before Ziden grimaced.

" Seriously?! Your home literally got destroyed and countless dead and you are still trying to push me into your religious crap!?" Ziden swings his arm at this while the woman in the back, Futo scoffed.

" Foolish child thou art. Our fine Crown prince desires you to join so that thy followers will have a beacon of hope to turn to fully. If thou joinst us, the people would know that thou side with their fellow humans. This is a tasteful proposition for thou, as much as it is for the Crown Prince." Futo simply stares at the man, explaining their reasoning.

" Sounds like crap to me, more foothold for your stupid religious battles you guys keep trying to drag me into." Ziden said while turning his back and soon feeling a blade to his neck by Miko.

" Unfortunately, we have no plans of letting you leave without joining our folds, Mister Icrim. You are still weakened from Omega, not able to fight us off, so will you not join us?" Miko asked, Ziden grimacing hard before sensing something smashing into the room and devastating it heavily, a giant train now in the middle of the room, having torn up through the floor as Yukari and Yuuka were seen coming out of the wreckage.

" Honestly, let you types run free and you immediately prey on someone. You're worse than Youkai sometimes." Yukari was seen floating down to Ziden and seeing Miko backing away, holding a calm face still.

" Wonderful timing, though a train is a bit much?" Ziden asked while seeing a pair of arms around Futo's throat and a scythe blade at the green woman's neck. Seems Snake and Komachi made their move.

" All, I was doing was securing a way for the Human village to be secure and hope filled." Miko tried to argue before Yukari simply smirks.

" Right, we all know that over the past few months, people have been getting more and more scared of the things going on, the Youkai that aided us in those battles were forced to leave and you simply wanted a human beacon of hope that they know well, all while getting a deep foothold into it and gain alot more Taoists of his fans." Yukari stated while Miko simply shifts. " A shady but effective practice. The humans learn he is a taoist and they flock to your Town based temple."

" W-well." Her calm facade was breaking but before Yukari's grilling could continue, the doors were pushed open and Keine was seen staggering inside.

" H-help." Keine was staggering forward, Komachi and Snake letting go of their captives as she was soon caught by Ziden before she fell.

" The hell...Keine, where the hell and what the hell happened to you?" Ziden asked while seeing her hardly breathing.

" Potion...first, you idiot." Keine was gripping tight to her holder, Ziden, before he blinks and soon pulling out a large bottle of Hi potion and forced her to swallow it, her body slowly shuddering before her bruises and wounds vanished in an instant. " Thank you..."

" Anytime...Keine." The memories regained, made it hard for him to look at her before she soon stood tall.

"...Bucker up, I really need you right now, my kids...Seika, are in this weird camp. Where they kidnap kids from the nearby towns...villages...however the Outside world terms their areas." Keine said while panting softly, she was still out of breath as Ziden heard ringing.

_" She's right, I remember hearing about kids being snatched up from places, even in Ginza, chances are, might be in that certain camp in Japan. Camp Ichigaya."_ Alice's voice came through the codec throughout those present wearing it, but magically enhanced so that those nearby and belonging to the resistence.

" Ichigaya..." Ziden had bad memories of the place, shown by the grimace on his face.

" You know of it?" Yukari asked while Ziden nods.

" Yeah, its where I got shot back in time, its where they had that time machine." Ziden remembers where it was, the male even remembers where it was.

_" Time Machine? Ah, that was removed or rather upgraded for the Yamato Reactor I hear, a machine that can apparently create holes to other dimensions or open a black hole." Fujiwara spoke through the mic next._

" That does not matter now..the kids!" Keine was seen standing up before ziden gripped her shoulder. " No, I am not going back, I am going with, after all, I can handle myself in a fight."

" ...Alright, with the way you are now, I doubt I could stop you in the slightest" Ziden simply sighs, remember what she was like after that big event that caused her to hide her memories and the history of this. Clingy to the extreme. " Miko, you can do whatever you want, we got kids to save."

" Actually, no, his would be wise for them to aid us, after all, if its learned the Taoists helped save kids of a Foreign land, well, Foreign to us Gensokyians, they would get alot good graces with the Humans of the Village who survived that raid." Miko perked up at Yukari;'s words, this may be a chance to get some major points. Reimu is dead and she does not know that Byakuren is suffering with basically depression from the hell that happened in her impromptu temple.

" Very well, we shall aid you, or rather, i shall. Futo, Tojiko, head to their base, take Seiga with you to their base, let them see the fact that I am aiding these young heroes and let us gain a bigger foothold in the Human Village." Miko stated as Yukari opened a gap for them to go into.

Snake soon lets go of Futo who soon glares back at Snake. " Thou art lucky, had she commanded, thine foot would be buried betwixt thy ribs." Futo soon leaps into the gap as Tojiko soon floats downstairs.

" We should get moving now, so many kids...so many kids were taken and not many returned." Keine said before hobbling out of the building and even taking flight.

" Great, lets get moving Snake, I think they are gonna fl-" And Ziden was scooped up by the back of his jacket by Yuuka and taken to the air as Yukari takes Snake by the arms and flies after Keine.

" Huh, so flying was never blocked eh, would have been nice to know." Marisa spoke through the Codec freely, the group flying through the skies, stealthily while Miko flew behind them, soon reaching a massive building, rebuilt to have alot of open spaces, seems like to be a Zoo as well.

" They really changed this place up." Ziden said while they soon landed outside of the building, spotting two armed guards, armed with shotguns guarding the entrance.

" They did it seems, no worries, we shall burst in and save those children and any youkai that may be in this Zoo." Yukari said as Yuuka simply stabbed her umbrella into the ground and soon green vines shot up and tore right through the guards like butter, a scream barely heard from the attack as she simply walks in.

" I shall be having some fun, it has been ages since I went on a terror against humans you know." Yuuka said before walking inside, Keine simply swallowing hard.

" I am reminded why I do not let the villagers cross her." Keine said while following after her. " They have Youkai and people here, we should capture them and bring them with us. Ziden, I can trust you can save my kids and yours?" Ziden nods. " Good."

" Wait." Yukari walks up to Keine and whispers something before she nods. " Make sure to lead them somewhere out of camera shot before you do it though." Yukari even kindly pulls out a nice Silver Sword for Keine to use, who takes it and twirls it in her hand, she was still sore, but her body was fine to fight.

" Then lets begin this rescue mission!" Ziden said as the group charged in, Snake following after Ziden and Miko going to aid them as well. Yukari was off to do her own devices here.

**Camp Ichigaya ( Shin Megami Tensei IV)**

Ziden and his duo made his way into the Camp, seeing Shadowloo goons coming for them, Ziden soon unsheathing his blade. " Intruders! sound the Ala-!" And Ziden made sure to cleave right through his neck while Snake made sure to pull out his pistol and fired shots right into their heads, watching them stagger before passing right out.

" Won't kill if I don't need to, we can interrogate these ones later." Snake said while Ziden nods and turns the corner.

" Then keep note of those guys there! I'm going to find my daughter and God kids." Ziden said, referring to Alex and Sypha, the male leaping along the wall and kicking goons down to the ground as Miko followed him after. A VIP room was ahead of them, a Zoo room it looks like, a single swipe of that red blade tore down that door with ease, soon revealing 2 skinny Shadowloo goons and one overweight one messing with a woman behind a glass of water and another in a cage, covered in a brown blanket.

" Come on now, you fishy woman, undo the robes! Give us a show! Or do we gotta take something from your friend again?" The heavy man spoke deep while Ziden could see Wakasagihime in the water, clenching onto her robes, his eyes noticed that in the blanket, through the tiny bit of light in the cage, showed him Kagerou's face,. he did also notice the room stunk of blood.

" Eh!?" the guys finally noticed that Ziden was in the doorway as Miko stepped into the room. " Oh crud, boss we got intruders!"

Miko wasted no time, quickly swinging her blade and unleashing a powerful blast of light that knocked the men back, Ziden leaping in and soon slicing down right into the skull of the heavy set man, spraying the window in red as Waka squeaked from the sight. " Whew. Yo, fish girl, you alright?" Ziden asked while walking to her, quick to punch the window and shatter it, dumbly flooding a large portion of the room and sending him sprawling along the floor.

"...Why, did you even think that was smart, Ziden?" Miko asked as Waka slowly pushed herself up with her arms.

" He's an idiot, what did you expect?" Waka slowly looks over at Ziden with a blank stare, who was whistling and getting up. The room was entirely soaked to the brim and Ziden stares over at Kagerou's cage. The male got close to it and smelt how bad it was, blood and other things came from the cage, her eye soon looking out at him.

" Ah...I must be dreaming...once more, this pain...oh how it makes me hallucinate...I almost see an angel in this hell." A small grin appeared on her face before ziden sliced down her cage and gently tugs her out of it. " Ah, you...are real...thank the Gods.." Ziden was seen passing her over to Snake, who promptly held her.

" Ngh, quite heavy aren't you?" Snake uttered as Kagerou glared up at him.

" Not something you say to a woman, Snake, if I recall your name."Miko said as he was moving to the door.

" N-no wait, don't leave without that box...she needs it." Waka points to the box in the corner and Ziden made sure to walk out to the box. " And uh, one of you needs to carry me, can't exactly walk, ya know..."

Ziden stares back at her before going to open the box and seeing what was within, frost pouring out of the box and he almost lost his stomach's insides from the sight inside of the box. A fluffy tail, covered in frost, two long wolf ears, a single hand and foot as well. IF this was a human, they would have died after having so much removed, but Youkai, they could survive this hell.

_" Dear God, how can humans do something like this." Romani did not like what he saw and the audio on his end, showed many of the workers could not handle such a sight either._

Ziden quickly closes the box and was quick to stomp in the skulls of the two downed men and made sure to take the box with him. " Shoot, uh, how the hell did Kage take you around?" Ziden asked while stomping on the ground and forming that manhole which was now swallowing up a ton of water.

" A chair of wheels that she found in the forest." Waka said while looking at the water flowing down the hole.

_" Do not worry, I've already sent people down into the tunnels to get them, go ahead and send them in and get the wolf to me ASAP." Eirin's voice came through clearly in the codecs as Ziden stares at Waka._

" Well, gotta push ya in I guess." She was instantly flailing against him before he literally throws her down into the waterfall, severely cushioning the fall as Snake leapt down into the hole to gently place down Kage while seeing civilians coming in and grabbing the duo.

" Keep those ladies safe now, we don't wanna hear anything of you guys being too rough." Snake said while seeing the box being softly lowered, a hefty man soon picking up the chilled box and running down the path as Snake leapt back up.

" Disgusting, people that are under this Bison's command, are truly disgusting!" Miko was wiping her mouth clean, seem she barfed too. " I may not...view youkai in good light but even they do not deserve this hell."

" Lets get moving, if they do this to the youkai...I don't wanna know what they do to the kids." Ziden said, the trio running out of the room as the manhole vanishes

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Yukari was moving swiftly through the zoo part, breaking down parts of cages and soon smashing apart cages to free the people trapped within it and the youkai as well, those that were feral and lacked a human appearence.

" An exotic spread, spiders, snakes and even people? What an odd pla-"

" HEY HEY HEY! OVER HERE!" And yukari's eye was instantly caught by the stark red oni like creature trapped in a cage with a table before it, having a weird rectangle like device.

" An oni?" Yukari asked while walking to the cage as the creature stared at her.

" I am not a cotton blasted oni! Dammit! I am an Imagin! Say it with me, Imagin!" The creature hits his hands against the bars while Yukari blankly stares at the sight.

" Imagin...never heard of such a youkai." Yukari said while looking at the lock on the gate while Keine was soon running over to a cage that held two kids in them, slicing down the lock and embracing her children. She had hers, now she had to hope her nephew can find his.

" I am not a youkai! Listen! Just get me out of here lady! I gotta give that red dressed bastard an ass beating!" And the male stood up tall as Yukari shrugged before breaking open the cage and he leapt down onto the floor. " Oh yes! Freedom! Freedom!" And he was seen swiping up the device, only for a loud alarm to blare out.

" Oh come on, of course that was booby trapped." Yukari sighed before he chuckled and saw a horde of guards coming out.

" Heh, doesn't matter if it was." He was seen pulling out a Belt and soon slapping it onto him and soon pressing the red button on it. "Because its time for Momotaros to teach these punks a lesson!"

**Ore Sanjou ( Kamen Rider Den-O)**

The belt was now glowing red and he soon swipes the pass over it. " **Sword Form!"** And many parts of armor soon formed and slammed onto him, a smooth biker helmet over his head and a large red peach sliding down the face, splitting down the middle to form his face, as Yukari was surprised.

" Huh, so he is a rider as well?" Yukari asked while he was clapping his hands together.

" He transformed! Waste him and get more guys to deal with that green haired chick raising hell in this place!" Yukari raised her brow at this, was Yuuka already rampaging through it.

" Heh, Ore! Sanjou!" And he made sure to pose, Yukari telling he was speaking pure Japanese through the Language boundary enacted around them. " I'm gonna warn ya lady. From start to finish, I always start at a Climax!" And soon he forms a sword from the tools at his side. " Now, Lets go! Lets Go! Lets go!" And right in he charged, swinging his sword around and striking down the guards while Yukari saw a familiar face in a cage.

" Hah, so the Mind Reader is in this kind of a jam?" Yukari asked while looking at Satori who simply looks at her.

" Indeed, used as a commodity and lie detector for cheating couples, my eye, it tires of the evils of man in this place. Will I be allowed to join your resistence?" Satori asked while looking at her as Yukari nodded.

" Of course but, you don't want to want to endlessly hear the voices of everyone, so why not ask Ziden about doing /that/?" Yukari asked as Satori blinked and turned red at this.

" A-are you certain? For a member of my race to do this, it is...ah, I see, you want me to not only not worry of being overloaded but aid him as well...very well." Yukari busted her cage open and opens a gap for her to head into. " Please, if you can find them, please save my Orin and Okuu." She leaps into the Gap as it closes, Yukari watching all the free youkai and people leaping into gaps and back at the large base. Soon sneaking off herself to find Ziden.

Den-O saw her sneaking off and soon made sure to run after her. Making sure anyone who got too close to them were sliced down.

Yukari got in deep enough that she spotted Ziden and his crew as they were staring down a large room and soon heading inside.

" About time we intersected." Yukari said as Ziden looked at her.

" Freed all the Zoo folk?" Ziden asked as she nodded as he soon searches the wall for a light switch and turns it on, but soon wishes he had not.

The large room was a cage room full of children and things that could no longer be counted as children. Miko herself was disgusted and Keine quickly made sure to cover the eyes of her kids and step out of the room.

" Child Experiments, no, not just that." Snake was bothered but he remained calm. " These are weaponization experiments to make child Super Soldiers." Snake looked upon a child whose face carried a large X in it and massive bolts in her back, was unresponsive.

Yukari noticed that there were guards in here but were sliced down, no doubt by Yuuka she assumed. " W-weaponizing children, what sort of monsters would..."

" Humans are terrible beings at times." Ziden said while looking at the cages, searching for his daughter and soon approaching a large iron door. " Free them Yukari, I need to find Seika." Ziden said while gently pushing against the door and soon yanking it open and heading inside.

Yukari got right to work as Yuuka came into the room, surprised by what she is seeing. " My, seems like I missed the party." She said while summing vines to tear open cages as Yukari was trying to figure out how to work the cage the girl was in but was unable.

" Missed? Is this not your work?" Yukari picked up the guard nearby who body was cleaved almost perfectly in half.

" This was done by a blade, you old bat, come now." Yuuka softly taps her dress. " Though, I had heard of a green haired woman wandering through her and cleaving through here."

Ziden did not even hear what they were doing back there, all he saw was the sight of his daughter on an operating table with a nurse that was dressed way too skimpy for this work, but lacked an eye and her stark blue hair was a stunning thing about her.

The doctor was a man cloaked in black but most notable was the very visible brain inside of the glass dome, his scalpel deep inside of Seika's unconscious body as he stares at the man. " Ah, this must be the father. I believe, we should go." The male snapped his fingers as armed guards appeared in the room. " Miss Valentine, let us go, and relocate."

The woman named Valentine simply nods before moving away from the table. " Indeed, let us go, Brain Drain." The two were seen glowing in a burst of darkness before vanishing but all Ziden saw was red before everything went black.

_An hour later..._

Back at the hideout was pure silence as Ziden was holding his crying child with Mokou right next to him, drenched in blood but Seika did not care.

The rampage they saw in that room and the frenzy Ziden went into, caused alot of them shock and awe.

" So, that's the rage of a parent, almost felt like seeing a Berserker rampage." Mash stated as Keine simply held her kids to her.

" Never seen a person go that wild before, guess I am glad I did not get any kids from my many fans." Momotaros was with them now as Waka was now in the fountain and using it as her home, it was good enough and was made deeper thanks to Sakuya's powers.

" I see now that one should be wary of a parent's rage." Miko softly said while looking over at Byakuren who was still depressed, sitting next to Shou who was opening and closing her hand but not speaking at all. " But, a demon's nature, scares me more now."

" Ziden." ziden looks up from his daughter and sees Tsukasa walking to him. " Found the next place you should go to, make sure to clean up too." He was unimpressed by the bloodshed he caused

"...So where am I going next?" Ziden asked, Seika letting go with a soft smile on her face as Ziden looks to Tsukasa.

Satori herself watched this from the hallway, gently holding her third Eye, seeing the exact place Tsukasa wanted them to go to.

" We're gonna deal a massive blow to Bison now, we're gonna take back the Photonic Power Plant."

_Elsewhere..._

High atop a building,a green haired woman with light blue serpentine eyes was staring down at where the Ginza shopping center was, the woman playing with a blood stained knife. " Mmm, should have went to see him before, now I will have to catch him when he is not around others, wanna see how strong he is."

Atop another building, that skimpily dressed woman was staring down at the complex as well. " Well, I should go and make myself known, they should be heading to the Power Plant soon enough."

_Trivia:_

_1\. Den O hails from Kamen Rider Den-O, An absurdly goofy rider that all of you will love, probably._

_2\. Brain Drain and Valentine come from Skull Girls and the girl in the cage, should be obvious._

_3\. Photonic Power Plant hails directly from Mazinger and shall be one of many precise striking points as our heroes move onto the offensive. finally._

_4\. Green haired girl is an oc, you will see next chapter._

_5\. Skimpy dressed chick is not an oc and you will see her next chapter as well._

_Author's Notes: Lots of things went weird, I was gonna upload about a week ago, but then we ended up partying when the kids left. So they will not be here. And EVO happened, so uh, yeah. Anyways, read and review and be sure to check out an Altered Chronicle, my first attempt at POV writing, despite being a spin off, it will hint at future arcs if ya like that and yes, its a Touhou focused story but still in this jumbled mess of a world, so once more, thanks for Reading and leave a nice review!_

_Story Preview: Divine Super Robot Wars_

_In this crossed over world, endless worlds that should never meet in this setting, shall come forth and meet!_

_Star Fox Armada_

An Arwing could be seen flying into the scene. " A mobile suit possessed by the Aparoids!? No worries, you can leave this to me." Fox made sure to take flight in that Arwing, soaring around the Zaku in the depths of space before firing that barrage of green lasers, tearing right through the suit and causing one big ole explosion as Fox flew right by it.

Lightning races right down and forms the logo we are all familiar with at this point.


	13. Clash of Fire and Darkness

_" Sometimes I wonder, when the hell did my room become a damn hotel room?"_Ziden asked this, solely because of his rather crowded bed he took from his own manor and soon looking down at Keine atop him, sleeping soundly and her kids around them.

She somehow coerced him into letting them share a room, but this was all a memory of the past, He knew why she was like this. And he soon felt a shift of movement.

" Ziden. I'm sorry for the way I acted to you and Mokou in the past...after he died." Keine simply spoke, she was awake it seems.

"..."

" I know you came to watch over me and the kids when he died on that mission with you but in my grief, i used that to abuse you and force you to stay. Grief turned me into a monster and I ran from that."

" You did, honestly, it was pretty bad but things improved once that history was hidden." Ziden said while softly sitting up and feeling Keine cling to him.

" Yeah, it is rude, but..it was his own fault for falling in battle, he wanted real hard to be a hero, but..." Keine simply sighs, not out of sadness but frustration. " That idiot! I've told him countless times, if there is a risk of sacrifice, let you or Mokou do it but no, I don't know how a man's heart works."

And now she was ranting and ranting before stopping. " But, thanks to him, I was able to have wonderful kids and you helped to make sure they grew up nicely, and I thank you for that."

" No problem Keine, as long as ya aren't gonna be as passive aggressive as back then, its all cool." Ziden said while she chuckled.

" Good, because I plan on being the normal amount to you, I hope you do not mind."Keine said, a small grin on her face as the glass shattered and now Ziden feels a new bond being reforged.

_"Overcoming the past has opened a new bond, you have reached Rank 1 of the History Arcana. This has granted you the Hakutaku Fang Keyblade. Let your bonds grow to improve your skills."_

" Though, you gonna be this clingy?" Ziden asked while poking on her forehead.

" Well, its nice to be held...after all that happened in there...being tortured, prodded about, I only got away because some Green haired girl attacked the place." Keine said while gently moving up and looking into his eyes after pressing her back to his chest.

" Yuuka said it was not here but the girl, wore a tore up black and blue shirt?" Ziden asked while gently looking up to the sky.

" Yeah, barely even got past her chest, tore up blue, oddly material pants as well." Keine described. "And Serpentine eyes, light blue like yours."

Ziden thinks at this, she likely wore Jeans then, and light blue eyes...could it be?

" For now, do not worry about it, its about time for Breakfast, come on." Keine softly moves off of him, having slept in a new dress she got from the Gensokyo supplies, they were way off on how good they were with food and supplies.

After a hearty breakfast, Ziden now stood at the stairs of the Ginza shopping center with his Codec ready. " Ziden. Your mission today is to reclaim the Photonic Power Plant, and free those trapped inside. We never attempted it in the original timeline, so I cannot tell you who will be in there." Tsukasa was talking to him, the male looking to Mash and Caster next to him. And he soon looks to see Yorihime adamantly deciding to come, along with Keine.

" Which means, whole new allies to find since the Tracker Box has been silent lately." Ziden said while placing his hands into his pocket.

" Indeed, you take that place and we shut it down, use the energy to fortify our forces by using magic to route it here without it being traceable." Tsukasa explained while crossing his legs. " Should you not be staying behind with your kids?" He was looking to Keine who shook her head.

" No, I wish to be near Zi- I mean, aid him the best I can, do not worry, I can handle myself. Before I was a teacher, I was indeed a fighter." Keine even wields that blade of hers, albeit rustily, but nicely.

" Well, if you say so." Tsukasa didn't really care before looking at Yorihime.

" I am going to make sure this idiot does not die out there." Yorihime softly sighed while glaring at him.

" Well, we can't leave Master alone this time but, its weird." Caster stops himself there, thinking for a moment. " Ah well, besides, might be a Servant there."

" Yes, and I don't want Senpai to be unprotected." MAsh added as Olga was in the background.

" Very well, I am gonna send you guys into the forest nearby, listen to Snake's instructions and follow them to the letter." Tsukasa explained while rolling his hand and soon forming that large portal before them. The group looking at each other before heading in on, Snake waiting out in the woods they spawned in.

**Vim Factory ( Mario and Luigi Partners in time)**

"...Senpai, I am still not used to that." Mash said, her eyes closed and in her civilian clothes.

" The portal or the music?" Ziden asked while she stares at him.

" Both." Mash plainly answered before looking to Snake.

" About time ya got here, we got some uglies guarding the place." Snake hands Ziden the binoculars and soon he peeks out.

Guards dotted the perimeter, and not just any guards, he knew these ones, brown armor, and golden helmets, even some basic Shadowloo guards were amongst them. " The Iron Helmets or Cross, or whichever it was. The army that serves Baron Ashura and Dr Hell."

" I've heard of them. Beaten down by the legendary Koji Kabuto again and again, heard that they are at a stalemate right now. So, does this mean that Dr Hell is aiding Bison?" Snake asked while Ziden shrugged.

" No clue, this could just be a request from him personally. Nonetheless, we gotta get in without causing a panic." Ziden said while looking to the group.

" A group this big would be bad for stealth, I recommend we use Sanctuary to hide half of us until we get inside." Keine suggests.

" hmm, dunno what this Sanctuary is but me and Mash should go in." Caster smiled under that hood of his, seemingly fine with this.

" Very well, I grant you access." Ziden said while moving them both behind a tree and taking them into flash of light was blocked by the tree and Ziden notices their path.

" Fatal or non fatal?" Yorihime asked. " I do not care if we kill a few useless impurities, especially if they are evil."

" Your call Snake." Ziden asked while Snake thinks.

" Unlike any other soldiers I've faced, i know enough of Hell to know he is a monster, through and through. So his soldiers, i will leave it up to you guys. Kill, or knock out." Snake said while slowly sneaking through the grass.

The entire yard was messily unkempt, seems the Iron Masks not keeping up with the upkeep, the group sneaking through the yard and using the taller grass to their advantage. Ziden snatching up a guard and swiftly snapping his neck.

Keine winced from the sound before grabbing a guard and gripping him deep into a choke hold, Yorihime surprised she had perfect form for this, the guard struggling for a moment while Yori slammed a blade through the neck of a guard.

Snake was alot cleaner, using tranq rounds to take out the Iron Masks in his path and hiding them in the grass, their sneaking making their way into a back entrance and making sure to take out the camera as ziden and Yorihime takes out the guards at the back with swift chops to the neck.

" Come on, we gotta get in." Snake said as the group snuck into the building, ready to save the people inside.

_Meanwhile at the base..._

Patchouli and Remilia were in their room, enjoying tea together while gazing down at the paper before them, one made by Satori after an incident in the cafeteria hallway. " Surprised you are not mad about what Satori did." Remilia simply said while sipping her tea made by Sakuya.

" I am but it laid out truths I was ascertain of during my experiments in that Tower of Avengers. That thing she did, revealed something I was suspicious of the moment Yukari told us his memories were erased." Patchouli softly looks at the paper, a symbol of Remilia's family emblem.

" That we met way before any of this, before even the Ultima Brigade. Before Sakuya's claims of being saved by him and our deaths." Remilia softly sighed. " The memory's still clear as day for me."

" Same, I remember him, though he will not remember us until those **Chained Memories are freed.**" Patchouli said while she soon stares at him. " Because of that, do you plan to.."

" Perhaps, by doing so, it would mean I would lose neither you nor Sakuya." Remilia smirked, drinking of her glass. " And...catch up on some old times."

" That good?" Patchouli asked, letting the slyness of her comment peek through.

" That good. But there is the other topic, the **Children of Fate**. The prophecy that Ziden would bear many children or rather must so that his heroic line. A fate that even the Greek King of the Gods was hit with, and many others. Even humans were hit by it." Patchouli was thinking.

" From what you researched, you say some God is out there, forcing these things to happen, changing the **Winds of Fate** to draw not only you and Meiling, but others of this debauchery of a Harem? And its not even just him, countless others were caught in its fold?" Remilia asked while her brow was raised.

" Yes, from what I can tell, what should have been different timelines of love for many, all got folded into a single one where one sired many obscene amount of kids. Something out there is not just messing with the Fates of a few, it may just be a far bigger incident waiting to happen." Patchouli Theorized while Remilia sighed.

" Great, if that theory is true, then that means we got some God out here causing major trouble for no real reason." Remilia said while looking at the symbols on the sheets. " did you tell him?"

" Yes, rightfully, he panicked and complained, in his words ' Oh great, first i am in a Harem, now it appears it may have happened because of some God and even more could be added in, wonderful'. He's not happy about it." Patchouli said while gently looking at the tv in the room and seeing Ziden and Co sneaking through the base.

" hmm, well, atleast it ought to be fun, Children of Fate huh." Remilia thinks for a while. " Well, should be fun, but of our final topic. We've kept our memories of him secret but Flandre...what happens when she regains hers and regresses to how she was then?"

Patchouli actually stopped and thought for a moment. " I...do not know...we may need Yukari's aid for this, or even Eirin."

" Might be best, but for now, we have to save this world so we get Flan back and everyone we lost." Remilia said while looking to the ceiling.

_Back at the Lab..._

The door to the main room of the lab was kicked open as Ziden stormed inside, only see now guards, only familiar faces that were on couches and relaxing.

A man in a brown jacket and wrapped up in bandages and a nice red scarf around his neck, his eyes were sharp and his black hair was wild. " Oh? Well, look at what the devil himself drew in."

Another was a young man in a military uniform, brown hair but he was alot more shocked by the appearance of the group as they filed into the room and soon closed the door behind them. " What the, Ziden!? we saw you die, how are you here!?"

The other one in a Military outfit was here but with blue hair and looking a bit girly. " Amuro, this is Ziden after all, probably had a plan for that." The blue haired male was shocked but not as much.

The final one was a man with overly fluffy hair with side burns pointed like right angles, a nice white shirt and it seems he was staring right at Ziden. " holy hell, you are alive, I knew you would still be kicking after that."

Ziden looks at the group and starts listing their names. " Ryoma, Amuro, Kamille, Koji. The hell are you all doing here?" Ziden asked while looking at them, Snake moving through the room to check for traps, using special spray to disarm any he finds.

" Heh, been trapped here since Bison took over. Handed us over to Baron Ashura's goons, can't even come into Japan right now because of that barrier." Ryoma explained.

" Yeah, us and our Mechs are locked up in this place, can't reach em. They got em under lock and key." Koji said while going to sit down. " Not that we can do much." Koji was seen turning on the large tv and showing the massive lake beyond the place. But Ziden was more focused on the large collection of what appears to be mini mountains in the water.

" IS that..." Ziden knew exactly what or who that was.

" Yeah, Godzilla, King of the Monsters." Amuro answered while Mash and Caster appeared, even Romani took an interest.

" Godzilla? That's a movie monster isn't it?" Mash asked, remember Romani talk about it.

_" It is! It shouldn't even be real, how is it.." Romani was soon interrupted by Ziden._

" What you know as Fiction, is real in this multiverse, beings like Godzilla, Jason, Freddy Kruger, all exist in this world in some form." Ziden answered while CAster raised a brow.

" King of the Monsters, don't look that tough. What's so scary about it?" Caster asked, smirking under his hood.

" Makes sense now entirely. Even Bison can't destroy him, so he made a barrier to keep it out." Ziden stares at the screen as Keine and Yorihime were staring at the screen. " A beast made of mankind's failure and the greatest evil we made. Nuclear Weapons. A being of pure nuclear radiation, he fluctuates between the Protector of Japan or its destroyer. Absurdly strong, he could probably raze Bison's regime to the ground." Ziden nods at this before slapping his hand down.

_" I get what you are going with, destroy the barrier and let Godzilla strike down Bison?" Tsukasa thinks for a moment. " We never even thought about the barrier. That might actually be the best way to truly turn the tides."_

" Well, if this world is gonna fix itself after we destroy Bison, then I see no issue with this plan." Ziden said while looking to Koji.

" If you destroy Bison...everything will return to normal right?" Koji asked as Amuro looked at him.

" It should, that is how these things typically go, if they do not, he says he had a back up plan." Yorihime points at him.

" Then do it...this place is one of two places fueling the barrier surrounding both Japan and the plant, destroy the fuel sources here and the one in that Town, you can take out the Barrier plant in Hokkaido, at the base of one of its Mountains. Yotei." Koji explained.

" Alright, lets move. You guys, after we free this place, remain on standby with those mechs of yours, just in case." Ziden said while the group nodded and the group ran off through the hallways, passing down to the Power Station inside, seeing the grim sight of two bodies, holding each other, the ground stained red and flaky from the dry blood.

" Yumi and Sayaka...I see now why Koji was like that." Ziden said while heading inside of the power room, seeing two massive glass cases with two beings inside of it.

One was a robot colored in blue entirely, and a blue racer like helmet and the other was Okuu, being drained of her energy constantly and Ziden reacted like lightning, slicing through the glass and breaking the duo out, energy bursting out of the room in droves.

MAsh was quick to hold up her shield and protect Ziden when he landed behind her, the shield continuing its protection as Mash was sweating heavily from the heat before it died down, falling right down to her knees.

The energy soon stops as the room was filled with the noise of a loud yawn. " Unyuu? Where am I?" Utsuho seemed to be confused on where she was and soon got up to her feet and shakes glass out of her feathers. " Oh! Mr Ziden!" And he was now pounced on as he pushes her face away.

" Good to see you are alive and Mega Man? All the places ya turn up, its here." Ziden asked while Caster and Keine slowly walk over to him.

" Draining energy from a kid, this Bison fellow is certainly losing points all over the place." Caster spoke while Keine looks at him.

" A child...no, what exactly...is this child?" Keine asked while he slowly got to his feet, rubbing his head.

" I'm a Robot. A Super Fighting Robot made by Dr Light to protect my world but, a weird Space Time quake sucked me to this world." Mega Man explained while checking himself and even morphing his arm into an cannon and checking his energy reserves. All his special weapons were heavily drained.

" Mega man huh, seems like we got a good ally but these two have been drained something fierce, and the power supply is gone, so lets clean up this place and head back to ba-" Ziden was cut off by the loud sounds of something shaking the earth, the group quick to get out of the room and soon found themselves outside of the Plant and seeing the Iron Masks all staring them down with their guns pointed at them, a Shadowloo soldier was looking to the lake behind them as Snake had a grave feeling.

Out of the lake came a massive machine of steel to leap out onto the ground, and roar violently at the group, the Iron Mask Army and The Shadowloo guards all smug. " Behold you weakling Resistance bastards! This is your end, our greatest weapon mass produced here!"

" Metal Gear Ray! They have Metal Gears!" Snake was quick on the draw, pulling out his Stinger Rocket launcher, ready to battle the horde of enemies.

**Rules of Nature ( Metal Gear Rising)**

Or not, as two white flashes of light appeared over Ray before its body began to violently spark and fall apart after the sound of two clicks were heard from the group, Ziden and Yorihime holding their blades.

The Iron Masks only watched in silence as the machine soon fell apart onto the group, violently exploding and taking out a large number of them. " And you may thank me for that."Yorihime declared as he scoffed.

" Please, I was the one who took that kill on." Ziden said while Mash soon watched the two argue before looking to the distance and seeing someone approaching and Caster knew exactly who it was.

" Tch, so it looks like Saber decided to come find us alot earlier than expected." CAster was quick to summon his staff, only for Ziden to stop him and walk to the Servant.

Their approach to each other was silent, and his hand was gripping his driver, staring down the knight in black. " I see, so you are the one who slew Vega in the ruins of Gensokyo?"

" Yeah I was, you the one who killed Reimu Hakurei?" Ziden asked, gently staring down the woman, fury boiling inside of him.

" Indeed, I am, you may simply refer to me as Saber, your eyes are alot different from hers." Even under her visor, she was watching his eyes. "Go ahead, assume your armor so we may battle."

Ziden slapped the driver on while Reimu watched through the Cameras set up in the base, Ziden battling the woman who took her life.

**" Infernal Justice! Burn away the Stains of Evil!"**Fire exploded out from him as his sword was formed from the Flames, staring at her hard, the wind blowing between them as Mash wanted to help, only for Yorihime to stop her.

" This is their battle, we will jump in to save him if he dies." Yorihime stated, Mash and Caster worried about this.

_" Yeah, that's right, he died, but our contract was still active...what is going on here."_ Caster wondered before music started back up.

**Fight the Knight ( Sonic and the Black Knight)**

An explosive dash from the both of them led to a clash of their blades, fire and darkness exploding out from their clash, before breaking apart and soon swinging at each other with lethal force, the ground tearing up from their impacts.

" Hoh, impressive compared to the maiden." Saber complimented, leaping back and letting a dark light cover her black blade and soon swings the blade upwards, causing an explosion of light and wind which Ziden leapt up to dodge.

**" Card Set! Special Attack Armed!" **Fire began to dance around his hand and soon firing out a storm of fiery dragons to rain down onto the Saber, her dodging by leaping back into the woods and soon chasing in after her.

He was able to keep speed with her, watching her slice through his dragons and soon leaping into the air and slicing right down onto her shoulder. "The reason I am impressive compared to her is because she is not used to fighting blood thirsty foes, truly ready to kill. She fights under special rules that stops that, so a person like you, with the full intent to kill, she is still new to fighting."

" Interesting, then will you die like her, but far worse?" Saber asked, her soon appearing under him and soon blasting a powerful of dark mana right into his chest, the male flying through the air with a sparking and smoking chest before he slams down onto the ground

He was quick to rollout of the way for a powerful stab and soon slices right up when he gets on his knee, his blade slicing deep into her armor and actually drawing blood, surprising her that a human could harm a servant this way. " Sorry, but I ain't dying but you will so I can get her back!" Ziden leaps up and soon slices down onto her once more, clashing blades as the ground cracked under them and exploded.

" Hoh, interesting. Then please, do your best, or you will die here, Chaldea Master." Saber swings her blade upwards and sending Ziden skyward, the male quick to spin his blade and spin down like a drill and clashed down against her blade, forcing her to skid back as Mash and Caster watched.

Reimu watched the battle through the camera while reflecting _" Not used to fighting foes not playing by my own rules...I might need aid with learning how to deal with that"_

Ziden watched as he was repelled back from her and soon slides along the ground, seeing her flipping her blade reverse handed and glaring him down, the blade light of her blade was glowing violently. Darkness oozing from it and forming a cross along her blade.

" O-oh no! Senpai get out of there! She's unleashing her Noble Phantasm!" MAsh warned while she got in front of the group to slam her shield down to try and protect them as Ziden was right before them

" Noble what!?" Ziden soon sees the darkness blasting out and soon watches her stance shift, and her teeth grit.

" Excalibur! Morgan!"

" Excaliwaht!?" And that was what Ziden said before she swung that blade and a powerful blast of darkness exploded over him, taking the form of a rough laser that completely engulfed him and soon slammed against Mash's shield, not even able to protect them before Yorihime threw up a barrier that cracked but held hard from this, Megaman's light frame being pushed back by the sheer wind of this strike, that hellish strike.

Once the blast ended and the pillar of dark light faded, the area was alight with purple lightning and Ziden stood there with his armor a mess before it fell apart and he detransformed and fell down onto his knees, blood dripping from countless wounds on him that were barely healing, wounds blasted apart down to his bones in countless areas.

" This battle is over, so it seems, you are not even close to being a threat to me or Master Bison. He was right to make me clean up this rabble." Saber spoke while moving in to finish the job, but Ziden's teeth grit itself as Yorihime was close to leaping in to save him.

" SCREW ALL OF THAT DAMN NOISE! You bastards, took my entire family from me! No more. No more playing damn fair!" Ziden was seen shoving his hand into his jacket as she stopped from his outburst and his bony hand soon pulled out an odd yellow ball with long yellow stems and mist pouring off of it, an Elixir. The male soon took heavy bites out of it before swallowing it down and soon golden lights coming from his body before green and blue lights shot out of his body, his body healing instantly as he stood up to his feet.

" Healing potions have become this effective in this time?" Saber seemed off put by this, he was literally at Death's gate but now back at full force, his red blade drawn before he dashed at her, slicing right down onto her, the specks of white in his hair slowly vanishing and only leaving a few strands left. his strike caused the ground to shake and the blade causing shockwaves which cracked her visor, red lines flowing along it.

His leg soon swings down and slams right into her chest, causing her to cough up blood from the impact and watching her ski back and her blade unleashing a blast of dark light. which Ziden leapt to dodge. " That blade, even if its as black as night, that name, there is no doubt who you are, the fabled King of Britain, Arthur Pendragon."

The woman stopped where she stood as Keine stares at her. " Arthur Pendragon...that...name is most certainly a male's but, that is a woman."

" Well, sometimes...history can get genders wrong." Caster said while smiling as Keine huffed.

" That is stupid and illogical! That just means who ever recorded that history is ill fit for it if they cannot get Gender right or this is some case of a historical figure becoming a woman for some asinine reason!" Keine said before Ziden was witnessing her charging up her Noble Phantasm once more.

" Shit!" ziden had no time to dodge nor could Mash try to take another blast. But something happened and the blast stopped, mainly because Ziden saw a brown boot slamming into the face of Saber, causing that mask to shatter and her to smash hard along the ground and skids along it soon stabbing her blade into the ground as her pale face was visible and those golden eyes staring down the group.

" Mmm, looks like Igot here fast enough, you alive old man?" The green haired woman who looked alot like Yuuka turns her head to stare at Ziden, slitted light blue eyes and her tongue hanging out. Though most notable is her torn top and those breasts that were barely held by said top.

" Old man!? I'm not even that old you green haired asshole!" Ziden said as the woman actually flinched from the yelling.

" Reinforcements? No good, we shall settle this another time, warrior, but know this, my name is Artoria Pendragon, not Arthur." A slam of her blade into the ground and she vanished into thin air.

The area becoming alot less tense once she left as the woman stood there staring at Ziden, rubbing her ear. " Mmm, she got away then, that is fine. Only came here to let ya know where to go, Old man. The name's Tsubaki and if ya want that Barrier Station to be taken down. there is a creature that is acting as the second Barrier point." Tsubaki simply placed a hand in her pocket while Tsukasa and Reimu were listening carefully. Yuuka herself was noticing how much the stranger looked like her.

" Yeah whatever, you weirdo brat. Where is this place anyways?" Ziden asked while placing his hands in his pockets as the group approaches from behind.

" Indeed, the place you must head next is uhm...Seito University Hospital." Tsubaki stated while looking at him. " The foe you face there will be a great enemy but, if you are smart, can become a great ally as well." She says before leaping off into a tree and vanishing.

Ziden staring at her going, the male clicking his teeth. " Calling me an old man!" ziden grumbled while MAsh was looking at her shield as Caster noticed it.

Koji was seen running outside and seeing the destruction outside. " What the hell happened out here Ziden!?"

" Relax, we have a bit of a fight, found out who Bison Black knight is and now know where the second barrier spot is. But nonetheless, we want you on Standby, like we said earlier, keep this place safe, we're gonna send back up here to help you guys hold this place. We just need to head to this Seito place." Ziden said while the blue screen appeared before them.

_" Indeed and the person that will be there will become a great help to us. The Newest Rider that was born this year."_Tsukasa's voice came through. as he was enjoying a sundae. _" Come back and rest, that will be a long ride to get there. We never even thought about getting his aid during the previous Cycles."_

" I see, we could gain greater forces there." Yorihime added while crossing her arms and tapping the ground 3 times. " Then we return home and rest, tommorow, Ziden shall take his team there." Yorihime soon leaps into the manhole as Keine helps Megaman and Utsuho into the hole, the eye on her chest catching his eye and causing him to rub his own chest.

" A new adventure huh...you know, I should take her with me, help take her mind off things." Ziden said while leaping into the hole as the group funneled in. Koji just standing there, watching this go down as the manhole vanished.

" W-what the heck is going on with those guys. I...just need to go and sit back down...Sayaka...I'll make sure this world is fixed." Koji soon makes his way back inside, hopeful for the old world to return.

_Meanwhile..._

In the Seito Hospital, Takeru was looking down at one of his friends, resting in a bed, sparking violently while he was panicking about her friend, as the doctor was staring out of a camera, earing the ominous sounds ringing on outside of the hospital.

" WAKKA WAKKA WAKKA WAKKA WAKKA!"

_Trivia:_

_1: Keine's reaction to Arthur being female as a wrongness in History is pretty much how Fate fans react to it, its just done for Fanservice for Artoria's and Nero's case_

_2: Seito is the hospital that the latest, not as of this story Kamen Rider is, and lets just say, he is a pretty epic kinda Rider._

_3: Tsubaki Is an OC of mine and well, its obvious why she looks like Yuuka._

_4\. Remember, Smash 4 and Smash Ultimate chars are gonna be popping into the stories now to get recruited, Megaman is but one of the chars appearing in this story._

_Authors Note: I lost heavy track of time and uh, did not know two whole weeks passed by, i was just, kinda enjoying life, it felt...really nice! Anyways, tomorrow, a familiar Char shall be appearing as a villain and things are gonna very spicy! REad and Review fellas!_


	14. A Pac Attack in Seito!

A Good sleep that was, he felt so refreshed after all that went down at the power plant, he was simply happy to be in his bed. His eyes fluttering open onto to see a ocean of purple before him, this fragrance, it was Patchouli's hair.

Ah he remembers, they shared a bed last night, the male gently keeping his arm around her, his mind racing back to what happened before breakfast.

_Earlier yesterday..._

" You want to, what?" Ziden asked while looking at Satori who was in his room.

" Mental Soul Link, it is, something we Satori do in order to, aid in events where countless people are, I wish to link up to your mind so that, your thoughts, be they old or new, shields my mind from other thoughts here." She explained it rather straight on. " Will you let me do it, or shall I suffer from the sounds of all of those minds, bearing deep into mine."

Ziden saw the look in her eyes before sighing and simply looking down at the fact that she was now sitting on his lap, her legs holding him still, as if this was a painful process. " Well, go ahead, it won't hurt right?"

Satori does not answer at all, gently lifting up his shirt and soon letting her Third Eye glow and moving to his chest, and then, came the burning pain as he watched it phase right into his chest, the burn sending jolts through his body, quite heavily, but he could not scream. He did, however feel his throat tighten when her third eye soon touched his heart and slowly sunk into it, phasing into and fusing with it, tendrils gently poking into it and linking with it, memories and thoughts flowing into Satori, he was having a hellish time with this.

But she was handling it weirder, her body twitching and drool and tears pouring from her eyes, countless images pouring into her brain at once, almost an information overload as her eye and his heart beat in unison, his body was shaking but remained upright before he gazed down to see Satori swaying and soon falling off of him, the third eye unfusing from his heart and him soon falling back.

Through her mind, his memories came and even the locked ones, caused by Baron's influence, her quickly recovering and running out of the room, searching for papers to scribble her thoughts down.

_Flashback ends..._

" Remembering what that vixen did?" Patchouli was awake now, a flash of light and it seems she switched on clothes more fitting of being awake.

" Yeah, I remember, feels weird still." ziden said, going to sit up and out of the bed as Patchouli gently stretches.

"...Your memories are locked, released from their chains in your mind...which your mind has met many of us in the past. Do you remember anything?" Patchouli asked while gently floating up from the bed.

" No, I only remember Sakuya fully but...when I gaze at you...I remember a fire, and that's it. I dunno why, I am fairly certain we have never met before." Ziden shakes his head while getting to his feet and getting himself dressed.

" Fire huh...hmm, well, when you remember, do let me know., I want to be certain you remember your promise to me in the past." Patchouli sated while looking over at him, his brow raised.

" I've met you in the past?" Ziden asked while Patchouli nodded.

" Indeed, you've met me and Remilia, even flan before. Seems you have a heavy past with the Scarlets. Do not be surprised if Remi wants to spend more time with you to...force you to remember." Patchouli explained as Ziden headed to the door. " Speaking of, she is joining your rather long mission. This is gonna be a big one."

Ziden nods at this before attempting to leave before pecks a kiss on his cheek.

" Also, don't die." Patchouli stated while pulling a tome from out of her dress.

" Oh, worried about me now?" Ziden asked while gently placing his hands in his pockets and smiling.

" Nope, everytime you die stupidly, I lose alot of respect for you, at some point, I may just stop calling you Ziden and calling you boy." Ziden visibly staggered from that.

" U-understood,I'll try not to die." Ziden said while watching her float out of the room and soon looking at his hand. " Meanwhile...I think I should take your advice, Yuyuko." Ziden said while soon heading out of the room, soon in search of two people now.

_A few hours later..._

Ziden was now on a highway with his bike and Byakuren was there with him, sitting on the back of the bike while he was looking at the blue screen, with Tsukasa and Yukari, who seemed rather happy was looking at him.

" Alright Ziden, this is a big operation with many fronts so you will be down in Seito for a while, therefore, we sent a team ahead of you, several soldiers from our group and alot of your allies. Mario, Mega man and Sonic felt a heavy need to go down there. Yukari is gonna be heading there with Wizard and Den-O and Luffy. Remilia is already heading there with Sakuya and Marisa. This is a big task, and I am sure Yukari found a place for you all to stay."

" Lucky us, I guess, gather new Riders to aid us and be able to deal a massive blow to Bison, this works for me." Ziden said while looking at Eirin pushing her way into the screen.

" And Ziden, please stay safe, the people here have told me odd things are happening there. I do not want you getting hurt." How sweet. " If you were to be lost somehow, then we would lose so much access to your wonderful organs and cell data!"

" Classy." Ziden said while Eirin scoffs.

" Not my fault your body is quite interesting to study, I can make alot of medicines and curatives from it, allowing me to test and create new things to aid us." Eirin explained while holding up a red potion. " Like this, I am working on the final touches and I am gonna work on it and mass produce it for us. For payment of course.'

" wonderful. That highway will lead you into Seito, but be careful, I hear alot of crazy things happen on that highway." Tsukasa warned as the screen ended. The Codecs were nice but sometimes, the ole Comms worked well enough. The male soon getting on the bike behind Byakuren and soon feeling her taking off down the highway.

" Ziden...tell me, why are demons, the way they are...such cruel beings compared to Youkai, especially ones I've taken in." Ziden listened to her voice, she was still hurting from what occurred earlier in the week.

"...Demons...are the symbol of evil, meant to cause suffering to humans. Their differences to Youkai are vast, even if some view their species as the same." Ziden began to explain, Byakuren listened carefully. " But they are not, two beings, born in different ways, Demons are born of the energies and vile corruption of the demon world, born of viruses that turn humans into inhumane beasts, or most similar to Youkai, born of our thoughts and fears."

" I see, but why would they do something like that to, the innocent people of-"

" Because that is what demons do, they slaughter and take lives, they are not Youkai who can simply feed off of magic and fear. Demons are beings made of cruelty with very few exceptions of good ones out there. That Oni demon, did what he did for both food and he did it that if you ever found out, you'd be emotionally broken and ready to be devoured, just like Nazrin and those humans." Ziden answered while looking to the tall buildings soaring by around them on the bike, cars driving down along them.

" I see...I had...hoped that someday, even demons can Co exist with humans like I want Youkai and humans to. After the War ended, relations broke down and many Youkai left the village after the Elder's son kicked them out. A step forward and one back atleast. I-I never though I would ever see something like that in my life again, since the town I lived in was destroyed by a vampire." Byakuren looked to the road ahead of her, her hair flowing over his shoulder. " Demons and monsters. I should, stick to Youkai...be their guiding beacon."

" Yeah, Demons, while there are good species, are better off on their own, trying to reform them does nothing but get you a knife in the spine or eaten brutally." Ziden said while thinking back to Nazrin's death and Shou's maiming.

" But, the scariest thing is, how will I know the difference between a demon and a Youkai?" Byakuren asked while they made their drive to Seito, the skies above seemingly crackling, as if glitched.

" A simple trick really, call em a Youkai directly, they react either uncomfortable about being called that, or violently." Ziden nods at this.

" I see, thank you. Talking to you about this...has made me felt alot better. I have to overcome this...for NAzrin's sake." Byakuren smiled at this. The sound of Shattering glass soon rings into his ears.

_" You have established a new bond with your Comrade. You have reached the first Rank of the Buddhism Arcana. Improve this rank to improve magic skills and reforge memories of the past."_

Ziden looked up to the sky before looking back to her. " Heh, yeah, we're gonna get everything back. Speaking of, what happened to that uh, pirate chick?"

"Indeed, Murasa is not a pirate, try to, remember that, she does not like being called that. She is a sailor and I do not know, after Gensokyo fell, she took her ship and took to the skies. If we could find her, we would have a truly perfect air base." Bykauren said while smiling. " But, after this is all over, do not be shy about coming to the Temple."

" I'm not joining your religion." Ziden quickly said while she giggled.

" I did not mean in that way, I meant for you to come and teach me more about demons, I know...alot less than I should." Byakuren stated while Ziden nods.

" Oh, well then, for certain." Ziden said while driving along with her, them entering the Seito limits with the people going into it as well, likely heading here to try to escape Bison's reign.

_Elsewhere inside of Seito's hospital..._

" C-can you run that by me again, I am still having trouble understanding this." Hojo Emu, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid was looking at the group who appeared in the Hospital, after being brief on a truth of the Universe.

" Well uh, from what I remember being told, we are very real, we just are on different worlds in space, and the games you play are created when the creator of them dreams it up. It depends on the world but sometimes, the games are made after our adventures." Sonic was rubbing deep in his ear, Kamen Rider Brave, known as Hiiro Kagami was simply eating his cake.

" And how do we know you people are not just Bugsters, pretending to be these game chars?" Hiiro asked while his father was was sitting down and digesting all of this info.

" Such a stunning revelation! Video game chars are real! Imagine all of the joy this would bring kids!" Haima was smiling at this as Poppy, in her colorful yellow dress was taking this in as well.

" Ah, we do not have time for this." Yukari snapped her fan shut, causing the people to flinch in the room. "WE came down here to aid you people, not explain the wonders of how we and our games exist."

" S-sorry Miss Yukari." Emu apologized while looking to the tv of the CR, seeing the chaos happening outside, the intense bloodshed of people being mauled by those odd yellow creatures racing around and devouring anything in sight. " But, this is what you see, Pac Man, i dunno how but has come to life and started attacking people, either devouring them or giving them the Game Virus."

" Game Virus, that's that virus you told us about earlier right?" Yang was here as well, cracking her knuckles while looking at the grisly sight.

" Yes, we don't know who or what is causing it but Pac Man appeared to cause havoc in this place, but we'll take care of it."" Hiiro simply stares at the group.

" Well-a don't worry, we will take care of things!" Mario gives a thumbs up with Luigi not really feeling this at all.

" Heh, leave this to me, after all, a Rider is made for this kinda thing!" Momotaros was here as well, even Haruto was here.

" Yeah but I get this weird feeling that we should deal with Pac man ourselves." Megaman looked at his fully charged Buster and soon nods towards Mario and Sonic.

" Hmm, but what of your allies driving here, its a bit dangerous for that, is it not?" Emu asked while Takeru shakes his head.

" Nah, they will be fine, I traveled with them in Kalos, not even Pac man can hand-" Takeru was interrupted by the blue screen appearing in front of Yukari.

" HEY! WHY ARE THERE KILLER PAC MEN EATING PEOPLE AND CHASING US!?" And Ziden was screaming and the sound of Gunshots came through the audio, he looked panicked.

" LEast of the problems out there, Wolf men walking the streets, and there's that Silver haired serial killer murdering folks with a Katana." Hiiro pointed out, the screen now showing Ziden riding down the street and firing and blasting away at PAc Man copies trying to devour him and Yuyuko specifically.

" Silver haired swordsman? Can it be that Sephiroth fellow again?" Alice was here as well with Marisa softly messing with her gloves.

" Nah, its probably Youmu, as sad as it is to say, ze. She kinda went crazy after Ziden 'died' and took Yuyuko with him. She left us and kinda just vanished." Marisa said while rubbing her nose.

" Meaning, just let Ziden see her and problem solved right?" Yang asked while Marisa looks down.

" I do not think its that simple..." MArisa said while looking at Yukari forming a gap.

" Nonetheless, I'm sending you all to various places to get started, Momo, Haruto, stay here and aid the Riders if they need it." Yukari stated as the duo nodded, Momo was trying to enter a locked room but Poppy cut him off.

" Sorry, but we have a very special Patient in there that we are helping to recover from his injuries from the Pac Men. Hiiro did his surgery magic and he needs rest, so no bothering him." Poppy urged as Momotaros grumbled.

" Fine! I didn't want to see your stinking guy anyways." He goes to sit down as Luffy cracks his knuckles.

"I'm sending Luffy to take on that Wolf man I hear has been prowling about in the downtown areas of this place, collecting people. We don't know who he is affiliated with but, Luffy shall knock him out and find out." Yukari explained.

" Mario, Sonic, Megaman and Luigi wish to take care of Pac Man and find out what caused this change and how Pac Man is even here." Ziden explained through the comms. " He;'s a denizen of the Digital World, Master Hand wanted Pacman since the Melee Tournaments but we had no way of entering that world. If we can find out why he is here and purify him."

" We get a powerful new Ally right?" Yang asked while crossing her arms under her chest.

" Yeah, we'll get several here." Yukari looked to the Riders. Hiiro soon sighing.

" If you guys can deal with this, Pac-Man and we'll help you deal with Bison. All of us will." Hiiro stated before finishing his meal.

" Good, all of us will get to our positions and we will be setting up in a house I found that is out of your hairs." Yukari said while opening a gap in multiple parts of the room.

Everyone made their way into their portals and go right to work, landing in their respective zones.

_Elsewhere..._

A shadowy silhouette was seen watching over the group of Smashers landing outside of a massive office building, countless Pac Men in the skies, flying around looking for innocents. "Gahahaha! So those lowly heroes from the land of Mushrooms, Rings and Masters have come here huh!? No worries, this fancy virus will make sure that PAc Man ends them, right here and now!" He slams down on a button and watches as Chaos was about to begin.

_Meanwhile..._

Ziden and Byakuren were standing back to back and looking at the countless Pac Men flying about in the skies before it all stopped. " What the, why did they all stop?" Ziden asked while seeing a shine in the skies.

_" Why indeed?"_ That familiar voice that we all know so well.

" You're that Goddess, Palutena correct?" Byakuren asked as Ziden could hear Palutena.

_" Of course, I had not noticed that something was preventing my interference but then, all of a sudden, I could interact with you all." _Palutena spook simply. " But now I can aide you all like I did during the War."

" Lovely, where's the angel?" Ziden asked while gently looking at the Frozen PAc Men.

" Somewhere in this Seito Region, I snuck him in by punching a hole in the Barrier." Palutena spoke once more simply, like she did not just endanger the life of her helper.

" Right, and I guess that means we got one more ally." Ziden said before feeling a sharp burning in his ear.

_" Ahem, you mean, /two/ helpful allies!"_That shrill voice that split through his ear.

" Geh!? Viridi why!?" Ziden screamed out while soon lowering his weapon and moving over to a Pac Man, and softly tapping one, seeing it not move.

_" To fully upset my favorite Phoenix of course, now then, you gonna give us the rundown of what happened?"_ Viridi asked, soon the two Goddesses being filled in.

" and that is the gist of it." Ziden explained while his arms were crossed.

_" So on this otherworld Mankind is basically gone? Normally I'd celebrate over that..._IF ALL OF NATURE WASN'T UTTERLY DESTROYED AS WELL!"_And Viridi was screaming at this, Ziden's digging in his ear._

" Yeah and somehow that spilled onto my world with this mess. Well. Our world." Ziden said as Reimu appeared on his arm, startling him.

" What do you mean, /our/ world? I thought they weren't from this world?" Reimu points to the floating Goddess images on his shoulder.

" Nah, they are native to our world, their whole big save the world battle happened in the ancient past. They aren't well known due to humans going through many other chaotic events since then. The invasion of the Mycanean Gods, Starro's attack on Babylon. They are still powerful and don't excessively need Faith like most gods, but they were mostly just on vacation until now." Ziden explained while Reimu shrugs.

" Right. Well, thanks to Yuyuko bonding me into your soul for a while, atleast I can watch what is going on directly." Reimu said before phasing back into his arm. _" Three souls in here, yet not crowded. I'm gonna make myself Cozy in here."_

" But more importantly, what's with the Pac Men!?" Ziden soon shoots on and watches them explode on impact. but now something was happening, all of themsoon began chomping the air audibly and soon shooting off into the sky, converging somewhere.

" They're all converging somewhere, but where are they going?" Ziden asked before quickly jumping back to avoid a blade of wind slamming into a building nearby. Ziden's head quickly snaps to see Youmu walking to them, her uniform, torn, raggy and bloodstained and those eyes. They were crazed. Yuyuko herself popped out from Ziden;'s body.

" Youmu...no." Yuyuko watched in horror as she walked to them.

" Ah, LAdy Yuyuko...there you are, you vanished on me...on that day, Ziden died...all because...you fled to his body and left me behind." Youmu simply stood a good bit from them, Palutena watching her carefully, the air above Youmu wavering a good bit. " But don;'t worry, I'll save you, Lady Yuyuko."

" Save me? What do you mean Youmu, I'm entirely fine! I'm more worried about you!" Yuyuko was about to approach her before Ziden and Byakuren stopped her, Ziden keeping his hand on the Sylph Magnum and slapping on his Driver.

" Fine? No, you are not, you're attached, to that devil...that devil who took you from me, destroyed your home and made you lose your job, your station, but if I kill him and tear your soul from his. And make sure he is properly punished for taking you away." Her blade was now glowing and she was now visibly crazed.

_" Welllll, this one is a bit loopy, crazy more like it. Guessing this crazy chick is your servant then?" Viridi asked while Yuyuko nodded._

" Ziden, I know it will be hard, but please, do not kill her. Please." Yuyuko pleaded as he was soon transformed with the Salamander Saber ready.

" I'll Try. I'll have to cripple her and detain her. But, something seems off about this." Ziden said while taking a stance.

_" You feel it too? Gazing upon her like this, its like looking into a mirror for me. Perhaps..."_Palutena was caught off guard by the sound of blade clashing against steel.

" She might be possessed! No worries, I got this, Byakuren, make sure to watch our back incase we get guests!" Ziden yelled out as she nods on. The battle between these two were ready to kick off.

_Elsewhere..._

The Pac Men horde were all spiraling together outside of a massive office building, the Smashers there were staring down the spiraling chaos going on, seeing them converge onto a single spot. " W-what's going on now!?" Sonic was looking at the sight before a glowing yellow light soon unleashed itself before them, a massive Pac Man forming and soon growing arms and legs. It looked alot like the Pacman of old before cracks formed in his mouth and soon formed those giant fangs he had before roaring down at the group.

" Hah! Looks like things are always crazy with you guys around!" Pit was seen running over to them and aiming an Arrow at the corrupted Pacman, hearing him roar.

_In the City of Seito..._

People were running away in crowds from an army of Ninjas and the massive wolf like creature leading it. Luffy ran up to the crowd. " Hey ugly! Leave these people alone!"

The wolf soon turned to Luffy before laughing. " Hah, so a child wishes to face me, come now, you should be running home to mommy!"

" Sorry, but the kid is not fighting alone, Rahzar!" From the crowd came a group of four wearing trench coats and hats, classic styled before tearing them off and soon revealing they were humanoid turtles.

" The turtles! So you really did come to these lands!" Rahzar lets out a growl before being struck in the back of the head with a motorcycle and soon driving to a stop next to Luffy and the Turtles, staring at the latter before shaking her head.

" This land is weird but, I know one thing, I'm not sitting at a house bored while fighting is going on!" Yang cracks her knuckles while Luffy looked at the massive group before them.

" Then lets kick their asses and capture that guy!" Luffy yelled, their battle about to boil over.

_At the Home of the Seito Resistance..._

Alice and Marisa were outside in the backyard of one of the nearby houses enjoying themselves. " To think...we failed in this past timeline. Tsukasa told me this was the day, I sent us all to fight Bison. None of us survived who went." Marisa said while messing with her clothy eyepatch as Alice was looking around. A neighborhood that had people locked into their homes, afraid, but massively tall buildings in the distance.

" Indeed, it seems that this time, we can return things to normal and fix this world and go back to our daily lives." Alice said while watching her dolls play about in the grass. " Yukari says she has two plans about how she will stop such events from happening to us again once this is all over."

" Yeah, but for now, we gotta topple Bison and take out that knight chick that killed Reimu, then we can focus on rebuilding our home, again." Marisa said with a sigh before taking her hat off to mess with her hair, Alice noticing a red dot trailing along Marisa's head, before remembering a warning Snake gave them.

_" If you are ever outside or near a window and notice a red dot moving along your body, get down fast. That means a Sniper is around and ready to take your life."_

Alice did not even think, she was quick on her feet for once and shoved Marisa out of the way but the sniper accounted for this and aimed right for Alice's chest and soon fired. Marisa was knocked to the ground but she could see the spray of red, white and even purple as Alice now had a massive hole in her chest.

" ALICE NO!" Marisa was forced to scramble to her feet to catch Alice as she felt into her arms, blood oozing out of her mouth as she could see Alice's veins turning purple. Poison, it was not enough to blast a hole through them, they had the bullet poisoned.

" M-Marisa...you...have to remain strong!" Alice's hand struggled to rise up and forced something into Marisa's hand, a mysterious blue cross, before watching her hand literally melt into a purple mush. " D-don't fall, into despair...that is what they want."

" Alice...no, you can't leave me too." Marisa watched floating white lights slowly come from Alice's body, watching her slowly melt and fade away, a death common of Magician youkai.

" I'm not...leaving...grk! I-I'll return...once...this world...is back. B-but...I will always be with you...Marisa. My dearest friend..." Alice said, slowly closing those dulling eyes before her body burst into the wind, magic flowing out into the sky before slowly floating down, slowly clinging to Marisa's body, tears welling down from her single remaining eye before she cried out in agony, far away on a rooftop, F.A.N.G and a simple footclan grunt knew they hit one of them.

" Did you get her, the blonde in the hat?" Fang asked, soon looking to the clan member, knowing full well he messed up.

" Y-yeah I did, she's done and dead, the one known as Marisa Kirisame is dead." He lied through his teeth as Fang softly takes the remaining bullets way, them oozing poison from them.

" Good, an eye for an eye, you take one of ours, we take one of yours...though, in this place, we will ensure all of you fall into Hell's grasp." Fang was seen vanishing into darkness and leaving the sniper alone, who soon let out a soft breath.

" Crap...the other one took the shot...oh well, what's the worst that can happen?" The male asked, forced to get down the building the old fashioned way.

_Trivia:_

_1\. That Shadowy figure while i remained vague about it, i will give a hint to whom it is, its a Pac Man villain._

_2\. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid is video game based, in their fight in the next chapter, you will most certainly see that._

_3\. What Ziden spoke to Eirin and Yukari about is not actually important to anything, simply him fixing things with Yukari and cheering her up and learning a hint of his memories with Eirin._

_4: The Pac Men come directly from Kamen Rider Ex Aid Heisei Generations Dr Pac Man Movie where he is given a more...demonic appearence due to being a villain there, check it out, its fun. Though i did make him alot darker since, he actually ate people here and in the movie, he just bit you and infected you with a lethal virus...which is. honestly worse I guess._

_Death Toll:_

_Alice Margatroid_

_Author's Note: Ouch, Alice Fans are gonna hate me, but, I am alive folks, the Hurricane knocked my power out but I am back and able to upload chaps as of Last friday. Now then, I can get to work on this and finish it up and yes, there will be char deaths even amongst the main Resistence. Though, not too many. And addressing a weird, weird PM I got, yes, there may be a push down on Romance, meaning, while more ships may happen, they won't exactly be shoved in your face when you likely want more action and see where things go. Also, no lemons or sex scenes. The Pm also really, /really/ wants sex scenes. I do not do them nor does this site condone them, as far as I know._

_Anyways, Read and Review and be sure to check out the Spin off Altered Chronicle for a more grounded Touhou story!_

_Quadruple Story Preview: Divine Super Robot Wars_

_In this place where worlds that can't truly collide appear, in this place, even these worlds can get into the grand battle!_

_Series Preview: Touhou Project!_

_A massive towering machine with a golden head was seen flying over the skies of Japan. Sanae sat inside of the cockpit of Hisoutensoku. _" Alright! You nasty Number freaks! Take this and that and this!" Sanae began to heavily hit buttons as missiles fired out like a literal storm, blasting deep into a large black spider mech smoking burning from the impact.

Series Preview: Transformers

Optimus prime soon rolls onto the scene, staring down Megatron who stood before him. " No matter how many times we do this song and dance, you know how this goes Megatron." Optimus wasted now time, shifting into vehicle mode and soon driving right into Megatron, smashing hard into his chest and sending him skidding along the streets below.

Series Preview: Mazinger Z Infinity/Mazinkaiser (OG Plot)

A giant black and red machine soon towered over a green plains, with Mount Fuji quite visible in the background. " Kikaiju! Doesn't matter how many of them you send, I'm sending them back to the scrap heap!" The machine was soon pointing its face at the massive flying plane creature. " Rust Tornado!" Three powerful tornados soon shot out of its mouth and soon unleashed hell upon the machine, sending it flying into the danger."

SEries Preview: Cross Ange ( OG Plot)

A large white and Blue machine was seen flying throw the air and approaching a massive black draconian machine. " Hey, you oversized scaley box of bolts, bring back Ziden!" A quick whip out of a gun and soon bullets rained down onto the creature. explosions rocking through it

Lightning rained down from above before forming the Title: Divine Super Robot Wars.


	15. Raging Battles around Seito

The giant Pac Man towered over the heroes as he soon lets out a roar, black aura oozing from him as Mario cracked his knuckles.

" Reminds me of the-a Subspace Army and how they corrupted our friends. Come on, lets lay a smack down on him and save him." Mario lets fire dance along his gloves.

" Oh yeah, its time for me to get back to hard work and make Lady Palutena proud!" Pit shows off those blades of his shining as Pac Man actually roared.

**Boss Theme 1 ( Super Smash bros Brawl)**

Mario wasted no time at all, dashing right at Pac Man and leaping high into the air and slamming his fist down onto the skull body of Pacman, causing the earth to crack under the impact and actually caused him to bounce up into the air a minor bit.

Sonic wasted no time charging up a spin dash and soon smashing into the air and firing right into the stomach of Pacman, sending him skidding through the air, Mega Man making sure to run along the ground and firing his buster shots right into the back.

" Alright, lets get him into the air!" Pit made sure to leap into the air and helped out Sonic with that Knockout Glove, smashing it right next to Sonic and sending the giant into the air, before he quickly used his hand to instantly regain his footing and soon summoned out a long string of dots. " Uh, what is he doing?"

The string of dots slowly moved right towards where Mega Man was, soon, losing his arms and legs and shooting right towards Megaman like a rocket and soon comped down on him, biting down upon him with rapid bites before sending him flying into the side of a nearby building, causing part of it to cave in. " Whoa! This guy has some moves!" Sonic was seen forming that famous super peel out stance and soon dashing circles around the Pacman.

Pacman simply looked down at the foe around him before smashing his fist into the ground, causing it to break and shatter and caused Sonic to become airborne. " Oh no!" Luigi was quick to grab Mario and soon spin him heavily in place by his arms and soon sent Mario flying right towards the back of Pacman with that leg stretched out, hitting him dead on and luckily causing his follow up on Sonic to horribly miss hitting the air as Mario lets out a yell and soon lets out a rapid fire barrage of punches into that face of Pacman to combo him, those feet staggering off the ground from the impacts.

Pacman made sure to hold out his hand, blue beams slowly coming out and aiming right at Pit whom was being sucked towards him. " Oh no! I can't get chewed up like some gum!"

Lucky for him, that was not what he had planned, simply letting Pit float in the air before flip kicking him right into the heavens with his powerful kick and seeing him sent skyward bound with that attack. Megaman wasted no time with this, firing his Crash Bomb right into the stomach of Pacman, causing an explosion of force that opened a weird glowing green gash in his body. The force sending out odd black energies as Pacman roared in terror.

" Whoa, Mario look!" And Luigi points at the fact that Pacman was actually shrinking and losing its demonlike appearance and soon down a more human size, those fangs vanishing to his more normal mouth, darkness oozing from Pacman before exploding out from him, the data being rubbed his aching head as Megaman lowers his buster.

"Wowza! You got some serious fire power in that arm of yours!" Sonic gives Megaman a pat on the back while he sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

" Ugh, my aching head. wait, where am I? And where are those ghosts that attacked me!?" Pac man was even speaking now and it seemed Mario and crew had alot to explain. " But who are you guys?"

" We uh, got alot to explain to you Pacman, alot..." Mario rubs his head as he gently goes to help Pacman, a gaming legend now helping another gaming legend.

_Elsewhere..._

Ziden's blade was forced to block another of Youmu's powerful strikes and soon leaping back as Yuyuko was helping with covering fire with her Danmaku, hitting the ground.

" Lady Yuyukooooo, why are you helping him when I am trying to save you from himmm!" And her blade came down like lightning and tore the ground apart and got a good sparky slash across Ziden's chest.

" GAH! Youmu! Cut it out!" Ziden lands down on the ground while holding the Salamander Saber up in the air and fired a powerful blast of fire, hitting her right in the chest, causing her to pat her chest.

_" Ziden! I believe she might be being controlled! The Chaos Kin, its leaching off of her!"_ Ziden heard Palutena loud and clear and soon made sure to spot the shimmering air above her.

_" Yeah but this one seems different than the one who messed with you, Palutena." Viridi noticed that it was glowing purple, even when invisible._

" Psycho Power! Bison got to this one and messed with it some how!" Ziden quickly took a stance as Youmu held up that bloody blade and soon stares at him with those crazed eyes. " I'll focus on taking on The Chaos Kin, Yuyuko, give me all the covering fire you can give me!"

" Got it Nephew! Lets save Youmu!" Yuyuko made sure to summon alot of floating wisps around her, ready to battle.

**Unknown X ~ Unfound Adventure ( Hisoutensoku Touhou 12.3)**

Ziden wasted no time in charging at Youmu, watching her vanish like a blur and come up from under him, forcing him to swing down to avoid her blade with a clash of his own. A truly powerful foe he was facing, the ground actually cracking from the impact. But this was what he wanted, quickly punching a fire fist up and smashing right into the Chaos Kin's body, causing it to fly backwards and skid along the ground.

" I cannot sit by and not help!" And Byakuren wasted no time, leaping forward and coming down on the chaos Kin with a powerful axe kick, the creature dodging and blasting at her with Psycho power. Byakuren was fast on her feet, leaping away and soon dashing along the ground before it flies back over Youmu.

Youmu wasted no time before leaping back away from Ziden and soon bending down and sheathing her blade, staring him down with this crazed eyes, soon shooting forward right to him, his blade clashing with hers as they began to dash around, vanishing from view and clashing with their blades whenever possible.

But it seems Ziden was slashed hard against his chest and sent flying. " Gah!?"

**" Human Oni! Slash of the Eternal Future!"** All Ziden could see were flashes of blue and endless amount of slashes hitting his body all over and being unable to block any of them, the air shaking with each impact and sparks raining down from the strikes as a final strike knocked him right down onto the ground, his chest and back smoking from the impact.

Yuyuko saw Youmu drawing her shorter blade, the Hakurouken, spinning it in her hand, and soon leaping towards Ziden while he was down, the ghost wasting no time in blocking the strike, the blade cleaving into her as a blue fiery like liquid came from her body as she shuddered in place.

" geh, lady Yuyuko! That blade was not meant for you! It was meant to mess with him! To purge his mind of his confusions so he knows what he did!" Youmu used the flat of her blade to move Yuyuko out of the way and soon came down onto Ziden with that blade, only for one made of light to stop it. Byakuren holding her vajra soon blasting her back and yanking Ziden up, who seemed way out of it.

" whoa...i feel so...enlightened...so, calm." And he was slammed hard on the head and letting out a choked groan came from him. " What!?"

Yuyuko seemed to have snapped out of it and soon pulls out her fans, light coming from her chest. " Nocturnal Dance!" And she soon flipped over Youmu. fans swinging in an arc as purple lights came from those fans and soon smacking down onto the Chaos kin, smashing it into the earth before her swaying dance caused cherry blossoms to raise up from the earth and slice the creature up, causing Youmu to scream in pain.

Ziden was forced back up onto his feet, after getting over whatever afflicted him, soon shaking his head and soon swinging his blade down and soon coating it in fire and soon dashing at the stunned Youmu. " Its over!" Fires dancing around his blade before a powerful slice hit across her chest, a bright plume of fire coming from her chest, her body soaring right through the area and slamming hard into the side of a building, dust and glass shooting out from it as Ziden stares at the stunned Youmu, patting out her chest as he soon looks at the Chaos Kin, soon pulling out a card and sliding it into his Reader.

**Card Set! Finishing Strike Ready!" **Gripping his blade with two hands and dashing forward and eright towards the Chaos Kin who attempted to leap away.

" Salamander! Infernal GiriGiri Slash!" Gripping the blade as flames towered from it and slicing right down the Center of the Chaos kin, fires burn right through it as it screamed, its body violently combusting and exploding heavily behind him. Through the fires, a white blob shot out and flew right to Youmu, who was quickly snapping back to. Ziden going to approach her after detransforming.

_" Wow, looks like that was done fast, not like beating the Chaos Kin ever took long."_ Palutena's voice rang through Youmu's head now as Ziden held his hand out to her.

And she swiftly slapped it away and stood on her own, while her mind was back, the anger in her eyes were focused solely on him ." Okay...so you are still mad about, Yuyuko being in my soul it looks like."

" No! ITs not even about that, as long as she is safe, I am happy! But you! You are a person I can never forgive! Ever! Because you cost me my-!"

_Meanwhile..._

Luffy leapt back to avoid the claws of Rahzar as he cleaved right through a car behind him. " Whoa this guy has sharp claws!"

" Yeah, he's a giant wolf, of course he has sharp claws!" The purple masked Turtle, Donatello made sure to smack away away a foot clan member with a powerful strike.

" Heh, never thought I would be fighting along side giant turtles! Coming to this land was a good idea!" And Yang smashed her fist right into the chest of one of the ninjas.

" Well, we heard that there was a group fighting back against Bison, so we decided, no longer is the time to wait in the shadows, we fight now in the light." Leonardo sliced down the front of a ninja, taking him down as Luffy was staring down Rahzar.

" Once I cut you up lil pirate, Shredder will be most pleased for one of the heavy hitters to be dead!" Rahzar lets out a loud howl, Luffy tensing up and ready to fight.

**BAttle at the Speed of Sound( One Piece Pirate Warriors 2)**

Not one to waste time, Luffy quickly hits up with 2nd Gear, red skin and steam bellowing off of him.

" Whoa, the dude turned into a steaming red cartoon dude!" Mikey was looking at this and not watching out for the foot coming into his face, rolling back and slamming hard into a nearby wall and shaking his head. "Whoa! Not call ninja dudes! Watchoo!" And he spun those nunchucks, ready to beatdown some idiots.

" Gum Gum Jet Pistol!" and like lightning, Rahzar caught that fist in the chest, the ground literally cracking from the impact and ended up exploding him across the street.

" Holy shell, that guy just sent Rahzar flying!" Raphael removed his sais from he robotic body of a Foot clan and smacking a human one across the face.

" Amazing, his body must be made of a rubber like substance that allows his body to stretch to insane levels! Doesn't explain how hard he can hit though!" Donny was staring at the sight as well as Rahzar dashed across the streets.

" That's right! Because I'm a Rubber man!" He made sure to appear in the air and soon pulled his leg back. " Gum Gum JEt Whip!" And that leg shot out like a whip, smashing Rahzar right into a building and soon sliding down it.

" Alright punk! I'm gonna slice your body apart!" And Rahzar soon leaps into the air and soon sees his claws stabbing into the ground where Luffy was, only to see him standing right behind him with that fist pulled back way far back. "...Uh, Timeout?"

" Gum Gum Jet Bullet!" That fist came in like lightning and soon smashing right into the skully face of Rahzar, smashing him right into the Earth, Yang taking a break to watch this before punching out several ninjas and even punching out blasts from those gauntlets of hers.

Rahzar was not having a fun time at all, being so overwhelmed by this foe that he was wondering if he even signed onto the proper profession for this. The male was not happy about being sent up against a foe he barely knew about.

And not happy about seeing him up in the air. " Gum Gum Jet Stamp!" And a powerful foot slammed down into the ground and causing the very earth to explode up from the ground itself. " Jet Spear!" And followed up with another powerful strike, caused everyone to watch as Rahzar slowly got to his feet, the Foot clan members who were living saw this and instantly began to with draw as they saw Luffy stretching both of his hands back.

" Oh...come on." Rahzar, despite his menacing ways, knew when he was beat, the male closing his eyes as Luffy was now inches from his body, arms as black as the night.

" Gum Gum Eagle Bazooka!" And those palms slammed into his chest and the entire street exploded from the force and poor Rahzar's face literally contorted in extreme pain and soon felt his body soaring right into the heavens, becoming a shine in the heavens while Luffy soon powered down, rubbing his nose. "Eh!? That guy was so weak to fight!"

The turtles and Yang all just stared at him when this happened. " N-no, I just think you might be a tad too...Powerful?" Donny simply suggested as Yang nodded.

" Oh yeah, you guys are pretty strong, so do you guys wanna..you know, help save the world?" Yang asked while Leonardo nodded.

" Of course, we planned on joining you guys once you found us but things are getting hectic and well, we doubted you would ever find us." Leonardo nodded before holding out his hand towards Yang, who strongly shook it. Only for a ringing to flow through her ear.

_" Yang, get to Seito, everyone else is done and something has happened." Yukari's voice came through crystal clear to both her and Luffy's end._

" On it Yukari, our fight is already over, thanks to Luffy, it ended in quite the Yang!" One can even hear Yukari groan from that while Luffy laughed on his end.

_" Never do that again or I'm hitting you with a train." Yukari closed the comms now._

Donny and the turtles were staring at the untalking Yang with two fingers on her ear. " Come on, we gotta get back to Seito, if you guys are coming follow us." The turtles nodded in Agreement as they began their trek to the hospital.

_At the Seito Hospital..._

Ziden and his team were relaxing in the meeting room, waiting for the others, a red faced Youmu was sitting in a chair and hiding her face while Ziden was looking at Marisa who was not in good shape after Alice's death.

" It should have been me, dammit. It should have been me." Marisa simply looked at the floor while Reimu's ghost gently rubbed along her back.

The others shortly arrived and the new members of the group soon huddled in, along with the Seito hospital Rider's.

" Walking and breathing turtles..and here I thought that video game characters being here was odd enough." Emu rubbed the sides of his head while Leo was sitting down on a couch.

" You're telling me, look at Mikey, he's going crazy over it." And Leo was right, Mikey was over getting autographs from Mario, Sonic, Pac Man, Mega man and even Samus who decided to join them.

" My suit show that they were irradiated by an outside source and mutated into these forms, even gaining something close to human DNA." Samus desummoned her suit and remained in her Zero Suit, those new heels of hers catching Yukari's eye for a moment.

Yes, and thanks to it, even more people are on our side right now." On a blue screen on the table was Tsukasa's face with Eirin n ext to him.

" You aided us and we will aid you, I was told by Yukari that you guys have a medical wing so we were hoping-" Emu continued before Hiiro interrupted him.

" We have patients here who were injured in various attacks and we want to bring them to your place, along with our many doctors." Hiiro stated while Eirin nodded.

" Yukari can aid in the process of getting you to and from during this-" and while Eirin was explaining to Hiiro and Emu, Ziden was looking over at Yuyuko and Youmu who had calmed down from her earlier outburst.

" So, what happened here?" Yukari asked while walking over to them as Youmu looked up teary eyed.

" I owe so many apologies to Master Ziden, my behavior earlier was unacceptable!" Yukari made sure to stare hard at him before he was grimacing.

" Before you bring up anything...Youmu is now my mansion's Gardener since...I cost her her only source of income." Ziden rubs his face while looking at her.

"...Oh right, because Yuyuko is in your soul, she can't Govern the Netherworld and since the Konpakus serve the Saigyojis, she was effectively put out of a job but why was she so mad at you-"

" There was a Ribbon she wanted to buy in the human village and her next paycheck would have covered it entirely and some change. But since the Ultima Brigade invaded, she was taken on our journey." Ziden explained without the need of a flashback.

" But, we obtained so much money during our fights, why did she not-"

" She viewed that as the team's funds for essentials and healing supplies, not something for her to dig into for personal use.. Hence why she was so mad at me for burning into her income violently and a little bit at you but she couldn't show that to you or you would snap her neck or something." Ziden said while Yukari huffed as Mash and Olga came into the room.

" I would never do that. I would have spanked her with an iron gauntlet if she blamed me for something as Meager as that. so you fixed that with hiring her?" Yukari asked as Mash and Olga were standing behind them.

" Yep, I have a Gardener now, she gets to stay close to Yuyuko and she gets a better paying job. And the bonus of helping me with demon and monster hunting." Ziden said while Youmu does look at them both.

" Yeah, my hatred was never of jealousy, it was just that, that ribbon was so cute and I wanted it." Youmu sighed out before standing up, still redfaced. "But I will support my Mistress and Master to the best of my abilities."

" Great, another silverette calling me Master, hurray." Ziden sighed before feeling his jacket being tugged on and soon him being dragged along the ground. " Oh, I'm being dragged away."

" Come on, we got something to do atop this hospital." Olga simply stated, the long drag to the top of the hospital and now Ziden was atop it on a helipad of sorts, looking at Mash's shield on the ground, blue lines and mystic symbols flowing around it.

" And what is this?" Ziden asked as Olga simply hands him rainbow crystals into his hand.

" A summoning Circle, this hospital, is apparently a strong Leyline of magic so we are gonna have you summon a new Servant to aid us. And all you have to do is throw those in and hope you are lucky." A randomized summoning tool? Seems kinda risky.

" Well, a gamble is always fun." and he throws the Quartz into it and soon he sees orbs forming around it before rapidly spinning with Golden orbs, a massive burst of light shooting up and a Golden card soon emerged from it.

" Oh? Its a Rider class Servant, who could it be?" The card stops its spinning as Olga wondered who it could be, the card soon exploding with light as a purple haired woman landed on the ground. Imposing stance and red eyeliner around her eye, most notable was that stuff she held that had the Christian Cross upon it.

"My name is Martha, just Martha...we will save this world without fa-" And her eyes fall right upon who summoned her, a sharp silence filled the area for a moment before Ziden soon breaks into a sprint away from the woman and the Servant soon leapt and chased after him into the hallway, Olga and Mash watching as they soon hear a loud slam and a scream.

" GAH! LET ME GO YOU GORILLA SAINT!"

" OUT OF EVERYONE TO SUMMON ME, ITS YOU!?" One could hear the straining of bones and muscle as Ziden was dragged out back onto the helipad in a choke hold.

Eventually, things calmed down and now Ziden was grumpily rubbing his sides and cracking his bones as Martha simply tapped her feet.

" Honestly, did you /have/ to make so much trouble for yourself after his passing? The Romans did not deserve all that madness. But enough on that, so, this world was altered yes?" Ziden nods at this. " Very well, per our contract, I shall aid you to the best of my ability. Regardless of our past standing."

" Fine by me, atleast I know I have a powerhouse at my side." Ziden said while soon going to stand up and crack his back while she scoffs.

" I am a simple woman of faith, I am no bru-" And she was caught off guard by the sound of Helicopters roaring over head, which they all stared at, but Ziden's sharp eyes saw on the side of the choppers, the symbol of Shockerloo And how the aerial machines soon stopped outside of the hospital and soon countless amounts of women were seen dropping down from the machine, almost akin to an entire army leaping down and soon, a woman in purple was seem coming down from the horde.

Ziden saw this and instantly got a call from Yukari. _" Ziden!? What's going on out there!?"_

_" We got company, get the injured evac to the main boss and everyone here to our in town base! I'll hold off the horde!"_ Ziden stood there with his finger on his ear as Martha looked confused.

" Oi! You buncha assholes! We know you Resistance bastards are holing up in here! Bring out Ziden Icrim and we promise to not waste your hole place for hiding fugitives!" Juri Han was her name and she stood before the massive horde of foes.

_" On it, do not die here again, you numbskull." Yukari urged while Ziden cracked his back._

_" Got no plans to, gonna make this place a blood bath of Shockerloo Dolls." Ziden smacked his fists together before leaping down towards the ground, his grin wide as Martha was shocked at this before sighing._

" Martha! Get inside and get those people evacuated and protect anyone from those chicks if they breach my defense!" Ziden soon smashs to the ground in a perfect hero Landing, softly shaking his hand.

" There ya are, you piece of bird shit! Hope you know you just walked into a bloodbath!" Darkness was dancing around her as she was focused on him.

" Nah, the only blood bath here is me messing up all of your dolls and then you." And he had already transformed into Avenger, fires dancing around him as Yang and Luffy made sure to race out.

" We're gonna help you hold these guys off." Luffy said while cracking his knuckles.

" Yeah just uh, we are gonna knock them out and you can uh, cause that bloodbath." Yang said, not comfy with killing human foes, demons are fine though.

" Correction, I shall be aiding him." A large fiery portal soon appeared as Patchouli stepped through it, soon moving a hand through her purple hair.

" Wait hold on!" Ziden was going to say something before Remilia was seen coming through as well.

" Relax, I shall be aiding her, I shall not let your child nor my Goddaughter in danger, now come, we have a bountiful Sabbath to partake in." Remilia's wings folded out as Juri han cackled when the portal closed. 5 against around 100, possibly even more.

" all these idiots lined up to the slaughter! One's even expecting! Don't worry, once we finish up here, I'll make sure to raid Ginza and slaughter the rest of you hiding rats."

" Hmph, so the lowly mortal knows where our base is, not that it matters, the forces there would slaughter them, even if we failed." Salamander appeared as a small fiery woman, her voice audible towards Juri who had a crazed look in her eyes.

" Yeah, lets beat her ass, get that shield Generator down so we can get to Hokkaido or where it was we needed to go!" Ziden cracked his knuckles as Salamander soon transformed into his Saber and it was ready.

_Meanwhile during the evac..._

Emu and Poppy were seen talking to one of the patients they were trying to get out but it seems he was being stubborn about leaving.

"Sorry, but if the resistance is here, then I can't just run away, not again." The male slowly got up and walked over to the item that made him who he was.

" But sir, you're still hurt. You should evac and rest up!" Poppy said while Emu looks down and soon nods.

" I can't, its time for me to fight for what's right and take this battle straight to the head." The man soon turns back to the to the duo.

" If you won;'t go, then I'll stay and help you, as your doctor." Emu nods while the man soon smiles. " I'll make sure you won't get hurt."

" Don't worry, even when hurt, this man never backs down from a battle." He soon grabs and puts on that item, a shield adorned in the Red, white and blue. The man that Momotaros tried hard to get into held the man from the West, its Symbol of Hope and freedom.

_Trivia:_

_1\. Rahzar was based on his 2012 design after his second mutation._

_ Chaos Kin basically snatched up Youmu's ghost half and kinda made her insane with Psycho power for a bit._

_3\. Youmu's reason of anger is silly as she is at times, and kinda shows she had a good heart._

_4\. Many folks will know who that man is with the shield pretty damn fast_

_Author's Note: Yeah, its late, Job searching is taking into this so, no worries, this is not gonna be a recurring thing. Also, just saying it now __**Gore Warning**__ next chapter, its gonna be a Conservation of Ninja laws, I rather a Mook beatdown since, the Dolls are just highly tuned humans and they are facing physical and magical powerhouses. Rahzar got did dirty and that was just, perfect on my part. Be ready, Patchouli, even while pregnant is gonna show what she learned during the time Ziden was unconscious! Anyways, Read and Review!_

_Story Preview:Divine Super Robot Wars_

_A grand fusion of worlds, and heroes appearing to defend them, let these glorious team ups lead down into a legendary battle for the ages! These Final Heroes shall draw in this group of Saviors to protect our universe!_

_Series: Getter Robo Armgeddon_

A massive red machine could be seen flying before a massive tower, staring down a massive black bird like creature. " Invaders! Time to show you what me and Shin Getter can do!" Shin Getter was seen shooting out a massive pole and soon spinning it to form a battleaxe. " Getter Tomahawk!" Like lightning, it flew through the air before violently cleaving the Invader in half, causing one hell of an explosion_._

_Series: Gurren Lagann Lagann Hen: The Lights in the Skies are Stars!_

A large red machine with a brilliant pair of wings was seen floating over a lit city. " Anti Spiral! Don't think Humanity is just gonna roll over and let you destroy us!" Gurren Lagann soon flies right towards the multicolored ship, a drill coming out of its fist before slamming right into the Mugann. " Skull Break!" And a powerful drill shot out and blasted a black skull out of the ship, causing a brilliant explosion to rock the skies above.

_Series: Magic Knight Rayearth_

A large red machine floats in the skies as fires roared out of its back. " So you're the guys who Phoenix Senpai is hunting! For Ziden's sake, I will beat you!" Rayearth was seen holding its hand up into the air as fires danced around it. " Flame Arrow!" And a barrage of fire soon flew right out and smashed into the body of a Black colored dragon, screeching in pain from the explosion that followed.

_SEries: GaogaiGar/Gaogaigar Final_

A massive lion faced machine soon flexes onto the scene while staring at a massive purple pillar that was raining down lightning onto a massive group of Earth Federation Troops. " Primevals! I will not let your evils damage what mankind has finally built back up!" Gaogaigar's fist soon raised up into the heavens as a gold ring shot up and formed around them. That fist began to heavily spin and soon shot out from the socket of the machine. "Broken Phantom!" And that fist soon smashed into the body of the Primeval, tearing clean through it with a single punch.

_Series: Brave Express Might Gaine ( Post Series/OG plot)_

A large train fused machine was now dashing down along the path, chasing down a knight like machine. " Templars of Shadow, I won't allow you to harm innocent people to further your evil ways!" Might Gaine was seen leaping high into the air and soon firing twin beams directly from its helm, fusing the two lights together and tearing through the Templar knight, causing explosions to ring through the area.

_Series: Mobile Suit Gundam: G Gundam ( Post Series/New plot)_

In the Depths of Space, a gundam could be seen flying right towards the massive Big Zam, his fists out and ready. " To be facing a Mobile Armor like this, lets see if your armor can handle the School of the Undefeated of the East Striking it!" And those powerful fists were slamming hard into Big Zam, watching as it began to falter from his powerful strikes before forcing it to fall backwards in space, explosions rocking it.

Lightning soon comes down into the darkness and soon forms the Title. The heroes all revealed and the battle would soon come to a head.


	16. To Slay a Spider

**Blood and Gore be here**

* * *

All these dolls and there was so little time, judging by the sounds coming from the Hospital, they were evacuating hard and even moving equipment as Juri's Crazed eye was glowing and darkness was flowing off of her.

" So many bodies waiting to be stomped in, don't worry, once we finish here, we're gonna storm that dump in Ginza and slaughter all of your friends!" Juri stomped her foot down, the ground shaking from the impact as Ziden had increased the grip on his blade.

" Don't worry, you won;'t be seeing anywhere else after this battle." Ziden made sure to crouch down and keep his blade on his shoulder.

" Ah, been so long since I cut loose on a large group, I do hope I am not gonna be so rusty." Remilia cracked her back and flapped those wings as the dolls emotionlessly stares at the group before them.

" I shall be sure to test my new spells today from the backline, I shall make sure that no one gets past me." Patchouli snaps her fingers as balls of fire roared to life around her.

" Enough of this, Dolls! Crush them all and break into that hospital, leave no damn survivors!" Juri raised her hand and soon dashed into the fray with the dolls, the evacuation soon taking place as this battle outside rages on.

**Night of Fate ( Kingdom Hearts 1.5)**

Dolls were dashing into the area like lightning and Luffy wasted no form of time before moving right into Gear 2nd. " Gum Gum Jet Pistol!" And like lightning, his fist slammed right into the gut of a Doll and smashed her right into the ground, outcold and not moving from the strike.

" They're a massive number but they are still humans, if you are not seeking to kill, hold back!" Ziden stepped forward as kcicks and punches came for his head and he soon gripped his saber and soon slices a Doll right along the stomach, tearing through flesh and stomach muscles and soon cleaving one right down the middle.

Remilia sliding up between his legs and soon jabbing her claws right through the stomach of a doll and made sure to cleave her right in half with those claws of hers, the body falling right apart and she soon dove right into the horde of of the Dolls.

Patchouli herself was chanting before those flames shot out like whips and began to cut down on the foes coming near her while focusing on guarding the entrance.

Yang was having a harder time with her foes, punching and punching down anyone that came near her but her body was taking plenty of blows from those red gauntlets and bruising her body through her aura.

"GEh! These chicks know how to fight!" Yang complained before blasting out those blasts from her Gauntlets, making sure to aim for legs to stun them and knock them down to the ground.

" Of course they are little girl, these are trained assassins, favored by Bison!" Juri-han leapt right into the air and came down onto Ziden with a kick, being met with a blade cleaving through her leg and bone and finding her self flying through the air. Blood staining the air as Ziden soon slides a card into his reader.

**" Card Set! Special Attack Armed!"** Fires dance around his blade before it extends up and he soon swings it about.

" Inferno's Dance!" Powerful swings came from that blade as he began to slice down into the horde approaching him, fire and blood spraying through the air as he made sure to swing the blade into the midair Juri han, smashing into the ground and causing her to explode, the darkness healing her as a Doll lands a strong strike into his chest and Juri making sure to meteor slam her foot right down into his chest, darkness flowing down onto him and even pinning him down. " What!?"

" Hah, stupid bastard! Like that tooth pick could even hurt me!" ANd Juri made sure to push him deeper into the ground as he could see Remilia being pinned in a chokehold and Yang getting a hell of a beat down and soon falling to her knees. EVen Luffy was being pinned down, albeit with one hell of a struggle

And then he saw it, Patchouli being kicked in the side of the head and falling down to the ground, he forgot to protect her, he forgot to protect his wife. Seeing her hit the ground and seeing two dolls leaping up to spear down onto her, time seemed to slow to a crawl as he sees them coming down like a rocket to her, no one could get to her fast enough and she was quick to protect her stomach the best she could.

" HYPER CHARGING STAR!" That bellowing voice came from the hospital and soon slammed right into that horde about to slam down into Patchy, seeing the flying into the air and slamming down onto the ground, the figure soon throwing that shield with a powerful force and soon watching it bounce off the skull of the people holding down Luffy, allowing him to get back up and kick and punch them away, the shield soon flying back to him. The figure soon being revealed before them.

" Holy hell, Cap!?" Ziden was caught right off guard by the appearance of Captain America, donned in his famous attire and soon catching his shield. Ziden was quick to burn Juri off of him which she tried to stomp back onto him, only for a blade to cleave right through her legs, Youmu's blades shining as she stood proudly. " Youmu too?! Thought you were still in shame?"

" I still am, but to aid my new Employer, I shall fight while the others evacuate! And I did not come out alone!" Youmu looks back at Captain America and soon sees Emu standing out there with his Gamer Driver on around his waist.

**" Gashat! Mighty Action X!" **A catchy Game related tune blared out as a myriad of blocks and power up items shot out over the area as the non transformed folks were watching Emu soon spin the gaming tool and shoving it down into his Driver.

" **Henshin!"**And he slammed that Gashat right into his driver and pulled the lever.

**" Gachan! Level Up!"** Many cards soon appeared around him and began to spin in place before he hits the one before him and leaping high into the air, his armor soon forming around him. **" Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X!"** Once he landed, he was in his new form, Ex Aid had arrived in that purple and green spandex and those yellow eyes on his mask soon glowing, holding onto a white and green hammer.

" I'm going to clear this with No Continues!" Ex Aid soon strikes a pose before leaping out and striking at many of the dolls as America helped up Patchouli.

" I got your 6 soldier. You able to fight?" America Asked while looking at Patchouli who looked confused by his words before nodding at the second part.

" Yeah , I can, keep me protected." Patchouli answered while Ziden stood up, seeing his armor fading away from his body and soon his keyblade forming, having equipped a new one.

A guard that had a golden grip and a guard around it that were shaped into a circle that was colored blue and white. The long blade of the of the keyblade was red with the teeth of the keyblade being silver curved scythes, three in all, the keychain was a string of red and white coloring with the end being a brown boat.

" Lets see what this Reaper's Toll can do." Ziden swings it once before seeing that Juri was literally pulsing pure darkness from her body.

" You rotten lil bastards! I am gonna tear all of you into shreds!" Juri stomped once as the ground shook heavily, the dolls in the area shaking as their eyes soon began to glow yellow " Heh, we amped up our dolls too, now we're gonna tear you to shreds!" Ziden and Youmu focused on dealing with her over all else.

**Theme of Captain America ( MArvel vs Capcom 3)**

Like lightning, Ziden made sure to leap into the air and smashing his Keyblade down into the face of Juri, making sure to spray our darkness from the impact, coins and water that came from the Keyblade as Youmu made sure to swing her blade right through her leg, blade getting caught on the bone for a single second and soon cleaving right through it. Not blood, but darkness oozed out as she screamed.

Cap was watching the Dolls now twitching and jittering around from the new powers they gained. " Well, this is new." It was new to him, old school, down to earth he was.

" Not new to us, seems they've become akin to Pseudo-Heartless. Just means now we are not killing human foes, but foes tainted by darkness." A saw blade flies right from Patchouli and tore through the horde, what was once red blood now was pitch black goo with organs of the same color spilling out.

" Different from Heartless indeed, must not have truly gone over the limit!" Ziden blocked a powerful kick from Juri, seeing her spin and pivot and slamming her leg down onto his skull, causing him to cough up blood.

" Ziden!" Youmu's blades began to glow alongside her Exsphere, soon swinging her blade upwards, catching Juri across the chest and sending her flying. " Tiger Rage!" And that blade danced through the air and soon made sure each blade slammed down onto her body, wounds blasting hard over her body and soon smashing her right down onto the ground.

Quick to recover, she made sure to leap at Ziden and aimed a powerful kick, only for him to block with his keyblade. " What!?"

" Toriya!" And a powerful upwards swing, followed by a powerful downwards swing to draw the blade inwards before leaping back and shooting forward with a thrust, the keyblade stabbing into Juri's gut and blasting her backwards along the ground, causing the ground itself to tear apart like a storm.

" Geh! Those weapons hurt!" Juri's chest was smoking from the impacts, darkness pooling off of her legs and soon spins towards them with powerful kicks, Ziden made sure to block each strike with his blade and Youmu soon dashes towards her head and stabs her blade clean through her neck.

Yang was bruised up from the Dolls, making Luffy soon come over and aid her, seems that her fighting style was not working well against these beings, too rough, too unrefined, soon finding herself kicked hard in the gut and sent flying in through a window, her aura giving out and knocking her outcold as Luffy made sure to protect and carry her through one of the portals.

Ex-aid was doing quite well on his own, switching that hammer to a sword and soon leaping around and slashing around around, large HITs appearing in the air each time he hit one, watching them explode into darkness and watching them fading away into Munny and mana orbs.

" Wow, been a long time since I have seen those." Ziden said before seeing Juri slamming that foot right into his chest. "Geh!?"

" Its over you little Muck Racker!" A powerful rising spin with purple flames coming from it, sending the duo high into the air before she landed on the ground and letting Ziden slam down onto her foot, causing him to cough up blood onto her face, her back curving to stare at him in the face as that eye was glowing purple before that leg soon slammed him down onto the ground causing him to slide along the ground.

Youmu was about to move swiftly to get to him but soon saw a bright yellow laser soon shoot out and blast a hole right through Juri's stomach, the woman gasping and coughing up blood from the attack. Ziden wasting no time in getting up and letting his Keyblade glow with Fire.

" Lets end this, Inferno Cyclone!" A spin on his feet and soon a tornado of fire shot up from the attack and soon shot towards Juri, sucking up the woman into the air, the countless sounds of fire and Keyblade strikes hitting her before he leapt high into the air, soon meteor striking her down into the ground with his keyblade, causing the very ground to explode from the force. the dolls soon stopping and looking at the sight of Juri down in the ground, slowly coming out of it, smoke coming off of her body and Ziden landing down on the ground.

Even Ex Aid stopped his battle before seeing that the fight seemed to be mostly over as the Dolls stopped moving as Juri crawled out of the hole, beaten and battered. "Hah...hah, stupid, idiots. What is beating me gonna accomplish? You guys...are just gonna lock me up or let me repent my actions, I know..how you heroes are."

Juri was smirking as she said this, darkness pouring out of her open wounds from Youmu's blade and his keyblade, Ziden simply glaring at her as she laughed.

"See, that look in your eye, tells me you are right. You win this round, ass for brains, so how about letting me go so i can'repent and be a good girl'." Juri's grin grew wilder as Ziden simply stepped to the side as a long thing laser shot past and fired right into the throat of Juri, one of light.

MArisa simply stood in the doorway of the hospital, emptiness was in her eyes but rage filled it now, another laser soon firing right into the arms of Juri, burning right through it.

" That's the thing Juri, you're used to nice guy heroes, ones who are not willing to leap over the edge to make sure evil stays down. We're not letting any of you guys go, we're taking you all down." Ziden spoke simply as Marisa walked forward.

" You showed our home no mercy, you showed our people no Mercy, we will show none of you no mercy." MArisa said while holding up her Hakkero, the male next to her soon slamming his keyblade downwards with a slash against Juri, a pure white line flowing right through her.

" h-hold on...this ain't right...why the hell, does this...hurt so damn much." Juri's body slowly and slowly began to split in half and her body began to steam and bubble into blackness on the ground, bones and flesh melting away into nothingness on the ground. "You...aren't... heroes...you, bastards..."

Ziden watched as Juri faded away into the ground and was now gone and done with for now, soon swinging his keyblade to block a kick from a now normal doll. " What!?"

Ziden heard Marisa's scream as she was quick to use her broom block a strike as well, lasers coming from orbs around her and literally blasting Apart the large horde of dolls that came for them, turning this area into a pool of red and bodies. " Just because you slice off the head, doesn't mean the body won't stop thrashing! Fight off the most we can and get the hell out of there!" Ziden yelled out as he desummons his keyblade and switches to his sword, slicing down dolls left and right, Ex Aid now ceasing fatal strikes now that they were humans now. And running back inside.

Ziden made sure to pull out a large amount of smoke bombs while running back to Patchouli with Youmu and Captain America in tow, throwing down the smoke bombs and causing an explosion of smoke to cover the area, just as one of her fire chains tore through the bodies of the dolls around her. A gap soon opened at the hospital entrance the group made sure to leap through it, Marisa making sure to cause as much destruction to the horde as possible before flying into the smoke and through the gap.

The dolls that survived, if you can even call it that, stood there as the fog faded, bloodied and battered, what was supposed to be a bloodbath in most realistic situations against the heroes, shows what happens when, no matter how skilled and trained, what happens when you send humans against monsters who will hold nothing back to win back their home.

* * *

Once through the gap, they were now in their new base, a neighborhood that had many people in it around them, ones who were fearfully under Bison's reign but none would bother them.

Running water, electricity, food and jobs. The only major negative was the fear of being killed for not doing what you are told or worshipping Bison. That was what happened to this home, its former inhabitants, killed solely because they were not weakwilled and bowed to the Reign of Bison. Died with their heads held high before they were removed.

Ziden, Marisa, Captain America and Yukari sat in the kitchen, windows of course magically covered allowing one to see out but not allowing one to see in.

" Pac Man was brought out of the Cyber world by a outside force? Doesn't sound like it was done by Bison or anyone of the sort, wonder what the hell brought him out to make him so killery." Ziden wondered while Emu soon came into the room with Martha who was caught up on everything.

" Yeah, Pac Man is a good guy who devours ghosts who are causing trouble, what could have yanked him out of the world he was in and corrupt him?" Emu thinks while Ziden taps his fingers on the desk.

" Could be any number of villains, could even be one tied to him" Ziden said while Romani pitched in as well.

_" Well, my knowledge of games and stuff are poor but, I thought he only had those ghosts to deal with?" Romani asked, softly looking at the screen with a cup of coffee._

" Hmm, no, he had alot of adventures past just his maze days, he evolved like many heroes and even had adventures in 3D. And that came new villains." Yukari explained while solemnly drinking down some tea that Ran brewed for them.

" and who are these new Villains then?" Steve moved in closer to the table, his cup of coffee made from Patchouli's batch.

" Well, Spooky, the most well known one atleast most known from what i remember atleast. Luckily, Patchouli is tracking down the source of Darkness that was around Pac Man during that time so we can track down whoever did it regardless." Ziden explained while Marisa was simply empty in her houghts, killing wholesale like that, was that actually her?

" Could this Spooky guy actually be the source behind the generator, no, we just need to take out Bison's commanders now. Nothing else matters now." MArisa coldly stated while gently rubbing her temples as Reimu formed next to Ziden.

" Marisa, these stuff takes time but we will stop Bison, no matter the cost, we'll get Alice back when this Singu whatever is over. And things can go back to normal." Reimu said before Marisa snapped finally.

" WILL IT ACTUALLY GO BACK TO NORMAL!? AFTER THESE DAMN JOURNIES, NOTHING CAN NEVER BE NORMAL! AND ITS ALL YOU AND YUKARI'S FAULT!" MArisa made sure to glare holes into Ziden and Yukari. " ALL YERR STUPID HEROICS, ALL YOUR MEDDLING INTO SHIT THAT DOESN'T MATTER, BECAUSE OF THAT! BECAUSE OF THAT REIMU AND ALICE ARE DE-"

**SMMMMMACCCCCCCK!**

A resounding sound of a powerful slap to the face, one that knocked Marisa clean off of her feet, it was Ziden's hand that stung after that, the male staring at her with those cold eyes of his, no, they were no longer cold, they were full of rage.

" Don't you DARE. Say anything more, how dare you. HOW DARE YOU!" Ziden was actually made and it showed when Yuyuko was quick to hold him back. " Do you know, how many people aside from you have lost people close to them!? GEt your damn head out of your ass! Everyone here has lost people close to them, lost something precious in this hell! You lost your closest friends, I get that, they were my friends too, one of them is my damn family! Because I got sloppy and didn't think to safeguard my home better, my family is dead, I'm the only damn Icrim left. You think I don't know this is my fault Marisa? I know it is, why do you think I am fighting so hard. To get back what I failed to protect." Ziden clenched his fist, letting his feelings be bared before everyone.

Yukari simply remained in silence watching this as she simply sips her tea once more.

" We all lost something to Bison, and we will make him pay. But no matter what, we cannot run in reckless and lose even more people. Whoever killed Alice, we will make suffer. I promise you that." Ziden said while looking at Marisa who had tears coming out of her remaining eyes, her rage and sorrow soon switching places.

"...S-sorry." Marisa apologized but, she was right enemies got to Gensokyo all because of Ziden and Yukari finding out somehow.

" I shall add on, had I not caught on that the Brigade came back and planned to attack you at the shrine, all of you would have died to that flower man and we would likely be in a far worse situation than now." Yukari pointed out while sipping her tea. " But i understand your frustrations. We cannot strike Bison without dealing a major blow to his regime. Destroy the barrier, let Godzilla destroy his buildings, force his forces into fighting it and we take care of his army." Yukari even snaps at this.

"...Sorry about, snapping, just...we went from just flying around and shooting each other, ze. To like, universal saving and now an actual war. I just...need a break, ya know." Marisa softly sniffs and sighs as Reimu rubs her back.

" Trust me, when this is all over...we're gonna on vacation and leave Ziden to take care of anything major happening." Reimu smiled while gently helping up Marisa as Martha simply watches.

" I see, a far cry from how you were when you were Younger, Ziden." Martha softly walks over and ruffles his hair while he grumbles.

" ah shut it, you gorilla Saint. Just decided I should wear my heart on my sleeves more." Ziden said while she scoffs.

" Keep telling you, I am not a go-" and now he sees Patchouli floating into the room.

" Found the source, its in a Football arena not too far from here apparently, that is the source of where the darkness is that infected that Pac Man creature." Patchouli softly goes to sit down in a nearby chair, drained for a moment.

" Thanks Patchy, for everything. you guys rest up, me and the riders will go out." Ziden said while heading into the living room where Emu, Takeru and Haruto were waiting.

" Well, we ready to go find out what caused so many people to get hurt?" Haruto asked, softly finishing up his sugar donut and soon tossing it onto the couch with a soft sigh and getting up off of his ass.

" Yeah we are, gonna open a portal there and we'll find out exactly who the heck caused this madness in Seito." Ziden said while gently cracking his knuckles as a portal formed beneath them and the group soon felt themselves falling through the wind below, soon landing on the cold hard ground of a parking lot, oddly spacious right now before the sounds of machinery could be heard and a burst of darkness coming from down the path.

The Riders were all on guard while seeing the yellow machine walking to them arcing with black lightning. "Gahahahah! So this was what was happening, saw that Pac Man broke free from my control and it was your fault huh!?" The machine stomped forward while Emu stares at the machine.

" What, the hell is that?!"Emu was quick to slap on his driver, as were the others.

" Toc Man, a robotic doppelganger of me!" Ziden looks behind him to see Pac-Man leaping over him and standing before the group, staring at the machine. " Piloted by a rotten ghost named Orlon!"

" Yeah that's right but this body is alot different! Made sure to fuse with this armor this time, so its my undead, not breathing flesh!" And he made sure to clap his hands as lightning blasted around them.

" Toc Man! Why did you do it, why did you corrupt Pac Man into killing those people?!" Takeru asked while staring at the Pacmanian machine before he laughed.

" Why? Because he didn't come to my birthday party, that's why! I made the invitation all nice and colorful even!" Everyone stood there in silence before clutching their Transfomation items in anger.

" You caused me to kill those people, because of me refusing to come to your party, which was obviously a trap!?" Pacman was angry too, because of him, blood was on his hand.

" Yeah, seems like this is a guy we need to put down for good, a true monster." Emu spun his transformation item and pressed the button.

" Gehahahah! Try it losers! The new powers I got, will crush you all!" And lightning slammed down into the ground around him, Phantom Warriors, those Shadow Samurai, Archers and even ones carrying clubs.

" Dark Youkai Army!?" Ziden was quick to see the armored beings of Darkness there, Youkai given the form of warriors.

" That is right, they gave me the power to fight and tear you people apart, once they are done here, they are gonna get this Barrier engine out of me and tear Bison apart!" Toc Man opens his mouth as the blue engine glows, before closing it and standing before the group.

They knew what they needed to do now. The Riders and Pac Man were ready to battle and things were gonna get messy.

_Elsewhere..._

The loud sounds of a Klaxon siren blared through the base of Bison's forces as he was now looking around at the screens to see what was happening. " What is happening? What is with these alarms?"

Bison gazed down at one of his Scientists who soon panicked and looked at their boss, their Ruler. "Sir, there is a Bio Terror outbreak happening in the Ueno District! The scanners indicate this is a strain of the T-Virus!" Bison actually growled at this, as his fist clenched with that dark power of his.

" T-Virus!? That accursed Meddler, Wesker, he must have infected that town, initiate the Quarantine, make sure nothing can get in or out, have vaccines made pronto and cures as well." Bison wasted no time, he was a Tyrant, but he was not gonna let his people die.

Eggman and Wily looked over at him before nodding and soon hearing a loud crash coming from a floor below them, a massive one, causing Bison to look out the windows of the base, seeing a massive draconic humanoid flying off towards the mountain in the distance, that beast they were experimenting on, it escaped and at an annoying time too. But Wesker's antics were far more important.

_Meanwhile..._

A simple day in the Ueno district, there was a big explosion at the Sake factory but that did not bother Aya, she had her beers and sake in hand and was making her way home.

Her nose was sharp for trouble and the air smelt foul, horribly foul. The woman stopping cold as she sees a man walking towards a group of teenagers, the man looked...rotten and bloody, like he was attacked by something.

_" Huh, is that..normal?"_ Aya asked herself while soon having her question answered. A stern no.

**CRRUUUUUNCH!**

" GAAAAAAH!" The rotten man tore right into the neck of one of the teenagers and watched the blood violently spray out from the tearing of flesh from the bite as Aya almost screamed, being a Youkai, eating people was normal but seeing a normal human tear through flesh and muscle so easily, is scary, especially when the person that got bit, falls down and soon gets back up to attack the rest of their friends.

Aya knew it was bad to be here, they should not be strong enough to tear through Youkai flesh but they needed to get away now and fast, taking flight and holding her bag tight, she made sure to soar to her apartment like a laser, her eyes seeing similar things happening around this area before landing at her apartment, seeing the chaos happening in the parking lot.

Eyes watching as a heavyweight parent literally tore their child in half to feast upon them and people were using various items to fend off the horde from the stairs, having a barricade in place as she runs into her apartment and locks the door. she couldn't let anyone get inside, not when Hatate cannot properly fly. She had to pray to the Gods...that someone would save them from this forming hell.

In the distance, Wesker stood upon a rooftop, looking at the vial in his hands, swirling with darkness. "I wonder, if this will further my Virus in order to aid Oscura into creating a powerful new virus. Let us see what happens."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Seito, one can see a skimpily dressed woman walking through the streets, holding a card in her hands, a red and black coin as well. " Well, now is a good as time as ever to hand these over. Lets see if the Winds of fate will change."

_Trivia:_

_1\. Toc Man is from Pacman World 1, a rather forgettable villain that would have a rather petty goal like this to get back at Pacman_

_ did Yang get beat down so hard? you will learn in the next chapter but if you know RWBY lore, then you know why._

_3\. T-virus is the original Resident evil Virus, scary stuff, get ready to see more of it in this story._

_4\. ITs called Football Stadium but its for Soccor, since you have to remember, this takes place in Japan._

_5, Cap is based off of his MCU look and that will go for a majority of chars from where on_

_Author's notes: Oh boy, a month since upload, lets say it now, delayed for Two days because I was minorly sad about my joblessness and broke assness. And then, oh boy then, I caught a stomach bug and a hellish sickness when i went to a Chinese buffet, lets say alot of things left me these few weeks, stopping me cold and delaying what should be like, 2-3 chapters, but, i am back now and my stomach is not a hellzone anymore, so, this chapter is going up and imma work on Altered Chronicle between this next chapter and the one after that._


	17. Battling a Toc-er and Rescue OPs

**" Salamander!"**

**" Gachat!"**

**" Eyyyyyyye!"**

**" Flame Please!"**

The roaring concord of their transformations played out as all four of the Riders soon played out, the group soon stands there while seeing the Phantom Warriors dancing around them with Katanas and Muskets, aiming at the Riders who were ready to rumble while Toc Man soon laughed.

" You loser fleshbags and your stupid armors, all you are gonna get is a beat down!" Toc stood forward while letting the sound of body creek through the area before the sound of approaching foes came from behind.

" I knew we heard something coming from down here!" A bunch of Shocker Combatmen came down along with Grasshopper Yummy, a humanoid grasshopper made to gather up Cell Medals for their masters, the Nasca Dopant made from a Gaia memory that served under the main distributers of the items. And the third leader of the shocker crew was that Tiger bomber Ziden fought back in Kalos.

" Of course its those unruly Dark Youkai army and the rebels, we can take them out in one swift blow!" Tiger Bomber stepped forward as the Nasca Dopant leapt over the group and stood between Ziden, Pac and Ex-aid soon stares as NAsca standing before them, Mascarades soon forming alongside him.

" Hmph, it matters not, the Riders and this resistance must die for Shockerloo to reign unopposed. LEt us go and slay these Riders!" Nasca summons his sword while spinning it in his hand.

" No, we aren't letting this world stay the way it is, where people stay inside and avoid the evils of this world, as long as I bear this armor, no, as long as I fight, Rider or not, I'll never let tyrants like you run things!" Ziden stomped forward and spins his Saber.

" No matter how long it takes, we will give back the people of this world their hope back." Wizard made sure to summon his own blade staring down the shocker goons before him.

" As long as my life burns bright, we will never let monsters like shocker win anything ever again!" Gan Gan Saber was summoned into Ghost's hand.

" Shocker, Shadowloo, we'll take them both down and return everyone's joys right back into their hearts!" Everyone took their stance as Toc Man laughed.

" Such bullcrap! All I care about is punishing Pac Man for his avoidance of my party, you guys can bite it!" And a powerful punch to the ground and everyone was now blasted outside, before everyone got to their feet and runs off to face their foes.

**B.A.T.T.L.E.G.A.M.E ( Kamen Rider Girls x Rider Chips)**

Wizard wasted no form of town leading his enemies into an old parking lot, Shocker Combatmen soon swarming onto him, quick slices to their bodies to send flying and sparks to rain out. Spinning through the air with grace to slam into their kicks.

Each hit they tried to hit him with, made sure to repel them with his forearms, kicking them away, fire arcing from his body whenever he struck. Tiger Bomber watched his forces literally being punched and kicked away. " Geh! Must I do everything myself!" He swings his arm around before aiming his cannon on his back right at the Rider and firing.

**" Wind Please!" **A circle of wind forms above him and soon shifted those red gems into pretty green ones as he flies past a horde of Shocker Combatmen with his sword slicing around him and soon slamming down onto the body of the Bomber, causing him to scream from the pain and fall to the ground.

Wind began to coat his blade before sp[inning back around and slicing down many of the Combatmen, his blade causing them to explode from the strikes without much mercy. Soon turning back to the Tiger Bomber and switching on a new ring.

" LEPUTCHI MAGIC TOUCH TO GO!" His hand soon moved down to the glowing magic Circle and soon touches it. " **Very nice! Special! The Best!"** Wind began to spin around him and carry him into the air, winds spinning around his leg before shooting down like a rocket.

" Not again!" Tiger Bomber caught a powerful kick to the chest and soon being blasted backwards aolong the ground, causing the very floor to break up into a rocky explosion. " HAIL SHOCKERLOO!" A final explosion tore through the air while Haruto lets out a long breath of air.

* * *

Ghost was having an easier time with his foes, his blade cutting down and slicing up countless Combatmen and sending them flying with his blades. Soon floating into the air as several; of them were slicing at him, phasing right through him and soon kicking them down as soon as he landed.

" Everyone, lets go!" He soon pulls out a rather large Eyecon and slaps it to his thigh, causing it to overtake his normal driverAnd soon hitting the side of it.

**"Zen Kaigan!" A Stunning drum line soon plays out. "Kengō, hakken, kyoshō ni ō-sama, samurai, bōzu ni sniper! Dai~ Hen~ge~!"**Overtaking his normal armor was now a golden and black armor with Parka ghosts flying into various slots, legendary heroes soon forming in each slot as he stands before the horde of shocker Goons and the Grasshopper Yummy.

Lights blast off of him again as a red coated ghost and a green coated one appear next to Ghost, whom was now dual wielding his Gan Gan Saber and his Sunglasseslasher. " Musashi! Robin Hood! Lets Go!" And now they made sure to charge together, with Robin hood leaping around and firing arrows into the enemies around them.

Musashi using twinblades to slice and dice through the horde as Takeru was leaping towards the Yummy, a powerful downwards slash caused medals to spray out of him with each strike, following up with wild slashes to overwhelm him.

" Geh!" A powerful cross Slash made sure to send the Yummy fly backwards, medals flying out of him as Takeru soon hits the side of his new driver as the Parka ghosts soon formed into a massive Ghost symbol behind him.

" We will never lose to Shocker! Never again!" And he makes sure to float high into the air with his foot gathering up alot of energy.

**" Dai Kaigan! Grateful Omega Drive!"** And he made sure to shoot down with those many ghosts flying down to smash down into the Yummy and soon Ghost's foot smashed into his chest, sending him flying into the air.

" Hail Shocker!" He soon explodes into fire and medals that fall down to the earth Ghost fist pumping and bowing before running to go aid the others.

* * *

Ziden and Ex Aid made sure to fight back to back as his fiery blade cut down any Dopants and Combatmen that came near him as Toc Man was stomping around, trying to smash Pac-Man but failing greatly at this task, even watching himself get flip kicked by the yellow hero.

" Gah! Why you!?" And Toc punches the ground, smashing it while Pac throws a power pellet and follows after it, soon biting off a large chunk of the metal on Toc. And Ziden soon leaps over the horde of Dopants and soon sliced Toc Man right down the face and sent him reeling backwards.

Ex Aid was using his hammer and striking many of the enemies around him in quick succession, leaping around and making sure each strike hit hard before slapping the sode of the hammer and soon smacking it to form his sword, each slash causing a large hit to form.

" Not so fast, Rider!" Nasca soon dashes right past him, slicing him right across the chest and sending Ex Aid rolling along the ground and soon causing him to pull out a bright red Gashat.

" Not so fast yourself!" He soon slams it down into his driver.

**" Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X! A Gacha! Buttobase! Totsugeki! Gekitotsu Punch! Gekitotsu Robots!"** After a robot fist shot out and found itself into the face of NAsca, sending him flying and soon Ex gained red parts was now a good bit stronger.

Soon leaping into the air, he made sure to smash that fist into the chest of Nasca, sending him flying as he soon fires the fist off into the crowd of enemies, causing a massive explosion inside of the park they were fighting in. And soon he turns to the Downed NAsca and soon switches Gekitotsu Robots into another slot and hitting a button.

**" KIMIWAZA! GEKITOTSU CRITICAL STRIKE!"** And that fist fired out once more, smashing into the chest of Nazca as colorful lights came from the impact and Ex-aid's fist, soon leaping into the air and slamming his hand back into the fist, smashing Nasca into the ground and causing the earth to crack.

" Impossible! Shocker made me! Stronger than you infernal riders!" The fist slammed in deeper before a hellish explosion followed, leaving Ex Aid to watch the aftermath of the battle.

" Geh! I ain't losing! I know what happens if I lose! I get that barrier knocked down and you punks get closer to winning! That is not happening!" And Toc man soon shifts his hand into a Gatling gun, soon firing out oddly large dot bullets which Ziden and Pac made sure to avoid.

" Power pellets? No, these are something else!" PAc made sure to look at the items being fired as they tore up the ground as Ziden was holding up a card, it was finisher time.

" Yeah! These are my Strong Dots! Was gonna use them to blast holes in ya! Now taste it and taste it good!" Toc made sure to fire at them by blasting apart the tree they were at before Ziden leaps high into the air with fire dragons spinning around him.

**" CArd Set! Finishing Strike Ready!"**And now that foot slammed downwards as Toc focused on him, firing rounds up at him as those dragons slammed down into the foot of Ziden, who was now shooting down like a missile.

" Blazing Dragon Impact!" And now his foot slammed into the top of Toc Man's head, causing fire to erupt and explode outwards from the attack as Pac Man was holding up his hand into the air and soon summoned a golden axe and soon launches it right towards Toc man and hitting him right in the belly, tearing into the metals as the ground exploded beneath him.

" No! No! My birthday is not...ending like this!"Toc man made sure to try to reach up and grab Ziden, only for him to shoot right through his body and tear up the ground and skids along it, Toc Man having a massive hole through his body and causing endless sparks to come from it, a massive red light soon coming from his body before he violently exploded, Ziden feeling the air shake and the red light shooting into the heavens.

" We did it, that was, easy. Felt really pumped up for that battle." Ziden said while seeing the other riders coming up to him and detransforming.

" Yeah, we won because we as Riders would never let a monster run free like that after taking so many lives for something so sad. We had to win." Emu looks over at Pac Man who was looking at the destroyed Remains of Toc man before coming over.

" I can't say that I remember the heck i did but I know I can never repay what Toc Man did, so, I'm gonna join you and help you save this world!" Pac Man made his intentions clear to rejoin the party

_" Ziden! Head back to the house Yukari says she needs to get you guys back to base asap." Romani's voice came through urgently, seems they needed to get right to work it seems, never a break for Rebels._

_Back at the house..._

Yukari was rubbing her temples as Ziden witnessed Demon hunters from Japan moving into the home as they were leaving it. " No worries, we will be remaining in Seito and making sure that this place remains Shockerloo free, we will aid these people in freeing themselves. Something..big is going on in Ueno." The male hunter explained as Yukari had opened a Gap for everyone to leap through, finding them back in Ginza, seeing one hell of a mess in the entryway. A battle broke out.

" Holy." And it was utterly one sided, Shadowloo goons seem to have broken in and were literally devastated by two people, Yuugi and Yuuka who made sure that no one could pass, the sheer amount of broken bodies and corpses being carried away by Youkai to their housing section down into the Jewelry store section of Ginza, they still needed food after all.

" H-help me..." One of the Shadowloo agents was calling out as a rough looking Bat youkai slashed across his face and made sure to fly down into its home above.

" Almost feel bad for em. But they caused this hell, now they gotta feel the negatives." Ziden said while looking at Emu looking away from the carnage and heading into the main base. Ziden made sure to follow as he sees Haruto going to grab him some donuts from the donut shop.

Once he got into the base, he saw the Straw hats in the briefing room with Eirin, KAguya, Mokou, Kanako and Yukari standing before a screen.

" The Strawhats? What are you guys doing here?" Ziden asked while Nami simply shrugged.

" We were called into here because apparently something zombie related and we have experience." Nami said with a smile.

" Yeah, we fought through a whole island of zombies! So of course we came to help!" Luffy gave a wide grin before ziden smirked.

" Zombies huh, pirates vs Zombies. Now that is a movie I could take a good gander at." Ziden said while Eirin coughs before turning on the tv.

" Since you guys are fine with zombies, you should be able to handl-" And there was a loud noise, Ziden's eyes looked over at Usopp who saw what was on the screen and Nami found herself losing her lunch right onto the floor, falling into a gap.

Even the stronger stomached members of the crew saw what was on the screen were caught off guard by the horrors on the screen.

Bodies adorning the streets, blood staining the very buildings and the endless fires that burned in the streets, the scene itself was something even Chaldea had a hard time seeing.

"...It looks like utter hell, the hell happened?" Ziden asked as Nami looked at him shocked.

" W-what happened? How are you not bothered by this!? This is, nothing like Thriller Bark! What is this!?" Nami asked as even Luffy looked perturbed by this.

" This is what happens when a virus tears through a city." Eirin answered while she was letting the drone oversee every single part of the city. "From what I have overseen of what Akyuu has written down of our past adventure, this is the work of the enemy that you faced in the Dream world."

" Great, in this singularity, the Nightmare of America's past has come to be once more huh?" Ziden said while sighing. " I'm not bothered by this is because I've been in similar situations, seems the zombies you faced were the lite, non virus driven ones."

" Y-yeah, they certainly didn't kill people wholesale like this. This is...hell itself." Zoro seemed a bit bothered by this entirely.

" There's no risk of this virus thing coming here right!? We're not all gonna get eaten like cattle are we!?" And Usopp was tugging on Ziden;'s clothes before he flicks him away.

_" No, it doesn't seem so, Bison seems to have Quarantined the entire area down with a magic barrier. But I am curious, America's past? Did something happen on your world?" Romani asked as Wodame and Kodac sat there in the room, listening to the story_

" Raccoon City. The first time this world knew of the real life world of Zombies. a viral outbreak caused by Umbrella that eventually caused the deaths of over 100,000 innocent lives. Many lost from the zombies and the BOWs during said event, many others died from the bombing that followed." Ziden explained while crossing his arms. " The government tried their hardest to cover it up."

" Ah? The Government tried to cover this up?" Law himself spoke up while tapping his fingers on the desk.

" I can see why, such a thing happening would cause a massive panic knowing that such monsters lived so close within their homeland." Robin added while looking down at the table.

" Indeed, and if it is the same virus, no doubt Wesker is behind it. One of the Scions of Oscura and the one of the original causers of the event." Ziden said while Kanako spoke up.

" Indeed, and we want you to go in and find out not only if its him but rescue anyone not infected, especially searching for Aya and Hatate." Ziden felt his heart drop when he heard Aya was in this hell, he knew not if Youkai could be affected by this virus but god knows he is not gonna wait and see.

" And we all know of this thanks to Aya herself." Nitori soon uncloaks in the room, scaring alot of the people present. " She contacted us letting us know that the place she is in is currently gated off and safe. But we need to get her and those survivors out."

"...So what's the plan?" Law asked while softly gazing at Kanako.

" With this kind of nightmare, normally, a big group would be best but with how this virus is, sadly this will have to be a one man job. I do not want to risk anyone being infected." Kanako explained while the duo of Usopp and Nami sighed out in relief.

" Ziden, we're sending you in there and we're gonna be monitoring you the best we can." Yukari said while motioning for him to transform.

" Henshin!" Ziden does slap on his driver and transform, seeing the glowing eyes of Luffy, Chopper and Franky.

"SUPPPPPEER! Man! It feels so different getting to see it up close!" Franky makes sure to watch as Kanako came and gently taps his driver, magic soon shooting through him and causing him to stumble backwards before a loud locking sound could be heard.

" I've locked your armor, even though you are immune to forced transformations, we don;t want the risk of the virus being able to hide in you by some weird chance. Even if you are knocked unconscious, the armor will not bend or break or even fade. It will burn off once you are out of the zone." Kanako explains while he looks at himself.

" Got it, Nitori does some good work." Ziden said while punching his hand into his fist.

" Be careful, we can only drop you near the dead edge of the inner quarantine zone, and if you can, slice up as many undead as you can, that lock comes with sending me back secure samples of this so I can find a cure." Ziden nods at this while looking at the coins in his driver.

" You can change forms on the fly, and the spirits are mostly gonna be letting you have free reign right now, they will offer advice from time to time. Switch to whatever forms you think will be the most helpful when, all have the same amount of defense, even the wind form. So any teeth cannot get you but it will hurt." Nitori explains while wiping her brow. " Also you know I do some good damn work."

" Ow! Remind me to work with her again, damn lady is a genius. Might need to have her help with some upgrades to the Sunny after this is over." Franky said while giving her a thumbs up.

Kaguya herself hadn't much to say in this situation, only looking at the screen with a sigh. What a pain this was. She wanted to fight zombies too. The Elixir would protect her after all but Eirin said no, maybe sometime in the future

Ziden made sure to head out of the room and soon saw Eirin coming to him. " Hmm?"

" There is something I have to tell you, I am sure you are aware of the raid earlier, seems some trigger happy people got into here from Biuson's forces. That of which you know, what you do not know is that he has our War Room magically bugged." Ziden feels his eyes widen nder his helm, soon looking at her. " Relax, we can counter the spell and have been for the longest time. Its why Alice was killed, they wanted to take out our known mages."

" Then, why are you tellin-"

" We lowered it so they would hear exactly that, Bison knows you will be going in and saving people. Dictator he may be, he will not stop us from saving people. And he did. According to the news, he is sending in trained soldiers to evac non infecteds out. Just get in there, if you encounter those soliders, work with them and help them if needed. Just be sure, if someone is infected with a bite..."

" Take them out, no exceptions, I know." Ziden said while hearing the Strawhat's murmurs as he heads off.

Chaldea watched him and even monitored his vitals during this. Mash herself remained in her room on standby, despite wanting to go but knowing full well of the dangers. Patchouli stood at the edge of the hallway, floating and waiting.

" About time, you ready to head out?" Patchouli asked, turning around and soon moving her hands around in a circle, soon seeing a large golden ring forming in the wall.

" Whoa, when could you-"

" When I went to see this Supposed Sorcerer Supreme, surprised he could actually back up what his title upholds. A title I plan on taking for myself someday. This will put you on the dead edge of the infected Zone, literally behind the blockade." And the portal soon opened to show the street he was stepping out in, bright and sunny but smoke flowing into the air and the blood staining the streets say otherwise about this serene sight.

" Right, stay safe regardless." Ziden said while walking past her and into the portal, her blank face staring at him before the portal closes behind him.

" Honestly, should be telling you that, Lunk head." Patchouli said before floating off down the hallway.

_Elsewhere..._

In this destroyed city with nary many survivors, stood Wesker upon a tree, overseeing the damage he caused through an Ipad he was carrying. " Brilliant, these BOWs after even better than the ones I made prior to my death, the darkness makes them supernaturally powerful, once I am done here, a true nightmare will hit this world. After Bison fails of course."

They may be allies, but they were sure not friends, but a chill went down Wesker's spine as he quickly whips out his trademark pistol and aims at the darkness of the park, seeing what was once golden eyes soon leaving the area.

"...What in the world was that? No matter, it shall be dealt with shortly." Wesker goes back to his Ipad before vanishing into the darkness, with three notable events happening under his notice.

1 was the zombies near where the golden eyes were had been leaking an odd amount of smoke from them and once the being left, the bodies lost the smoke and soon fell apart into dust.

Another was a rabbit going near a mysterious yellow and red carnation which seemed like a normal plant, up until a massive mouth appeared from it and it soon devoured the rabbit, bones in all with a single bite.

The final, most interesting event, was the mysterious sludge that seemed moving along the ground and into the sewers, as if being a living breathing creature. Waiting for its chance to shine or slime.

_Trivia:_

_1__ Toc Man comes from Pac man World but got a revamped origin here because ya know, this Pac is kinda from the cartoon which had some weird, edgy moments._

_2\. The Raccoon City Incident was a massively world wide covered event that people will never forget because of the horrors seen on that day._

_3\. Reminder that Patchouli was in New York during and between the events of Ultima Brigade war and Kalos Invasion._

_Author Notes: Merry late Christmas, holidays got me busy for once and a few things going weird caused this to be delayed but hey, its here and hopefully the other story will be upload before this year ends! The next chapter will be a Zombie focused arc, so blood and gore will be a thing, along with alot of scumbag stuff. As always, read and review!_


	18. In a City of the Dead

**Warning, there be Gore here and many, many zombie tropes that get made fun of. Probably. This goes for the next 2-3 chapters**

* * *

A city of the dead, something he was not expecting to deal with in this singularity, a bioterror outbreak in a city of Japan, this was a new one but now he was in the heart of hell. A city with broken windows, towering buildings painted in blood of those who were devoured or turned.

Even the streets were a mess, cars turned over and fires burning on the streets. Looking at all this, he was glad he came alone. Or atleast he thought he was alone. soon hearing the sounds of footsteps on the pavement, he was quick to turn, only to see that the portal had spat out one ally for him.

Cloaked in orange armor came Samus, visor green and glowing, seems she decided to tagh along, seeing the staring Ziden, she simply made the right call. " I can't get infected while in this suit. I'm tagging along because you could use the fire power." Her suit was absurdly powerful, that was for certain.

" Hmm, well alright, then come on, we are gonna make our way to the apartment complex and free the survivors there and find out what caused the outbreak and put an end to it." and he was certainly not ashamed of waiting, soon turning right around and walking off down the street.

**Raccoon City ( Resident Evil 2)**

" Fine by me, any infects, we take out." Her arm canon was set to Plasma beam, for extra headsplating goodness. The duo walking through the streets before seeing a large pile up of cars blocking the path. And normally, a smart plan would usually be forged here of just taking out the cars.

" Nah, we'd be swarmed and probably have way too many eyes on us, many of the buildings have knocked over into each other so that means we can run through around them and reach our destination. Move stealthily." Ziden explained while heading into a building and finding a broken up home, drenched in blood and body parts.

_" Man, is this what a true zombie attack looks like?"_ Franky asked, the male even watching in terror while Ruby soon walked into the room and paled before leaving right out.

_" Thriller Bark cannot even compare to this sight, is this Wesker truly this evil to cause this for no reason?" Robin asked while Romani gazed at the sight, even finding it hard to hold in what he was seeing._

" Yeah, he wanted to cause the evolution of mankind through the various viruses he had from what I remember, could be wrong. This looks to be the T virus, old school virus, far weaker than something like the Plagas or the G virus. It infects like how you you think, through the blood." And he made sure to walk through the home, only to find a notebook.

" Just like a cheesy horror movie, the Ing could cause similar things to occur with their possession, though, this seems...less messy." Samus looked at the torn up home, soon scanning along, seeing a long blood trail leading to a backroom. " Seems our path leads directly down this blood trail."

" Yeah, lets get moving." Ziden said before they moved through the home, the blood trail getting thicker and thicker, soon finding it leading into the kitchen, directly against an opened wall that leads to the next building. A paper on the counter that Ziden soon read aloud.

_" I-I do not know who will read this but, i think writing this will make me take my mind off the chaos of the outside right now. My name is $%%^$$ and i have two kids and one of them was acting strange after their class mate bit him." _

_" Oh god no, please don't tell me." Sanae looked pale at what was heard as Ziden continued as Samus heard scuffling about in the hole._

_" A few hours after that, he came down with a fever, so i let him rest in bed after school with his sister watching him. I, i do not know what happened, all i heard was screaming and I saw Yun..eating his sister. Her intestines, hanging out, what, happened to him? Was it this fever, or did I fail him as a parent?"_

_" Lady, I don't think ya failed him at all, ya." Law saw this and saw that the paper was red and dripping._

_" I, I had to lock him in that room after he bit into me, i feel sooooo sick...so itchy..too. The house, tipped ovveeerggg, ah, i can almost hear him breaking down the door and coming down here. Ah...maybe, this will be my penance as a parent...failing my children like this...maybe soon, this itching will stop."_

Ziden says nothing at that, nor do the people in the room before the sound of groaning fills the room, the opening now having a horde coming out of it, tall, short and even what was assumed of the woman and child. The virus caused a true horror to be shown to the people watching, even the RWBY crew who felt they were strong enough to watch.

Rotting bodies, missing limbs, muscles visible and even intestines and organs hanging freely, even the mother had hellish bite marks through her stomach as they staggered towards the duo. " found out what happened to the family atleast." Ziden's blade spun in the air as the zombies lurched forward, like lightning, they were cut down, his blade cleaving through skull and bodies without remorse or hesitation.

Samus stuck back and made sure to fire Plasma shots right through the skull, fire and skull matter sprayed out with each blast, the child able to sneak up on Samus and bite into the metal, shattering his teeth on her metal, Samus hesitating solely because it was a child, only for a blade of fire to cleave his head right down the metal.

_" What, hey! That was just a-"_

" A monster consumed by the virus, do not let their age fool you." Ziden had to be real. " In a place like this, you must abandon all morals to survive and to save people that are uninfected."

_" Do...you have to say it so coldly?" Under her bow, Blake felt her ears flatten from this._

" Yes. I do, otherwise, if this gets out of here and reaches us, i need to be sure you guys can survive it while we destroy the source." Ziden swings his blade and looks at the blood staining the ground, soon heading into the next building, a Business office.

Samus seemed stunned for nary a moment before moving on, her map linking up and showing design of the building. " Alright, from here, we will enter a high rise apartment and then we move down to street level."

" Sounds simple enough." Many of the cubicles were trashed and damaged, caked in old and fresh blood. The navigation through it was hard, through this mess and seeing bodies lounging about, unmoving and cold.

A blip soon comes up on her radar, Samus quickly stopping and looking towards a blocked off Janitor's closet, heat signatures were inside, a sign of life. " There's people in there, alive." Ziden looks to Samus while thinking.

He makes sure to look around, no zombies, so it would be safe to grab them, which he did, the male knocking on the door. " Anyone alive in here?" He made sure to keep his volume low enough to not alert any sneaky zombies but he heard frantic hands hitting the door.

" Yes please! Save us! All our coworkers, devoured and killed! GEt us out of here please!" The voice was female for sure, and he made sure to open the door quickly and sees who was inside.

An orange haired woman in business casual and a young male with dark brown hair, from his age, he must have been an intern of sorts here. The woman seemed confident but she was covered in blood, no doubt from defending herself from the hordes while the male looked on edge.

"...Before we do anything, show me your arms and legs now." Ziden knew well of the zombie genre and how people would hide bites to avoid issues in the future, only to cause hell in a safehouse.

They stared at each other for merely a moment before showing their body to the others, no bite marks, and Samus even made sure to scan them, no blood was theirs. In the corner of the room, one could see a large bat, soaked in blood and brains from the fighter she was.

" Added them to my friendlies, will have them on our radars, listen, follow us, be armed, find a weapon? Take it, absolutely do not leave our sides, or I cannot guarantee your safety, we are heading to a safe zone." Samus explained to the duo calmly as the orange haired woman nods.

" Right, my name is Nozomi, his name is Curtis, he's from America on an internship. Well, he was before, all this." Nozomi nods as the group of four now heads on, Nozomi holding a bat while looking at her dead coworkers scattered around.

" Guessing the upper brass didn't make it either?" Ziden asked, looking back to her as she stares at the armored male.

" No, minus one, our boss, as soon as one person got bit and the building tumbled from a weird impact. He got through that weird door he installed." Nozomi pointed to the door next to the water cooler, seeing an indent inside of it and a note.

_" To open this door, unleash the power of the combined beast scattered through the office and-"_

**SLAAASH!**

No moment of rest at all, he cleaved through that door with the saber as Nozomi and Curtis yelped as the door fell down into the next room, quite loudly, soon hearing the moans of the undead approaching. " Yeah, not my brightest idea."

_" You think!?" Yang's voice came hard into his ear, causing him to flinch before the group of four were besieged upon by Zombies, even with his sharp eyes, he could see many a door ahead of therm, an apartment complex, and the stench of blood was heavy._

" No fixing it now! Hurry up and duck into a house until we clear out the enemies!" And Ziden swung hard, 3 zombies cleaved apart like a mass of blood in a single swing, his strength kicking in as he literally leapt into the horde and started cleaving away.

" R-right!" They watched in awe, to them, Zombies are a hellish threat but to super powerful, armored heroes that were protecting them.

Office workers, torn apart by his blade, brains and blood spraying out with each slice, the duo soon getting into a apartment where the door was blasted down by an unknown force. The duo soon hiding back in the bedroom, ignoring the bloody mess in the kitchen. Ziden soon leaping back from the horde he destroyed as he heads into the complex with Samus.

" Had fun?" Samus jokingly asked while heading into the Apartment with him, seeing the mess that was there, a body with its head blown off and a shotgun, double barrel, a good find to have in this place as he takes it off the body. Samus scanned his body as if it was a common thing for her to do.

" Blunt force trauma, left leg is missing with bite marks along the leg, like it was bitten off, far sharper than normal human teeth. Was in the process of succumbing before taking his own life." Samus concluded.

_" Damn, guess he tried to defend himself but didn't do too well." Sanji's voice came through their mics loud and clear._

_" Yeah but those bite marks, they are not human, they look canine in nature. Can even animals be infected by the virus?"Eirin asked before Ziden spoke once more, tossing Nozomi a shotgun and a box of shells._

" Eh? For me?" Nozomi asked, quickly stuffing the bullets into her pockets, seeing her torn up pants, she makes sure to tear them up to make them into shorts.

" Yeah, give the bat to the other guy. Kid rather." Ziden said while stepping out of the home and soon making his way through the darkness as the others followed.

" Ziden, I'm getting two heat signatures on the second floor of this complex. Small, child sized. and another two a bit away from them, hiding." Samus noted, seeing the blipping her armor gave off, showing the heat signals.

" Then lets grab em and hit the streets, from there should be a hop, jump and a backwards longjump to the Complex." Ziden said while the group began their walk through the darkness of the halls, fire dancing along Ziden's armor and lights from Samus' armor lit the way for them, bloody dog paws dotted the floor and endless amounts of bodies lined the halls, stepping over many of them.

Once They reached the stairwell, he made sure to move down them carefully as Samus and the other followed behind him slowly, moving down the steps until they hit the second floor of the complex, the sounds of groaning filling the air. " Hah, the song of the damned?"

" Huh?" Nozomi looked towards Ziden, frazzled and scared at the noises.

" The undead are making their noises, so they are all up on this floor, Cut and blast our way through, we gotta make this floor clear entirely if we wanna save them." Ziden said while his blade was shining as he soon opens the door, only to see a hulking buff zombie before him that grabs him and throws him into the hall.

" Ziden!" Samus was quick to fire at the zombie, only to see how fast it was at dodging her shots, to make sure to go after Ziden, quickly spinning onto his feet and soon swinging his blade upwards, tearing clean through a trenchcoat and then flesh before perfectly bisecting a potential Zombie clean in half.

Samus quickly switched to her Ice beam and began to fire beams at the hordes that approached, freezing their skulls solid as the male with the bat soon went right in and started smashing their skulls as Nozomi teamed up with Ziden to start blasting away at the zombies.

" The kids are down the hall to your left! We'll grab the adults!" Samus said over their comms as Ziden and Nozomi made their way through the monsters in their path and soon reached the door. Blood stained and with a body stubbornly before it.

It was a really mess, a adult female, stomach torn clean open, legs smashed up and chewed in places, Arms entirely gone but her remaining body remained against the door, making sure it stayed closed before Ziden made sure to move the body gently. "..."

_" Ziden, was that the kid's-"_

" Yeah, it was no doubt, or their sister...lets save these kids." Ziden said while going to gently open the door and heading inside. The house smelt normal, but it was darkness as far as he could see. His flames letting him see around the home and soon coming across the two kids huddled together in the corner, black haired the both of them, 7 and 5ish as well. Seems the sister was the older one.

Seems the boy saw him and got scared before seeing his belt. " k-Kamen Rider! Kamen Rider!" Like a spring he ran over and hugged on Ziden's legs as the sister looked scared of the stranger in her home. " He's gonna save us nd mommy from the scary people outside!"

Ziden felt his heart lurch in his chest as he looks at them. Simply shaking his head. " Come on, we need to get you two some place safer, get anything you can fit in a backpack and lets go." Ziden couldn't tell them but they did as asked as Nozomi helped them.

_" Oi, Ziden, you gonna be alright?" Zoro could tell, even through his mask, Ziden could not hold it together._

_" He'll be fine, he has to be strong in this hell for them now." Yukari answered while Eirin was observing the samples being scanned by Ziden's blade._

_" Kill more of those creatures, I'm already working on a vaccine and cure for this nightmare." Eirin stated, heading back to her lab after seeing the data on her tablet. The male soon seeing the kids with teary eyes and holding onto their backpacks. Their room was by the open door, they saw what became of their mother._

" Cover their eyes Nozomi. Samus, there's a balcony over looking the streets-"

" I know, I'm already taking our rescues there." Samus answered, the woman firing Beam after beam into the heads of the zombies in her path, compared to the ing, these enemies were rather weak. The area cleared and now leaving the group of three over the balcony as she tells them to wait.

One was a heavy set fat japanese man, balding with a perfect mustache and round of hair flowing around his head. The other, a slim, but rather curvy woman with bright blonde hair who was his secretary and god knows what else from how dolled up she looked, the woman standing there and looking down at the horde below the building, a good bit of the street to the left was open, but the zombies would make it hard.

" Huh, if you were to lead the zombies away somehow, we could easily get past to the streets and duck into buildings if we need to, Sir Takanaka!" Curtis smiled while looking at the horde of the undead, not noticing that Takanaka was coming up behind him.

" Yeah, and i know just how to get rid of em!" Takanaka was quick to Grab Curtis, exactly as Samus was coming into view, seeing the young boy literally being lifted by the fat man, kicking and screaming as she was trying to reach him, watching in horror as the man tossed Curtis down into the horde, directly to the horde as he was stunned on the open space.

" G-geh! AGH!" A shattered leg and his back was hurting but that was the least of his troubles, as the horde saw him and swarmed, the male screaming in utter agony as the sound of flesh being torn was heard. One could see the carnage being caused, his stomach torn right open and his intestines being ripped out and feasted on by the horde, screams getting steadily weaker as more and more blood leaves him and joins the street below.

" Utterly perfect! Now we can get out here! In this place, kids have no right to survive, only us adults! Now come on, lets get out of h-" He was cut right off by the feeling of a blade slicing right down across his chest, Ziden's blade soon leaving his body and sending him flying into the streets below.

" Honestly, leave an asshole alive and they will ruin your plans of survival, that is a truth." Ziden said while seeing the man screaming as the same zombies raced over to tear him apart and feast away on him, more mass meant more flesh to them, Curtis, he didn't deserve this fate, but now, they had kids to watch out for.

Nozomi saw what happened and held in her tears, a boy like that, dying because of the cruelness of their boss. There was no mercy needed there, holding onto the kids in her arms, she made sure to walk with them down the stairs. Ziden and Samus followed and made sure to not only lead but trail, Ziden in the front, and Samus in the back. Once they hit the streets, the duo got to work instantly, the horde now a mass of bodies and limbs from their quick action.

_" You guys are making good time, it will be getting close to Noon when you get to the apartments as long as nothing goes wrong." Ziden heard Romani's voice coming through his Codec, but something odd was going on. An odd sense of danger._

" Can we hurry to the shelter, I really want to be somewhere safe and not have to deal with walking so much." The secretary lets out a sigh only for it to turn into a scream as she was knocked clean off of her feet by a Zombie, being chomped right into like lightning as Ziden and Samus barely saw the creature run by.

A run of the mill zombie but something was different, all of this dust was coming off of it, no, smoke? Their eyes were glowing red and soon and another appeared on the scene, soon seeing Samus get hit and sent skidding along the floor before she recovered.

Ziden blocked a swipe from these new zombies before his blade quickly cleaves right through that body of his, the Zombie flying past him in two halves, watching the street turn red from the blood.

But when that upper body landed, the smoky corpse quickly got onto its hands and charged right at Ziden, the male showing shock before his blade cleaves right down the center, head and brain destroyed as he sees Samus leaping high into the air, seeing Nozomi quick to defend the kids with her shotgun, surprisingly skilled, the woman made sure to track a zombie coming right for them and blast its head clean off, sending it flying. The kids clung to her legs.

Samus while airborne, blasts a Zombie apart with the Wavebeam, barely leaving anything but a bloody mess behind as the zombies were taken out.

_" W-what the hell were those!? Those were way too fast and strong for zombies!" Romani's voice came through as Eirin was looking at the screen in her lab_

_" That...was not a virus empowering them, even from here, i could feel it...the faint air of the divine." Eirin explained._

" You telling me a God is messing with zombies now?" Ziden said while swinging his blade clean before running over to the secretary. seeing the blonde haired Secretary bleeding out into her blue outfit, the woman shaking hard from the pain she was in, the bite was in her arm but white smoke was pouring out of the hole and making her wound turn grey.

" Miss Atago..." Nozomi looks at her violently shaking from the infection process, the shaking only getting worse once the veins reached her neck, blood oozing out from an orifice, any orifice on her face, blood and black gunk leaving her as smoke soon came out of her mouth and soon stood right up, the male standing up and switching right into his Sylph form and firing his magnum right into her face, splattering her blood all over the floor and knocking her body out of its spasms.

_" H-hey! What the hell! Can't you have just healed her with your bloodlike Robin told us you did for the maid!?" Sanji asked this, his chivalrous nature coming out from how quickly Ziden put her down._

" No, the reason Sakuya can handle it, is because her body is magically attuned enough, if I gave the woman my blood, she would have likely been warped and destroyed." ziden explained while looking at the headless body of Atago.

" A shame, heard she transferred over from a Military sea base, think she was one of those ship girls or something." Nozomi stated while Ziden raised his brow.

_" Yeah, I've heard of them, Kantais and the army group known as Azur Lane, no, navy even. Ships given human form to face against threats to humanity." And now Steve Rogers was pitching in now. " But thanks to Bison taking over and destroying their enemies, they all just kinda lived civilian lives now. Though i guess some can never escape hell."_

" Ship girls huh, so they can be affected." Ziden thinks for a moment before turning his back on the body. " Come on, everyone, lets go."

The group leaves the body behind as they make their way over to the apartment, the city got more destroyed the deeper they got into it, bodies laying about, torn asunder and the air filled with the stench of blood and rotten dead air, accented by the endless burning of fire.

Stores ruined and destroyed by riots of the undead and looters, fighting for themselves and for family, the male soon moving down the street and past the street leading to the park, seeing something truly unordinary.

No, it was not the massive amount of zombies lingering around the apartment area, nah, that was normal in this crisis, the really, really odd sight was the massive dome around the apartment complex, that gave Ziden the memory of Chrono Trigger, the dome was massive, covering the entire complex, a powerful glass meant to even handle Missile strikes. A doomsday prepping maniac must be gleeful right now.

" This...puts a hamper on things." Nozomi pointed out while watching the utterly massive horde.

_" Oi, can't want of you just run in and slice them all up." Zoro pointed out the option here._

" Yeah, but realistically, bad idea with that much people and the risk of damaging the dome and us getting swarmed. We might be strong but we cna still be swarmed, especially since we have people out here." Ziden pointed out, Zoro blinking.

_" wow, that actually makes sense, so, what are you guys gonna do?" Nami asked, the woman having cleaned her mouth from the horrors seen, despite them being pirates, seeing people torn apart like this was a tad too much for them_

Ziden is about to say something before a massive explosion of wind literally blasted down upon the zombies, seeing nothing but red air and particles from the sheer force of the wind, the sound of the wind almost busted their ears before the stopped, a familiar figure soon floating down from above.

" Ayayaya! Come Nightmare or hell! Aya always saves the day! Come on! Come on before more come!" Aya quickly motions them to follow, the kids and Nozomi clearly scared of the winged woman before them but quickly moving through the bodies that rained down from the skies

_Inside of the Dome..._

Ziden finally detransformed due to the area being entirely safe and finally lets out a sigh of relief as the kids ended up staying with a older woman who would watch out for them, Ziden looking at Hatate in a wheelchair, simply looking out of the window blankly.

" So, you got here to evacuate us? That is damn good, whenever everyone gets packed, we will go ahead and get things going, this city...I do not think we can save it." Aya said while solemnly sighing and sitting down.

" That's fine...I guess." Hatate soon looks at the duo, sullen lifeless eyes as Ziden soon sees Aya looking up at him.

"...Glad you're alive though, knew you were alive but damn, it feels good to see ya up close." Aya said while smiling up at him. " And good timing too, things have been getting hectic to the max. Yeah like, weird hectic, because first of all we ha-"

Aya was utterly cut off by a loud scream that came from Hatate, the sight that caused her to scream, caused all of them to scream who were currently watching, a giant eye peeking through the window before the entire area just went white, a blast of force, sending all three flying out into the courtyard, the dome breached by the unknown creature as Ziden slammed into the ground behind Samus, his armor automatically coming on.

" Ziden!? We got major trouble at the gates!" They were only here for an hour, what could possibly be going wrong?

And he got that answer real damn fast, seeing the massive shadow at the gate which soon slammed right through the gate, allowing Zombies to pour right into the complex, along with the massive beast that towered over them all, one before them and the other looming over the apartment.

_" Impossible! Why is that here!? And what the hell is that thing over there!?" Viridi's voice finally blasted through_

_Ziden looked towards the giant sludge monster behind him, glowing eyes staring at the group as zombies were caught in the sludge and soon falls over onto the ground, sludgy zombies with weird arm cannon things._

_" Vaal Hazak! Why is one here?!" Even Palutena seemed concerned as Ziden looked to the creature towering behind them._

" And Hedorah as well, what the hell is going on here?" Ziden asked, Samus and Ziden watching as the humans quickly ran into the supermarket in the dome, planning to hole up there. A battle was about to brew and it was not gonna be pretty.

_Elsewhere..._

Above them on a rooftop, two foxes could be seen watching the events take place, a white fox and a brown one with red eyeliner whom watched the events unfold.

" Sister, are you certain of this?" The white haired one looked to her sister while the brown haired one smiled.

" I am indeed, if we are to rescue our Juniors from Hokkaido, then we must ally with that man and serve him to gain his protection. When this world is repaired, we will be in grave trouble." The brown fox simply giggled as the white one seemed more serious about this.

"...Indeed, very well sister, let us go and aid him, do not get bitten, we may be ships but the virus can harm us all the same." The woman in white and blue held up tags, soon engulfed in blue flames.

" I know very well sister, let us scare away that dragon after we see how well he can fight using Sakura Empire technology and magic." The brown haired woman softly smirks, seeing the male and Samus getting ready to fight.

Deaths:

Atago

Curtis

_Trivia:_

_1\. The fat guy was a trope of the asshole guy, who is usually old or fat that gets another char killed but lives through out for a long time. Not here, Realistically killing an innocent man during a crisis with a hero around is asking for it._

_2\. Curtis is a random OC, think of him as a Red shirt from Star Trek, alot of ocs you see will be red shirts._

_3\. Atago is directly from Kantai, you will learn more of them in a bit as to why Kantai is here._

_4\. Those two foxes will be very obvious if ya play a certain gacha game or watch a certain ship anime._

_Author's note: No excuses, life got hectic again, job searching went south before shooting skyhigh because as of this chapter, i am know undergoing Job training so i am now employed and my mood is at an all time high, so from this point on, chapter uploads should be weekly for the main story and probably bi weekly for the original Touhou story: An Altered Chronicle. Anyways, thanks for the read, and make sure to leave a review!_


	19. Baptism by Flames

**As usual, Gore Warning and other things.**

* * *

The group watched from the base as they saw the beast known as the Vaal Hazak as it bore down upon the group in the apartments, Blake, Yang, Weiss and the Straw Hat crew saw the monster standing there, even from here, their skin crawled from the sight of it towering over the heroes.

A large quadruped, made for battle, a body that was large but rotten under whatever the hell that flesh was, a body that smelt of death and eyes that stared deep into the eyes of the people before him, its wings, just as rotten as its body.

_" W-what the hell is that!?" Yang screamed out, actually terrified of this thing. Could this thing be a zombie dragon!?_

_" Ziden! Scan it now!" Palutena yelled out as Ziden quickly goes to scan it with the Bestiary._

Blue lights began to shine out and scan the large Dracolich-like being before them, Samus still very much watching their back as the people scramble into the shopping center.

_" Scan complete, third party has registered a new world into the tome and its data, so now I have entry on a new set of Monsters from said world. Loading information about creature now."_

" Oh, who did-"

_" I did clearly, I am aware of that world because it is not that far from ours, around Mars even." Viridi answered. "I even added in data on every Piranha plant species, you're welcome!"_

_" Vaal Hazak,The Corpse Coat Dragon. Ranking: Star! Warning Warning! This dragon is a member of a race, revered for their power over nature, comparable to Godly worship, embodiment and controller of nature itself! The Elder Dragons all vary in power but they are all dangerous to face. This dragon wears the flesh of its foe upon its body and controls a life rending miasma that drains the life that it touches and can even revive and control the dead. This world has empowered it because of the Draconic Code. It can now infect life akin to a zombie plague and seems immune to being infected. It has a weakness to fire and Dragon."_

Ziden swallowed hard. A Star Rank foe, now!? When he is weakened like this? Star rank foes are exceptions above exceptions, beings who can rend worlds, stars, even further beyond. And he was weakened. Samus heard what was said and sighed. " Never gonna have it easy, are we? But we will take care of it." Samus' eyes were focused on Hedorah, hger scanning revealing things to the group.

_" A Pollution monster from close to a few decades ago, created when pollution got too out of control and formed this monster but this one is not the same as that one, this one was created by Bison as a mean of absorbing all pollution on the planet and sending it to another world. Hedorah X. It seems to have absorbed Zombies into itself, they seem to be stronger yet weaker and falling apart."_

_" Oh, so Bison decided to go Green, ain't that fantastic?" Falco seems to have joined the room as Yuyuko was watching this from within Ziden._

_" If by go Green you mean dumping a monster made of zombies and pollution onto another world, yeah sure." Fox answered while crossing his legs_

_" I mean, its kinda admirable to make something to clean up the environment but it destroys the point if you are sending to ruin another environment! Why are you humans like this!?" And of course Viridi had her complaints._

" Enough already! Lets just beat some ass and find out what is causing this virus!" Ziden was quick to draw his blade as the Vaal Hazak finally screamed out to start off the battle.

**Vaal Hazak ( Monster Hunter World)**

Its rage soon unleashed a large blast of the poisonous mist right out at the duo, Ziden and Samus leaping out of the way as Ziden raised his blade high and slashed down along the face of the dragon, feeling his blade bounce along its face, barely fazed by the impact.

_" Ziden! The monsters of that world have strong skin! You should have a card to help with that!" Palutena's advice came through as a card shot out of his card deck and soon slides it into his Reader._

**" Card Set! Special Attack Armed!"** Glowing lights soon come right from his sword, all culminating with purple being the color his saber is now, swinging his sword and soon slicing right into the flesh of the dragon, causing it to scream and smash him to the ground with its claws, sparks flying out with the strike to his body.

Samus was blasting apart zombie heads and firing powerful plasma blasts right into Hedorah's body, causing it to scream out from the impact and soon sink into the earth, a large hand soon coming out and trying to smash into Samus, who was quick to fly into the air and fire down at the hand, seeing it burn heavily.

" Heh? That's new, Heddy never could do that to my recollection." Ziden said while soon rolling up to his feet and seeing bullets firing into the body of Vaal, seeing it stagger from a few shots before staring at the man who was firing at the dragon.

A buff man who looked straight out of an action movie. " Come on! Do it! Get some of this choppa! Gralg!" And an odd sight to see in Japan, the male raising a brow behind his helm, seeing that Vaal's zombies were now rushing to him. " Come get some, you undead freaks! Gralg!" And Ziden watched as he was now talked down and torn into like he was made of paper, after all, acting like a action hero bad ass will not save you during zombie times.

The ground was stained in his blood and he watched the zombies racing right for the mall in the complex. " Shit! Stop em!" Ziden yelled out to Samus who was quick to fire at the zombies running towards the people flocking to get inside of it, a child being the last to get in as the Vaal zombie swing right at his back, slicing the shirt but not getting him as the Zombie's head exploded into paste from a shot from Nozomi's shotgun as she ferries the kid inside who was scared out of his life.

Ziden was quick to dash right over to the Vaal and soon leaping onto its face and rapid fire slashing the hell out of the face of the creature, blood spraying out with each powerful slash of fire tearing right into its face. The vaal shaking and trying to get Ziden off of him, the powerful flames licked upon the flesh it bore and it soon aimed its mouth open and soon fired a powerful laser into the air, forcing Ziden to leap away. And soon slicing down two Zombies that chased over to him, blood staining the extra sharp blade as he sees the dragon smacking its burning face.

Seeing its rage filled, glowing eyes, he soon witnesses its wings glowing and soon flapping as it took right off into the skies and flies into the distance, soon gazing back at Hedorah and quickly spinning out a card into his driver to finish off this skirmish on two sides.

**" Card Set! Finishing Strike Set!" **Fires began to dance right along his leg as he sees Samus leaping right away from the monster, soon leaping right into the sky and soon shooting right down into the eye of the monster, tearing clean through it with fire lighting it up as it violently began to screech and stagger forward as lights began to shine from it, on its last legs as it attempted to escape out of the complex.

" Samus! Power Bomb!" Ziden yelled out as Samus quickly formed one and made sure to delay the explosion, he remembers this trick, she did this with Falcon and Falco back during the War. Ziden was quick and soon exploding forward and soon football kicking the bomb right into the Hedorah, seeing it soon swallow the orb and quickly forming a barrier over the duo and the mall.

Soon, everyone watching saw the massive white light exploding right out of the creature and all heard its screams before it was silenced, watching it fade away into light and the barrier taking a hell of a pounding, the power bomb utterly demolishing the area and watching at the apartments took a massive hit.

_" Holy hell! What kind of fire power can a suit like that hold!?" Romani was shocked, to him, that was like seeing a Noble Phantasm firing off. Power Bombs were monstrous to use and not wise to use amongst people but thanks to the barrier, the damage was contained._

_" That's the power of the Chozo bub! Of course, not as cool as our Smart bombs ya know." And Falco was boasting, while spinning his blaster in his finger._

" Right, sure thing Falco." Once the explosion faded, all that smoke was flowing into the air and Ziden quickly changed to Undyne, using water and ice to block off the damaged areas and run right into the super market, the doors closed and sealed behind them.

Seeing the large group of survivors, couldn;'t be less than 200 people that made it here.

_" Christ...is this, all that is left in this city?" Romani asked, remembering that over 100,000 people lived in this place._

" Nope, there could be countless more but these were all I could save." Aya softly looked at Ziden and Samus, her outfit had changed from her usual clothes into the more combative Tengu wear, a kimono type outfit, legs exposed and a single clothing draping down adorned with the Gensokyo's tengu markings that covered her thigh. " I tried my best but...there was nothing i could do to save any others."

" Not much you could do to save them after all." The group were shocked by a voice that came from nowhere, two kitsune were emerging from the crowd, tails flickering in the air while they approached Ziden who detransformed to stare at them.

One adorned a kimono of red and black, flowing brown tails stood before her and her face, carried a smug arrogance about her, red eyeliner dotted along her eyes, fluffy brown ears as well. She was the one who bowed before him before the other one.

A kitsune of white and blue, armor encasing her stomach and compared to her companion, she seemed more serious of the two, the blue oni to her red. Her eyes were cold and calculating, it was like looking at a younger Ran back when she was wilder and alot less restrained. She was staring him down to his core, through that stare, he could feel something...respect?

" What do you mean by that exactly?" Ziden asked while looking at the one bowing, her mouth slowly curling into a smile

" Because this place was doomed because of a battle that took place within a Sake plant, an Oni and a human fighting it went on a rampage and it seems someone was doing Biohazard tests within, and well, the damages, caused them to leak into the city." The red and black kitsune explained as one could hear a tea cup dropping over the comms.

_" W-what?" Nami was the one who stopped cold and looking at the tea cup she accidentally knocked over during her stumbled. " N-no, that can't be true, we couldn't have-"_

_" Hold on, fox lady! Are you saying that my fight with that horn woman caused all this!?" Luffy shook his fist at this, his heart beating fast, knowing full well if this was true, so much blood would be on his hands._"

" Its exactly as she said, idiot, had you brought the fight outside, this would have never happened, so many people would be alive today. The folly of idiotic pirates." The white and blue one, she was a sharp as she looked.

"...If its a leakage...then, there is nothing that can be done." Samus said while sighing and sitting down, her armor vanishing to her zero suit, causing a gasp upon many of those watching who did not know it was a female under there.

"...No, there is. Eirin, track the factory down, I'm/...gonna make sure this doesn't spread." Ziden said while turning around to the door as he soon sees the kitsune standing before him. " Hmm?"

" However, we do not blame you for the actions of your idiotic helpers, in fact, we came to offer our services to you, our Commander." Ziden squints at this, kitsune being this helpful, he was very skeptical of them. " After all, you saved our lives in the past, and we of the Sakura, never forget our debts."

" Sakura?" Ziden asked while raising a brow.

_"The Sakura Empire, its what Japan is called nowadays, mainly those of Azur Lane use these titles, they must be-" Steve was cut off by the fox speaking once more._

" Ship Girls is the term, ships of the past given human form in the modern world by mysterious objects known as Wisdom cubes. I am Akagi, IJN Akagi, Aircraft Carrier, at your service. This is my beloved sister, Kaga, an Aircraft carrier as well." Akagi softly stands before her. " You saved us, ages ago from a demonic attack of a KRaken during that war so long ago, even our juniors from those beasts, so we are here now to serve you during this battle."

That smile on her face, a truly sweet one that showed no lies but under that sweetness, even Ziden could sense evil beneath it.

_" If they wish to serve you, link them into a Shikigami Contract. That way, if they have malicious intent, they sure as hell won't be able to act on it."_

Yukari spoke to him on a private channel but gave no response but a simple smile. " Alright, more allies the better, I guess, but lets shake on it."

The kitsune look to each other for a single moment, thinking between themselves for a moment, then soon holding out their hands to him. Soon, his hands soon gripped onto theirs as a jolt of lightning formed and shocked deep into them, surprising them both as they fell backwards, KAga was the first to recover and grab right for his throat.

" Why did you jus-?!" She felt it burning in her, a pleasant burn that a being like her love,d a woman who believes the strong should consume the weak. Power. She felt power coursing through her veins and her tails seemed to spring to life.

" Brought you under a Shinigami contract, bad news, you can't hide any lies from me if I ask, good news, you can probably fight on land good now, about as good as a normal Kitsune with your tail number." Kaga could feel her anger dissipating and a smile forming on her face before she forced it back. " Now tell me, what's the real reason you-"

" Apologies, Commander, hmm, Master. We approached you because you we needed your aid to save our allies, who are currently trapped in Bison's main base, we escaped with nary our lives so we came to find you." Akagi honestly answered, soon clinging onto his shoulder with a smile on her face.

" Indeed, but we had no clue where you were, so we came here to Ueno, but well, you know what came next." Kaga explained while looking at him with a sigh.

" Understandable." Ziden moves Akagi off his shoulder. " You two, help these guys get back to the base in Ginza, I have to make sure this hell, does not reach any more of this city." Ziden said while walking towards the door. " you guys got about 15 minutes, get moving now."

Akagi and Kaga deep down, missed having a Commander, and made sure to bow as soon as he ordered them, them quickly ordering them to get moving as Ziden left the safe zone, leaping out through the opening in the skies and soon using Geppou to dance through the skies.

_"Ziden, when you said make sure this doesn't spread, what did you mean?" Usopp had to ask this, exactly as Ziden transformed back into his Rider form, making his way through the air. Kicking his way through the air._

" I meant, i do not plan on letting this place stand. As monstrous as it sounds, I'm going to baptize this place in Hellfire." Ziden said while seeing the factory in the distance, everyone in silence from this.

_" But if you do that, what about the-"_

" If anyone is alive in this mess that Aya could not get to, then, I'll have to apologize to each one at the Ministry of Right and Wrong my self. the hell that happened here.,..could consume the whole planet and Wesker knows it. So, I'm going to make sure this virus is gone much more thoroughly than Raccoon City." Ziden said while gently looking at his hand in the air, cutting Blake off entirely.

_" But we could save them, we could probably cure them! Ave them from thi-"_

" And then what!? Even if you could cure them and bring them back, they'd die again from the sheer blood loss from the wounds they had and the rotting of the virus! There's...nothing to be done here."

_"...And you call yourself a hero?" Even Law was not happy with this plan._

" A hero...is willing to do whatever it takes to keep people safe. This is what it means to bear the burden of savior. Trust me, I want to save all of these people at all cost but, if this spreads, Bison will be the least of our problems." Ziden said before landing down on the ground, holding the card of Ifrit between his fingers.

_" To protect, one must destroy. Trust me, we know exactly how you feel, many times during our missions, we would have to do this. It never gets easy." Fox answered, looking down at his cup._

_"..." No one could counter against what was said, to protect is to destroy. None were happy about what was to come but those with strong hearts, looked at the screen while ones with weak hearts, looked away._

His card blazed with fire as he could hear Ifrit's voice blaring at him. **" Human, the path you take is a bloodsoaked one, will you truly do this to protect this world?"**

" Yeah, I will, do it...make sure nothing is left." The path to get here was long but he made it in the time he suggested, Aya and Samus got everyone back to the base from the store, along with the supplies there. And now he looked up to the skies, closing his eyes as magic flowed right into the card.

**Painful Memories ( HEavy Rain)**

Fires began to spiral high into the heavens, letting everyone in the city see the pillar rising to the sky, even the undead stood to watch this sight, the survivors, left behind due to not being found looked and thought it was a beacon of hope before seeing the tip of the Beacon of fire soon form into a hellish orb of fire, crackling akin to a meteor in the sky.

Ifrit stood behind it as he gazed down at the factory and let the fires dance to his fist, letting the heat of the area hit its zenith, cars melted around them and the zombies that got too close, burst into flames in an instant, the air itself burning and crackling, there was no hope of survival at ground zero of this event. IFrit simply muttered a prayer for the humans here as he soon smashed his fist right into the ball of fire, watching it explode hard along the ground once it struck.

What was normally a large, tall explosion, was now a dome of destruction that Ziden watched come to him, feeling it wash over him like a hot explosion of wind, but summons were not meant to hurt their masters and allies, if an ally of Ziden was hidden in this city, they would survive it. To him, this was just a large blast of wind that blew by him, but to everyone else?

Fires blasted outwards and consumed every building, every inch of the city as it washed outwards. Yukari and others watched as this took place, their nerves steeled and even the Strawhats remained strong during this, though tears formed in some eyes from the sight being seen. Fires tore through the streets and undead blasted into Ash from the sheer fierceness of the flames.

The flames devastated everything in its path and even the grounds below if the monsters hid in the sewers, flames that left nothing alive, not even Survivors in their bunkers, not able to handle a force that surpassed a nuke in every possible way.

A mother holding her kids saw the explosion coming and held them tight in her arms, saying a prayer to whatever God may still be watching as she felt the flames wash over her, her body survived the blast but the ash where her kids stood were long gone, for them, the pain was instant and they knew not what happened as they moved right to the afterlife. The mother, still felt the pain of the flames burning through her, flesh being sundered and organs melting before it all went white.

Ziden's connection to Aura, to life, could tell so many innocents were dying because of him, and each death was a hammer upon his soul, smashing it down harder and harder. _" If you ever learn it was me who did this to you all, I deserve all of the hatred you owe..if Bison wasn't such a looming threat, I'd have saved as many of you as I could."_

Gazing at his hand as the explosion reached the end of Ueno, the clouds lifted and now everyone could see what remained of the once great city.

_"...My Gods." Eirin looked at the city, she has seen many weapons in her days tested on abandoned buildings on the capital but this was beyond that. This...was the power of Espers, the fear of what Ziden did was gone in their hearts. They knew now that the Espers are being not to be underestimated._

There was no city, not anymore, just a black and grey field of nothing but ash and dust, even the skies themselves were littered with the ash, if the Vaal was still alive, that was a miracle indeed, Ziden finally detransforming due to no virus being sensed at all in the city. None in any life, none in any soil, none in any water, none in the air if there was anything there.

His eyes closed during this as he felt the ash touching his face, he had to remain strong for this, to be a leader, meant to take tough decisions into heart. He stood there for a long while as the group watching started to disperse, the nightmares of the zombies would be fresh in their minds but Nami had a heavy guilt in her much.

If she had stopped the two from fighting and told her why they came, would this city still exist? This reigned in on her mind as she simply headed out to aid the survivors once they got here.

* * *

Ziden soon looked at Ifrit, who looked at the destruction his flames caused, nodding before vanishing into fire, seeing the grounds caked with ash, he slowly walked through the ash zone and made his way to the former wall that was once there, protection made by bison was destroyed, and the guards, smoldering corpses that he stepped over without any respect. The sound of planes hovered over his head, blue and red ones, Zeroes? No, ship girls, right, those must be theirs.

_" There is no more life or unlife within Ueno, the infection seems to have been stopped cold. Well done, Commander." Kaga's voice came through his Codec, cold as ever._

" Yeah, I'm heading back to base on foot, I need to, clear my head." And off his codecs is turned for now as he began to walk back before seeing someone standing before him. The ghost fox he had met in many journeys before hand. " Saya."

" Well well well! If it isn't the little Phoenix boy, committing a genocide and saving many more lives! Don't you look bright and happy." A ghost fox, dressed in a simple clothing set of very short shorts and a black half jacket, corset and red shirt under it, cleavage out in force.

" Great, where Shadowloo goes, Ouma follows. What do you want, to take me out before moving onto the Shinra Agents?" Ziden was quick to place his hand on his blade before throwing his hand out to catch the objects she threw at him.

A coin that was red and black and had a samurai like helm right on its front. and a Coin that had Two Mysterious symbols on it, the spell inscription was simply put, Miracle.

" I only came to deliver those, a world of Peace like this isn't my kinda place, by having you revert this Singularity back to normal, things without peace and we can get back to business." Saya simply grinned at this while Ziden looked at the coin and card. " Use those only at the perfect time, I had a spell wrapped into them that would let you know when to use which one when. But do be careful."

Ziden noticed at this moment, her face turned serious for but a moment as he paid attention to her before pocketing the card and coin.

" Beware the Demons of Goetia and the Lightbringer, that's all~! And Saya vanished right into a portal, the air becoming alot more comfortable as he lets out a soft breath of air.

" What? Goetian demons?" Ziden asked while shaking his head, he knew well of the other, the one who gave him the Candelabra. He was always wary of him but the power he gains will aid him, even if it attempts to demonize him, he already had the energy burnt off and turned into pure human power.

_Back at the base..._

Nami still had alot on her mind as she was walking through the shopping center and seeing the survivors talking amongst themselves while walking past them into the jewelry area.

" I can't believe it, all of Ueno is gone, all because of Bison releasing some crazy virus."

" Yeah, glad i got out with my family, we cut it close in some spots but we made it out alive."

" Yeah but our home is gone, thanks to that Monstrous Kamen Rider!"

"Hey! Cut that out, he's trying his best to save us with these guys!"

" Hell of a way of showing it! An entire city of over 100,000 wiped off the map because he doesn't want the infection to spread!? What bull crap!"

" I don't even blame him for it, I blame whoever were the jackasses who caused the leak in the first place! Fighting in that place! Come on!"

"Feh! Imma still blame that Ziden guy and his idiotic horde of monsters! Fighting Bison is pointless!"

" HEy, you take that back!" Cirno appears before the group with her arms crossed. " This Bikeon guy ain't nothing before the Strongest Fairy around, when he shows his ugly face, imma freeze it and smash it!"

Nami heard the loud cry of a dog that seemed to be in pain as she looked down at the hallway before her, a pool of blood forming as a child was standing over the dog, crunching sounds evident as smoke was pouring right off of his body, the boy soon turning to look at Nami, dead, milky white eyes and flesh that was rotting and bulging from the mist dancing around in him.

Nami stood there in utter horror as the dog there was devoured by the Vaal Hazak infected boy and god knows she did nothing when she was tackled down the ground, screaming as his mouth opened and tore right through the flesh of her left arm, right at her wrist as she was screaming in pain.

The group of people instantly noticed it and panicked, an infected was here, they were all doomed! Or not, because an arrow tore through the skull of the small boy instantly, ceasing his function as it fell of nami, that smoke slowly fading away as a mysterious rain began to pour through all of the Ginza shopping center and base.

Nami could only scream in utter pain as she saw smoke flowing out of the wound. The liquid was a vaccine to both the T virus and the Vaal but it did not cure those that were already infected. Nami saw the black veins throbbing along her hand, once beautiful skin was popping and bubbling as she forced herself to her knees, she didn't want to die! Not like this.

" I am so sorry about this Miss Nami!" She may have been in pain but she remembered the soft sound of Youmu's voice as the sound of her blade coming out and soon the severing of flesh and bone as a burst of wind hit her. Pain washed over her instantly as she looked at her arm, cleanly removed from her elbow, lingered on the ground and rotting away into nothing.

She saw nothing after that because everything went black for her as she fainted on the spot, hearing the sounds of her crewmates calling for her.

* * *

_Hours later..._

"...So, the kid was infected when he got here huh?" Snake asked, the male softly taking a deep drag of his cig and letting the smoke billow out from his lips.

" Indeed, scratched by that zombie that looked like it almost grabbed him, seems it broke the skin by just a bit. No one else seemed infected." Yukari said while looking in a Gap down at Ziden.

Tsukasa was simply eating another large sweet dish shaped in his head. " Is it true that all of the other Riders are locked within some crazy dimension and we can't access their aid for this battle?"

" Indeed, it'd be a miracle to break down that dimensional wall and get to them. But our army is strong enough thanks to the Demon hunters and allies we have gathered here, we could win this." Tsukasa pointed out. " Once we destroy the barrier generator in Hokkaido, we will launch our full force assault on Bison. Finish him and his horde off."

" Sounds like a plan to me." Leonardo finally pitched in, the male crossing his arms.

" Hell yeah, we're going in, guns blazing!" Falco spun his guns around with a grin.

" The team in Hokkaido was sent in during Ziden's trek through Ueno, we should be hearing back from them shortly-" Eirin was cut right off by the sight of a bloody Kaguya appearing on the screen. " Princess!?"

" Gack! No time for explanations! Get Ziden here now! We got major trouble here! The Silver King is back!" Kaguya's words echoed through the room and anyone who remembered the Silver King instantly went to running to Ziden's room when they saw an Axe cleave clean through Kaguya's skull and Mokou's head slamming into the screen.

* * *

_At Hokkaido..._

Sanji made sure to close the distance between him in the monstrous Silver King, after watching him literally brutally murder his comrades and the guards who were protecting the barrier plant, a click of his teeth as he sees the man's armor, shining even after all the attacks they raged down onto him.

" Where...are they...the phoenix...the Gap Demon. Must...kill both!" The Silver king roared as the very mountainside rumbled with his rage as Sanji got ready for a round two, soon seeing a gap open as Ziden and Yukari landed there, Ziden staring at the king with fear rocking through him.

Fear, a feeling he had not felt in so long, all because he was weakened like this, could he even win against him like this? He stood there flabbergasted before Yukari whacked him.

" Shape up, you might be weakened, but you have us on your side, or are you gonna let your wives get brutalized by an enemy of our past?" Yukari asked while Ziden inhales deep.

" Yeah..you're right." Ziden softly draws his blade as the Silver King glares at them before that draconic roar came forth

* * *

_Back at the base..._

Patchouli, Koakuma and Remilia simply stood before a portal that Patchouli made as Remilia refused to look at her. "...Are you sure about this plan Patchy? If this plan backfires, I don't think you'd ever gain forgiveness."

" It won't, I've planned for all outcomes for this, my study of that Barrier machine...I have to do what needs to be done. Even if it hurts him." Patchouli answered, her eyes focused on Remilia.

"...Then go, when this is all over...Remind me to sock you lightly." Remilia softly nods at this while Koakuma had her hands on her stomach while looking at her Mistress.

" I'll do my job well, I'll stay here and make sure nothing harms this place." And Koakuma saluted while nodding as Patchouli stepped through the portal, her mysterious plan in action.

* * *

_At Hokkaido once more..._

Byakuren, Youmu and Tsukasa, Mash and Cu had even joined them wandered the streets of the city, noticing the obscene amount of bodies littering the streets, the deaths caused by impacts of falling from a high height but Byakuren knew better. "...They were drowned before they even touched the ground...she couldn't have reverted to how she was when she escaped Gensokyo...could she?"

Youmu wanted to ask what she was talking about, but above her, she could see it, a large flying ship in the skies fighting against another ship, red in color and seemingly led by a pirate in a red coat.

" Ah, so they are here in this land, the Pirate Sentai Gokaigers." Tsukasa said, taking a picture of the air battle as another body slammed down onto a car near them, Byakuren and Youmu quick to take flight to get into this place. All while it seems Cu and Mash were discussing training that must be done.

* * *

_At Bison's Tower..._

Eggman and Wily were talking in their lab while looking over the Ueno footage. "So you would never do a zombie virus then?" Wily asked with a raised brow.

" Of course not! ITs an utterly foolish idea without any way to vaccinate yourself from the hells that follow it. ITs a scrapped idea in an instant." Eggman said while looking over the Egg Dragoon he had prepared for the upcoming battles.

" Heh, atleast you got a brain in there to know that. But it seems Bison wants me to head to Hokkaido with that enforcer of his, Balrog to take care of those heroes. And to test out the perfected form of my ultimate creation." And Wily soon stares at the sight of Zero in his capsule, attached to his Flying machine, fully completed and with glowing eyes. " Oh Omega, I cannot wait to see if what that Weil said about you is true! My God of Destruction!"

A loud explosion rocked the entire building as alarms went off and they quickly raced to a screen to see a sight not many would ever see. Bison on his knees, bleeding from his mouth as Ganondorf stood before him, Artoria smashed into a nearby wall and unconscious from the King of Evil's strike. Ganondorf decided, it was time for him to end Bison for his betrayal of him back during the Second Ultima Brigade war.

The Battle for Hokkaido's barrier had come forth atlast.

_Trivia:_

_1\. Vaal Hazak hails from Monster Hunter world and given an upgrade to be alot more Lich like after traveling to Ziden's world and other worlds in general._

_2\. Hedorah hails from Godzilla and was merely a bait and switch for making you think it'd be a major threat, a bigger threat would be coming soon._

_3\. Alot of Zombie tropes were made fun of but remember, in a zombie scenario, being the hero like its an action flick, never goes well._

_4\. Nozomi will be explained exactly where she is from next chapter!_

_5\. Saya is from Namco x Capcom and those items she gave will probably not be too important for later_

_6\. Akagi and Kaga hail from Azur lane and thanks to the Shikigami contract, they basically went from their game versions, to their anime version in terms of fighting power._

_7\. Eggman talking about a zombie virus? could be a reference to the comics, could not be._

_8\. Any Zero fan worth their salt can see what I am setting up here._

_Author's nbote: Had to resign from my job, will not lie, i cannot force myself to be nice so imma find a new job outside of call center work but i feel good, new chapter came out fast and well, after this, 4 stories all combined into an Arc which name will not come up until later. This story Preview is gonna show case one of the 4 new stories that will lead into the Super Robot Wars crossover with Touhou and many others. This one is inspired by Cornova's Poke Wars story, even has the same trigger, only nails that are different are, what is used to cause the Undampening and the people involved, well...haha, why don't I let you see? Also, I am not sorry Nami fans, at all. As Always, Read and Review, thanks for Reading! Oh yeah, by the way, story is almost over, 4-5 chapters left!_

_Story Preview:_

A calm night in Unova, that was for sure, the news of Kalos being invaded reached the other nations and their Armies always remained stationed in each town, making sure no one else attacks their region like how Kalos suffered under that hell, a married couple, nice and happy in the city of Driftveil.

But a new nightmare was coming to this world, as the wife soon heard a hellish scream come from downstairs, the scream of a Pokemon and her husband that went to go feed it, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a red flash outside and heard one hell of a racket downstairs, which she quickly ran down to.

If this was **That** world, she would have come down to the sight of her Pokemon tearing her husband apart, after all, this pokemon was wild, a Stoutland they raised from its past evolutions and never caught, butbut this was not that world. What she saw, was even more frightening. The Stoutland heard that voice crackle through its mind to kill and it was willing to, but it was unable to.

Why? Hard to kill when your male master tackled you down with inhuman force and tore your guts open to feast on the meat. The wife watched in horror as the husband feasted away on their pet and she could hear screams coming throughout the whole city, through the darkness.

" F-frank? W-what have you done?" The wife asked for but a moment before she watched her husband turn to him, lines crackling along his flesh and eyes sunken and pure white before leaping right at her. A scream barely leaving her lips before an arm was gone from her entirely and soon she hit the ground hard. Feeling her life essence stain the ground red, shaking violently as she heard the sound of a door being kicked right down. And a loud boom ringing through the air as brain matter smashed along her face.

A smoking shotgun bellowing out its smoke as shells hit the ground, her eyes must be playing tricks on her, a massive man in green armor, rippling muscles and disinterest in what happened here, all that she could hear, was a loud voice coming from his armor.

**" Argent Energy detected, a Demon invasion has occurred in these lands. Slayer? Its time to get to work."**

Lightning soon comes down from above to form the title.

Pokemon: Doomed Incursion. Not a story for those who cannot handle wholesale Poke Slaughter. And wholesale slaughter in general.


	20. To Battle Against a King of Silver

**Also of course, Gore warning and stuff.**

* * *

The Silver King stood proudly before the group, body shining like silver and that glorious silver and white battleaxe, caked in blood in guts of the two immortals and the countless guards on this mountain.

"...It has been too long. Way too long." The Silver King spook as the world was now shining around him, giving a view of what he looked like.

A towering brute in silver armor, all of it morphed around his body like it was a dragon humanoid, his chest had 6 holes in it, with red flickering lights inside of it, the helm of his armor was a full on metal dragon's head, the eyes glowing a sinister black aura through them, hints of red flickering in the darkness. His back, massive wings capable of summoning gale force winds to buffet his foes. A long metal tail slammed into the ground behind him and in his clawed hands, was that massive battle ask, a long silver pole with a golden blade whose edge was red, enchanted to cleave through flesh oh so easily.

" Honestly, out of everyone to appear in this place, had to be the guy we needed to drop a damn satellite on em, i'm only at like, half strength right now." Ziden said, watching the beastly man before him, his eye focused on the duo before him, that axe glowing in the sunlight before spinning and blocking a shotgun like blast from a gauntlet as Yang and Ruby appeared.

" Hey we saw you needed some help so we-"

" HEY, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, THIS FIGHT IS WAY TOO MUCH FOR YOU KIDS!"Ziden did not even let her finish before yelling at her, the woman scoffing before taking a stance.

" Like I am gonna listen to you. Sides, the guy looks strong, knocking him down a few pegs out to be fun." Yang said, loading a new ammo belt into her gauntlet, truly thinking this was a battle they could get involved with.

" Trust us Mister Ziden, we can hand-"

" There is the invader, get him now!" And a large horde of Shadowloo and Foot Clan Ninjas came out of the woodworks of the base of the mountain, their goal was at the top, snow crunching under their feet as they ran to the Silver King, only for one to be grabbed, " H-HELP M-" No words followed as his legs were soon grabbed and clean in half he was torn, organs falling to the wayside and his blood spraying out on the sand before like a brutal dance, his axe soon swings towards the horde, making his way through as bodies and screams filled the air, literally for the former.

" Okay...this guy might be uh, a bit much but I am sure we c-" It was when she said we that she realized, she came along with her sister, while she was slightly more used to this, she had to realize that once she looked down at her chest, she saw fingers and blood drenching her outfit and soon her eyes turned to Ruby, who was drenched to the bone in the blood, knees shaking and falling to the ground.

She had almost forgotten,** Ruby was not used to this kind of blood and death and neither was she.**

" A-ah...ah...AHHHH! H-HE!"Ruby was almost breaking down and Ziden was quick on the draw.

" Yukari, get them far away from here now! And Gap any heavy hitters we got that can also take some hits!" Yukari listened to Ziden with lightning fast ease and quickly gapped the girls onto the rooftop of the city nearby.

" M-murdered...he killed them...so brutally." Ruby was in the aftershocks of it and Yang has to quickly run over to her and hold her tight.

" This is why we did not want you there, not because of any nonsense of dead weight, neither of you are ready for a man like that, for a being like that." Yukari said as Yang stood back up.

" You don't know that, our auras would have protected us from-" Yang was cut cold when a mini gap appeared and showed a scene of her charging at the Silver King, a what if window. Yang watched her future self leap at the Silver King and his axe slamming into her, that aura literally exploding and her body flying past him in two clean halves before the vision closed.

" He would tear clean through it like butter in one strike, you two are not ready for that kind of battle. Look at yourself Yang, your legs are shaking from seeing him slaughter those people like that." Yukari pointed out the shaking in her knees, Yang clicking her teeth.

"..Why'd he, have to kill them like that?" Ruby muttered out, tears mixing in with the blood on her person before Yukari cleaned the blood off of her.

" Because the Silver King has a hatred towards human life, death to all of your kind is what he desires, we beat him last time but did not kill him. But this time, we will make sure not even his soul remains. Yang, stop babying your sister, as long as you are with us, this will not be your happy go lucky antics. This is the world of Heroes and villains, blood and death. The adventures will be grand but the darkness seen will be greater. Your sister must learn this and adapt." Yukari explained, looking at them both as Ruby nods her head. " I have a mission for you both, once you two are ready to take it, I'll gap you up there. A fight more suited for you."

A gap was left open for them as they remained in silence. They thought saving the world would be like the movies they have watched, but this was hell to them, blood and death of this world, so different from theirs. But Yang made sure to hold onto her sister and coddle her, one last time as they looked at the gap, showing two ships fighting in the sky and the brown wooden one being their destination. Ruby was given the time they needed before Yang leapt in and Ruby slowly followed after, holding her weapon close.

_Meanwhile..._

Ziden's blade clashed with the King's, sparks flying into the air with each time their weapons clashed, the gore nest of bodies beneath them, painting the mountain base utterly red. King was about to move for another attack, only to be slammed into by a powerful sin attack to his side, sending him skidding along the earth.

Sonic made his appearance, along with Samus, Mario and Pit having arrived. from the side of the Smashers, with the late arrival of Megaman capping off their arrival.

From a Gap, Yukari brought along Remilia, Yuugi, Yuuka and the Moon siblings, and even Utsuho who stepped down onto the snow, turning up their nose at the gore ahead of them.

" Ah, more foes to crush like bu-" And he was quick to leap back from the holy balls of energy that shot to him, Martha finally appearing out of the blue.

" Darn I was hoping that would get him." Martha soon slams down into the ground next to Ziden after her leap. " Are you okay, Master?"

" Fine now, this evens the odds a far bit but not too much." Ziden said while softly gripping his blade.

" Oh, this union of forces against me, is my power so dreadful, that you wanted to team up to take me down? Much bigger than the last time." King simply stood up on his feet, the glowing eyes of the massive man was staring down at the group before noticing the youkai among them. " Non humans...I see."

" How the hell are you still alive, King, we saw you dead on the moon." Ziden asked, stepping forward when he sees the man soon glaring at him.

" I dunno know...all I remember is voices..of doctors under the one known as Bison, one rotund like an Egg, the other tall with hair like a bat. They found me in Bison's lab and used their tech to revive me. But my mind was broken, lost in the sea of the subconscious." King explained softly, his axe glowing and buzzing.

" The body came back but the mind refused to work huh, then how are you here?" Yukari asked, not wanting to make a guess on what she think happened. On why a certain person had yet to even appear.

" Bison found a non human, a youkai that had the power to mess with the Subconscious, convinced her to dive in and bring me to the surface. When I saw her in my mind, I struck like lightning, tore her apart, crushed her eyes, made sure to make it slow as she screamed for it to stop. Even now, I can still hear her screams, it was...glorious." His voice spoke simply, no rage, no glee over what was said. " Because i remembered this one, in another world, was the cause of chaos beyond normal levels."

"...So that's why Satori seemed so..dead inside." Ziden said while clenching his fist.

" Their ilk have a connection to their family, when one dies, they know instantly." Yukari explained, clenching her fan.

And then the King pointed to the Moon sisters as Yorihime gripped onto her blade. " And they were the wielders of that chaos on that world, cause Gensokyo to fall under madness in order to remain unopposed during their plan to reunite the two lovers, the Earth and the Moon. But that plan went awry fast. Because of an unknown spanner in the works, which utterly destroyed that plan." King stepped forward as the sisters stepped back.

" And what was that?" Ziden asked, keeping his blade on him as King looked to him.

" A creature that crash landed on Earth from the era of the dinosaurs, was reborn on that very day, hours before the grand battle the Shrine maiden and others were to have, and before the barrier even fell. And upon its birth, it screamed, loud enough the entire world heard it." King inhaled deep before that hellish noise was blasted down upon his ears, not just his ears, all ears in the area as they wondered, what hellish creature could make such a noise.

" Gah! ITs like an unholy cacophony of noises ground together to make a scream!" Sanji gripped his ears before feeling that the noise had stopped and King stood tall.

" Lights rained from its spines and the whole world was soon blasted and bombarded apart, countless billions gone, in a single moment, animals, humans, the Lunarian bunnies who were on the surface, wiped out almost all life, save for a few million humans who went into hiding in shelters made by the lunarians. Gensokyo was spared the hell since you two retrated but then it faced a new hell. The hell known as Lavos." King soon began to laugh.

" Lavos?" Ziden tilts his head at this, the name sounded, very familiar.

" A creature that exists to spread out to worlds and grow, cause evolution of a species on said world and grow from it and then destroy the world and move on into space. Gensokyo soon got ravaged by the creatures it brought with it, they fought to the end until only the Maiden and Gap youkai were left, forced to escape between dimensions, where they wander now. The sisters failed amazingly and were banished, till they came to my world, to my lord, Tsukuyomi, who let them be my concubines." The two sisters grimaced in disgust at this. " Though, sadly, they were slain in battle by this man when he destroyed my King. Knowing that the sisters existed here, I had to kill that girl named Koishi."

Now a twisted grin appeared on that face of his, power growing along his body. Lightning arcing into the air.

" Once I was awakened, I made sure to kill her for real, slaughtered her like a cattle before coming here. Now, I shall reunite all of you to meet her in the great beyond!" And now he roared out, his speech now over as he charged, ready to slaughter his foes

**Ruby Weapon (Final Fantasy 14)**

A powerful explosion of earth tore up from King's axe smash sent the gore flying into the air along with rocks, Sanji wasting no time in leaping along the rocks and smashing his leg down right atop his skull, the armor creaking from the blow as he was smashed down into the earth.

Utsuho wasted no time in blasting him right along the mountain side. " Monster! You killed her! you killed Koishi!" That massive laser only grew in heat from the powers she was blasting the King with, his armor even shining hot.

" Foolish bird, I did what was needed for this world to survive, blame your sister for being a fool manipulated by the simplest of vices!" A strong backhand and the laser was blasted away and he wasted not a single moment, his blade swinging upwards against her cannon and watched the sparks spray off of it.

Remilia was quick on the draw, smashing right into his body to send him higher into the air, his wings soon violently expanding towards the heavens and soon flapping once, a hellish wind blasting through the area. " Geh!?"

" Oi! Ziden!? Why do you always end up getting into fights with Monstrous freaks!?" Sanji yelled out to him before he grumbled.

" I do not wanna hear that from you of all people! I just do!" Ziden said before he sees a massive stream of fire blasting up through the wind and hitting the Silver King dead on. Seems Mokou was fully healed now but obviously in pain from the many deaths she was taking here.

" Grand Detonator!" A swing of his axe soon unleashed a massive explosive beam of red lightning from his axe, soon arcing down to blast the ground, the earth turning red before causing the ground to explode upwards, causing glowing rocks to soon rain down from the heavens.

Ziden gripped his blade and watched his hand turn black, soon watching a swirling void of the black and purple energy to coat his blade in a cover of haki. " Black Fang: Shooting Star!" Like a blur, his blade swings around at the speed of sound, darting the air with his blade swings, watching the rocks being cleaved into pieces as Yorihime made sure that her blade was drawn and covered in the same aura.

" Dark Side: Diane Break!" A powerful downwards swing, which the blade cleaved clean through his armor and drew blood,King coughing up blood into his helm before his blade crashed down onto hers, the ground cracking under them before his fist soon slammed right into her gut and soon smashed her right through the air and smashing right through nearby base. Sonic was quick to scramble to get her.

" You alright?" Sonic asked while seeing the Silver King diving right to them.

" I am! Now move! Sister now!" Yorihime was quick to roll away before Toyohime appeared with her fan unfolded her fan and swung it once into the air and all everyone could see was an explosion of force that blasted the Silver King to unholy degrees, the air itself seemed to be screaming, as the multitude of force, equal to multiple warheads were blasting into the Silver King before it all ended, the clouds that dotted the skies, blasted entirely away by the impact.

" So that's what that fan does. A good aid for us." Ziden said while seeing a large flash of light coming near them and a surprising person to appear outside of it. " Wait, you!?"

Kadoc was there, grip;ping onto an icy crystal of sorts, the male breathing hard from the run he did. " Y-yeah me, I saw you, fighting, so, I had to help."

" Seriously, why are kids coming out here onto the battlefield so, head back to Chaldea, this opponent is-" Ziden was caught off by Kadoc holding up a Crystal.

"Save it, I know, you're gonna send me away like those kids, but I'm, a Master of Chaldea too! I can help out, I know can!" And he had a determined look on his face before crushing the crystal and its fragments landing into the snow below. A burning was felt in Kadoc's hand a sign of the Servant contract and soon the snow was glowing with Rainbow lights as a body was forming.

Regal white and blue robes forming in the snow and soon a woman stood there, gazing back at Kadoc with a single covered eye that store back at Kadoc with but a simple smile. "Ah, you must be my Master, please, stand back." Her eyes soon focus upon the flying beast coming towards them once more, his armor broken apart by that fan, and his scaly flesh not yet visible to the heroes. "Viy, freeze him in eternal ice." Holding up that doll, a massive burst of frost soon fired out and smashed right into the chest of King, forcing him back before swinging his ice.

" A true beast, even after all that, he's still not showing signs of tiring?!" Kadoc was surprised but he stood tall next to his servant, even after her ice stopped. A Caster it seems.

" Feh, more flies to interrupt our dance, Icrim!?" And with a flap of those wings, he came down like lightning, closing the distance in nigh an instant, His axe raised to cleave Kadoc and the Caster in half, their eyes widening.

" Gum Gum! Jet Rifle!" A massive thwip roared through the air and soon the face of King was smashed in by a red fist, sending him flying along the ground and right into a large building nearby on the mountain side. Luffy soon landing on the ground, ready to battle once more.

_" Holy! Did his arm just stretch!? And his body, its steaming!?" Romani couldn't believe it, the people of this earth, just what in the world were they?_

_Elsewhere..._

" And that is the situation so far huh?" Tsukasa was looking at the ship floating in the distance, Byakuren sitting down on the edge of it, looking at the ship with saddened eyes.

Captain Marvelous nodded at this while looking at the sight before him, soon crossing his arms. " That's the gist of it, yeah, seems like she has been snatching up people and throwing them off of her ship if they can't do their jobs right. She's been killing Shockerloo goons like Crazy but civilians just as much."

" Why would...Murasa do this...?" Byakuren asked while the Captain shrugged.

" I don't know, what I do know is that she knocked most of my team out of Commission when we went to stop her the first time. And caused the death of one of my members. Gai." Marvelous clenched his fist at this, his eyes focused on the ship.

" Well, she is one of my new allies' friend, we'll beat her down and make her work off the death and damages she caused, but if she is too far gone." Tsukasa said while looking at Byakuren before she stood up.

" Then I will be the one to reach out to her again." Byakuren nodded while slowly taking off from the platform before she noticed a gap opening up on Murasa's boat and seeing Ruby and Yang atop the boat, the duo standing there shocked as Murasa were pushing a woman and baby off of her ship.

" If you can't work, then you have no purpose on this ship! Begone!" Murasa made sure to kick the woman hard on her back, sending off the side of the ship, Ruby not being fast enough to catch them before they fell.

" W-why would you do that!? They weren't doing anything wrong!" Ruby was quick to look Murasa, who had most certainly seen better days, a long brown ripped cloak covered her body and those eyes of hers, were crazed, lost to insanity from what she saw and witnessed.

" Wrong? They were dead weight upon my ship, not aiding me in killing Bison's forces, they needed to be sliced away. But, who are you? A stowaway on my vessel? Seems like I have to dump you overboard too!" And out of her cloak, came a massive Anchor that came right for Ruby's skull, her eyes widening before Yang was quick to slam her fist right into Murasa's stomach, sending her sliding along the deck.

" The only dead weight I see here is you! You're a monster for killing those innocent people like that!" Click of her gauntlets she was ready to fight, the woman lacked an Ex Sphere so her spell cards were not usable but she would simply fight like how she would in the old days, good ole watery fun and brutality.

Meanwhile, Byakuren saw the woman falling and soon made her move. "Superhuman! Byakuren Hijiri!" MAgic coursed through her veins and power flowed through her and like a missile , she should have been more careful, because in her emotion based hurry, she almost forgot how fast she was going, she caught the mother yes, but the sheer force of catching her battered her body brutally and she held the barely living body of the mother who made sure her baby was protected. " No..."

A gap was quick to open and Eirin's arms quickly grabbed the duo. " Get a bed ready stat! Get me any and all capable doctors to the surgery room STAT and bring me anyone with baby nursing experience!" Eirin could be heard through the gap before it closed, leaving Byakuren floating there for a moment before flying up onto the deck, slamming down onto it with a 3 point landing.

" Oh? If it isn't Byakuren and it seems she has guests." Murasa's eyes focused on the two leaping onto the ship, Tsukasa and Captain Marvelous.

" Oh? Its another pirate guy?" Yang noticed while backing up over by Byakuren with Ruby as MArvelous stood forward.

" You caused my comrades to be injured, you even killed my comrade Guy, I dunno what caused you to do this but, If I have to beat you to bring my ally back to life like Tsukasa said, well, I'm going to." And out of his pocket came his device and a key that he held out before posing and slamming into the device. " Gokai Change!" Twisting the key into its hole, the Mobilates soon opened up to show a pirate's crossed swords before it shot out formed a silver emblem. Soon the pieces flew back and hit on himself, forming that red and black spandex he was known for.

" **GOKAIGER!" **Once the transformation was done. he was wearing a black and red spandex with a helmet shaped after a pirate's hat fused with a helmet.

" Gokai Red!" and he flicked his collar while pulling out a pirate's cutlass and his gun, the male looking at the ghost who now looked at the pirate as Tsukasa transformed next to him.

" Heh, those pirates from before, you took out alot of my workers, no worries, I'll make sure you all are dealtwith by me!" A swing of her anchor and that ladle in her hand, she got ready to battle by leaping right down into the air.

**Captain Murasa ( Touhou UFO)**

Like lightning she dashed right at Yang, only to barely catch air as Byakuren forced Yang to duck, quick to slam her own leg into the chest of Murasa, sending her flying into the air as the soldiers of the ship were seen racing onto the deck, soon shedding their disguises and showing themselves to be Shocker Combatmen.

" What!?" Yang was confused by this before seeing Tsukasa and Gokai Red dashing into the group and making sure to slice and dice whenever they can. Yang was quick to dodge a long spray of water and throws punches at the air, firing her bullets up at Murasa who dodged them with sheer ease.

" Been ages since I fought her like this." Byakuren muttered to herself, watching Ruby flutter into the air with her semblence and soon slicing right at her back with her scythe, seeing it be blocked with that glowing blue anchor of hers, causing spark to form.

Using this time, Byakuren leapt high into the air, her Ex Sphere glowing after so long before spinning in the air. " Divine Moon!" And a long sweeping kick downwards to smash Murasa back down into the deck, smoke blasting up into the sky as the boat rocked from the impact.

Yang herself was facing off against three Shocker Combatmen herself, throwing wild punches and kicks, and taking each down with ease before Murasa got behind her. "You're mine!" And a powerful upwards swing that caught Yang right in her back, her Aura flaring right up from the impact as she was sent flying, causing confusion to Murasa. " Why was she not skewered!?"

" Thank goodness for her Aura!" And Ruby was already coming down to the ground and soon dashing back to her.

" Ruby, focus on disarming her and watch out for her waters!" Byakuren warned as Ruby was now facing down with Murasa, soon using her scythe to clash and dance in battle with Murasa, the young lass facing down her older opponent with no hesitation in her heart, the duo clashing and fighting as Yang landed down on the railing of the ship.

EVen with her aura, she felt that impact, it was something fierce alright. But now she was getting up to see Byakuren dive kicking towards Murasa and soon letting Ruby back off and watching in awe as Byakuren fought against Murasa one on one. Each punch she throws clashed with the Anchor, each impact causing shockwaves as she got good hits on Murasa's face and chest.

Yang watched in amazement at how she fought, not like her aggression, but a flowing fury of blows that followed each other like a well flowing machine, she barely shifted her stance beyond blocking with her enhanced arms, Murasa was clearly losing ground before quickly, using her ladle to throw water at Byakuren, who quickly leapt away and soon saw what she was doing. She didn't do it to get away from her, she did it to attack someone unsuspecting.

" Ruby! Move!" Byakuren screamed but it was too late, the water soon turned into a crashing wave and was close to coming down onto Ruby but Yang felt her body move and soon shoved Ruby out of the way and soon pushing her out the way, soon feeling the water crash down and wrap around her like a twister.

Air was long gone and all she felt was water draining into her as Byakuren saw the sight. " No!" And she had to move fast, dashing towards Yang, only for Murusa to block her impact with her anchor, she was not gonna save that human, not today. Those eyes shone with something, darkness, so she was possessed like Youmu?

" Yang! Hold on please!" Ruby tried to reach into the raging waters, only for her aura to flare up at the slicing force of the water as she watches Yang violently flung around in th water, desperate for a way out, feeling her life fading as the water choked out any air she had, this was her power, the power of Drowning. Her body could no longer no longer struggle, the burning of her lungs, she could not longer handle anymore. Life fades from her fast as she went limp.

And Ruby watched all of it, her eyes losing their light and her body falling limp in the water unmoving, not even a noble death, drowned like an unwanted threat in a battle, and all Ruby would feel was a sharp pain in her heart, the loss of another person in her life.

And all that came after was a scream and a bright flash of light from her eyes that blasted over the deck. " What!?" and all that Murasa felt was seering pain through her entire body and the sight of Byakuren fleeing from the radius of the blast, not out of instinct but out of smarts, she was unsure of what that explosion of light was but she hoped Tsukasa and Marvelous were fine.

_Elsewhere..._

**BOOOM!**

" GrawER!" And Balrog could be seen soaring right through the skies from a single punch from Ganondorf sent him soaring through the skies, all the way to Hokkaido, On purpose too.

" Humph, the keyblade brat can handle him, now then, its time to take you down Bison, for daring to try to siege my tower!" Ganondorf stood before the man, his cape flowing in the wind as Bison stared him down.

" Humph! To my new perfect world, I cannot abide any invaders, Wesker is already a pest I will deal with and you, traitor, who threw away Oscura's blessing, because of you, we must find new seats after you and Vergil left!" Bison let the darkness dance along him. " Do you truly believe you stand even a remote chance here without his power?"\

Ganondorf stood there a moment, only to laugh loudly into the heavens, the skies themselves darkening before these two tyrants standing before each other. Even the Copters above them streaming the battle. " I hold the Triforce of Power you fool, I need no false God of Darkness to behold me!" That triforce glowed a bright golden color, right as Bison was charged at and Grabbed.

**Fatal Depth ( Street Fighter Alpha 3)**

And within that moment, Bison was grabbed right by the face and soon felt the explosion of darkness rip through his body and soon felt himself being slammed into a foot, sending him flying along the ground before recovering. " What!?"

And he was slow on the block, Ganon's fist slamming right into his face and causing blood to spray out from the impact before Bison's own fist slammed into Ganondorf's jaw, causing him to stagger backwards from the impact and soon Bison summoned darkness to his forearm and soon strikes along that chest with rapid fire strikes.

Oscura's power was as addictive as his own Psycho power, soon slamming a powerful blow into Ganondorf's chest, before feeling a kick soon smashing into his jaw, feeling his teeth rattle from the fierce impact and sent airborne, Ganondorf soon leaping into the air and soon meteor smashing him back to the air with a downwards power stomp to smash him into the earth.

Rocks exploded from the force of the impact, the King of Evil landing and soon side stepping thrown balls of Psycho power and seeing Bison coming for him with powerful kicks and punches, Ganondorf soon clenching his fist and soon smashing into Bison's chest, sending him skidding along the ground and leaving crater.

There was no mercy from Ganondorf, a simple brutal battle was what he wanted and soon he crouched down and let the dark energies flow to his fist while seeing Bison flying right to him. " Psycho Crusher!"

A spiraling flying headbutt was what this move basically was, down to its core, with the Psycho power surrounding it and basically causing it to become a powerful life ending move but this was going up against Ganondorf, a legendary man of extreme power. And soon, that fist smashed right against his Psycho Crusher and overpowered it, much to Bison's shock.

" Warlock, punch!" And that fist exploded outwards and smashed right into the chest of Bison, blasting the wind out of his sail entirely and sending him smashing against the wall of his base.

" Impossible! This cannot be!" Bison was staggering after the blows and seeing Ganondorf walking towards him, smug, assured in his victure, he simply snapped and attacked. " Nightmare Knee Press!" And like lightning, he shot forward with those legs out, that powerful attack that has ruined many.

Only to see him coming towards Ganondorf with that leg up in the air and the ground shaking, Bison could not stop what came next. " Evil Detonation!" And that leg came down, right onto Bison's left leg and an explosion covered the area, a mighty blast that showed no mercy about who was in the area.

" MY god! Bison is on the ropes! Is this the end for our glorious leader!?" Once the reporter saw the blast, one could only assume death was coming for Bison but he survived that blast, but his left leg did not, a shattered mess of tissue and bone, bent inwards and crushed by the blast.

" Guho." The pain he felt, was intense, Oscura's power was over taxed trying to heal the magic injury and Ganondorf was moving in for the kill, only for the sound of steel piercing flesh was heard.

" W-what? Impossible..." Ganondorf looked at the jet black blade in his chest, held by the samurai clad man aiding Bison.

The blade soon glowed in that ethereal glow before seeing Ganondorf's body rot and fade away into the blade itself, freeing the world of Ganondorf once more for now. " It seems that you are injured Bison, a shame and a pity, no matter, heal yourself, the Rebel force is growing too strong for its own good." This man, was known as the Shredder and his eyes focused on Bison.

" Like I need you to tell me that! Saber, take me to my healing chambers! Hurry!" Bison snarled as his Servant finally got up from her wreckage and helped him up. " I've already sent Eggman and Wily up there to the Barrier plant, they will not make it out of there alive, even if they get to the Barrier, thanks to the trap I placed in it." Bison darkly chuckled as the squid man was watching on.

" Is that so De gasu? Rider Hunter! Get to that plant! I want to make sure this trap ends those heroes once and for all!" And a flash of light came from behind the squid man while he heads back into the tower

_Meanwhile..._

**Ruby Weapon ( Final Fantasy 14)**

The screaming of blades could be heard on the battlefield, Ziden and King clashing with their weapons Everyone watched as they clashed, Ziden was on the losing end at first but with each strike, his blows got stronger, fiercer, faster. Each blow was a regain of the spark that was slowly growing, and the King was watching his axe slowly be overwhelmed by the impacts, his blade cracking against Ziden's before leaping away.

Ziden's own light blue eyes began to glow as he holds out his hand to the sky. " Lets go! Mimicked Skill! Fin Funnels!" Out of thin air, large floating bits appeared and soared around King, who was caught off guard by the attack, soon seeing lasers raining down on him from the impact.

_" Impossible! The magic reading! Its mystic Eyes!" Romani was surprised that Ziden had them, his eyes glowing as he used the Eyes of the Master Mimicker to recreate a technique he has seen before, King using his wings to protect him from the blasts of lasers_

" I can feel it! My power is coming back! I'm almost back in the damn game!" And the funnels were all destroyed by a powerful swing of his axe, and the axe clashed with Ziden's blade, lightning arcing off them and racing along the battlefield, Yuugi quickly dashing in as Ziden leapt away as her arm was coated in black lightning, haki literally cracking along her fist before she smashed it into the axe and smashed it backwards into the air and out of his hands.

Yuuka wasted no time at all, appearing right behind Silver King and basically home run smashing him along the snow like a rocket, the ground itself tearing apart before he stomps the ground and stops his slide, watching as Luffy appeared before him. " JEt Bazooka!" And a powerful impact smashed King right in the chest, causing the ground to crack from the impact, snow shooting up into the air.

Blood certainly shot out from his helm, but his claws were more focused on wiggling and resummoning his axe to his hands, appearing in a flash of fire and swinging it upwards to tear Luffy in half, only for a massive black hand to block the impact for Luffy.

The Caster from before had summoned sort of creature to block his strike before freeing his body solid up to his neck with its eyes. " Viy, leave him there." And like a shadow, it moved back to the Caster.

And Sanji himself had that leg of his glowing bright from the flames he summoned to his leg, King seeing the attack coming but unable to break free fast enough. " Diable Jambe! Collier Strike!" And a powerful kick right to the neck of the King, the explosive force of the attack sending him crashing through the snow once more, parts of his armor melting off from the sheer impact of Sanji's kick. " Heh, looks like this guy is getting overwhelmed, but what a damn monster!"

" Shishsishi! But hey! It looks like we're almost done here!" And soon Luffy watches as the King slowly stood up from the ground, his helm shattered and falling down onto the ground, black hair mating down onto his face before his face was visible. amd everyone who had not faced him before, stood in shock.

" Oi oi oi!? Why does he look like you, Ziden!?" And Sanji was the first to react, that face, covered in black scales but those stunning blue eyes and facial shape, it was Ziden alright, another him from another world.

" Don't be so surprised, we fought two clones of my in the last war, seeing another universe version of me is just a Tuesday." Ziden said while swinging his blade.

" A weird ass Tuesday if you ask me." Martha answered while seeing that his eyes were slowly glowing.

" But to think...he was not wearing Draconian armor..." Yukari started before Ziden finished.

" But has that dragon disease that makes you extra durable?" Ziden asked while seeing King laugh.

" No, you fools! And I have had enough of this!" And with those wings, he made sure to flap them hard and take flight into the air, Mokou out of everyone took flight right after him with a spell card glowing. " I did not get afflicted with Dragon Rust! I fused with the King of Dragons himself! Bahamut!" And soon his wings cackled with power as everyone gathered up in the area.

" Oh this is bad." And Ziden watched as King raised his mouth to the heavens above and a glowing red orb was forming at his mouth. " Yeah this is real, real bad."

" I doubt any of my barriers will be able to handle a Mega Flare from the Dragon King, even if I fold it over with yours." Yukari stated while getting a gap ready to have them escape.

" Mine neither, well, this is gonna suck and we may all die horribly." Ziden said while Luffy cracked his knuckles.

" What if I punched that thing into his mouth?" Luffy asked as Utsuho floated ahead of them.

" Wouldn't do good, the amount of energy and heat its giving off, your arm would melt off from the sheer exposure to it and you'd probably go into shock." Utsuho explained as Ziden and Yukari stared at her, surprised at her anaylsis of the scene. " What?"

" Well, even an idiot is right twice a day." Ziden said while looking up at the sky before seeing the orb hit its high point. " Ah crud!Hit the deck and pray!"

EVeryone hit the ground as Mokou's spell card ckicked in, only to be smashed down by the insane energy released by the orb. " Its over you worthless humans! Mega Flare!"

Lightning crackled from the heavens and the earth itself seemed to shake from the energy about to be released as a massive laser erupted from his mouth and utterly consumed Mokou whole, atomizing her in mere seconds, everyone watched the beam of death come for them and there was no stopping it entirely.

Everyone closed their eyes, only to hear the sound of armor clanging about. " Senpai!" And the heavy sound of a Shield hitting the earth before them and a powerful blast of air. " Let this work and protect us! Lord!" And she soon slammed that shield into the ground as the Mega Flare lit the entire area. " Chaldeas!" And now, a massive barrier shot out from the shield, blue in color that created a dome behind Mash and everyone, the Mega Flare blasting down onto the barrier as she held on strong.

The ground itself shattered from the intense energy and blast and split out to hit the areas behind them, the abandoned military base being torn apart by the Mega Flare and the group within the barrier, watching Mash stagger from the impact against her barrier as the heat rolled over the entire group, the ground itself turning red hot from the impact but Ziden and Luffy stood strong, used to the heat from their adventures and bodies, watching the blast finally stop, the ground crackling with fire and red lightning.

Mash's barrier finally stopped as she fell down to her knees, even though she stopped the blast from harming them, that heat was beyond immense and her body was pooling with sweat, a few moments more, and she might have melted on the spot. " Impossible...a mere child, stopped my blast? A punk that is not even remotely human!?" The Silver King slammed back into the ground, causing it to shatter as he stared down the group, almost everyone down on their knees a sweating mess.

" H o t! Its too damn hot and I do not like it!" The Caster complained about the intense heat as even Yukari was down.

" Ziden! Catch!" Yorihime reached into her dress and threw Ziden a Yellow Coin before he caught it ion his hand, seeing a white full moon on it. "Your next form, take him out already."

Ziden nods before pulling out his driver as he sees Luffy smashing his fist into his hand. " That was amazing, Eggplant! Now then, leave the rest to us!" Luffy said while walking past her with Ziden as King watched them both approach with Utsuho landing between them.

" Only three worms now? I may be hurt, but I exist to crush all of humanity under my feet, and you will end up the same." A swing of his hand as the air crackled with his Draconic power, his serpentine red eyes glaring into them.

" Yeah yeah, save the speech for someone who cares." Ziden said while soon holding up the coin, watching it glow.

**" Luna!"** And he soon slams Luna down right into the top slot, a golden, lukewarm light soon flowing up as he holds his hand up into the air as Romani watched this occur.

_" A new form? I wonder what this one will represent."_ Romani's curiosity on his Rider powers were piqued upon seeing this new form of power, a power that lets even normal human fight against Heroic spirits.

" Yeah, it doesn't matter what you live to do, you hurt my friends and I'm going to make sure your ass gets kicked!" And Luffy held up his Haki Coated arm before biting into it and soon blowing air into his muscles. " Muscle Balloon!" And everyone watched the absurd amount of smoke that was pouring out of him as his muscles were growing to unholy levels and his Haki coating spreading along his body and chest, the normally lanky boy, now turning into a large behemoth of a fighter once the smoke cleared, soon bouncing on the ground with a loud thoom. " Gear...Fourth: Pound Man!"

Ziden soon swings his arm down before spinning on his feet, as the glow from his device intensifies. " Henshin!"

A massive moon soon explodes up from the ground below, as the skies darken and the stars twinkle around him him before the moon crashes down onto him with a bright golden glow. **" When my Moonlight shines, Evil's Darkness Fades!"** Once the lade faded away from him, Ziden;'s new form was revealed.

A clothy based Samurai armor fusion was born, a long cloth forming around his shoulder and forming down under his arms, akin to a scarf, transulucent and colored white like the moon but seethrough like clear water. Japanese styled Gauntlets and greaves which were white and silver with the card reader having the various phases of the moon on it and his chest armor was a smooth breast plate, white and silver. Hius helm was more akin to a bike helmet with the various shades of the moon in a full circle on its forehead. Those glowing, triangle eyes were a pure yellow as he soon shifts his feet and slides a card into his reader.

**"Card Set! Weapon Armed!"** A bright flash of light came out from his hand and soon formed a large staff in his hand, silver and white staff with a circle with many moon rings along it. The Silver King could only laugh at the sight.

" This was your big final Stand against me? Having your pirate friend turn into a balloon and you slapping on some pitiful armor like a Power Ranger? This is the highest form of a joke!" The King could not help but laugh as Ziden watched Luffy's big ole arm start sinking into itself, And soon, shot forward like a rocket.

" Gum Gum Kong Gun!" And soon, his fist slammed right into the body of the Silver king, the ground itself screaming the sheer distance King flew from that impact.

" Only the foolish judge by appearance, come Yagatarasu Heir, let us take care of this man as vengeance for your fallen Mistress." Ziden tapped his staff to the ground before vanishing in a flash of light and soon appearing above King, smacking that staff into his chest and cracking the ground.

**Unforgettable ( Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep)**

King was quick to get to his feet with his axe, quickly slamming it down onto Ziden, using his axe, only for it to be blocked by that staff, quickly spinning it to block and repel his strikes, leaping back and holding his staff like a gun, firing a large moon like projectile into his chest, causing sparks to rain out from the strike, sending him rolling backwards along the ground. King soon spinning to his feet and slashing Luffy right across his chest.

" Gah! Gum Gum Rhino Schneider!" His legs sucked into himself before shooting right into the chest of King, cracking that armor even more, revealing that bulky body, a powerful body revealed to the group as Utsuho appeared out of the sky, slamming her Third leg right into his skull, charging up a blast.

" Chernobyl Impact!" And a massive blast of heat and fire blasted right into his face, searing half of it off from the sheer force of the blast, the man grabbing Utsuho by the head and smashing her into the ground and soon bringing his axe down on her, only for the axe to be blocked by a staff from Ziden and soon suffered a kick to the chest, sparks coming out of King's chest from the impact and 3 more shots right into the chest.

"Geh! No more of this game!" King flew right up into the air, flapping his wings and looking down at the group and readies up another another Mega Flare, the orb forming as he sees Luffy flying right for him, his arm aimed right at him. Luffy making sure to aim right at the orb. " I will turn all of you into ash itself!"

And Luffy saw the orb forming and soon held up his arm up into the air. " Gum Gum Culverin!" Like a rocket, his fist flew right in a straight line and smashed into the orb, burning his hand heavily as the orb was smashed right into the throat of King, forcing him to swallow the Mega Flare

Luffy's hand, even with Haki, was burning from the sheer heat and energy of the Flare, watching Utsuho flying up to him, his body crackling from his own energies of the Mega Flare. " This is for Koishi you monster! Plasma Break!" Lightning arched from her Third Leg and soon fired right into the chest of the King, causing him to violently explode in the air, the others watching him fall right down to the earth and smashing into the floor.

His body crackling in lightning, his armor, off of his body in heavy chunks, his dragon scale covered body, bleeding in various spots but he was not backing down, with that axe of his, soon standing right up and roaring as Ziden slides a card into his Reader.

**" Card Set! Finishing Strike Time!"** Ziden lifts his leg high and stomps it down as the skies soon turn into night with a massive golden moon in the skies, raining down moonlight down onto his leg before he soon throws his staff right at the chest of King, watching it sink into him and form a large magic circle around him.

" What!? No, I cannot lose to you weaklings! I am the strong!" King was struggling against his binds and soon, Ziden leapt high into the air and letting the light dance around his leg as he was now shooting down, wrapped in silver moonlight as he came down like a meteor, smashing into his chest as lightning came out from the impact.

" You have lost today, Bahamut's Scion, farewell." Ziden spoke before smashing right through his chest and sliding along the ground, the ground crackling with moonlight as he poses at the end of the path of destruction he caused, King exploding like a wildfire from the attack as he fell down onto his knees, his armor gone and now everyone coming to see the sight.

" Man, talk about an utter monster, and here I thought Shadow was an annoying fight." Sonic dug in his ear while Sanji lit a smoke, looking at his bleeding legs.

" Yeah, didn't expect this guy to be so t-" And everyone was interrupted as a massive blast of holy light came from behind them as they saw a flying ship coming towards them, having lost control of itself flying down towards them, slowly stopping as one could see Byakuren slowing it down.

" Huh, that is, not something you see everyday." And Martha just cocks her eyebrow up at the sight of the ship being slowly lowered to the ground, before they hear a loud, ear piercing scream as King was standing up and crackling with Draconic fire.

" What, seriously? How much does it take for one guy to die?" Yuuka asked, getting ready to get started on striking him down, only for Watery spears from the sky to rain down onto King's body, tearing through his flesh like butter as he was shocked that he was torn through so easily.

" Honestly, you learn he is a Western style dragon and you don't even know how to finish him off?" Up floating down from the skies, was Patchouli herself, landing down on the ground, a ball of lightning crackling in her hand before it formed into a spear. " The bane of Western Dragon, since **Ages Most Dark** has always been the rage of the Heavens themselves." Reeling her arm back and soon letting the bolt rip through the air and soon cleaving right through King's skull, the staining of red splashing the earth as that body without a head soon fell down to the ground.

The lightning bolt crackling on the earth before Ziden sees a crying Ruby being carried down from the ship by Tsukasa and Yang, who was unconscious in Hokai Red's arms. " And what the hell happened to them? I thought they were supposed to be-"

" I had them do a mission to let them see what this world is like so they know what to expect for the future." Yukari answered while Ziden glares at her. " Oh shush, with how they were, they would have gotten killed but now they know, Ruby knows she must grow and Yang knows she mustn't baby her from the world around her."

" Aside from the fact she almost atomized that ghost with this eye blast of hers. But you guys look like hell, what happened here?" Tsukasa asked while Marvelous was bringing down his own ship as part of his deal to join up with the heroes. As long as they got his allies healed.

" A monster from another world it seems like. An alternate Ziden here." Sanji points at Ziden as he snorts.

" Wasn't that bad though, normally, things are far worse with him." Ziden said before Patchouli elbowed him hard in the ribs.

" Yes, would have ended faster if you remember a Dragon's weakness to lightning. Come, we need to reach the summit." Patchouli said as she boared the ship with Kadoc quickly boarding after her.

"Hah, another progedy mage with high class and long running magic circuits and crest in her family line, that;s sure not new." His sarcastic response got an eyebrow raise from her as she stares at him.

" Magic Circuits? I have not had those since I was 10." That line, caused not only Kadoc to stare, but Caster and Mash as well, even Cu stared at this.

" Wait, what do you mean, without magic circuits you can-" And she quickly cut him off

" Wait...did your magekind, on your world...stick solely to MAgic Circuits?" Patchouli looked confused for a moment as Ziden helped Ruby and Yang onboard the Gokai Galleon as it soon took to the sky.

" Yeah...why?" Kadoc didn't like the look on Patchouli's face that looked, well, incredulous to say the least, even ziden who was watching Ruby hug Yang silly was noticing it.

" My...Gods, I had no idea, I feel bad for you all. To waste your time with magic Circuits, unable to do magic and sticking to Magecraft because none of you removed your training wheels.." Patchouli said while KAdoc looked confused.

" Training wheels?" Caster had to ask this while Patchouli sighed and soon goes to lean against the side of the flying ship.

" Magic Circuits are a beginners training mechanism to get them ready for Magic, allows them to use exceedingly basic magic known as magical crafting or Magecraft, sure, someone could do good things with them but with someone with a Mana system like I well, even the best Magecraft user would lose to the Weakest Mage with a Mana system." Patchouli explained as Kadoc blinks for a moment as he leaned back against the railing of the ship.

_"..."_ _Wodame said nothing about what he heard, but it was somewhat scary to think about, they were only using their training wheels so far._

" Well, I feel bad for magic on your world then if the mages really did not get rid of their circuits, Mana is so much better, it grows with you, gets stronger with more use and you can use Magic, actual Magic." Patchouli stated before the ship rocked from an unknown force blasting over them.

" A Temporal Breach!?" Ziden looked to the near top of the mountain, where one can see an utterly massive cube near its top, coated in purple lines, crackling with Psycho power and many things were happening here.

Ziden could see 4figures appearing from the Breach and soon landing down on the ground next to X and Zero, who were staring down Wily and his completed Zero copy, both Reploids worn down.

" I see, so even my Creation from the future falls to this prototype, Omega!" A snap of his fingers and machine parts flew out out of the UFO and soon started to slam down all over Zero Prototype and soon covered it entirely, black lightning dancing around him as the figures with X and Zero soon watched this and stood up.

Two of them had stark white hair and a black and purple robe that flowed in the wood, a magic tome of magic in their hands and a focused stare.

The other two were a boy and girl of blue hair, a mysterious sword in their hands and clothes that were blue, the female wearing clothes that reminded him of Marth.

" I dunno who you guys are, but you should get out of here, quickly!" X commanded while aiming his Buster at the machine that now towered over them.

" Sorry, but." The blue haired man soon stood up and stared down the machine before him, his blade glowing a bright red. " We may have gotten done fighting a Tyrannical Dragon but we know a monster when we see one, and the Shepards do not back down." The male gripped that blade and pointed it before him.

The two Robed figures stared at each other for a moment before shaking their heads. " I know not why there are two of me, but, we do have to make sure Chrom doesn't kill himself here." The male spook while the female nodded.

" Indeed, otherwise Lucina would be quite upset, come Robin, we must aid these armored knights in taking down this monster." Robin said while Ziden and crew watched down from above, Utsuho quickly leapt down with Yuugi and Yuuka with her in tow before landing next to him.

" Hah, those names, those are the guys that Master Hand wanted us to find." Ziden said while seeing the ship soon letting the rest of them leap down onto the mountainside, right in the middle of their base as Marvelous' ship vanished into a Gap, his job done for now as the others stood there, Fox and Falco aiming their guns at Eggman.

" HOHOHOHOHO! So you finally made it, you pesky heroes!" Eggman, inside of his flying carrier was now staring down at the group with a grin on his face.

"Eggman! Never took you for the serving type, what's wrong, lost your confidence after your Amusement Park stint?" And Sonic went right for the jugular.

" Why you! I had no choice in this matter! I'd never willingly work for a monster like Bison but, since I am here and I get to smash you to pieces, I guess this isn't so bad after all." Eggman rubbed under his jaw while looking at Sonic.

" Who is this bozo?" Mokou had finally returned to the group, wearing a military uniform since her clothes got utterly destroyed.

" Eggman, we never met him on our journey but he is basically a tech happy villain who wants to conquer the world and make his Eggman Empire a thing." Ziden said while looking up at the guy.

" Technology? Hah, if the guy has no magecraft or uh magic, then he's no threat. A machine can't beat a Servant and we got alot of em here." Kadoc boasted while Eggman smirked.

" Oh no, your maids and butlers are here, whatever shall I do?" And out of a opened hatch, he pulled out a large remote and pressed the button as a large box soon slammed down from the skies, the Eggman emblem blazing on front of it. " Its not like I came with a gift, that you Subspace fans will be sure to remember."

" Wait Subwhat-" Ziden stares as the box breaks right open as Ziden was quick to duck as a fist shot right out as Balrog literally meteored down next to his head from the skies.

" Damn! I missed that punk!" And now Balrog was here, a massive knot on his face from where Ganondorf hit him as he was now having Ziden away from the group as glowing eyes appeared in the box, Egg Pawns flowing out of it and the massive machine, covered in shados, soon revealed itself.

That machine that had two bodies, one red and one blue, one aimed with guns and the other armed with blades.

" Oh not these Bozos!" Falco aimed his fun at the massive machine first as Patchouli stood beside Ziden after snaking around to his side.

" Heh, this time, I'm gonna rough that pretty boy face up!" And Balrog was ready to fight as Mash looked ready to leap into help before she noticed a red flash coming from atop the Generator far behind the Massive machine known as Duon.

A red laser that tore right through Patchouli's right arm and severed it in an instant, Remilia seeing her friend lose an arm and the amount of blood that came out. A man in black having sniped her right from the Barrier generator and was now getting ready to fire another shot, not expecting to the see Remilia coming right for blood.

All that Archer could see was a flash of red and not knowing he was about to have an unfun battle when he pulls himself out of the wall he was smashed into.

" P-patchouli?" Was all Ziden could see, seeing her falling right to the ground, not moving and losing more blood by the second.

_Trivia:_

_1\. Aura is not an all powerful forcefield and since they are now in a place where there are physical monsters, they will be learning this real damn soon on how hard it can be smashed._

_2\. Captain Marvelous is from Kazioku Sentai Gokaiger, an amazing Anniversary series for Super Sentai, he and his allies will be major players in the final three chapters_

_3\. Duon is a boss from Subspace_

_4\. Introduced all of the Awakening Crew, gonna be thinking of a name for Both Robins as to not have a weird issue._

_5\. Omega being here should let ya know what is gonna happen to X and Zero next chapter..._

_6\. That holy blast ya saw? RWBY fans will know what happened there and will be explained with a bit of flourish as I get to it._

_7\. Yes I am indeed, making fun of Fate's magic system and calling it the baby mode of Magic, basically, Magic Circuits are your starter kits, Mana and every other rpg Magic system? They are the vast superiors of it, and you will see how its done to get rid of Magic Circuits._

_Author's Note: Happy birthday to me! quarantine things really uh, got to me and since i gotta babysit now, kinda lost the drive, so I just gamed it up. Like I said, before Summer gets really into it, this story will be finished one of the 4 stories here will be the next one. Also, not sorry about giving Ruby Mental trauma there, she should be fine, kinda. As Always, Read and Review!_

_Story Preview_

_The sound of the ground being utterly scraped by the feet of the armored woman who was sent reeling back by the heavy blow of her unexpected opponent, one of her arms, already dead, torn into the very bone itself._

_A young girl in purple stood there clapping as the massive Behemoth of a man stood behind her, but that was not her foe today, her foe was the Pink creature before her, a green hat on his head and a sword in its hand. The blonde never faced a foe like this before and it showed, he was small but he was damn fast._

_" Amazing Kirby! With your Help, we can save Herc for the actually troublesome fights!" The girl seemed happy as the Ginger haired male watched in horror of his servant being pushed back so much._

_At another time, one could see Ziden and a silver haired woman in a classroom full of kids, a black haired woman staring hard at them both. Master and Servant, she knew they were but who was the blonde child clinging to his leg._

_He was going to say something but then he saw a towering shadow appear over the school. " Pitiful Humans, I know you have Alice here, hand her over and I promise you, I shall not slaughter every single last one of you."_

_The Students inside saw the massive demon, red skin and dragonlike body as they stood and saw this in silence before they saw the windows painted red in the blood and organs, the security guard was the warning to the students and Rin saw this with horror in her eyes. Was this a familiar? No, what mage would be so stupid to do this in broad daylight?_

_She watched in horror before seeing Ziden leaping right out of the window, fires dancing around him. " Saber, lets rock and roll! Its Demon Slaying Time in Fuyuki!"_

_A Green glow comes from the darkness as clock sounds could be heard in the distance as the title was revealed. Fate/Stay Night: Zero Hour _


	21. Lost Knowledge on the Mountainside

An arm, down on the ground as Patchouli wasn't moving, for about a moment anyways before slowly forcing herself up, and looking at the arm on the ground and picking it up. " Goddammit, should have known...they'd have a sniper to pick off the mages." Patchouli breathed out, blood oozing at her mouth like a river before shoving the arm to her shoulder and her cold stare at Ziden was quickly answered with him attaching her arm back.

" Heh, your broad's got her arm back, too bad, imma take her head off ne-" There was not even a fight, Ziden simply dashing right through him with the keyblade and soon landing behind him and looking at Duon who was ready to fight the group of heroes. Ruby seemed scared but she held out that scythe of hers pretty well enough. Balrog's head left his head in darkness chunks and fell to the ground.

" Forget about him, we have to get to that Generator, Mash, aid the others and defeat this machine." Patchouli ordered as the young woman shaped up and nodded.

" R-right!" The Shielder Servant held up her shield while Duon lets out a roar as Sonic kicked the ground.

" Always with the goofy looking machines Egghead? Can't you make something actuall-" And Sonic was quick to leap out of the way to avoid a powerful blade slam from Duon surprised with just how tough the machine was and fast.

" Ohoho! Please! as if I would design such a garish machine! This machine was taken from the Subspace Army and me and Wily gave it a few upgrades! Hope you don'tn mind at all!" Eggman soon laughs as Duon's eyes start glowing as Ziden and Patchouli made their way to the Generator, seeing the Sniper fighting off Remilia with twin blades.

" Kanshou and Bykou was it? Did not expect to see those swords here." Ziden said while soon pushing himself away from the ground as it exploded, the ground smoking as he sees Ken standing before the large opening of the Generator, where he was to go inside and tear things up essentially. " And I did not expect this either."

Ken himself was coated in a mysterious purple energy and it was clear even to Ziden what happened. All while a beeping in his ear kicked in. _" Yo Ziden! Its me, Nitori! We are sending you over something special to help you out in future fights! Just hang on for a bit! Ryu is on the way, he does not want you to harm that guy in red!"_

Ziden quickly ducks a sharp kick from the martial artist, Ken's blow was sharp and alot fiercer than normal, the Psycho power flowing through him making those legs into lethal weapons. " Oh great, so I have to not harm this guy until Ryu gets there!?" Haki flowing through his arms before blocking a kick from Ken, forcing him to skid back from the impact. Only to leap back more after bullets riddle the ground as Patchouli witnessed a humanoid machine walking ut from near the shadow of the generator.

" Rider particles detected! I am Rider Hunter Silva! And I must destroy all Kamen Riders! Destroy!" And another volley of bullets fired right at Ziden as he walked past Patchouli, not even remotely paying her a mind at all.

" Seriously!? Fine, lets do this then! Henshin!" And quick like lightning, he transformed into Salamander form with his Sword drawn. " Focus on the Robot, and fend off Ken until Ryu gets here!"

**Boss Battle ( Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

The group that was fighting Duon saw that its blade head slammed down onto the snow covered earth, causing them to disperse as Sonic was quick to land on the ground with a spindash and slam right into the side of it, causing it to stagger for but a moment before swinging that blade right at Sonic, watching it be smashed right into the ground by Sanji, causing snowy rocks to be blasted up into the air.

Fox and Falco making their moves by donning blue auras and soon dashing along along Duon, leaving deep cuts into the armor before raining down their blasters onto it, which it responded by switching to its Gunner form and soon firing large blasts of energy to smash down into the ground, causing explosions.

Mash and Cu wasted no time what they had to do, a shield smashing into its body and Flames blasting into its side. " I did not expect to see a machine this tough!"

" Tough!? Please, this cupcake has nothing new at all!" Falco made sure to backflip before kicking his reflector into the air, deflecting laser blasts into the air and down onto the Duon as it stopped for a moment. Before its Gun side soon points that cannon into the air and watching it grow bigger and soon a large Checkered ball shot out of it attached to a chain, smashing right into Falco and smashing him into a nearby building, causing those familiar with the beast to be stunned.

" I am going to assume, that is new." Yorihime gripped her blade tighter as its chest began to glow.

" HOHOHOHOH! Of course that's new, did you not hear when I said I gave it some improvements? Alongside Wily, this machine got some upgrades from our own machines! And those we have stolen." A long stroke of his mustache as Sonic sees that familiar Symbol on his Sword Chest, the Eggman Symbol and on its back, the infamous Wily Symbol right on his back, of which prompted a blue light from the skies to land down, Megaman had arrived to join the battle.

" Oh great, so this thing is even more strong than last time?!" Falco gets himself out of the wreckage, thank god he shielded at the end there, the bird leaping out an landing on the ground as the eyes of the mech glow.

**Ruby Illusions ( Sonic Mania)**

Spinning that massive ball and chain around in the air, the amount of force it was gathering around it was intense and it destroyed the earth like it was nothing, causing the earth to shatter.

" Tch! No way a bucket of bolts can beat a mage, even if i am rather low on the rung! Caster!" Kadoc's caster was already on it, pillars of ice tearing up the ground and smashing towards Duon, only for its other cannon to point at the advancing spears of ice and fired out 3 large balls of fire right to them. " What!?"

" Fire Storm! That's Fire Man's weapon!" Megaman watched the fire smash into the ice, causing steam to form in the air, the Caster surprised that the machine countered her attack so easily. The blade side soon coming out and charging right for her, a yellow glow covering the blade as it aims for her with a cross Slash.

Yorihime was quick to block the impact with her blade, seeing the lightning cackle from the sheer force they clashed, Megaman even knowing this weapon too. " Tch!"

" That's Slashman's weapon!" Megaman quickly charged up his Mega Buster and fired a large blue blast into its side, causing a minor explosion as it stares at him.

" Of course, you blue fool! Wily made sure to give both sides parts of Robots he has either stolen and made himself and gave it the ability to use all those pesky techniques! Hope you like the gifts it has!" Eggman once more began to laugh and laugh as he soon flew off into the distance.

" This is troublesome! Fighting on a mountain side is already bad enough but now we gotta fight a supermachine!?" Fox was annoyed at this, firing blaster shot after blaster shot among the body of Duon, who was taking the hits like a champ, its guns soon firing massive tornados down onto the ground and sucking in the others.

Yorihime wasted no time slicing the storms apart as Cu leapt off of her and summoned runes in the air, blasting magic fire down onto Duon, its armor burning from the blast before spinning around and soon smashing Cu and Yorihime to the ground with the ball on a chain, causing the latter to cough up blood.

" The air is cold and our breathing is gonna cause us to slip up at one point, no more games, we must end this fast." Toyohime was quick to open her fan, glyphs glowing along it as she watches Ruby literally dash around it, using her scythe to cut deep into the machine, she was going to have to do something to take this machine out.

Her scythe exploded out with a powerful slash that caused a gash to form on the armor of Duon, and its immediate response was to smash her with the ball, only for Yang to leap up and smash the ball right back into the chest of Duon, causing the cannon side to smash its cannons into the ground, causing the Earth to explode with fire.

* * *

Ziden made sure to use his blade to block bullets from Silva was he was quick to slice and dice against the robot. Sparks flying out as Ziden felt Ken's foot smash right into his face, sending him rolling backwards and getting to his face.

" Hadouken!" That purple ball of Psycho infused Hadou energy shot towards him, the ground literally tearing up at the wind force the ball kicked up, causing Ziden to leap over it and focus on Silva.

" Geh! Hakai Hakai! Hakai!"Bullet fired after bullet fired was striking Ziden in the chest, his chest smoking as he came down onto the chest of Silva with a powerful fiery slash. " Gawrk!"

" Not so tough ya bag of bolts! LEts finish this right now!" And a card was slapped right into the Reader and letting his fires dance right along his blade, a Finishing move ready.

" Impossible! I am, I am! The Rider Hunter!" Silva soon summoned blades from out of his gauntlet and soon charged at Ziden, only for that blade of his to cleave right through Silva, oil and machine parts shooting high into the air as Ziden cleaved the machine right in half with the Salamander Saber.

" Hail Shocker!" Violent explosions rippled through the body of the machine, causing snow and smoke to bellow into the air, and forcing Ziden to block with his sword as Ken's foot slammed into him. Even with one enemy down, he had another that he could not take down.

* * *

The sound of fast arrows soaring through the air could be heard as Remilia was easily dodging each and every volley as the Archer who took Marisa's eye was on the ropes, an opponent this damn fast? He'd not faced a foe like her, and Remilia even made sure to bounce along the ground like a feral beast before slamming into him and causing several of his bones to shatter.

" Geh! I am! The Bone of my Sword!" A powerful blade morphed into a drill like weapon as Remilia formed a crackling red spear in her hand, her eyes focused on her foe without any mercy.

" Critical! Heart Break!" A spear that shot forward to match a drill and the crackling lights that followed, lasted only an instant as it tore through the arrow he fired and his eyes widened from the sight. How was this child so strong. But that question only made his eye wider, and wider until that wide eye became a wide hole that tore through his skull, leaving only bone fragments and a red spray of gore from the remains Remilia caused.

Not even a chance to make a witty remark before death, all that was left was a falling body onto the ground and the golden lights of a servant returning to the throne.

* * *

And all the while, the group fighting Omega heard the music bellowing over the battlefield, but the warriors were not focused on that, Yuuka's body was sent crashing through an outpost tower and causing it to tip over, blood leaving her mouth as one of Omega's hands towered before her.

A single jewel remained in its center while a loud whirring noise came from his hand before firing a large set of rings that tore the ground apart and raced towards Yuuka. Chrom however, was quick on his feet and made sure to grab Yuuka before the blast tore the ground apart and caused the tower to fall over.

A crashing of wood and steel down onto the snowy ground as Chrom looked to the woman in his arms. " Are you alright?"

And was thwacked on the head for even asking that as she got out of his arms. " Of course I am, but this being, how troublesome." Pointing her umbrella at the machine, caused a blast of light to shoot out and blast it in the chest, showing it was unfazed by the blast as its hand made sure to race right for Yuuka and Chrom.

" Teh!" And a leap into the air by Chrom as he slammed his blade into the hand, giving it only a minor scar before landing on the ground near F! Robin and Yuugi. " What?! Even the Falchion cannot truly scratch its armor?! What manor of being is this?!"

" I know not, but, for swords to not work, means this being must have exceptional defense but weak against magic! Arcthunder!" And she made sure to throw a ball of lightning right into the chest of Omega, making him stumble once before Yuugi slammed into his chest with a fist, the air crackling from the sheer impact of his chest being struck but even then, all that did was cause him to slide back a bit.

" Seriously!?" Yuugi was caught off guard by this as the rings soon slammed into her from both sides, exploding her down onto the ground. skidding along it while Zero leapt right in, his blade slashing and striking the armor of Omega, leaving burning marks but not much else, a true monster toward above them.

" Storm Tornado!" A powerful blast of wind tore right into Omega, causing it to focus on X, a burning feeling coursing through the Zero unit inside, being built up more and stronger. Hands soon shooting right towards X, which both Zero and Chrom dashed to intercept with their blades, using their strength to smash the hands into the earth, the ground literally exploding down from impact as Omega merely growled from being denied a chance to destroy X.

His hands do crash right up from the earth and made sure to spin around him as Lucina made sure to come down from the heavens, slashing across his body, causing it to stagger once but then quickly smashing her right down onto the ground, and pinning her down. " Geh!"

" Lucina!" Chrom was quick to dash across the snow and used his blade to free Lucina as Yuugi made sure to coat her arms in Haki and smashed it right into the chest of Omega only to leap backwards when she felt her fists bleeding from the impact, ready to complain as she spots Ryu dashing right across the snow and past them.

* * *

Yorihime's blade was glowing with a bright light as Duon was finally stalling from the sheer amount of damage he was taking, sparks coming from its body as Eggman slammed his hand down into the mecha he was piloting. " No way! My great machine is losing!"

Sonic even made sure to pose on a nearby rooftop, clicking his teeth while gazing at the doctor." What? Is that actually surprising to you?"

" Tsukuyomi's Grace: Exploding Luna!" And a powerful slash that dearmed the entirety of Duon's blade arms came clean off with the impact, causing it to violently spark and shake as Ruby and Yang watched.

" And that's game over for the big bad robot high five!" And Ruby saw the machine turn right over onto its gunner side and that head made sure to charge in alot of energy towards its top. " Not game over?"

Mash saw what it was about to do and decided to take a Risk, soon dashing right across the snow, seeing Ryu moving right past her, her shield aimed to slam down and block the hole of the blaster and watching it creek and crack from the energy forced to remain inside, Mash feeling the force of the cannon blast pushing against her shield and her forcing herself to stay there before she was blasted sky high from the explosion Duon suffered, sending her almost crashing to the ground, were it not for Yang catching ya.

" Gotcha Eggplant!" Yang said, giving her a wide grin as Mash looked confused. Mega man and the others soon focused on the remains of Duon, watching it burn into the mountainside.

" So, this is what its gonna be like with these guys. Its a bit...bloodier than I like, but I can handle it." Ruby said while placing her scythe away.

_" Honestly, what was the Headmaster thinking sending us out here?" Weiss asked on the Codec, letting out a huff._

_" Who knows but I know this, its fun training with heroes and stuff, we got an edge now the others do not have. So hey, lets enjoy this while we can." Blake was more honest with this, sure they might be terrified of the blood and death but look on the positives._

But now, their eyes all focuses on the sight before them, the open Barrier machine and Ryu and Ken now staring him down.

**Engage the Enemy (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

" Ken...I see, so he got to you then." Ryu looked at his fist before closing his eyes and soon looking at the crazed Ken, Psychopower oozing off of him.

" Gerk! R-ryu! Ryu! Must...surpass! Must...Destroy!" Flames began to coat the legs of Ken, as he was leaping towards Ryu.

" I was lost too, to the darkness. And it was by your hand that freed me from it. With the ultimate Technique our master gave us, to free us if we fell too far!" And a stomp to the ground and a forearm outwards as Luffy and Sanji watched this. Their Haki letting them feel the intense bloodlust from here.

And Ken's leg struck that arm as Ryu flashed blue each and every time that foot connected with his arm, even as he was sliding back. " What the!?" Sanji was surprised to see such an opponent taken by Ryu, he was blocking the blows somehow with each.

And a powerful fist slammed right into Ken's chest. " Shin!" And that same fist slammed into his jaw next, lightning striking the ground behind them. " Shou!" And his jaw clenched as he made sure to carry force into that fist and soon leapt high into the air with a powerful strike. " Ryuken!" And the powerful blow sent shocks through Ken's body as the Psychopower was blasted clean from him, seeing him fall backwards into the snow. Ryu landing down on the ground with his eyes focused on Ken.

" Holy cow, that was awesome!" Luffy's eyes were literally stars as Ziden was impressed as well.

" Heh, and to think i was gonna take him out, alright, time to go an-" Ziden made sure to turn around as he saw Patchouli standing before the open Barrier machine, her magic flowing into it as she was walking inside. " Patchouli?"

" Hah, and here I thought that would have distracted you a bit longer." Patchouli's eyes looked back to them,, the same usual cold eyes that betrayed the soft smile on her face and the purple magic that cackled off of her body from what she was doing.

" What...are you doing. Didn't you hear-"

" What Eirin said? that to stop this generator, someone has to go inside and unleash their magic to cause a backlash and its destruction would no doubt kill the person who does." Another crackle came from her body as a loud boom rocked the area as everyone watched the magic arcing off of Patchouli. " But, if you were to do this, you could relapse back into weakness and we do not want that."

" No, you stop this right now, you're no-" And Ziden felt nothing but searing pain as he felt sawblades infused with water cleanly slicing through his legs and forcing him to the ground.

" I won't, in order for us to win sacrifices will have to be made, after this is over, you can hate me all you want after this is over, but you must win this fight, for us, for Gensokyo." Patchouli lets out one final burst of magic into the machine as everyone watched. Everyone but him knew this had to happen, many wanted to rush in and stop this as they saw Ziden climbing up the hill using nothing but his hands. Remilia even watched with her eyes covered, not wanting to directly see the loss of another family member. " Good bye Ziden and stay strong."

The barrier itself began to flicker as Omega saw this chance as a way to get to space, leaping high into the heavens and taking off, leaving Wily and Eggman on Earth. " Wh- fall back Egghead! We gotta go now!" And the duo made sure to split, but not without Eggman seeing Sonic giving a smug grin to him.

The machine's exposed parts began to glow violently, white lights filling the air as Ziden saw nothing but white as Patchouli's form was swallowed by the ensuing explosion.

" PATCHOULI!"

_A day later from the events of Yesterday..._

The Hustle and bustle of the base had stopped completely after the events of Yesterday but there was no expression here, only the gathering of heroes, pirates, Ninjas and others who came to free their world from Bison's control.

Heroes were ready to fight and take back this world as they began their march down the streets to Bison's lair, their boots and shoes and heels hitting the ground with a boom akin to Thunder. Only people like Nami, Fujiwara and Skins stayed behind to watch over the non Fighters. The Riders, The Pirates, the Gensokyo Crew, all of them went to fight.

" We take down the Shredder and the Foot, for Master Splinter, Casey and everyone." Raph declared while spinning his sais as his brothers walked by him.

" For the Avengers, I'll fight this last fight, for all of you." Captain America tightened his shield as they walked through the streets towards the large portal that lead to their destination.

" We take down Bison, and make sure that we save this world, no matter what." Ziden could be seen looking at the Crescent moon he held in his hand. " and get our friends back."

Once they fully moved through the portal, there they stood, on the large hill before Bison's base, the Millennium Tower where many battles in Japan had their wars settled and before them was an army, that vastly outsized theirs by almost 4.

And before the army was that Squid man from before, cackling. " So here you finally all are, de gasu! All lined up and ready for the slaughter!" And a slap of his tentacled hand against his chest as the army of Shocker Goons, Kaijin, Shadowloo agents and various B.O.W.S stood in the works, even the building held even more of the massive army. " Out numbered and outgunned, so you decided to finally come and die at our hands? A Miracle indeed for you fools to see that you have failed!"

_" Miracle?" _ Ziden thought for but a single moment as he pulled out the card Saya gave him.

And a wave of darkness washed over the area, the buildings that were nearby having their windows shattered as ziden looked to the Peak of the Building, seeing Oscura's massive shadow looming over them. " Utter foolishness! You shattered the barrier I made to keep foreign threats out and for what? The deaths of you all now? Why do you fightagainst me when I have finally done with heroes have failed to do, achieved true and total peace for this world!" Bison bellowed down, the tyrant staring down as Mash gripped her shield tighter.

" You call this peace?!" Uplifting music soon began to play as Tsukasa stepped forward. " This isn't peace, Bison, this is the nightmare you caused because you wanted to control this world, shackle down the people with fear to make some false thing you called peace."

" You destroyed our home because you didn;t want us overturning what you did, you caused my bestfriends to die and today, we;'re making sure their deaths get avenged!" Marisa had her hakkero in hand.

" You took everyone's hopes from them in this cursed world, so we';re gonna give them back their hope." And Haruto made sure to put on his ring and summon his driver.

" We're gonna stop you, and reverse this singularity you caused here, and that's a fact." Even Olga Marie was ready to fight, with Mash standing next to her.

" You utter fools! You're outmatch and outgunned right now, how are you gonna defeat us all with such a pitiful amount of you all!?" The Squid asked while staring at them as Ziden hands the card towards Sanae.

" A Miracle, that;s how." Ziden said as Sanae instantly got the idea of what to do, gripping the card with two hands and praying as the card glowed before melting away into the wind, expecting something to happen, they stood there in silence. " Well?"

" Uh, I think it worked, just not in a good way?" Sanae sheepishly answered as the squid began to laugh.

" Was that your so called miracle! How pathetic! This is finally it! The day that Heroes and justice die!" Squid stepped forward once before hearing a loud whistle in the air.

" Not in your lifetime, Shocker!" A loud whistle blared through the air as portals appeared all around Ziden and allies as people could be seen leaping out of them as Tsukasa grinned, two figures landed in front of the group. Kamen Riders Ichigo and Nigo soon standing tall before them. And the Squid faltered hard from seeing his old enemies.

" Impossible! We had you both and those other pesky banished to the Void!" Squid soon shakes that tentacle hand hard as portals were appearing all around the army of heroes.

" Also as Justice exists in this world, no matter how deep the darkness, we Riders will appear to shine a light to slice through your evil, Shocker! And yours as well, Shadowloo!" Ichigo points right at Bison as the other Riders appeared from the portal, Showa Riders and Heisei Riders appeared all around them, heavily bolstering their numbers, from V3 all the way to Shin. From Kuuga all the way up to Drive was here as well.

And Marvelous soon looked at the glowing off their ship above them as golden lights rained down all around them as Countless colorful warriors appeared around. " The Super Sentai members! They're all back!" Gai was excited for this, every Sentai Member was here and the army almost doubled in sheer size and power.

And soon the sounds of all the Heisei riders Transforming could be heard. " This is our battle to save this world, for this, is our Stage now!" Gaim made sure to step forward as the explosive force of all of the Riders transforming blasted the foot soldiers back on their asses.

" We will not let you people ruin and take our world! We're here to break this world down and return those who have been taken from us!" Ziden stepped forward as Bison growled, the situation turned.

" Fine, if you desire to all die, then I will give it to you all! Bear witness to my power!" The ground behind the Tower soon began to erupt upwards, the countless Helicopters showcasing this grand battle for all to witness, watched a massive golden statue rising up into the heavens, which soon sent shock into the heroes.

" What in the hell is that thing!?" Luffy was gazing up at the towering being that Bison had brought out his secret weapon, the weapon that would turn the tide of this new events.

" Behold! The Demon King of the once grand Madou crime Syndicate, Demon King Psycho!" And the golden towering being soon unleashed a powerful wave of Magic as Bison soon appears right inside of a cockpit he built for it.

" Ow! I don't even think Iron Franky is big enough to go up with that that but I am gonna try it-" Franky was about to move as Ziden stepped forward with his sword, everyone watching him as he sliced the air to form a Z that soon shot up into the air to form a giant magic circle.

_"HUH!? A SUMMONING CIRCLE?!" The A team and Romani watched as Ziden soon raised his hand to the sky as they were witnessing something the others were already used to._

" Come! Final Ronin!" And a loud snap rang through the air as a massive black machine flew down from the heavens and floated right above the heroes, Ziden vanishing right into the machine with a grin on his face. " If you want a mech battle, that's fine with me Bison! We're taking our world back! No matter the cost!"

And of course, the usual suspects of the Straw Hats saw the Super Robot that came to be, agape and shocked. " ITS A REAL SUPER ROBOT! SO COOL!"

"SUPER!" And Franky certainly loved the sight of it as Law witnessed the mech before them, flowing cape.

" This place...is beyond insane." Were his only words while cracking his fingers, the final battle had come.

_Trivia:_

_1\. Yeah, Proto Zero has officially become Omega of this continutiy, due to time antics, things are gonna be a tad, different for the Zero plot lead up._

_2\. Lucina and crew are now with them and you will see them in all of their action next chapter_

_3\. X and Megaman will indeed have interactions next chapter_

_4\. Every Super Sentai team prior to Kyuranger is here, every Kamen Rider since the beginning to Ex-aid is here, best to look them up before the next chapter because its gonna be all out war_

_Author's notes: Yeah, I got sick, not with Corona but just a bad ass cold that took me down and killed me for almost a month, the other story got hit harder but yeah, i will have this story finished before the end of September. Hopefully I will not catch another cold and kill me again but hey, I am back and ready to fire away! Leave a review!_

_Story Preview_

The screams that filled the air of Spira's biggest city ran in fear from the destruction that came, the sight of Sinspawn wrangling humans into the Blitzball Stadium and making sure they stayed there.

But to those with sharp minds, they noticed it, the fact that the creatures only herd, and had no true ill intent of actually harming or killing anyone, and the way they stood. it was like they were standing guard to protect.

Tidus had no clue what was going on but when he saw Sin overhead, watching out to the sea, he made sure to leap up and to get to the highest part of the stadium and saw it, his father, Jecht was back as Sin and his focus was entirely on the massive Cloudy blue portal that formed over the sea.

The towering, reptilian creature that stomped out, a large blue glow coming from its chest, and those massive crystals on its shoulders and the fact it looked so much like the King of Monsters it was clear who this being was.

A loud screech came from its throat as massive crystals shot up from the Earth all over the city...

_A Bright blue glow was shown in the Darkness in the darkness_

_Final Fantasy: Clash of the Titanic Beasts_


End file.
